Cold Heart
by natasha annalise
Summary: Even the most painful heartbreaks can turn the heart Cold.
1. Heartbreak

Chapter one.

 _ **Not much to say because I'm still new to this this is the first story I ever written by myself lol besides Fifty Shades of Attraction with Freegurl 999 if you haven't read that yes please do ! but yeah the name of my story is called Cold Heart it's a Juey story of course so don't worry about that lol and it came up with much encouragement from FreeGurl99 to try a story on my own so please read and review**_

 _ **Thanks Guys (: ! signed Natasha Annalise.**_

"Ugh it's been such a long day I'm Overdue for a nap" Jazmine yawned as she settled back easily in her seat. Her Boyfriend Huey Freeman was quiet which wasn't unusual but today he was more silent than normal.

"Huey is something wrong?" she asked noticing that he wasn't talking whenever they left school he always had something to say so why was he so mute today.

"Jazmine we have to talk" the seriousness and finality in his voice was so strong that Jazmine couldn't help but shiver at his tone.

"Okay, about what?" she said getting nervous she knew something was coming and she couldn't help but feel worried.

"I wanna break up" he said boldly and quickly in fact he answer that question so fast that Jazmine could barely comprehend what he just said. "You want to what?" she asked. "I want to break up I think we should start seeing other people" he answered simply looking at her.

"Why" her voice quivering what was he saying oh god please don't let her cry because she could feel the budding tears threatening to break apart from her eyes.

"I'm not feeling this right now I think it would be the best for the both of us" he said as though this was the most normal conversation in the world in fact he was almost aloof about this there was no emotion coming from his end.

Maybe that's why Jazmine was resisting to cry.

What was the point in shedding tears when your boyfriend was telling you that he's wants to break up with you and didn't seem the slightest upset by it either.

"But I love you" Jazmine said pitifully looking away.

"Jazmine I don't know if I love you or if I ever did" Huey replied but Jazmine could feel the cool undertone in his response it seem as time stopped still as she absorbed those words.

He didn't loved her?

She always heard of heartbreak but to actually feel it was a whole new feeling within itself. She felt like her heart had just been shattered into a million pieces right now.

"i…understand" she replied not knowing what else to say she felt like her body was pulling for air how couldn't he know if he loved her or not they had been dating since the beginning of freshman year in high school and all this time they dated he didn't know if he loved her.

"I'm glad you understand this was hard to do but I feel much better getting this off my chest" Huey said sitting back in his seat his face blank but she could see the relief in his eyes.

She couldn't stand it anymore she needed to get away from him before she burst.

"Right….i better get home it's getting late and I have homework and some stuff I need to get done" Jazmine said grabbing her bag and opening the car door.

"Wait Jazmine don't you need me to take you home" Huey said looking surprised. Oh now he wants some to show some damn emotion.

"No I kinda of wanna walk and the exercise could do me some good" she squeaked out but in the inside she was dreading the long walk home but how else was she going to be able to cry in peace.

"Don't be silly Jazmine your house is a good walk from the school" Huey protested. "It's Fine Huey I'll be home in no time" Jazmine said quickly closing the car door not waiting for a response as she began walking the faster she could get away from him the sooner she could let this dam she was holding in to break free.

The walk home was the longest walk she ever had in her life by the time she got home her face was red her nose was runny and she still had tears running down her face and it was almost getting dark.

she wanted to cry even more when she saw Huey's car parked in front of his house how messed up it was that she lived right across the street of her now ex-boyfriend.

God she needed to pull herself together.

"Jazmine honey is that you?" Her mother called out immediately as she opened the door. "Yes mom" Jazmine yelled back she wanted to get upstairs so she could get in the shower and resume crying.

"Okay well Huey stopped by here earlier he wanted to know if you got home safely which I found was odd don't you two always ride home together." Her mother replied.

"Um I wanted to walk home and clear my head but I'm home now" she needed to get up the stairs to her room soon as possible.

"Okay baby well I'll have dinner ready soon" her mom said but Jazmine could hear that she sounded worried.

"Okay can't wait I'm famished" she said as brightly as she could mustered. Not waiting a moment later as she ran up the steps to her room the moment she got inside she closed the door and sink to the floor.

She wanted to cry some more but her eyes were sore and her tear ducts were tapped out so she opted for a hot shower and some music to clear her aching head.

30 minutes later she sat on her bed.

Her curly hair damp wearing a oversized t. shirt and shorts.

While music played softly in the background.

She was thinking of where she went wrong in their relationship was it something she said or did maybe she didn't listen to him when he wanted her too but she always paid close attention when he had something he wanted to say maybe she wasn't supportive enough but she was the first person to hand out fliers when he did a rally or wanted to the world to hear his cause.

Was she not pleasing him enough intimately he was her first and she tried to meet his needs with no questions asked even though she was inexperienced.

So what was it?

The next two weeks were painful mainly because she spent majority of her time trying to avoid Huey it wasn't easy ducking and dodging him on the way to class and it was even more unbearable that they shared a few classes together.

Gratefully he seemed sense the distance she was trying to place with him and avoided her as well. The only time they did speak was a simple hey and bye when they were in forced close proximity.

She was also kind of thankful that she didn't have to break the news of their breakup to their friends who seemed kind of confused by it but Huey told them the moment it happen which was kind of rude in her opinion.

Reeling from that she avoided them as well mainly because they all hung out together and how awkward it would be to hang with your Ex-boyfriend and your friends in the same room and same place right?

She knew at some point she would have to speak to them.

But right now she just wanted to be alone

Even if that meant walking home even though she didn't have too she could simply ask Huey to take her home but she couldn't bear to ask him.

Like right now as she did in the school hallway watching from a tall glass window as Caesar and Hiro, Riley and Cindy all piled in his car.

She did this every day for the last two weeks once school ringed for dismissal she would wait and watch them all leave and pull out of the school parking lot.

And then begin her walk home at first she hated it because she was always tired once she got home but after while she got used to it.

And if anything it was great exercise.

However she should have known that avoiding her friends wouldn't last long because by the time she got home she was startled to see a very angry and worried Cindy sitting on her doorstep.

Before she could even open her mouth Cindy cut her off before she could even speak a word.

"Bitch why the fuck have you been hiding from me no calls or nothing you couldn't even send me a text to let me know if you was straight I been worried for two weeks about your ass" Cindy shouted hotly at her.

"I'm sorry…I just needed some time" Jazmine stammered feeling ashamed.

Cindy eyes soften but Jazmine could tell she was still upset.

"Well text me that ho so I can have an understanding on what the hell is going on" Cindy said calming down. "I know Huey dumb ass got you hurting but you still got us we're still your friends Caesar and Hiro have been asking about you too even Riley he almost beat Huey up that day ya'll broke up when he found out that Huey let you walk home by yourself" Cindy continued.

Jazmine just stared down at her pale pink converse.

"The break up has been hard …I haven't really been able to open up about it and you know we all hang in the same circle so ….. "

"Plus that shit would be mad awkward" Cindy finished Jazmine nodded in reply "I should have figured that but you can't avoid the rest of us it ain't fair you know we care about you" Cindy added.

"No your right I was being selfish and stupid" Jazmine said apologetically she was really starting to feel bad now.

"So you wanna talk about it" Cindy said in a softer tone.

Jazmine laughed bitterly as though something inside her snapped.

"What there to say my heart feels like it's been broken into a thousand pieces I told this boy I loved him and you know what he tells me I don't know if I ever loved you we been dating since the beginning of High school and all this time you never knew if you loved not to mention the fact that he barely seemed upset at all about the break up I've never felt so hurt in my life so no Cindy I don't want to talk about it" Jazmine responded angrily.

"Damn Jazzy I'm sorry" Cindy said gently.

"Don't be it's not your fault I' just feel like my world has crumbled right now I'm sure I will get over this break up eventually but right now I'm just to hurt to let it go I feel broken" Jazmine answered as her eyes got wet.

"It's okay Jazzy" Cindy looking her sympathetically walking up to her and giving her a big hug while Jazmine now brawled on her shoulders.

"I thought you said bitches hugging each other were gay" Jazmine sobbed.

Cindy laughed lightly. "That was Riley that said that but every bitch needs a hug at some point"

"Thank Cindy" Jazmine said wiping her face.

"No Problem Jazzy I got you" Cindy replied back

After Jazmine got out all her tears and vented out her frustration the two girls spent the rest of day in her room listening to music and taking selfies.

"So how did you find out we broke up" Jazmine said suddenly she was now curious on how Huey broke the news to everybody.

Cindy scowled and thought of the memory she really didn't want to tell Jazmine how Huey broke the news because the moment he told them she wanted to fight him she had never ever seen somebody so cold and uncaring about a break up in her life she couldn't believe how heartless he was about it.

 _ **Flashback ..**_

" _ **Man why your mop head looking ass ate all the damn pizza nigga don't you got food in your house go eat your own shit for once" the corn roll haired boy scowled looking at the empty pizza box.**_

" _ **Man whatever" Caesar said rolling his eyes. Cutting on Riley's PlayStation 4 "And you gonna cut my shit on and play my shit without permission" Riley walked over to him looking irritated to snatch his controller up so he could play.**_

" _ **Man both ya'll niggas are annoying" Cindy chimed in giggling.**_

" _ **Cindy shut your white ass up" Riley snapped at her with his eyes glued to the TV screen.**_

" _ **Aye ow wha..t the fu..ck you doing" Riley hollered as Cindy now took her hands and pounded him in the back of her neck.**_

" _ **Beating your ass" Cindy said simply while Caesar and Hiro roared with laughter at the two.**_

" _ **Damn Riley clean up this mess" Huey announced coming in the room looking annoyed.**_

 _ **Riley took this opportunity to break free from Cindy and pushed her down on the ground. "Nigga you cleanup" he said rudely while he sat on top of Cindy who now was protesting for him to get off.**_

 _ **Huey just scowled at him and sat down on the couch and grabbed one of his books off the coffee table.**_

" _ **Get off me Nigga" Cindy yelled loudly at riley who now sat on her smirking down at her.**_

" _ **Could you two be quiet" Huey said looking at them annoyance painted all over his handsome features.**_

" _ **Nigga if you don't shut your…aye where Jazzy I've just noticed her light bright ass ain't in here she need to take your ass upstairs and cool your uptight ass up" Riley snickered enjoying the brief grimace of anger appearing on his brother's face.**_

" _ **Yeah where my bitch at" Cindy asked pinching Riley butt who now scooted off her like he was sitting on hot coals.**_

" _ **We broke up and she walked home" Huey said now looking disinterested and turning back to his book.**_

 _ **Riley was about to tell Cindy off but his attention was now back on his brother along with everyone else.**_

" _ **You broke up with her why?" Riley replied looking confused and wary.**_

" _ **Because i wanted too"**_

" _ **Why"**_

" _ **Nigga do I look like the first 48 to you" Huey said closing his book scowling hard.**_

" _ **Nigga you look like every suspect nigga in jail right now praying their bitch ass don't drop that bar of soap now why the fuck would you break up with Jazzy and let her walked home which is three miles from the school when she could simply ride home with your bitch ass" Riley replied angrily.**_

" _ **Wait you broke up with Jazzy" Cindy now chimed looking confused.**_

" _ **Yes"**_

" _ **Why nigga give me an explanation of a reason or an answer to my damn question" Riley said getting fed up.**_

" _ **Damn Riley you been paying attention in English for once" Huey replied sarcastically.**_

" _ **But why would you break up with Jazzy" Cindy wondered out loud getting angry as well.**_

" _ **Because I just wanted too I was tired of the relationship" Huey said calmly as though what he was saying was the most normal thing in the world.**_

 _ **There was a harsh intake in the room at this response.**_

" _ **Damn I hope you didn't tell her that" Caesar said frowning at his best friend.**_

" _ **Yeah isn't that a little fucked up weren't you and Jazmine in love" Hiro said looking a little miffed.**_

" _ **I've never loved Jazmine" Huey scoffed.**_

" _ **What the fuck you mean you never loved Jazzy you been dating her for a whole year" Cindy yelled at him harshly as her temperature climb up nobody was going to play her bitch.**_

" _ **So" Huey shrugged.**_

" _ **SO" They repeated shouting back at him.**_

 _ **But Huey just looked back at them like it was no big deal.**_

" _ **You seemed real heartbroken over it" Cindy said sarcastically which she couldn't understand why he didn't seem upset or even hurt she knew that most guys didn't show their emotions but this nigga was acting like he didn't care.**_

" _ **Because I'm not" Huey replied rolling his eyes.**_

 _ **Making the room freeze again.**_

" _ **Damn" Caesar whispered.**_

" _ **I need some air" Riley said suddenly leaving the room abruptly "Me too I'm coming with you before I go crazy and fucked this nigga up" Cindy added following right behind him**_

 _ **_End of Flashback**_

"All he said was that it wasn't working out between you two and that was it" Cindy lied looking away from her best friend as far as she was concerned it was better not to let Jazmine know what really happened.

"At least he kept it brief" Jazmine said dryly.

"Yeah he kept it brief" Cindy repeated.


	2. Who is this stranger ?

Ch. 2

 **Hey Guys (: while Freegurl999 is writing her half of Fifty Shades I wanted to go ahead and update again Thanks to everybody for the reviews the encouragement was much needed and I was scared that nobody would like this lol but I feel so much after reading the reviews and I saw the reactions to How Huey Treated Jazmine I can assure you that at some point they will end up together and happy and all that good stuff lol**

 **But for right now I want to put him in a different that nobody has really seem him in I will revealed in due time why he's acting this way and why he treated Jazmine the way he did plus it's ok for ya'll to hate him lol because he's going to be a true asshole for a while I'll be updating this again tomorrow so I'm already writing chapter three**

 **But I repeat once more thank you everybody I really am grateful**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise .**

Who was this boy she used to Love or still loved Jazmine thought to herself as she gazed at Huey from the back of the classroom.

It had been a full three weeks in half since they had broken up and Jazmine was now at a conclusion that she didn't recognize who her ex-boyfriend was it her that was only in turmoil over their ended relationship ? It had to be seeing as Huey barely acted like he was just in relationship not too long ago.

His emotionless to this puzzled her and confused her to no end and seeing him at school day after day like nothing happen only made her feel more hurt and anxious plus avoiding himself constantly didn't make it easier on her.

After talking with Cindy she finally bought herself from the slums and called Hiro and Caesar over to apologize to them just because she and Huey weren't together anymore Cindy was right she couldn't shun her friends because of that.

She wasn't surprise to see that Hiro and Caesar were a little sour that she ignored them both naturally they had every right to feel that way but once she sat down and explain her feelings about why she avoided them they forgave her instantly and were quite understanding.

"Well just don't do it again do you know I had to find somebody else to cheat off in English that 45 on that last test we had me pissed for weeks" Caesar playfully whined shaking his dreads his eyes lighting up at the big plate full of sandwiches she placed before them.

"Yeah having Angelica as my lab partner for the last week hasn't been really great either" Hiro grumbled taking three sandwiches and stuffing one in his mouth.

"Sorry you guys I won't let it happen again I've promised" Jazmine said ruefully.

"It's okay we missed you tho it's hasn't been the same without you" Caesar added honestly. He really didn't want her to feel bad after what Huey did he couldn't blame her he knew it wasn't them she was trying to avoid it was him.

"I missed you guys too I was pretty lonely but I will try and fix that" Jazmine said giving them a small smile but her green eyes were clouded in sadness.

Hiro and Caesar couldn't help but stiffen at that.

A part of Caesar wanted to go over to the Freeman's and beat Huey right till a pulp right now he wasn't mad that his best friend broke up with Jazmine because people break apart all the time it was life he was more angry on how Huey was handling the break up the lack of emotion and care that he wasn't even showing or taking in consideration for Jazmine's feelings was what pissed him off fine don't care but don't let Jazmine know that at least act like you care about her feelings a little.

Maybe that's why his last conversation with Huey didn't go so well because Huey's cold shoulder about the whole thing was really bothering with him.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Did you really mean that" Caesar blurted out loud directing his question to Huey as he rolled a soccer ball back and forth with foot.**_

" _ **Mean what" Huey said looking up from his book his dark eyebrows raised.**_

 _ **Caesar took a deep breath and sighed and continued.**_

" _ **You know. About not loving Jazmine" Huey looked at him and scowled "Of course" he answered causally.**_

 _ **Caesar stared at his friend with disbelief displayed on his face.**_

" _ **Just like that I mean if you never loved her then why did you date her for a whole year isn't that kind of messed up I mean did you even have feelings for her" Caesar replied pointedly.**_

 _ **He just didn't understand.**_

" _ **I don't know I've never loved her and quite honestly I don't know if I ever had feelings for her either" Huey said shrugging.**_

" _ **Nigga you can't be serious" Caesar said starting to get a little mad.**_

" _ **Dead ass"**_

" _ **You know that's not even messed up that fucked up so basically you played with Jazmine feelings and strung her around for a whole year then dumped her when you realized you didn't want her anymore and on top of everything you act like you don't even care" Caesar replied getting a little loud.**_

 _ **He always knew that Huey was a little cold even indifferent at time and mean but this Huey was different…..uncaring.**_

" _ **Caesar why do you even care Jazmine is completely fine with the breakup" Huey said looking nonchalant.**_

" _ **Is she have you seen her lately she's been avoiding us especially you and when I do catch a glimpse of her she just looks so sad and hurt I care because she still my friend so I do care about her I'm not above for acting like I don't have emotions" Caesar snapped at him.**_

" _ **It's not your business and just because I broke up with Jazmine doesn't mean she has to stop hanging out with you guys because of it that's her choice if she wants to avoid you guys plus Jazmine knows that I didn't love her honestly I think she should just get over it I have" Huey replied back coldly.**_

" _ **So basically fuck how she feels and just move on like you don't even care" for the first time in his life this nigga had him speechless he just couldn't believe he was treating Jazmine like this.**_

" _ **Precisely and i don't care are you done with this I really don't feel like talking about this anymore it's annoying old. And boring to talk about" Huey said scowling. Getting up and walking away.**_

 _ **Caesar was glad he did because now he knew how Riley felt that day he really wanted to slam his fist into Huey's face right now.**_

 _ **But for right now he was just going to stay out of it and just be a friend to Huey and Jazmine even though one of them seriously needed their ass kicked right now.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

"Cindy told me he kept it real short when he told you guys about the break up" Jazmine said trying to see what response the two boys would give her she had tried that night to get details from Cindy but the blonde seemed reluctant telling her and insisted that Huey kept it brief with all of them and said nothing else.

But Jazmine didn't believe her she could sense that Cindy was lying about how the announcement went down.

Maybe that's why she didn't missed the nervous glances the two boys gave each other.

"He didn't really say much jazmine just that you guys were over and that was it" Hiro said quickly grabbing another Sandwich to stuff in his mouth to keep himself from talking the less she knew about that day the better.

And apparently Caesar was on the same page. "You know Huey he really didn't want to dwell on it plus he got upset when we bought up" Caesar also chimed. But his heart almost dropped at the glint of hope in his friend's eyes damn why did he say that.

"So he is sad about the break up" Jazmine said eagerly. She knew Huey couldn't be that heartless so he did care maybe they just needed to talk and they could fix this.

"Um well" Caesar started sweating bullets while Hiro gave him a scolding look.

"You guys stay here I'm going to talk Huey" Jazmine announced jumping up.

And running out her front door.

"Bro what the hell was that" Hiro said angrily running his hands through his hair standing up and grabbing another sandwich getting ready to run after the girl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking"

"You think let's go see if we can stop Jazmine before shit breaks loose"

"Right" Caesar replied feeling scared.

Jazmine was so hopefully that she could fix what happen her and Huey that she barely noticed Riley and Cindy calling her from the driveway where they were playing basketball as she walked up the Freeman Driveway.

She rang the doorbell impatiently tapping her foot.

The door swung opened with Mr. Freeman looking surprised to see her which she could understand ever since the breakup she had been avoiding him as well.

"Well hello Cutie pie" He greeted her happily it had been awhile since he seen the young girl and he didn't understand why his Grandson and her hadn't been seeing each other lately.

"Hey Mr. Freeman I was wondering is Huey home?" Jazmine said quickly giving him a small smile.

"He sure is probably reading one of those damn books let me call him" Mr. Freeman said before yelling for Huey to come down.

Meanwhile Cindy, Riley, Caesar and Hiro were all standing in the front yard afraid of what the outcome of this was going to be.

Finally Huey came down the stairs and he didn't look happy to see her.

"What Jazmine" he said impatiently looking like he wasn't in the mood to be bothered with her.

Cold much Jazmine thought biting her lip at his tone.

"I wanted to talk if you didn't mind" Jazmine said slowly now feeling unsure about why she came over here in the first place.

"Okay about what" Huey said looking at her but his maroon irises were cold and devoid of feeling.

"Us…." Jazmine said as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Why was he acting like this?

Huey rolled his eyes "Jazmine what is there to talk about we're over I don't want to be with you and that's pretty much it I really don't see what else we have to discussed" Huey said plainly.

Was he serious right now?

"There a lot to discuss I thought you would be upset or even a little sad that we're not together anymore" Jazmine said forcing herself to stay calm because she was starting to get upset.

"Not really I mean I'm over it and you should be too" Huey said blankly.

That's when she snapped "How can I be over someone I love and had feelings for Huey I've dated you for a year we had something special hell I've lost my virginity to you so why would I be over us and why would you" Jazmine cried angrily

"Because it's easy to get over somebody you don't love or have feelings for and as for the sex it didn't mean anything to me it was just sex" Huey said in that same cold uncaring tone.

How could he.

As she stared at him tears steaming on her cheeks. Who was this boy this stranger how could say these things to her.

"I hate you Huey Freeman fuck you" she screamed at him pushing him hard into the front door and ran quickly back to her house she couldn't stand the sight of him right now.

Once again her heart was broken once more being doubled like tiny pieces of glass from a broken window.

All she wanted to do was cry until she couldn't cry anymore as she ran past a yelling Cindy who ran to comfort her.

"Jazmine wait!" the blonde yelled trying to keep up..

"Boy what the hell was that why would you say those mean things to cutie pie" Mr. Freeman said looking at Huey outraged he knew something was off with the two teens but he didn't know this was going on.

Huey shrugged "Because I wanted too" he answered simply getting ready to head back upstairs not caring that his Grandfather now gazed at him in complete shock.

But he didn't make it far because Riley grabbed him from behind and threw him to the floor but naturally with Huey being the strongest of the two he dragged his angry little brother with him.

"You's a bitch ass nigga for that Huey" Riley hollered at him heated landing his fist onto Huey's face.

"Get off me" Huey said through gritted teeth punching Riley back hard making the youngest Freeman bleed and slamming into a wall making a nearby flower base drop and shattered.

"NOW YOU BOYS STOP FIGHTING I WON'T HAVE YOU TWO TEARING UP MY DAMN HOUSE" ,Mr. Freeman shouted at them both pulling of his belt.

But Caesar and Hiro managed to pull the two a apart Huey now sports a slight bruise on his left cheek.

While Riley had a busted lip and a small cut over his right eye.

"You ain't shit nigga you don't deserve jazzy I can't believe you said that shit to her she not alone I hate your ass too" Riley spat out breaking from Hiro's hold and walking out the door slamming it hard behind him but not without giving Huey a look of disgust.

Huey just looked at him indifferently and released himself from Caesar's hold and walked back to this room as though what happened was quite normal leaving the other three men staring at him.

"Lets' go check on Jazmine" Caesar said once the boy was gone from the room.

Hiro just nodded and scowled after Huey.

"I'm going to go talk to this fool once I got my house cleaned up" Mr. Freeman said they both nodded and made their way to Dubois's.

"I've never felt so hurt in my life Cindy I can't believe he said that to me" Jazmine sobbed hard in Cindy's lap coughing in-between tears as her body tried to catch air from crying to hard.

"Shhhhhh Jazzy its ok Fuck that nigga you don't need him" Cindy said in a soothing voice rubbing jazmine hair.

"I really …loved ...him Cindy and the bad part is I still do… Jazmine grasped out as hot wet tears flooded her pink face.

"I know Jazzy but it's going to be ok" Cindy said reassuring wanting to cry herself it pained her bad to see her best friend was so broken right now Huey Freeman was lucky he was alive right now because he would be a dead man after that scene he just pulled with Jazmine.

"He basically said I meant nothing to him" Jazmine cried painfully closing her eyes.

"Jazzy stop that fucking crying that nigga ain't shit and never will be and I refused to stand by and watch you cry over his sorry ass like some punk he don't deserve your tears" Riley snapped at her coming into her bedroom.

"Riley" Cindy scolded him even though she partly agreed this wasn't the time for Jazmine to be yelled at and be told to man up she needed to get this pain out after what Huey told her it was going to be awhile before Jazmine got over the pain she was feeling right now.

"I'm sorry Riley …buuut I can't help ittt.." she sobbed harder getting up and running to her bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Jazmine" Cindy protested.

"Look I appreciate it but just go away I wanna be alone" Jazmine cried out from behind the door.

Cindy sighed.

"Come on let her be" Riley said ushering Cindy to come downstairs.

Cindy gazed at the closed door one more time before following Riley downstairs.

Jazmine stared at herself in the mirror her face was red and puffy her eyes were pink from crying she couldn't get what he said to her out of her head.

They all sounded off like rockets in her head.

" **Jazmine what is there to talk about we're over I don't want to be with you and that's pretty much it I really don't see what else we have to discussed"**

" **Not really I mean I'm over it and you should be too"**

" **Because it's easy to get over somebody you don't love or have feelings for and as for the sex it didn't mean anything to me it was just sex"**

Who was this boy, this stranger that made her feel so worthless.

Her heart was hurting

She opened her medicine cabinet trying to find something to ease this pain maybe just a little.

There they were the white pills she would swallow a few, just a few.

She already had the water running

Wait what was she doing?

As tears ran down her face had he hurt her so bad that she would resort to this

" **NO"**! she screamed answering her own question and throwing the pills at the mirror watching them bounced off the overflowing sink which was now spilling water on the floor.

She needed to get out of here.

But in her haste to leave she slipped hard on the floor and hit her head on the wet floor.

Leaving her in darkness.

She didn't even hear her friends yelling outside the door if she was alright.


	3. Why am i Here ?

Ch. 3

 **Thanks to everybody for the Reviews (: I'm so happy to see that everybody still likes my story so far lol I really don't have much to say except don't assume that girl is the reason that Huey left Jazmine it's way more deeper than that..(;**

The sound of something beeping stirred Jazmine from her heavy sleep as she unwillingly open her groggily eyes to the bright light that shone down on her and not far away she could hear several sighs of relief.

She also didn't missed the aching pain that her head was gladly administer upon her. "Oh Jazmine Thank God you're okay" Her mother Sarah said looking down at her with intense worried plastered on her face her father was next to her also looked the same only his expression seemed more grave.

"Whaa…t Happen" Jazmine mumbled closing her eyes the light and her head pounding was just too much for her right now.

"Let talk about that later Honey the important thing is you're okay and awake thank the heavens" Sarah said almost in a rush as though she was trying to avoid answering that question.

But Tom Dubois was not to be swayed.

"Jazmine I want to know why in world you would try to kill yourself" Tom pushed not beating around the bush the image of his passed out daughter surrounded by fallen sleeping pills and a wet bathroom floor was not settling to well with him.

Jazmine groaned as her head ache.

Was this what happen?

"Tom I thought I said we would discussed that when she was feeling a little bit better" Sarah said bitingly her face fierce she was just as upset as he was by what she saw but seeing and knowing her daughter was okay was more important to her right now.

She ignored her two bickering parents she was used to them fighting she was surprised they managed to stay married to each other so long despite the fact that they use every opportunity to tear each other down.

While she drown the arguing pair out she let her eyes gazed at her surroundings it didn't take her long to gather that she was at a hospital.

Why in the hell was she at a hospital?.

"Why am I here?" she asked her parents softly.

But the two paid her no attention because their attention was more focused on chewing each other out.

"Why am I here? She repeated only to end up rolling her eyes at her unobservant parents and wincing at the pain the action caused.

"Why am I Here? She spoke a little louder finally causing them to look at her. They both frowned with worry painted on their faces. "Don't you Remember what happen Honey" Sarah said looking extremely concerned.

"My god she doesn't remember anything just great" Tom added throwing his hands in the air looking upset while her mother gave him a look of contempt.

"Will you shut up Tom!"

"You would like that wouldn't you Sarah"

"Right now yes you dumbass" Sarah snapped at him.

Jazmine sighed and closed her eyes trying to think with her sore mind how she ended up in the hospital and then it all came to her like a flooding river.

 _ **She opened her medicine cabinet trying to find something to ease this pain maybe just a little.**_

 _ **There they were the white pills she would swallow a few, just a few.**_

 _ **She already had the water running**_

 _ **Wait what was she doing?**_

 _ **As tears ran down her face had he hurt her so bad that she would resort to this**_

" _ **NO"! She screamed answering her own question and throwing the pills at the mirror watching them bounced off the overflowing sink which was now spilling water on the floor.**_

 _ **She needed to get out of here.**_

 _ **But in her haste to leave she slipped hard on the floor and hit her head on the wet floor.**_

 _ **Leaving her in darkness.**_

 _ **She didn't even hear her friends yelling outside the door if she was alright.**_

So this is why she was here

She attempted suicide but thought better of it and changed her mind and naturally they thought she tried to kill herself.

But she didn't

She changed her mind but did that make her situation any better

Even though being dead didn't sound too bad especially since her head wasn't the only thing that was hurting.

Her Heart was giving her grief as well.

"I didn't do it" she said mainly to herself but she needed her parent's attention they needed to know.

"I didn't try and kill myself" she spoke again this was a lie "It was an accident I was looking for something in the cabinet and the pills fell out so I was scrambling trying to pick them up but I missed and knocked the faucet on And in turn trying to pick up the pills I must I have and slipped and fell by accident"

Her parent's faces of anger changed into relief almost immediately. "Oh thank God I knew you couldn't have done such a thing" her mother said hugging her hard her warm tears hitting Jazmine's shoulder.

"God Jazmine you had us so worried we were scrambling wondering what could make you do such a thing" her father said sighing in relief.

"Yeah well you don't have to worry I would never do that" Jazmine replied firmly even though she knew a part of her lying and that she was keeping the real truth from her parents but as far as she was concerned they didn't need to know that.

They both gave her watery smiles.

"But Jazmine you would let us know if something was wrong or if you were feeling bad right I have noticed that you seemed down lately and I also wanted to ask you about Huey your friends are waiting outside to see you and I noticed that he isn't here did you two have a fight or something I noticed that he hasn't been around lately" Sarah said curiously.

Yeah we broke up and he broke my heart and made me feel less than nothing Jazmine thought

Her heart just bristle with heat and hurt at the mention of Huey and to hear that he didn't show up to the hospital with the notion that she almost killed herself didn't make her feel better either.

And the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it with her parents.

"yeah mom I'm promise and I've just been tired school is almost out and we have midterms so it's just a little overwhelming uh….me and Huey are ok…Can I talk to my friends and let them know I'm ok I just wanna speak to them and let them know that everything is ok so I'm pretty tired right now" Jazmine said quickly.

" That's so good to hear baby I'm sure School will be fine and I'm happy to know that you and Huey are ok and of course honey we'll go let them know now" her mother said looking relieved getting up with her dad and leaving the room.

Shortly after Cindy, Riley, Hiro and Caesar all plied in looking extremely worried However Riley looked angry as well and his eyes were red as though he was crying.

"Omg Jazzy thank god you're ok I'm so glad your folks said it was accident because if you would have killed yourself I was going to take a road way trip to heaven and kick your ass" Cindy spoke instantly not even bothering to hide her tears Jazmine could tell she was really upset.

"Yeah we're really glad you're okay Jaz you really had us scared back there man" Caesar said softly Hiro nodded agreement looking glad that she was ok.

"Yea I'm glad you ok Jazzy I know you wouldn't do no dumb shit like that" Riley chimed in even though he looked angry but Jazmine could hear the worry and concern in his tone.

What was he so angry about she wondered?

"Of course not it was a bad accident I was upset but not that upset" Jazmine lied giving them a weak chuckle.

"Yeah well just leave the bathroom door open from now on and shit you had a bitch scared out of her mind" Cindy scolded her gently.

"I try" Jazmine answered giving her a soft smile.

"So how are you feeling?" Hiro inquired looking hard at her. She couldn't help but noticed how tense her friends were around her.

"Not bad I guess my head hurts" Jazmine replied shrugging as she still wince at the dull ache in her skull.

"So no long term damage or anything we don't want your ass coming back slow or nothing nigga" Riley said looking hard at her head which had a bandage covering it.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and smirked "No Riley I'm still smarter than you"

Making the others snickered.

"Whatever just hurry your red ass up outta here I could have been doing shit right now and you out here slipping on puddles and shit clumsily ass you had a nigga worried but I ain't been scared though cause that shit is gay but I know you were gonna be good even though Hue"… almost as though he couldn't bear to finish his sentence he left the room suddenly shocking them all.

"What's Wrong" Jazmine demanded now worried why did Riley leave so quickly like that what about Huey?

"Imma go talk to him I'll be back" Hiro said following after Riley.

"What's going on why did Riley leave" Jazmine questioned both Cindy and Caesar gave each other looks and look uncomfortable and unsure.

"You know Riley he probably just got emotional or some shit" Cindy said forcing a laugh.

But Jazmine narrowed her sharp green eyes at the both of them.

"What aren't you two telling me" Jazmine said sharply.

"Look Jazzy I don't think now is the time to talk about it surely your tired right now" Caesar said quickly swallowing hard.

"Caesar, Cindy just spit it out already" Jazmine said sitting up.

"It's about Huey" Caesar said quietly but Cindy sent him a hard look shaking her head.

"What about Huey" Jazmine replied carefully.

Wait was he hurt did something happen to him.

Speaking her thoughts out loud she blurted out without care "He didn't get hurt or anything please tell me he's ok" Jazmine said looking panicked.

But Cindy and Caesar looked almost disgusted at her response.

"That nigga is fine fuck him" Cindy said coldly her face turning pink.

"Yeah for once I almost wish it was him that was in this damn hospital" Caesar said ice lacing each word he spoke.

"What, Why?" Jazmine asked not understanding.

"Jazmine do yourself a flavor and leave this alone you don't need to be hurt by Huey any more than you already are" Cindy pleaded.

"oh stop it just tell me I'm already hurt what more can Huey do to me what did you guys tell him I was in the hospital I'm pretty sure he doesn't care and said I'll be fine or something" Jazmine said frowning even though it pained her to say that.

"Can we just tell you later when you're out the hospital" Caesar said begging whatever it was the two were acting like a zombie apocalypse just hit and they didn't have the heart to tell her.

"No I wanna know"

Cindy looked at Caesar helplessly.

"Fine if you two won't tell me I'll just ask Riley myself" Jazmine snapped at them getting out the wincing a little because her head was still sore and so was her back as she climbed out her hospital bed shivering a little at the cold air plus it didn't help that the skimpy hospital grown she wore had her ass out.

"Jazmine what are you doing stay in bed" Cindy insisted trying to stop the girl.

But Jazmine determinedly pushed past her and a protesting Caesar and walked to the door with the two fussing at her all the way.

"Wait Jazmine, you can't just get out of bed and where are you going"

"Jazmine I can see your butt" Caesar said sheepishly stopping her the heat in her cheeks flamed up instantly she knew that the grown wasn't discreet but she didn't know it wasn't that obvious

"Thanks for reminding me Ceez" Jazmine said turning around and glaring at him what was he doing looking at her ass anyway.

"Look I was just warning you trying to help a sister out that's all unless you want everybody to see you from behind be my guess" Caesar replied blushing and holding his hands up in defense.

Damn he had her at that she wasn't really ready to broadcast to the world just yet what she had to offer but if they weren't going to tell her about Huey then she would risk it.

Her hand reaching for the door.

"Damn, Jazzy wait we'll tell you" Caesar said sounding pitiful.

"Ceez" Cindy shot out furiously looking at him her blue eyes flashing with an immediate threat.

"What Cindy we might as we'll tell her she's going to find out eventually" Caesar shot back looking exasperated.

"We'll you two tell me already" Jazmine cut in looking angry and annoyed.

"Fine jazz sit down" Cindy instructed.

"I rather stand thank you" Jazmine said folding her arms even though her head was hurting and her head was pounding.

The blonde and the dreadhead glared at each other before sighing.

"Well" Cindy started….

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **What do we do" Caesar yelled frantically as the four of them stared down at their friend in horror Jazmine was unconscious and was laying on a wet floor with tiny pills surrounded her and a small stream of blood tickling from the back of her head.**_

" _ **Oh God please don't let jazzy be dead" Cindy sobbed staring at her best friend she couldn't be dead she just couldn't.**_

" _ **She's not dead but I believe she may passed out" Hiro said walking up to Jazmine's body nervously and pressing his finger against the side of her throat praying that his friend was ok.**_

 _ **He breathed in great relief.**_

" _ **She's ok but we have to get her to a hospital fast" Hiro said as he felt Jazmine's steady heartbeat against his finger.**_

 _ **The others breathed with relief also and seem quite happy to know that she was ok.**_

" _ **I'm about to get granddad" riley said getting ready to leave Jazmine room.**_

" _ **Wait I'm coming with you" Caesar called out joining him, Cindy stayed behind with Hiro**_

" _ **Boy what have I told you about bursting up in my damn house" Mr. Freeman looking at the two angrily through his thick frames.**_

" _ **Grandad get up we got to go to the hospital"**_

" _ **Boy this better not be no mess to see that wack ass rapper Gangstalicious "Mr. Freeman said**_

" _ **Jazmine is hurt I'll explain later" Riley snapped back ignoring the man.**_

 _ **Mr. Freeman's face quickly change to concern.**_

" _ **Go get my keys boy" was all he said his voice grave as he already outside walking to his car.**_

 _ **He didn't need to wait for a response because Riley was already upstairs.**_

 _ **A few minutes later Caesar heard a horrible crash upstairs along with some yelling.**_

 _ **Not even trying to contain himself to stay in place Caesar quickly ran upstairs to see what's going on.**_

 _ **He saw a very livid Riley and once his eyes landed on what the youngest Freeman was so upset about he grew angry as well.**_

" _ **Really Nigga Jazmine is laying on a wet floor with blood leaking out her head and you up here with some ho" Riley hollered at his brother**_

 _ **Who was now shirtless standing in the hallway from behind him into Huey's open bedroom Caesar saw a pretty brown hair curly head girl with smooth chocolate skin looking embarrassed and holding a blanket to an obvious naked body.**_

" _ **Wait he wasn't**_

 _ **Was this nigga serious?**_

 _ **This was an all-time low**_

" _ **So jazmine practically just almost committed suicide and you're up here getting ass" Caesar spat at him outraged.**_

" _ **Pretty much, besides she'll be ok lots of people make it through suicide tell her I'll send her a get well card" Huey said sarcastically and indifferent.**_

 _ **Riley nostrils flared up and his fist clenched tightly around the car keys. Two single tears dropping from his maroon eyes.**_

" _ **You ain't even worth it nigga" Riley managed to get out before running down stairs.**_

 _ **Caesar just gave Huey a look of anger and revulsion as he followed Riley downstairs.**_

 _ **The level of disrespect he witness was just too much for him.**_

 _ **Right now he couldn't worried about this**_

 _ **He needed to make sure Jazmine was ok first.**_

" _ **What's wrong" Cindy questioned as they got the sleeping jazmine in the back seat who was now laying in Hiro's lap with Cindy holding a towel to her head.**_

" _ **Nothing Caesar" lied getting in the front seat with Riley who was also silent.**_

 _ **Cindy narrowed her blue eyes at him but her focus was distracted by something else**_

" _ **Who the fuck is that" Cindy said through gritted teeth forcing herself not to get up and go berserk.**_

 _ **Five eyes glued themselves onto a now covered Huey who was now making out with the girl his hand gripping her ass it was the girl Caesar saw upstairs earlier.**_

" _ **What going on?" Hiro demanded not liking what he saw.**_

" _ **That's Huey new bitch now let's go" Riley seethed looking at Grandad who just looked confused trying to understand why his Grandson was kissing some random girl while Jazmine laid passed out in his back seat hurt plus when did he let that little heffa in.**_

" _ **Imma kill em" Cindy threatened angry tears falling from her face she couldn't believe this nigga he really didn't give a fuck about Jazmine he was already fucking another bitch with no problem while Jazmine might be badly damage for all he knew.**_

" _ **Me too" Riley chimed in as they pulled out of the freeman driveway.**_

 _ **Only more stunned to see the boy waving at them goodbye.**_

"Who is she" Jazmine asked fighting not to cry as heartbeat sped up.

"We don't know, but she ain't you and she never will be" Cindy answered her firmly.

He replaced her already.

She could have swallowed those pills and died and he would still be upstairs smashing some naked girl

She now kind of wished she took those pills

She wished she didn't know now

Her heart was barely hanging on

She was wrong Huey could hurt her more than she already was.

She knew now that he didn't love her and probably never had or did.

Why was she here?

As she fell to the cold hospital floor warm tears falling onto her cheeks

"Jazmine" Cindy and Caesar yelled out before she blacked out again.


	4. Her

Ch. 4

 **Hey Everybody, (: I was going to originally upload this chapter later but seeing as I have a ton of Homework I want to get finish I decided to go ahead and upload it now especially before I forget which I have a feeling I would and I didn't want that to happen so I decided to go ahead and upload it way earlier than I intended too. I'll have chapter 5 up soon..**

 **Plus thank you everybody for the Reviews thank you so so so much…(Emoji heart)**

 **Now lets begin.**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise..**

Her

Her

Her

Her was all Jazmine could think about her was the girl that recently replace her.

She was the one that she seen for the last couple of days leaving the Freeman's household with a smile painted on her face.

She was the one that she watched from the corner kiss her former her Ex-boyfriend fully on the lips in the school hallway. She was the one that had her banging her head with questions that would probably never get answer.

What was it about her?

Was it her smile?

Was it the way she dress?

Was it the way she talk?

Was it the way she smell?

What was it about her?

Well for one her Name was Jaynee Doward she was 5,5 only an inch taller than Jazmine she had Curly brown hair that she wore in a messy top knot bun or half way down with a half knot at the top of her head, she had smooth chocolate brown skin and dark brown eyes with full lashes.

She wore Huey's favorite color Black.

Like today for instance she was wearing a half black crop top with black skinny jeans the only color she had that wasn't black was a grey , white and black checkered plaid shirt that she wore over her crop top.

She was edgy

She was outspoken not afraid to speak her mind.

She was opinionated

She was the girl that Jazmine often wonder Huey ever wanted when they were dating.

As she sat in the bathroom stall crying her eyes out for fifth time that day since she returned to school after her Incident she try to place the similarities between her and this girl Jaynee

Well for one Jazmine wasn't Edgy her style was girlish, cute, and bright,

She wasn't outspoken there were times she was literally petrified to speak her mind in front of people she always kept herself in the shadows.

And She wasn't opinionated either she never really thought for herself she always relied on Huey for that and she never really spoke her mind either even when she was upset or sad she kept her mind shut and let her feelings consumed her while sitting in the silence.

And it was starting to seem that she wasn't the girl that Huey ever wanted either.

He left her didn't he?

And on top of everything.

She was starting to feel ….

Nothing….

she was suffering from depression bad plus not to mention that she only had two months left in school and her grades were starting to slip because she didn't have to heart to care about anything her parents were starting to get worried desperately trying to talk to her trying to find some way to connect with her.

But right now the way she was feeling she really couldn't connect with anything or anyone..

Knowing that Huey Moved on so fast with another girl just scarred Jazmine's heart even more she was starting to feel like her heart was being held by a thin piece of string and if she took anymore fatal blows her heart would just crumbled to pieces.

She had even went back to avoiding her friends again.

The pain she was feeling was starting to take a toll on her.

She felt she was becoming broken beyond repair.

She was suffering mentally, she was suffering physically she even stop taking care of herself her normally curly hair was now frizzy and now she taken to wearing nothing but sweatshirts and sweatpants her face was pale drawn of color and her eyes showed shadows from the lack of sleep and crying she spent most nights.

If you were too see her now you would have thought there was a death in the family.

And on top of everything she was now on suicide watch.

Her being depressed didn't help the doctors' suspicions on whether her accident was really an accident.

She knew she had to pull herself together …but it was hard when the one you loved doesn't want you anymore and couldn't even pull out a shred a remorse for her knowing that she was hurting.

And it didn't help that Jaynee was in the picture now.

Nothing was more painful than seeing them together.

When Jazmine first saw them together she had to bit her bottom lip from crying it bother her even more when she found out she had the same classes as this girl and never bothered to notice.

That raised intense questions in her head.

Was she there before?

Was she the reason that her and Huey broke up?

Did Huey cheat on her with this girl and out of guilt and not wanting Jazmine to find out he ended their relationship before she could.

Did he loved this girl?

That was the question that she feared the most and even more terrified of what the answer could be.

Jazmine didn't have the answers to any of these questions so she was stuck in a pool of doubt confusion pain and wonder.

And that killed her.

But nothing killed her more than this.

What killed her more was how open he was with this relationship when they were together Huey didn't like being affectionate in public she was lucky if he kissed her on the cheek in front of people.

However when they were alone it was no problem but with this girl Jazmine didn't know how to explain it.

He held no hesitation to kiss her, hold her hand, and hug her, even though he didn't smile or showed like he was happy to see her he seemed eager to be around this new girl.

Jazmine didn't know how to feel about these displays of affections that she was forced to witness especially when she was forced to watch them right in front of her sometimes it seemed like Huey was determined to force her to watch it whenever he was in her presence.

It was like a stab to her aching soul each time she had to watch him kiss this girl.

What was it about her?

Jazmine didn't have the answer maybe that's why she was sitting in the bathroom stall again for the third time crying with her lunch sitting in her lap..

Knock, Knock,

A hand at the bathroom stall cause her to Jump scaring her bad and dropping her lunch on the floor.

"Yes" Jazmine said weakly wondering who the hell that could be.

And annoyed that she was being interrupted during her pity party.

"Are you done in there yet" a very rude and irritated voice said behind the stall.

"Um yes I'll be out in a second" Jazmine replied flustered wiping her face and grabbing her lunch off the floor.

She unlocked the door.

To see a short scowling Chinese girl looking at her.

She was wearing a long black sleeve v neck shirt with black legging and a plaid black and green light jacket tied around her waist. With green converse.

She had a small gold hoop place on the left side of her nose.

And her smooth black hair was pulled away from her face and tied on the top of her head.

But before Jazmine could inspect her more the girl pushed her to the side and walk in the stall and slammed the door behind her.

Jazmine just blinked at the stall wordlessly and turn to mirror and almost cringed at the image she saw.

God she looked horrible.

If there was casting calls for the show walking dead then she would make a great extra.

The least she could do is clean her face and tried to make herself presentable.

While she was doing that.

The girl from earlier had come out of the stall still scowling and now joined Jazmine at the sink washing her hands.

The two were silent as they took care of their business until the girl broke it

"If you're going to be in there crying it better be for yourself and not over that Douche bag Jaynee is pining over" the Chinese girl said still scowling as she now took out a black eyeliner pencil and freshen up her makeup.

"Excuse…me" Jazmine stuttered out looking at her like she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You heard me girl I said if you're going to spend the rest of the semester crying over Huey Freeman it better be for yourself and not him" The girl replied rolling her eyes at Jazmine.

"It's none of your business on what I'm crying about so I don't know what you're talking about" Jazmine said looking offended.

She didn't even know this girl what business was her's anyway of she wanted to spend a century crying over Huey Freeman then she would.

She was hurting right now crying was the only thing she wanted to do hell she felt like doing it right now.

"Whatever, just do it in another stall and not mines and my name is Ming Jaynee's friend I would suggest you leave out of here in a few the last thing you want to do is run into the new Girlfriend of your ex and letting her see that you were in here brawling your eyes out" Ming said looking bored checking her hair and with that she left the bathroom.

Jazmine just stared at the spot she left and shook her head.

And turned back to her reflection her face looked clearer her face however was pale and her nose pink but other than that she looked okay.

Her hair was another story it was dry and pulled back in a limp frizzy ponytail.

She felt so ashamed right now as her eyes were starting to well with water.

Damn here come the waterworks again.

"God you're in here crying again" A voice said startling her.

It was Jaynee

It was her

It was her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend

Damn she should have listen to Ming.

"Don't you ever get tired of that no wonder Huey left you he still refuses to tell me to this day but I totally get it you're so weak my god what did he see in you" Jaynee continued smirking.

Jazmine bit her lip and look away as her cheeks flushed red.

Jaynee looked so flawless right now

While she was standing there looking a hot ass mess.

"I heard about your little stint in the hospital really trying to kill yourself to get a guy back cute" Jaynee said sucking her teeth the girl was now currently rolling lip gloss on her lips.

Anger and humiliation washed over Jazmine as she bit her lip harder.

She refused to let this girl see her cry.

"Well it was nice talking to you Jazmine I'll tell Huey you said Hey" Jaynee said giving her a smile and with that she left the bathroom.

Jazmine was biting her lip so hard that she drew blood.

Once the bathroom was empty she let it go as water ran from her eyes she was crying so hard.

That she couldn't even breathe in fact she really couldn't breathe.

As she clutched at her chest which was now heaving hard for air.

Why couldn't she breathe?

Feeling panicked she left the bathroom.

Only to run smack into Huey and Jaynee who just looked at her crazily as she fought to grasp air in her poor body.

"Ugh bae what's wrong with her?" Jaynee said looking disgusted. The two just looked at her Jaynee face was of disgust and amusement while Huey's was cold and unreadable.

She needed to get to the nurse before she died.

As she tried to suck in air in her close lungs.

What was happening to her?

"Jazmine" a worried voice said coming from behind her.

She turned around to see Caesar as her face was now turning pink, his worried expression went from worry to alarm once he took a good look at her face.

"Jazmine what's wrong" He demanded grabbing her just as she was about slip on the floor.

She coughed out as she wheezed for the air that wasn't coming.

"I ….can't ….breath" she pushed out.

"Fuck" Caesar exclaimed picking her up in his arms as she clutched at her chest but being lifted seemed to make it worse.

"Don't pick her up" Huey said coldly.

The two boys then begin to argued while jazmine started to grow weaker and weaker it wasn't until that girl Ming jazmine spoke to earlier pulled the two apart and shouted at them that Jazmine was about to pass out.

"Yeah right Huey save it" Caesar said hotly. Was all Jazmine heard before her eyes closed.

Heavy rain pelting on a glass window shook Jazmine awake as she gazed at her surroundings. She frowned she was in her room.

What was she doing at home?

As she rubbed her eyes.

What happen?

She crawled out of bed with her mouth feeling dry she was dressed in her favorite pink pajamas her hair was all over the place.

Wanting water badly she left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen and fixed her a cup the house was quiet.

After three cups of cold water she was feeling satisfied and a little better she noticed that it was 11:30 pm most likely her parents were asleep.

Had she been asleep that long?

She thought with dismayed as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of strawberries and ate some of them hungrily.

And watch the heavy rain fall from her kitchen window while she stuffed her face with strawberries.

She couldn't help but gazed at the Freeman's household.

And her eyes then shifted up higher to where Huey's bedroom was.

She remembered how Huey used to leave his bedroom and come sneak to hers and how they would lay together and listen to the rain.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Tap, tap"**_

 _ **Jazmine jumped out of bed happily and went to open her window to let her scowling boyfriend in who looked less than please to be soaking wet from the rain lucky for him she kept an extra stash of clothes for him to change into.**_

" _ **Thanks" he said once he saw the plain black t-shirt and black basketball shorts laying on her bed waiting for him.**_

 _ **She just shrugged and smile giving him kiss which he deepen and then pulled away eager to get out of his wet clothes and into the dry and warm ones.**_

 _ **She waited patiently.**_

 _ **Gigging at her boyfriend nudeness who rolled his eyes at her.**_

 _ **After a while he then climbed into bed with her with his arm around her as she snuggled close to him as they both watch the rain together.**_

 _ **Everything was so perfect Jazmine thought.**_

 _ **As she smiled and was lured off to sleep in the comforting arms of her boyfriend….**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Now was a good time to cry Jazmine thought to herself as she paused before eating another strawberry.

And then all of a sudden Ming's words from earlier that day appeared in her head.

" **You heard me girl I said if you're going to spend the rest of the semester crying over Huey Freeman it better be for yourself and not him"**

Since the breakup Jazmine realize that all she been doing was cry and cry and cry,

And for what

The pain was still there

Her heart was still hurting

And so was her dignity and pride

She could feel herself getting angry an emotion that seemed to be nonexistent to her until now.

She was tired of feeling sad

She was tired of crying

She was just fucking tired

She was tired of everything

And most of all she tired of fucking Huey Freeman

She could feel herself getting mad

What was this feeling she was feeling.

And then it hit her.

She was feeling Rage…


	5. Change

Ch. 5

 _ **Thanks to Everybody for the Reviews(: I 'm going to answer a lot questions in the next chapter and the P.M's too plus My Christmas break has finally started so tomorrow I'll be working on chapter 6 and catching up on all the stories that have been updated also fifty shades will be updated tomorrow as well ! so that's really all I got guys lol ..**_

 _ **So let's begin..**_

 _ **Signed Natasha Annalise(:**_

Jazmine woke up at 6 o'clock that Moring with one emotion

Anger

She felt anger when she threw every gift or thing that Huey gave her into a card box.

She felt anger when she threw pictures of them in that very same box.

She felt anger when she logged on facebook, Instagram, twitter and changed her profile pictures of them and deleted every picture of them off social media.

She had now come to a point where this was the only emotion she could feel right now and had come up with a list of things of what she was going to do with this rage she was feeling.

For one she was going to get her shit together and the more she thought about this purpose the angrier she became.

The first plan of action was to change her appearance walking around looking like she was some thrown away homeless girl didn't help her situation she was aghast by how far she let herself go her hair was a mess and her normally bouncy curls were tangled and stuck together and extremely frizzy.

It was far luck that she got up extra early that morning because it took a whole hour to get her hair together by the time she was finished it was back in its normal state but something still didn't feel right and then it came to her.

Another hour later her normally curly hair was now straight and was now hanging mid-back. One of the reasons Jazmine never wore her straight was because Huey hated it in fact if he saw her now he probably wouldn't be happy.

But why should she care how he felt about her hair now.

He had Jaynee now she had curly hair right?.

Feeling satisfied with her appearance she went to find something to wear.

She pushed aside her wadrobe of sweats and chose a sunny yellow knee length sundress and a pair of tan wedge sandals with a simple jean jacket.

Once dressed she put on some simple stud earrings and a thin silver string necklace.

Just she was about to grab her box, she noticed a shiny gold bracelet with a tiny sliver beaded diamond heart hanging from it sitting on her dresser.

Carefully picking it up and touching the pretty piece of jewelry in her hands.

If she wasn't feeling so angry she would have cried tears by now but all she could do was stare at it.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Happy Birthday Jazmine" Huey said softy handing her a long black velvet box with a white ribbon tied around its middle.**_

 _ **Jazmine blushed she was speechless she couldn't believe he bought her a gift Huey hated birthdays most of the time when they celebrated her birthday he would just take her to the ice cream parlor and buy her a bowl of her favorite ice cream and then spend the day relaxing on the hill.**_

 _ **She never complained because she was lucky that he would do that with her hell he refused to celebrate his own birthday.**_

 _ **In his opinion celebrating another day of getting older was just useless to him.**_

" _ **Huey you bought me a gift on my birthday" Jazmine said staring at the box as though it was a lottery ticket.**_

" _ **Yes Jazmine I bought you a gift" he said rolling his eyes but giving her a slight smirk.**_

 _ **He then opened the long box to reveal a beautiful gold bracelet with a diamond heart pendent hanging from its end.**_

" _ **Omg Huey it's beautiful" Jazmine said breathlessly while he grabbed her wrist so he could place it there.**_

" _ **You're beautiful" he said firmly with a scowl on his face while he place the bracelet on her wrist.**_

" _ **Oh I love you Huey" Jazmine cried out before their lips met…**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_ __

Jazmine wanted to throw the bracelet right into the box with the rest of the things but she decided that she couldn't she didn't know why but she just couldn't so she open one of her drawers and threw the bracelet inside roughly slamming it shut.

Now glad that the bracelet was out of her sight she went back to her focused task.

As she took the box outside to the trash and sat it next to their trash bin.

Seeing the box began to make her more furious on the inside.

Not wanting to look at it anymore she stormed back inside and went to the fridge and grabbed an apple biting into the cold fruit quickly.

And thought to herself how did it come to this.

When did he become this….person?

The more she thought the more madder she became.

She was so caught up in her thoughts of anger she didn't even hear her mother come into the kitchen.

"Jazmine honey your hair" her mother said looking speechless.

Looking at the now brownish blonde silky straight tresses that were now hanging neatly.

"You like it I needed a change" Jazmine said swiftly as she took another bite of her apple.

"It's looks lovely but you look so different….nice but different but either way you're a beautiful girl so you could pull off any look how are you feeling anyway me and your father were so worried yesterday the nurse said that you had anxiety attack and that's why you passed out at school from too much stress" Her mother replied looking at Jazmine hard as though afraid that she would pass out again in front of her.

So that's why she woke up at home.

Was that what that was?

And to think Huey just stood there while she could barely breathe.

"Good I want to look different I needed a fresh look , and I feel great mom you and dad don't have to worry about me anymore I promise I was a little down but I'm feeling better now" Jazmine said firmly.

But her head was elsewhere as she spoke the words.

I hate him

"Are you sure honey because…"

"Mom I'm positive I assure you" Jazmine said quickly as her mother started to say more but the woman just nodded still looking uncertain.

"Well if you're sure I'm happy you're feeling better now I also think you should call your friends their a little worried about you"

 **Knock 'Knock'**

"I'll get that mom" Jazmine grateful for the interruption and hurried toward the door to reveal Cindy and Riley standing at the door their faces instantly dropped with surprise when they saw her.

"Hey Guys ready to go to school?" Jazmine asked briskly.

"Jazzy what you do to yo hair" Riley said looking at it hard.

"I just straighten that's all" Jazmine replied shrugging as though it was no big deal at all.

"I might dye it black for good measure" Jazmine added dramatically. As she let them in as the two eyes were still glued to her hair.

"Jazzy don't take this the wrong way but your ass look like a white girl" Cindy said finally taking her eyes away from Jazmine's hair.

Riley just nodded in agreement because he was speechless and that was saying something.

He felt like he was looking at another person someone different Jazmine's straight hair bought out all her Caucasian features….. Hard.

Jazmine however was quite amused by Cindy's observation.

"Cindy you're so silly" Jazmine giggled "Let me run upstairs so I can grab my book bag and we can leave" she said now noticing they had their bags and that's probably why they were here.

Once she was upstairs.

Cindy quickly turn to Riley.

"You seeing what I'm seeing" she said quietly.

Yeah it's looks like I got to deal with two white girls now" Riley snickered while Cindy gave him a nasty look.

"I mean nigga she acting kind of off" Cindy said pushing Riley. For the past couple of days Jazmine had been avoiding them and was walking around like the world was over for her now she was dressed in bright colors and was walking around like nothing never happen.

"What you mean nigga?" Riley said frowning he didn't notice all that.

He was thinking of what Huey bitch ass reaction was going to be once he saw Jazmine's hair.

He couldn't wait to find out.

"Look at her eyes, they …look so cold like she there but she really ain't" Cindy said now feeling concerned and little miffed that Riley didn't notice.

The entire time when Jazmine was in front of them Cindy didn't miss this glint in her best friend's eyes.

Before there was sadness but that was gone now there was something else and Cindy couldn't put her finger on what was it"

"Jazzy ass is probably fine Cindy" Riley scoffed. He wanted to hurry up to school so Huey's could see Jazmine's hair.

"Riley, Cindy" they both looked up to see Jazmine's mother approaching them.

"Hey Mrs. Dubois" they both answered simultaneously

"Look I wanted to say this before Jazmine came downstairs , could you guys please keep an eye on her I'm a little worried and I think there might be something o..

But Jazmine mother didn't get to finish because jazmine was now coming downstairs.

"Ready Guys" She said looking at them.

"Yeah let's go for ya'll nigga make me late" Riley said already walking out to the driveway where Caesar was waiting for them the dreadhead had recently just got a car and now had permission from his overbearing mother to use it back and forth to school and work.

Huey's car was already gone.

"Hello Caesar" Jazmine said brightly hopping in the front seat. Who raised his eyebrows in awe as he stared at her hair.

"Hey Jazzy how you feeling girl" Caesar said giving Cindy and Riley a questioning look.

They both just shrugged and climbed in the car.

"I feel great I can't wait to go to school I have so much I need to do" Jazmine said smiling.

She was thinking to herself of how she needed to get her pink notebook and her biology book from the locker she shared with Huey.

Ever since they broke up.

She had avoided going to her locker to retrieve her book and notebook. And took to just sharing with another classmate but not today she wasn't

She wasn't going to avoid him anymore not now not ever.

"That's great I was worried about you yesterday you falling out like that scared me" Caesar said seriously as he pulled off and headed toward school.

"Hmm well I just stress out but I'm not anymore" Jazmine answer him thoughtfully as she pulled out her cellphone and started scrolling through her missed notifications in the midst of clearing her phone out she accidently pressed the gallery button and stumbled onto some pictures of her and Huey.

Her blood begin to run hot.

She went to the setting button and pressed delete so that her phone would erase every picture of them.

From the back seat Cindy didn't miss this.

"So you're feeling much better right" Caesar said also noticing Jazmine erasing pictures of a certain Freeman out of her phone.

Jazmine just stared forward her before turning to him.

Her green eyes were dark and cold.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better" Jazmine answered in a certain tone that Caesar couldn't quite catch.

"That's good so you eating lunch with us Huey and….er Jaynee won't be there and it would be nice to have you there" Caesar replied carefully.

"Of course and from now on I will be eating lunch with you weather Huey and Jaynee or there or not the bathroom stall isn't really a good place to have a meal" Jazmine said smiling.

But the smile didn't match her eyes.

"Okay" Caesar said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

There was definitely something off about Jazmine.

"Cindy will you walk with me to Huey's locker I need to get my stuff out of it" Jazmine asked as they got out of Caesar's car.

"Um are you sure Jazzy I could always go get your stuff for you" Cindy said raising her eyebrows.

"I'm positive "Jazmine replied already walking toward the school not waiting for the blonde's reply.

"Damn Jazzy wait for me hopefully Huey won't say no stupid shit" Cindy muttered under her breath trying to catch up with the girl feeling uneasy.

"So is it just me or is Jazmine way off more than usual" Caesar said to Riley once the girls were gone.

"Nah she straight" Riley said looking bored as they walk in the crowded hallway to hang at their usual spot before the bell ring.

"Straight just last week Jazmine was walking around here looking like a lost soul now she walking around here looking like a valley girl and all you can say is she straight" Caesar said frowning at him.

"Nigga compare to how she was acting last week, I wouldn't be complaining if I was you at least she ain't crying and shit" Riley replied scowling quite frankly he knew exactly what Cindy and Caesar was talking about but he wasn't going to speak on it at least not yet.

It didn't take Jazmine long to get to Huey's locker and she wasn't surprise to see that Huey and Jaynee were there are bothered by the fact they were making out in front of it.

In fact she didn't care at all,

But she did care that they were blocking her entrance to getting her notebook and book out.

"Um Jazmine maybe I should get them" Cindy said quietly feeling uncomfortable watching Huey and stupid ass girlfriend suck face in front of them.

But Jazmine ignored her and walked right up to the locker and pushed the kissing couple out of the way.

To which Jaynee started protesting right away being pulled away from her make out session.

"You white bitch who do you think you are!" Jaynee screamed at Jazmine who paid her no attention and continued working on the lock to the locker.

Huey however looked confused and scowled at this stranger trying to figure out why some random girl pushed him and was now trying to open his locker.

"Bitch I'm talking to you" Jaynee yelled at Jazmine angrily.

"Jaynee chill" Huey snapped at her he hated it when she got loud and over the top.

"Um excuse me but why are you trying to open my locker" Huey said coldly asking Jazmine who continued to ignore him.

"Excuse me" Huey tried again walking up to her and touching her arm.

To which Jazmine snatch her arm away as though she had been scalded with fire.

She turn to Huey her face cold and unreadable.

"Can you please open this" She said coldly. Looking away and tapping her foot impatiently.

Cindy wished she could have took a picture of Huey's expression because the look on his face was priceless.

"Jazmine….your hair" Huey muttered as he glared at her.

"Huey the locker" Jazmine said sharply pointing at the locker.

Huey jaw clenched as he walked past her and unlock the locker within a manner of minutes once it was open he moved back.

While Jazmine went to the locker and pull out her notebook and book while she grabbed her books she notice of picture of her and Huey tape to the wall of the locker.

Why did he still have this as she snatched the picture off the wall hard almost tearing it.

"You should throw this away I don't think Jaynee would approve" Jazmine said handing Huey the picture whose maroon eyes widen a little at her he was still caught off guard about her hair.

"You ready Cindy" Jazmine asked the blonde who nodded quickly.

And with that the two girls walked off…

For the rest of the day Jazmine's day went by pretty smoothly she for once felt good about herself.

She managed to make it through all her classes focused and on top of her work despite having to be in the ones with Huey.

Who would every now and then gazed at her coldly but turn away the moment she caught him looking.

She knew he was pissed about her hair.

But she didn't care and she was happy about it.

In fact she couldn't help but smile to herself about it while she washed her hands before going to go eat lunch.

"Glad to see you're not crying in my stall again" a voice said as Jazmine looked up too see Ming walked in.

"My tears ducts got dry and ran out" jazmine replied sweetly leaving the bathroom…..

Ming chuckled to herself as she checked her face in the mirror just as her best friend Jaynee walked in shortly looking upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately she was hoping that it was something worth listening to she really didn't want to hear about her friend's relationship with her stupid boyfriend right now.

"I'm Pregnant" Jaynee replied before bursting into tears…..


	6. Questions to be Answered

Questions to be answered.

First off Thanks to everybody whose been sticking with me so far this is my first story by myself so I'm still very nervous about it Lol

So let's began on why I made Huey a complete asshole douche bag, bastard and probably some expletive words ect that I won't repeat some of you guys reviews showed Huey no mercy lol

I wanted to write Huey from a standpoint that nobody has ever seen well at least to me Huey in most fanfics isn't very nice, cold and indifferent and just downright mean to everybody except to Jazmine so when I first started out writing my first chapter **my original plot was for Jazmine to be the cold hearted one and break Huey's heart but as everyone knows Jazmine is a true sweetheart and her breaking Huey's heart in this matter just seemed impossible to me** so naturally the role had to go to Huey who already had the mean guy part down.

\\\

For some sad reason as I started writing Huey in this form I began to realize that I don't have a valid reason for why Huey is the way he is to Jazmine so for now I'm just going with what my mind feels and what it's telling me to put down however I can tell you that I have no intentions of Jazmine taking Huey's shit in this story laying down and i will admit that you are going to see another side of her and if you guess it already it's not going to be pretty.

I will also give you guy's insight on why and when Huey's became this horrible person once I start doing his point of views once I start there I'll probably have Huey figured out and where I'm going with him as this horrible person but for right now you're only going to see It from Jazmine point of view first.

It wasn't easy writing Huey to be this way it was extremely hard for me and I even got upset and wanted to drop this story all together so if you hate him in this story it's completely fine Lol I think that's sometimes when we love a character too much we can't imagine them doing any wrong in our eyes. So when they finally do mess up we don't know how to handle it or deal with it and I can admit I wanted to hit Huey a couple of times myself

I did know once I started this story for a fact is that i didn't want to give Huey and Jazmine a typical breakup I wanted it to be realistic as I could make it feel emotionally and I wanted it to be hard and heartless.

So I tried to based their breakup on how a real life break up would feel not just with the drama but just off the emotions alone and also I can't picture Jazmine and Huey breaking up in any story easy especially when Huey isn't an emotional person to begin with in the first place.

And since he rarely shows how he's feels to anybody even to Jazmine it wasn't hard to make him a complete jerk.

so why is the Gang still sticking with Huey even after the way he treated Jazmine I just didn't want them to pick sides even though they still ended up picking sides regardless which of course would be Jazmine side rightfully.

But if you have true friends in your life a real friend would still stick by you even when you're doing wrong but won't hesitate to tell you that you're wrong and how they feel.

For example in chapter 2 you see Caesar questions Huey's actions and wants to know why he did what he did to jazmine and doesn't hesitate to tell Huey how he feels about his behavior but despite this he still is willingly to remain Huey's friend anyway even though he doesn't agree with Huey's behavior he won't kick him to the curb because of it.

Plus Caesar is really going to be the only friend Huey has in this story anyway based on how it's going so far so I will go ahead tell you that as for the others time will tell on where they stand with Huey as I update on chapters.

What's the deal with Ming I honestly don't know lol when I wrote her in I wanted her to be just as snobby and mean as Jaynee but it just didn't feel right so ironically I have her giving jazmine odd pieces of advice and not liking Jaynee too much why is she still friends with Jaynee I don't know but I have feeling they won't be friends much longer depending on how I feel about their friendship.

And also have another character coming but I won't speak on him just yet

Now a few of you believe that after all this there no way that Huey and Jazmine could get back in a relationship after all that's he done to her emotionally.

Never say never I do agree that it will not be easy and it won't happen overnight but I assure you it's going to happen. And it will be a Juey endgame because in my opinion I can't see Jazmine in a relationship with any guy but Huey even if he's is a big asshole in this story and I already have them together at the end of my story so it's going to happen I promise.

Now about the flashbacks with Huey and Jazmine being too short since for right now I'm focusing on dealing with Jazmine and her emotions I have her in a space where she is angry and sad and basically all over the place emotionally wise so I think for right now thinking about the happy times she had with Huey isn't really in her mind right now. But I will have them there just only at particular moments and you'll probably actually see more on Huey's side then Jazmine's anyway.

Ok why didn't jazmine throw away the bracelet no matter how she may feel right now she obviously still loves Huey and because of that she can't throw it away no matter how much someone hurts you a part of you is still gonna love them anyway maybe that's why she couldn't throw it away. And I just wanted Jazmine to have some part of Huey there.

Does Huey still love and Care about Jazmine I can't tell you that because you have to wait and see but noticed that Huey still has a picture of Jazmine and him in his locker but yet he has a new girlfriend why would you keep the old photo if you moved on Huey is the type of person in my eyes that isn't going to let you know how he's feel but the little things like that shows that he still care despite how he's acting

And also note that he was upset about her hair and Jazmine deliberately straighten it because she knew when he saw it he was going to be upset even Riley pointed this out in his mind. So just another little key point that Huey's cares.

If he didn't care about her why would you care about what she does to her hair?

Will Huey be this way the entire story, HELL NO Lol for right now yes but as time go on he's not going to be this way forever I promise you I'm already at the point where I'm kind of breaking him down now.

I hope this helps I don't know if I was any good answering anything you guys wanted to know Lol but I tried without giving away anything before I know it myself kind of and I don't want to spoil anything before it can happen

I do wanna thank everybody once again for reading my story and giving me a chance I seriously do appreciate it so thank you again

And also I'm sorry if anybody felt traumatized by Huey in this story I got a P.M by somebody who was really upset and said that I ruined Huey for them and I basically just ruined every Huey and Jazmine Fanfic for them and that's not my intentions at all so I apologize once again and didn't meant to offend you and I hope that you won't throw Huey away he's still loveable no matter what Lol.

Now off to chapter 6 which I'm uploading right after this..


	7. I Guess I'm Not the Only One

Ch. 6

 **Once again Thanks to Everybody for the Reviews (: I will be doing S/o's at the end of the page I want everyone to know that I'm very appreciative of all your reviews and be out on the lookout for Ch. 7 I'm will have that uploaded tomorrow or Monday since I'm halfway finished with it ..**

 **So until then let's begin signed Natasha Annalise (:**

 **Cindy P.O.V:**

"Jazmine so how do you feel" Cindy asked her best friend nervously who was sitting on her bed blank face her straighten hair was now braided in two neat French braids made by Cindy she just wanted her friend to feel as comfortable as she could

When she told her news Jazmine was going through a lot and this was last thing she needed to hear.

But Cindy was more concerned on how Jazmine was taking the news because the reaction she was getting wasn't what she expected at all in fact she was probably more upset than Jazmine was when she found out.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **She's what nigga" Riley said loudly from the living room Cindy was currently in the freeman's kitchen getting a bottle of juice she really didn't want to be there but Riley wanted to play call of duty on his x-box so she really didn't have a choice.**_

 _ **To be honest she couldn't look at Huey without wanting to hit his ass everything about him disgusted her.**_

" _ **Crash"**_

 _ **As a sudden sound of things being knocked over sounded off from the living room. "Great what are these fools fighting about now" Cindy said to herself heading into the living room to see Riley and Huey tussling on the floor.**_

" _ **You ….A Dumb….Ass…Nigga….and a gay..Bitch…Riley said through gritted teeth as Huey now held him in a choke hold.**_

 _ **Caesar and Hiro just gazed on looking sullen.**_

" _ **Well what happen now" Cindy said looking bored.**_

" _ **Huey's going to be a father" Hiro scoffed shaking his head and rubbing his hair.**_

 _ **Cindy just looked at him and burst into laughter.**_

 _ **Huey a father yeah right**_

" _ **Hiro quit playing" Cindy said once her laughter slow down.**_

" _ **I ain't playing Cin and I wish I were honestly I just don't get it" Hiro said shaking his head sitting down.**_

 _ **She wasn't hearing what she thought she was hearing this nigga went and got that stupid bitch pregnant.**_

" _ **Get off me.." Riley yelled out slamming his fist into Huey's stomach which help loosen the hold around his neck a little.**_

 _ **Suddenly Riley wasn't the only one hitting Huey by himself.**_

" _ **You bitch ass nigga you just won't stop until tear Jazmine's heart into pieces will you" Cindy shouted as she now pounded her small hands into the back of Huey's head.**_

" _ **Yo Cin I got this chill" Riley called out now breaking out Huey's hold to push Cindy back but the blonde was too strong and continued her attack on Huey who was now shielding himself from her blows.**_

" _ **Cindy chill out" Caesar said helping Riley pull her away but not before she punched Huey dead in his mouth.**_

 _ **Huey glared at her coldly as he now held his bruised mouth.**_

" _ **What nigga you ain't gonna do shit" Cindy shot out at him daring him to make a move.**_

 _ **Huey just glared at her once more and left the room after a minute they heard him slammed the door.**_

" _ **Your brother ain't shit Riley" Cindy said angrily fighting back tears she hated it when she got angry because that was the only time she cried.**_

 _ **How in the hell was she gonna tell this shit to Jazmine.**_

" _ **Buzz, buzz as her phone went off in her pocket.**_

 _ **Speak of the devil Cindy thought as Jazmine picture appeared across the screen.**_

" _ **Hey Jazzy" Cindy said quickly. While the boys looked at her.**_

 _ **They were probably wondering whether she was going to break the news to Jazmine.**_

" _ **Hey Cin are you busy right now?" Jazmine asked her voice was urgent.**_

" _ **Um no do you want me to come over?" Cindy said feeling worried.**_

" _ **Yes please if you don't mind I could use the company" Jazmine replied hopefully.**_

" _ **I'll be right over then" Cindy said "Ok then" Jazmine responded her voice a little lighter than before.**_

" _ **You gonna tell her" Riley asked the moment Cindy got off the phone.**_

 _ **Cindy just nodded and walked out the door…..**_

"I'm Fine Cindy I honestly don't care" Jazmine finally answered playing with one of her braids. "Really" Cindy said looking unconvinced. "Yes he isn't my boyfriend so why should I care about who he got pregnant I'm sure the baby will be really cute" Jazmine said nonchalantly as she shrugged.

Cindy just stared at her so she really wasn't bothered by this she couldn't believe it not even a tear or a rude remark as she watch her calm friend sit and played with the end of her braids.

"Well if you're not upset then I won't be upset" Cindy said firmly sitting on the bed next to her.

Jazmine just nodded and continued playing with her hair…

Jazmine was tired of people looking at her she knew what they were thinking she saw the pity in their eyes and it anger her.

She didn't care that Jaynee was Having Huey's baby she really didn't care.

But she was wrong she did care and she hated him because she care and because she care that made her angry and because that made her angry that made her sad.

Her emotions were all over the place at this point.

She was now confused on which one to feel.

She was going back and forth with emotions so quickly that she felt overwhelmed. In fact her breathing was starting to become labored she prayed she didn't have another attack in class so she asked the teacher to excuse her to the bathroom.

By the time she got out of the classroom her breathing grew worse as she felt her lungs closed on her just great she thought as she fell to the floor clutching her chest as she started to feel dizzy.

She was so out of it she didn't even notice she was being lifted from the floor. And she didn't get a chance to see the mystery person because she had already passed out before she could…

Jazmine stirred awake as her eyes blinked against the bright sunlight from the blinds of the windows shining on the health care posters on the wall with quotes on how to be healthy.

"Where am I?" Jazmine said groggily trying to sit up.

"The nurse's office" a boy said sitting in a chair across from her he was good-looking he almost reminded her of Huey except that his hair was short and curly and his eyes were more a warm brown color than maroon however he had scowl painted hard across his face.

"I don't remember coming here" Jazmine said scrunching up her eyebrows thinking hard.

"You didn't someone bought you here but they were gone before the nurse could find out she just found you laying here on the bed with a note saying help her". The boy replied scowling at her.

She really needed to get these anxiety attacks under control she couldn't' be passing out all over the place and having strangers carrying her to the nurses office.

"What's your name?" Jazmine asked wanting to leave now maybe this boy could go get the nurse.

"Donald and if you want me to get the nurse I can't she went to ran an errand I was told to stay here with you and not let you leave until she returned" Donald answered reading her mind standing and pushing her gently back down ignoring her protest's

"Surely she does know I have class I can't stay here" Jazmine said a little touchly that this strange boy just pushed her down.

"Tell that to Nurse Hamilton I'm just doing my job" Donald answered scowling at her hard god he reminded her of Huey so much right.

"Hello where's the Nurse" a voice spoke up front.

Donald rolled his eyes and turned to Jazmine "Stay here" he ordered leaving her to go see what the person wanted.

Jazmine just scoffed and got up anyway cursing a little to see that her shoes were not on her feet they must be up front she thought painfully thinking of how she was going to escape.

"What are you doing I thought I told you to laid down" Donald said sternly coming back into the room seeing Jazmine out of bed.

"I'm tired of laying down and where are my shoes" Jazmine demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Well that's too bad" Donald said lifting her up ignoring her squeals of protest as he placed her back on the bed.

"You can't do that" Jazmine said furiously.

"You're really annoying you know that" Donald replied getting annoyed.

"So are you" Jazmine shot back.

Who was he to talk to her this way normally whenever Huey order her around she kept her mouth shut and obliged but now she had the will to open her mouth and say what she felt.

"Hello" another voice came from the front.

"Damn it" Donald said under his breath giving her a warning look before heading to the front.

He even acts like Huey Jazmine thought bitterly not pleased with the boy's bossiness.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Jazmine I thought I told you to stay in bed why are you walking around in the cold rain when you have the flu" Huey shouted at her outrage his maroon eyes were glazed with worry. He must have been on his way to her because he was dressed in his rain jacket and was holding a bag filled with stuff.**_

 _ **As she stood on his porch in her cotton pink bed set her cheeks flushed and hot while she rubbed her stuffed nose god she felt awful but she missed him she didn't want to be alone.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Huey I didn't want to sleep alone" she whimpered freezing from the wet rain.**_

 _ **Huey expression soften "Come here" he said picking her up gently and scowling when he saw that she was wet from the rain.**_

" _ **Jazmine your wet and you're burning up" Huey said frowning he sighed and pulled off his jacket. And put it over her as he now carried her up to his bedroom.**_

" _ **Huey…I'm freezing" Jazmine chattered once he sat her down on the bed. As she clutched the jacket around her but it didn't give her the warmth she was looking for.**_

 _ **Huey went to his drawer and pulled out a black hoodie and a pair of sweat pants.**_

" _ **Jazmine you need to take those clothes off and put these on so I can bring your fever down" Huey said bringing the clothes to her.**_

 _ **Jazmine nodded tiredly and lifted her sore arms out of the jacket and peeled her damp clothes off by the time she got finished she was flushed and exhausted she was too tired to put on the hoodie and sweat pants.**_

" _ **Huey "she mumble as she held herself clad in her underwear blushing hard this was twice that Huey seen her nearly naked.**_

 _ **Huey gently moved her arms and help her get the hoodie on which bought immediate warmth and help her pulled on the sweat pants. Once she was dressed he then moved the blankets back and covered her quickly making sure she was snug and tight under the blankets.**_

 _ **But she still felt cold as she shivered a little.**_

 _ **Huey pressed his warm hand to her forehead. And cursed under his breath as went to the bathroom across the hall. And came back with a thermometer to take her temperature.**_

 _ **He scowled even more once he saw what her temperature was.**_

" _ **We need to bring that fever down Jazmine" He said firmly as he climbed into bed with her and pressed her close to him.**_

" _ **But Huey" she muttered sleepily "Shh" he hushed her kissing her forehead "Go to sleep Jazmine" he said softly….**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Why are you crying?" Donald ask coming back into the room looking unsure as he looked at jazmine who had tears twinkling down her cheeks.

Was she crying?

Her cheeks grew warm from embarrassment as she wiped her wet face quickly. "I wasn't crying I had something in my eyes" Jazmine lied. Turning away from him.

"In both eyes?" Donald said she could hear in this tone that he didn't believe her.

"Yes" Jazmine replied firmly why he cared if she was crying anyway it wasn't his business.

"Donald was about to make a reply when the nurse finally walked in well about time Jazmine thought looking at the woman eagerly hoping that she would say she could go.

"Jazmine how are you feeling?" Nurse Hamilton asked coming up to her and examining her.

"Great it probably was nothing can I leave now" Jazmine answered quickly standing up.

"Well Ms. Dubois I do think I need to notify your parents this has been the second time you had an attack here at school" the Nurse said pausing her.

"Please don't I assure you I feel fine this attack only came because I was upset about something and I feel better now I just want to go to class and finished the rest of the day I promise you another attack won't happen" Jazmine pleaded.

She really didn't want her parents to know she had another attack it would only make things worse lately her parents had been treating her like precious cargo.

"Ms. Dubois I don't know if I can do that" The Nurse said frowning.

"Okay how about this you let me finished the rest of the day and I promise to tell my parents what happen so this won't happen again" Jazmine replied she had no intentions of telling her parents what happen but she would tell the nurse whatever she wanted to hear so she could leave.

"Fine but you have to inform your parents if you don't I will and Mr. Woodson will escort you to class and see that you make it there smoothly" The nurse sighed with a severe expression on her face.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure I can make it to class by myself" jazmine said she only passed out for Pete's sake it wasn't that serious.

"Mr. Woodson will escort you to class Ms. Dubois" nurse Hamilton repeated sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Jazmine said relenting while the woman handed her back her shoes.

"I'm ready" jazmine said impatiently to Donald once she had her shoes back on.

He nodded and held her hand for her to lead the way.

Just as they made it to the front Jazmine was surprised to see a sick looking Jaynee at the front. And Donald appeared to be surprised as well.

"Jaynee what are you doing here what happen?" Donald asked scowling at her.

Jaynee moaned and looked up at him but scowled once she saw him standing next to Jazmine.

"What are you doing with her?" Jaynee demanded giving Jazmine a look of disdain.

"Don't worry about that I ask you again what are you doing here?" Donald said sharply.

Feeling uncomfortable as the two now glowered at each other Jazmine decided to separate herself away from them maybe she could sneak back to class without having Donald take her after all.

"I'm going to wait outside" Jazmine cut in looking at Donald who had his eyes glued on Jaynee.

"Yeah you should do that" Jaynee said sarcastically.

Jazmine huffed in anger after all this time she wonder where Jaynee got off being rude to her for no reason Just because she was dating Huey didn't mean Jaynee had the right to speak to her any type of way.

And quite frankly she was tired of this girl's attitude and she wasn't going to take it from her anymore.

"I will I'm not the one who's sick from being pregnant anyway" Jazmine snapped back at her making Jaynee face dropped and flushed red.

"As I was saying I will go outside and wait" jazmine said politely. Heading toward the door.

"I'll just be a second don't go anywhere" Donald replied looking angry but his anger was directed at Jaynee.

Jazmine nodded and went out into the hallway.

She wonder what was the deal with Donald and Jaynee anyway.

While she was thinking that she barely noticed that Huey was standing In front of her looking at her when she did notice she couldn't help but jump because he scared the hell out of her and almost had her heart racing again.

"Could you not sneak up on people like that please" Jazmine said feeling pissed.

"I didn't mean too what are you doing here?" Huey said coldly and caught off guard by her attitude.

"None of your business your girlfriend in there by the way" Jazmine replied folding her arms frowning at him.

"I know that's why I came but why are you here" Huey said in the same tone but a little softer than before.

"I'm pregnant" Jazmine replied simply in a sarcastic tone making Huey's eyes go wide but before he could retort Donald opened the door looking furious as though he wanted to hit something.

"Ready" he said through gritted teeth when he saw Jazmine but his warm brown eyes went dark brown once he saw Huey.

"Donald wait" Jaynee protested. Coming out behind him crying.

"Problem" Huey said coldly looking at Donald who was now clenching his fist.

"Nah but good luck" Donald said turning away only to give Jaynee a disgusted look grabbing Jazmine's hand gently he led her away leaving Huey looking confused staring at them while Jaynee had her face buried in her hands crying.

"What was that?" Jazmine demanded once they were around the corner.

"Oh nothing I just had the joy of finding out my Ex-girlfriend is pregnant" Donald said harshly as he walked fast as Jazmine now tried to keep up.

Ex-girlfriend Jazmine thought stopping in the middle of the hallway…

 **S/0'S Too**

 **(Anonrain)**

 **(Freegurl 999)**

 **(Juey)**

 **(I Luv Boondocks)**

 **(Livirenee)**

 **(Beau)**

 **(HueyFan)**

 **(LazyMya)**

 **(Ayee)**

 **(Kingnarutoxqueenkusina)**

 **(Dessypoo)**

 **(Wowtsw)**

 **(BoondocksTeen Titans Lover)**

 **(Loveheart205)**

 **(and the guest reviewers )**

 **Thank you (: (Emoji Heart)**


	8. Not Alone in The Cold

Ch. 8

 **Hey Everybody (Emoji hand wave)**

 **I just wanted to say that everybody the Reviews meant a lot to me and made me feel so much better so thanks to all of you guys I really appreciate it so much , because I have so much time during the break I'm probably going to update almost every other day until Christmas the next update for this will be on Tuesday or Monday since I just starting writing a little bit of chapter 9 I have a lot of juice flowing in my head right now so I been able to get chapters done a little faster than I thought I would.**

 **S/O's are on the bottom of the page (:**

It's didn't take Long for Jazmine and Donald to get to know each other especially since they shared one thing in common.

Jaynee and Huey

Jaynee was Donald's Ex and Huey was Her's

Donald was in Love with Jaynee

And Jazmine was in love with Huey

Jaynee Broke Donald's Heart

And Huey's broke Jazmine's

And even with all the drama between them a baby was involved and that Baby wasn't Huey's but nobody knew that except Jazmine and Donald…..

Jazmine was carrying a secrete

And she didn't have too if she wanted too she could go and tell Huey the truth right now.

Should she Tell ?

But that was the question why didn't she tell..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Ex-girlfriend Jazmine thought stopping in the middle of the hallway**_ _**"Jazmine" Donald called realizing that she wasn't walking behind him anymore.**_

" _ **You said that Jaynee is your Ex-Girlfriend how long did you two dated" Jazmine said.**_

" _ **Long Enough why?" Donald said scowling.**_

 _ **Long enough what did that mean?**_

" _ **Huh" Jazmine said confused.**_

" _ **Me and Jaynee were dating until I found out about Huey and the Baby and now we're broken up wait why are you asking" Donald said angrily.**_

 _ **Jazmine gave a laugh this was too rich so Jaynee was cheating on Huey**_

" _ **I'm asking because Huey is my ex-boyfriend" Jazmine said giving another dry laugh as she tried to wrap her head around this bit of news.**_

" _ **Wow that's Fucked up" Donald said now giving a bitter laugh himself**_

" _ **Yeah you think"**_

" _ **Well its get worse" Donald replied looking frustrated.**_

" _ **What does you got cheated on and your girlfriend well ex-girlfriend is having my ex-boyfriend's baby how worse can it get"**_

" _ **The fact that I could be the father would make a huge different for one" Donald said dryly.**_

" _ **What"**_

" _ **That baby Jaynee is carrying is mines most likely" Donald said rubbing his head looking stressed.**_

 _ **So the baby wasn't Huey's what the hell is going on.**_

" _ **How do you know this" Jazmine said her mouth was starting to get dry.**_

" _ **She had the courteously of telling me once you ratted her out in the Nurse's office in fact I had no idea until you said something and on top of everything she's been avoiding me so I was surprise to see her at the health room" Donald replied running his hands through his hair.**_

" _ **That's insane someone has to tell Huey" Jazmine said shaking her head rubbing her own hair.**_

" _ **Why" Donald said giving Jazmine crazy look.**_

" _ **Because it's wrong you can't let another guy take responiablitly of kid that's not his" Jazmine insisted.**_

" _ **Why shouldn't I he ruined me and Jaynee's relationship and yours why should I care why should you care I say they both should suffer" Donald spat out hotly.**_

" _ **But" ….**_

" _ **But what Jazmine I heard that Freeman was quite a jerk to you when you guys broke up if I'm wrong" Donald said pointedly.**_

 _ **Jazmine couldn't help but let her eyes water at his words.**_

" _ **That's none of your business" Jazmine said coldly pushing him out of the way.**_

" _ **Yeah well we're kind of in the same boat so your pain is basically my pain now" Donald said frowning following her.**_

" _ **You know nothing about my pain" Jazmine turned around looking at him coldly. "You don't know how it's feel to have the boy you love and thought you knew turned into a heartless bastard and rip your heart into shreds did you know he almost made me want to kill myself and even after that he didn't even care wait let me correct that he doesn't care" Jazmine shouted at him tears running from her eyes.**_

" _ **And you don't think Jaynee has done the same to me if your saying I can't relate to how hurt your feeling your wrong because I can and it's hurts like hell" Donald yelled back at her crying also.**_

 _ **The two glared at each other silently.**_

" _ **Look let's not do this here" Donald said grabbing her hand but Jazmine was resistance "What are you doing?" She questioned looking down at his hand on hers.**_

" _ **I'm taking you to the football field so we can talk I don't want to speak about this here especially where someone can hear us" Donald said pulling her.**_

" _ **What if I don't want to talk about it" Jazmine argued.**_

" _ **Too bad I do I'm not good with keeping my emotions and pain bottled in and since you're the only that I can relate to how I feel you're the only one I really can talk to" Donald replied rolling his eyes but his face was pleading with her to go with him.**_

" _ **Look you still possibly be wanting to go to class now after this some air would do you some good" Donald said quietly.**_

 _ **Jazmine soften he was right she really wasn't in the mood to go to class anymore and why not talk to him they were in the same boat she had been so clammed up and not letting anyone in on how she's feels who better than tell then him.**_

 _ **She had now found an Ally and ironically they both shared the very same thing Pain and Heartbreak…**_

" _ **Ok" Jazmine answered following behind him…..**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Huey Freeman is scum and he doesn't deserve you Jazmine and one day he's going to regret what he did to you" Donald said sincerely Jazmine had just spent the last hour pouring her feelings out to him and for the first time in a while it felt good to do so even better when she made Huey angry about her hair.

"Thanks I wish I could think that too but I don't Huey will ever regret hurting me" Jazmine said glumly plucking a piece of grass.

"I do I plan on making Jaynee regret losing me that much I can tell you" Donald said resentfully

"That sounds kind of cold hearted don't you think"

"Yeah but who cares why should I consider her feelings when she didn't even consider mines aren't you angry don't you want to make Huey hurt for what he did to you" Donald said scowling the hurt in his eyes evident.

"I don't know I never really thought about him hurting the way he did me" Jazmine said thoughtfully. Plucking another piece of grass.

"Well you should why does he get to walk away with no form a punishment after what you told me about the suicide thing I'm completely disgusted I may hate Jaynee guts right now but I still would care if she were to do something like that" Donald said seriously.

"But you still want to hurt Jaynee" Jazmine said pointedly she hated being reminded of what Huey did to her.

"Yeah because I'm hurting and I want her to feel what I'm feeling but that doesn't mean I don't care"

"And the Baby" Jazmine replied raising her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter it's going to be his anyway in Jaynee's opinion" Donald answered viciously looking away. Plucking a dandelion roughly and flinging it carelessly.

"That's wrong and you know it Huey should know the truth" Jazmine said earnestly even though she wasn't so sure herself.

Should she tell Huey that the baby possibly wasn't his?

"Well I'm damn sure ain't gonna tell him since he wanted Jaynee so bad he can have the whole damn package beside I'm in high school I can't raise a kid" Donald responded crisply. Jazmine couldn't help but wince at his harsh tone.

"And you shouldn't tell either if I were you I would keep my mouth shut and let Jaynee and that baby ruined his life he deserves it" Donald added coldly.

"But that isn't fair" Jazmine said quietly,

"Why should it was he fair to you were they fair to the both of us because I don't think so Jazmine don't be afraid to be mad and hold back what you feel even after what he did to your still protecting his feelings when you need to be protecting what's left of yours" the curly head boy answered sorely.

He was right even after this time she still cared about Huey and why did she care this was Huey's mess not her's she was the one walking around with a damaged organ that almost felt impossible to heal she was the one that spent nights crying over him asking herself over , and over again why.

But there was no answer to her why if anything Huey and Jaynee deserve each other.

So who cared if the baby wasn't his he didn't need to know she would just keep her mouth shut and watch.

She wasn't going to tell a soul

As far as she was concerned Fuck Huey Freeman.

"Your right they both can have each other why should we care they don't care about us or how we feel so we shouldn't either" Jazmine said savagely she was so angry right now she could taste the anger on her tongue.

"We say nothing" Donald said holding out his hand out his eyes cold "We say nothing" Jazmine repeated her eyes mirroring his emotions.

It was safe to say her heart was becoming cold….

 **Riley: P.O.V.**

Riley sat back and smirked with satisfaction as he watched his elder brother and his girlfriend get chewed out by their grandfather who just learned the news that he was going to be a great Granddaddy.

"Stupid ass nigga" he thought as he took another sip of his juice and watch the lecture before him lazily.

"Boy what the hell was you thinking I'm too old to be raising more kids haven't you heard of safe sex never in my life would I thought you to be so stupid I'm disappointed so disappointed in you Huey I hope you know that your uppity ass is about to get a job boy because I can't afford to take care of you and this extra mouth I'm already doing that for you and your brother lord I need a drink I'm going to the park with Ruckus while I'm gone make yourself useful and start looking in the job ad's the newspaper is waiting for you on the coffee table" Mr. Freeman said angrily.

And with that he walked away grabbing his car keys to Dorothy and slammed the door behind him.

The moment he was gone Jaynee instantly burst into tears "He's hates me" she wailed. Covering her face.

Riley snickered and got up to watch the crying girl while his brother just groaned and place his face in his hands. "No shit Sherlock matter fact I don't know why you so surprised" Riley said rudely without a drop of sympathy making the girl cry harder.

"Shut up Riley Jaynee ...just stop crying he doesn't hate you ...he just upset" Huey said sullenly.

"Nope looks more like he hates you" Riley said in a bored tone. Making the girl sobbed so hard that she got up from the table and ran upstairs probably to Huey's bedroom.

"Damn it Riley" Huey snapped looking enraged pushing him roughly.

"What I'm just telling that hoe the truth , the fuck imma care about her feelings for and you already know why so don't go getting upset now" Riley replied coldly.

Huey just gave him a heated glared and proceeded to walk upstairs.

Riley was about to throw another insult until two people standing from across the street caught his attention from the living room window.

He realize it was Jazmine but who was the dude with her?

"Aye who this nigga with Jazzy" Riley said out loud peering hard out the window.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Huey paused and turned back around before going up the stairs.

"What are you talking about now Riley" Huey replied testily.

Feeling Devious Riley gave his brother a nasty smirked and kept his eyes glued to the window.

"Nothing just looking at Jazmine and her new nigga that's all" Riley answered simply.

He watched Jazmine and this mystery guy talk in front of her house he must have bought her home Riley figured.

Huey pushed him roughly and glared out the window for a moment Riley could have sworn Huey eyes shot up with anger not to mention his eyes were stuck hard…..on Jazmine

"She looks good don't she I guess she moved on huh" Riley said slyly almost deliberately trying to get a reaction out of his brother.

Huey fist and jaw clenched

This nigga is pissed Riley thought gleefully.

Adding more insult to injury. "You staring kind of hard I hope you haven't forgot that Jaynee is still upstairs" Riley added smugly.

Hearing that made Huey snatched his head away from the window quickly.

"I don't care what Jazmine does we're not together I've moved on and if she has well it's about time I'm tired of her pinning over me anyway" Huey said coldly looking away from the window.

And with that the boy headed back upstairs faster than normal.

"Bitch ass nigga looks to me like you're bothered you gonna regret hurting Jazzy one day nigga and when you realized it Imma be right there to rub it in" Riley muttered under his breath….

 **(Boondocks Teen Titans Lover)**

 **Thank you for your review and I see you have a story I need to go read ASAP (Emoji Hearts and a pair of Eyeballs reading a book)**

 **(I Luv Boondocks)**

 **Thanks for the Reviews as always there always fun to read lol Jazmine will Be tapping into Dark Side soon and I Love Stars Wars I'm hoping I get a chance to see the new movie.(Double Emoji Hearts and smiley Face)**

 **(Anonrain)**

 **Thanks for the Reviews as always I hope you update Power Exchange soon because I want to know how in the hell did Huey let someone put Lashes on His back plus I love that your story has an amazing Fifty Shades Vibe I can't wait until your next project so I'm excited your stories are always good so I know the new story is going to be great. (Double Emoji Hearts and Smiley Faces)**

 **(Kingnarutoxqueenkushina)**

 **Thanks for the Review I don't know if your anger is directed at Huey or Donald but I'll take it lol (Emoji Heart and Smiley face)**

 **(Juey)**

 **Thanks for the review and the support as Always it was much needed and I felt so much reading your review I really appreciate it a lot sorry about the two chapter thing it wasn't supposed to say chapter 6 so my bad on that lol and I can't wait for The Last of Us I love Dark Paradise but the Last of Us is definitely a fav for me Hiro/Ming Situation is just too damn funny and I'm still tickled off Your writing is just so damn good to read I hope you update that and DP soon (Double Emoji Hearts and smiley Face)**

 **(Dessypoo)**

 **Thanks for the Review much love to you (Double Emoji Hearts)**

 **(Livirenee)**

 **Thanks for the Review as Always much love to you and thanks again (Double Emoji Hearts and Smiley Face)**

 **(Ayee)**

 **Thank you so much for the Review the Support and encouragement and being understanding it's means a lot to me and I truly appreciate it also don't Feel weird for thinking that Donald Reminds you of Childish Gambino because his character is based off him I been listening to his music nonstop so when I was writing his Character I just felt like adding him in only his name wasn't suppose be Donald more like Devin but I said why not his face is already in my head so why not keep the name the same too Lol (Double Emoji hearts and smiley faces)**

 **(FreeGirl999)**

 **Thanks so much as always for the Review and also don't cry I promise won't drop the story your P.M scared me Lmao and will most certainly take my time and I hope you finished with No New Images soon Hopefully I'm ready to read the next update on that and thanks for the support if you haven't had a chance to check your email I've already sent you my part to Fifty Shades (Double Emoji Hearts and smiley face)**

 **(To all The Guest Reviewers thank you so much! Triple Emoji Hearts and Smiley Faces to all of you)**

 **Until next update see you Guys soon…**


	9. Author's note

**Not a chapter just some things I need to get off my chest..**

 **Hello Guys and Happy late Merry Christmas I hope everyone had a good one , I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet lately I don't want anyone to think I'm ignoring them (Just needed some time to think) But after the few reviews I've read recently I just Honestly felt down and sad about my story and seriously considered taking the whole story down altogether and not bothering to continue with it this is Really new for me especially having to write my own story by myself so I'm still getting used to it and it's not going perfect and I don't expect it to be either especially for my first time…But I've come to realized that it would be so silly and ridiculous to take down work that I genuinely poured my feelings out to on screen just because a Few Reviews made me feel uneasy and unsure about my writing I'm just going to put it out there about the Huey Thing Honesty I like my cold hearted asshole jerk not making any sense out of character Huey Freeman when I wrote him like that I didn't know exactly where I was going with him so I just let what I felt flow onto paper and went from there..**

 **Sidebar: (He is not horribly written he's just not what your used too and that confuses a few of you)**

 **I also think it bothers a few people that Huey in this story is just not who he is usually is in some boondock Fanfics and that's completely Fine as said before if you hate Huey in this story it's ok I think that as a reader you sometimes become too dependent on how your favorite character should act and do and when they do something out of there element it can be upsetting..**

 **And that's understanding as well but to a certain degree I know that myself as a writer I need a lot of improvement in this story but I am writing this from the heart and this is what I feel and also This is My STORY and My STORY will go how I want it to go not to be rude or anything but I would hate for anybody to change their story because someone wasn't happy with it because for a moment that's exactly what I was going to do because I felt so insecure about Cold Heart**

 **But I'm not going to do that I like my Story and where it's Going and Most of all I'm having FUN writing it which Is why I joined this site in the first place because it's a place of peace where others can put their mind and imagination to the test and give others an inside view of their world well for me it is (just my opinion). Also I appreciate the Constructive Criticism and don't mind taking it I believe that's it helps anybody writing on what they can improve for themselves on writing their stories so I'm no runner from opinions and inputs.**

 **However don't boost me up and then knock me down in the same sentence it's rude, negative and uncalled for… it's like telling someone you loved a dish they made and then turning around saying it could use more butter and add more seasoning after you already ate it keep in mind (Excuse my French) but some people are sensitive about their shit and these stories aren't easy to write I still have a lot of learning to do with this so bare me things come with time,**

 **Also if you're going to Dictate on how I should write Cold Heart then maybe you shouldn't read this story or Maybe the Huey in this Story just isn't for you I love Huey like the next girl but I see nothing wrong with writing him in a different light plus if you know Huey the way I know Huey he's not a character that's shows Emotions anyway and lacks having a soft side which makes him the most interesting character of the boondocks to write which is why it was easy to write him the way I did..**

 **About The Juey endgame though. I do agree that after reading it myself that everybody is Right if I were Jazmine I wouldn't take Huey ass back either lmao so I've decided not to say anymore if it's going to be a Juey story or not she might end up with Donald and then again she might not but I am happy to see that a lot of you are cool with the fact that she might end and not end up with Huey I realize it's going to be tricky to make Jazmine forgive him for what he did so for what's best for me until I can figure it out I'm going to continue with writing my story with whatever direction that makes me feel I need to head into and go for there...**

 **However I'm very and truly Grateful, appreciative and Thankful of all the support from Everybody who is reading my story me I feel relieved to know that I'm not the only who has felt like this at one point and it's honestly really makes me feel a whole lot better and it's such a good Feeling to Know that you all are not only Genuine but just Freaking Supportive and show interest in my work even if it's not your cup of tea but also are so kind to show Love and are willing to encourage me to keep going and to not stressed myself on trying to please people because that's all I been doing the last couple of days..**

 **Sidebar: Thank you Guys so much! (double Emoji heart faces and Kissy faces)**

 **I actually spent Christmas Eve rewriting this story and Actually making Huey completely different from the way I had him and I hated it because it was more to make the ones who didn't like the old one happy it was a waste of time and it only caused my story to end up feeling fake and sounding just forced to me Never Again…( Blank face Emoji)**

 **Also sorry for ranting I been holding in this for a little while which is why getting this off my Chest was much needed and I feel soooooo Much better.**

 **Now that I've gotten what I needed to let out..**

 **I will be updating Chapter Nine tomorrow I'm about halfway finished with it so I might upload late in the night I'm not sure but it will most definitely be updated tomorrow. I want to take full advantage of my break from school to get chapters up so no more of this pity party I've been throwing myself. That's stops now Lol..**

 **So with that being said much love to all of you and Merry christmas…**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise**

 **P.S thanks for sticking with me…you guys are awesome**


	10. Emotions

Ch. 10

 **Hey Guys (Emoji wave)**

 **Please Forgive me for the lateness guys i wanted to make this chapter a little longer than the last few ones to make up for taking so long to update.**

 **And I just want to Say again thank you to all of you for being understanding and giving me such needed encouragement when I say it was needed it seriously was (Emoji heart and kissy face)**

 **I plan on updating tomorrow more than likely at night based on how long I spend writing this was supposed to be uploaded earlier but I wanted to add a little more.**

 **This chapter is mainly in Riley /Caesar/ Jazmine. And just a little bit of Huey's Point of views I feel that I gotten Jazmine side out enough just for a while so I'm going to start showing Huey's side now which will most likely be in the next chapter.**

 **All S/O's are on the bottom of the page (Emoji smiley face)**

 **Riley: P.O.V.**

"But Huey that's not fair" Jaynee screamed upstairs angrily it had been the fifth time today the curly head girl had been in argument with Huey and quite frankly Riley was fucking tired of it.

"I wish they would shut the fuck up" Riley spoke out loud as he laid on his bed with Cindy who was playing on her phone.

Cindy chuckled "What the fuck she's so upset about anyway" Cindy asked with little interest she had been at the freeman's most of the morning and since she arrived Huey and his girlfriend had been arguing nonstop which Cindy found highly amusing.

"Who knows that bitch hormonal and shit now that she pregnant aye guess what I seen yesterday" Riley turned to her his hands stretch lazily behind his head.

"What Rezzy tell me I'm dying to know" the blonde girl replied dramatically flinging herself down next to him.

"I saw jazzy with another nigga" Riley answered smirking thinking of the memory. Cindy sat up with her mouth open wide "Nigga quit playing"

"I'm dead ass they was standing and talking and shit ...oh and Huey saw them" Riley said looking at her his maroon eyes heavy with mischief.

Cindy snorted "I bet that nigga didn't even care"

"That ain't what his mannerisms was saying yesterday that nigga was mad that Jazzy was with ole dude" Riley said excitedly. While Cindy just look disgruntled.

"That nigga don't have no rights to be mad at nothing he wasn't thinking about Jazzy when he got with that Jaynee bitch now he wanna be in his feelings nah fuck that plus why the hell Jazzy ain't tell me she got a boyfriend" Cindy wondered out loud grabbing a strand of her hair and twisting it and frowning at Riley.

"She probably trying to make sure that nigga ain't gay" Riley snickered.

"Shut up Riley" Cindy giggled.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL JAYNEE" Huey yelled loudly distracting the two teens.

"AYE LET THAT HOE GO HOME RETURN TO SENDER WE DON'T WANT HER TELL FED EX TO PICK IT UP" Riley chimed in smirking at his closed door knowing he was going to receive a smart reply from his brother in a matter of minutes.

However he didn't receive a reply but a sudden appearance of Jaynee bursting in looking livid.

"Riley you got one more time to call me a hoe" Jaynee snapped at him her face glowing with anger.

"You are what I say you are" Riley imitating a deep voice making him and Cindy vibrate with laughter.

"That's it ...HUEY" Jaynee screamed at the top of her lungs making them wince. "Aye Hoe take that noise elsewhere don't nobody wanna hear that and matter fact get the hell out of my room" Riley snapped at her.

"I don't have to do a damn thing and when Huey's get up here he's going to put your dumb ass in your place" Jaynee replied pursing her lips folding her arms.

Both Riley and Cindy looked at each other and erupted in laughter.

"That nigga ain't gonna do shit but be black and Gay I wish he would put his hands on me over his basic bitch I'll kick his ass bald" Riley shot back at her nastily.

"Hell I'll help" Cindy added smirking demonstrating by pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail while Jaynee glowered at the two fuming.

"Don't you have some place to be blondie like with your pathetic little friend what's her name Jamie Janelle or some shit" Jaynee said giving them a cold smile.

Cindy stopped laughing quickly and narrowed her blue eyes at the girl.

"You know what if yo hoe ass wasn't pregnant I wouldn't hesitate to beat your ass you better watch that mouth blondie got hands keep my friend's name out yo mouth" Cindy answered coldly.

"Are you threatening me?" Jaynee challenged.

"Well normally when someone tells you they are going to physically harm you it's a treat I don't know how you missed that" Riley said sarcastically as he sneaked his water gun from behind his pillow.

"I can't believe Huey left jazzy for this dumb board"

"Better a dumb board then a suicidal one" Jaynee snapped back.

"Oh Riley Imma kill her ass!" Cindy shouted angrily jumping up to hit Jaynee who screamed in horror and outrage.

But Riley was already spraying Jaynee with water from his water gun making the girl screeched at the top of her lungs as she ran out the room hollering drenched in water.

"Don't come back hoe" Cindy yelled after her before closing the door

As the two crackled with laughter

"I wonder if Jazzy dating old dude and how long" Cindy said laying on the bed.

"Probably not she ain't gonna pull no rebound move like my punk ass brother" Riley replied sitting up putting his water gun away.

"I hope not I mean Jazzy gonna need some time before she can start dating another guy again Huey probably fucked her head up" Cindy said shaking her head.

"Nah jazzy been fucked up I knew she was when she was following that nigga around since she was 10 I knew from that moment on she been lost her mind" Riley snickered. Holding his hands up to block Cindy from hitting him with a pillow.

"Aye nigga don't play my girl that was called being in love Jazmine ain't mental but your sorry ass brother might be" Cindy said scowling at him.

"Following around a nigga who has no type of social bone in his body and is constantly mad 24 seven not to mention mean as fuck plus that nigga don't smile what girls you know are attractive to that but Jazzy ain't a little slow" Riley argued.

"I could say the same thing about you Riley you really ain't no picnic either in fact you're an asshole half the time a mental bully and a hoe but I love your ass so does that make me slow too" Cindy shot back.

"Well if you want my honest opinion" Riley started playfully giving Cindy a silly grin. Who sucked her teeth at the boy but gave him one back.

"I still don't get it through how could he do some shit like that this nigga dated Jazmine for a whole year and then turns around and says he doesn't wanna be with Jazzy and that he doesn't love her correction doesn't know if he ever loved her like who does that" Cindy replied getting exasperated.

"Who knows Huey a bitch anyway" Riley said he often wonder too why his brother pull such a bitch ass move and why he did what he did but then again Huey was a complicated person after of years with living with his brother he couldn't recall a time when Huey was fully open about anything sometimes the only time he could really recalled when Huey showed some type of feeling or emotion too anything was over the death of their mother.

Neither one of them like to talk about their parents and did there hardest to avoid it especially since their father was the reason there mother was dead and was currently doing a life sentence in prison it was a sore subject in the Freeman household.

Especially for Huey anytime Grandad bought up any little thing about their parents Huey would clammed up like a shell and become another person he would basically withdrawal from everyone and everything around him.

The last time Grandad bought up anything about their parents was when he finally told the boys that there father was sending letters to the house saying he wanted to speak to them and that he might be up possibly for parole due to the promise of good behavior he kept the letters from them because he felt they were too young to deal with it and finally ask the boys did they want to get in contact with their father.

Riley said no immediately as far he was concerned he didn't have anything to say to a man he didn't know or had a relationship with and was a possible reason for his mother's death in which he never got a chance to meet or spend time with because he was a baby when she died.

Huey also said no and was furious that their father wanted to try and reconnect with them In fact he was so pissed that he punched a hole in the wall and didn't speak to anyone for days.

Riley was so deep in thought about this that he didn't even hear Cindy calling him.

"Yo Rezzy you alright, hello nigga I know you hear me talking to you" Cindy said snapping her fingers in his face making him blink at her.

"Yeah I'm good" he said still deep in thought….

Jazmine hummed to herself as she brushed her hair she had a lot on her mind lately she was currently thinking about the situation with Huey and the baby after her talk with Donald they both had agreed to not say anything about the child not being Huey's.

A part of her wanted to do the right thing and tell him the truth

The other half she wasn't so sure.

She was in a dark place

And strangely it felt good to hold the power over someone who hurt her who she confided her trust in gave love her too her everything.

She was also enjoying Donald Company like her he was in the same space and felt just as lost as she did and he didn't hesitate to hold his anger and sadness back like Jazmine he was upfront with it.

She found him to be someone she could lean on and comforted by.

He made things much easier for her without feeling like she was going to have a mental breakdown because of her overflowing emotions.

She found it easy that she could ignore Huey now who oddly even more did the same to her almost as though it was painful for him to look at her not that he wasn't trying to get her attention to begin with but he was taking his avoidance role with her more strongly.

In fact he hadn't look at her since the day she straighten her hair and that day at the health office but he did show obvious emotion to Donald whenever the boys crossed paths you could feel the hate and the smothering tension between them.

Plus Huey's attitude had become ruthless towards Donald for no reason which Jazmine felt was extremely Hypocritical did he not forget that he ruined someone relationship like he did theirs the lack of care on his part convinced Jazmine that he must have cheated on her things didn't add as she sat back and thought about the timeline of their breakup.

Even more she was now convince that Jaynee was there the entire time and she just didn't notice it.

She did come to agreement that she was not going to rack her poor mind on why Huey broke up with her and did what he did to her.

"It just made her angry especially when he wasn't this person when they were dating like when did he became this person overnight and why.

But it didn't matter

Or did it ?

Her phone buzzed snapping her from her thoughts and she couldn't help but smile to see that Donald was calling her.

"Hey" she answered immediately.

"Well hello and what are you doing if you don't mind me asking" Donald said pleasantly happy to hear her voice.

"Oh you know the usual …" Jazmine replied causally giving a slight giggle as she tried to ponder for an answer.

"Meaning nothing which is horrible it's Saturday and you're not doing anything on this lovely day quite frankly Jazmine I'm concerned" Donald said.

"Your right you should be concerned I guess I'll just spend the rest of my day brushing my hair" Jazmine teased sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah brushing your hair sounds real eventful I was thinking we can go for a walk and enjoy the fresh air" Donald replied thoughtfully "Know any good places to go I kinda wanna clear my head only. If you're up for that" he added carefully.

She knew that he wanted to get some things off his chest about Jaynee she truly felt for him.

"Um sure let me think for a moment" Jazmine said lightly. As she thought hard for places that were good for walking.

Well there was one place but she hadn't been there in forever.

The last time she was there was a day before the breakup it was her favorite place to relax her mind and…..Huey's it was once there special place.

The hill

She couldn't take him there could she?'

Wait what if he took Jaynee there he probably did Jazmine thought a little hatefully

If Jaynee could go to the hill then Donald could as well besides Huey and she didn't have anything special anymore.

"I do why don't you come over I have a great place in mind" Jazmine finally answered.

"Cool I'll be there in a sec" Donald replied

"Great see you when you get here" Jazmine answered hanging up the phone walking to her mirror to check her appearance.

Nothing was wrong with looking a little special right?...

 **Caesar P.O.V**

"Angry much" Caesar gritted his teeth as he tried to hold the punching bag steady for huey who was punching it violently the two were currently in Huey's basement working out.

Huey just scowled at him and gave the bag a shattering blow that was so strong the bag almost knock Caesar down.

"No I'm having a kid I'm just a little stressed" Huey spoke curtly. Picking a water bottle and gulping it down thirstily.

"Right well had you been more responsible you wouldn't have this situation on your hands" Caesar said raising his eyebrows and stretching out his arms.

Or maybe it the girl that's got you stressed Caesar thought.

"Look Caesar I heard enough from my Grandad I don't need to hear it from you too" Huey replied giving him a grumpy look.

"Sorry bro just stating opinions" Caesar replied simply holding up his hands in defense.

"Well I don't need any opinions but thanks for contributing them" Huey scowled wiping his forehead.

"Fine I'll help you out by handing out condoms next time" Caesar shot back causing Huey to give him a glare which he returned one back.

"Huey was about to retort when Jaynee came toward then drenched in water the sight was so funny to Caesar that he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Jaynee what happen!" Huey exclaimed staring at her wide eyed.

"Your brother is what happen don't you know I've been calling you look at what he and that stupid blonde slut did to me" Jaynee cried furiously wringing water everywhere.

"I'm sorry I was working out I didn't hear you" Huey said tiredly.

"Of course you didn't because your head is always in the gutter ever since yesterday you've been off you need to get your priorities straight freeman because you have a kid on the way not to mention a girlfriend who is tired of being insulted by your brother I don't understand why he's treats me like crap but treats that worthless space of life ex-girlfriend across the street like gold people and friends included need to understand that I'm in your life now and I'm not going anywhere so now I'm going to take a shower and then you are going to take me to Ming's whether you want me there or not and that's final" Jaynee shouted breathlessly at him before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

The two boys just stared at her wordlessly.

My god what did Huey see in this girl that would cause him to even replaced Jazmine with her better yet why would he leave Jazmine in the first place.

He still was trying to riddle out all possible theories.

The first one was Did Huey cheat on Jazmine to only end up in a relationship with Jaynee.

He was thinking about these thoughts so hard that he didn't even realize that he spoke one of them out loud until Huey asked him what he said.

"I can't believe you left Jazmine for that"

"What did you say" Huey said looking at him his eyes narrowed.

Caesar took a deep breath

"Look did you cheat on Jazmine with Jaynee is that the reason real reason why you broke up with her" Caesar asked holding his breath.

"Honestly your still on this and no I didn't cheat on Jazmine ...i would. Never..Why is it your business I broke up with Jazmine because I wanted too I made that clear the first time" Huey said getting angry but he was avoiding looking at Caesar.

This nigga is full of shit Caesar thought getting angry as well.

Shit just wasn't adding people don't break up with people just because they want too or without reason.

"And when she almost committed suicide and had the anxiety attack you didn't care because you meant that right" Caesar shot back not caring no more that this was leading to an argument.

" but She didn't committed suicide it was probably an accident she's alive and well and she wouldn't had have that anxiety attack if you hadn't of pick her up in the first place why does it matter to you if I care or not" Huey yelled at him coldly.

"Because you dated Jazmine for a whole year and the last time I've checked you were pretty happy when you was with her I just don't get how you fall out of love with someone and stop caring for them or just don't know if you ever loved them at all" Caesar yelled back.

"You don't know anything" Huey gritted through his teeth his fist clenching.

"Clearly but your right I don't and I probably never will one of these days Huey that chick karma is gonna show up and make you wish you never did what you did to Jazmine" Caesar replied fiercely

Huey just scowled at him coldly before leaving the room in a huff.

Caesar followed after him to only see him leave the house angrily slamming the door behind him the boy shook his head.

"Fuck it" he muttered going upstairs to chill with Cindy and Riley…

"This place is amazing you can see the whole town from here" Donald exclaimed as him and Jazmine admired the sight of the city on the sloping hill the breeze blew softy making Jazmine's hair flutter around her shoulders.

"Yeah it is a pretty amazing place" Jazmine replied softy looking at the big tree god this place bought so many memories to her.

This was the place when Huey first asked her out.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **So what is it Huey?" jazmine question eagerly the afro boy had asked her to meet him on the hill she was intrigued Huey never asked her to meet him anywhere so this was a big change plus he had been more bearable to be around lately which was un normal in her opinion most of the time Huey either made her cry or tried to lecture her on today's society and teach her not to be so ignorant about her surroundings.**_

 _ **Even though Huey was mean and sometimes a jerk Jazmine still saw the good in him even when they were kids to her she just saw a lost boy that was hard to understand and just needed someone to put up with him even if he came off harsh sometimes.**_

 _ **She didn't mind that she would put up with whatever because simply she liked Huey in fact she had a crush on him ever since she was 10 but she was way too scared to tell him.**_

 _ **Huey wasn't exactly the boy you poured out your emotions too especially since he wasn't good at showing his own.**_

 _ **He was always guarded with her and seemed unsure on how to tell anyone how he felt so he covered up and build a wall with everyone including her.**_

" _ **I have something to …..Say" Huey said looking nervously sticking his hands in his pockets**_

 _ **Why he was nervous Huey was never nervous.**_

" _ **Okay" jazmine replied waiting patiently.**_

 _ **The boy's face seemed to grow red**_

 _ **Wait is he Blushing Huey never blush….ever?**_

" _ **Huey why you are blushing" jazmine couldn't help but giggle pointing at his flushed cheeks.**_

 _ **The boy scowled and blushed even more and turned away.**_

" _ **I'm not blushing its cold out here don't laugh at me you know I hate that" Huey said quickly adjusting his jacket.**_

 _ **Jazmine nodded trying to hold a smile back seeing Huey blush or do anything like that was rare in his case she wonder what had him so flustered.**_

" _ **Okay I'm sorry for laughing" jazmine said sweetly.**_

" _ **Um' I asked you here because I want to say something look Jazmine this isn't easy for me I don't know how to do this really and I'm not comfortable doing this either but need I to say this" Huey said grudgingly.**_

" _ **Huey just spit it out I'm scared" Jazmine replied feeling nervous herself.**_

" _ **Do you…like me" Huey blurted it out already looking apprehensive before she could tell him her answer.**_

 _ **That was a strange question of course she liked him what was he getting at.**_

" _ **Yes of course I like you why" jazmine answered lightly biting her lip and feeling fidgety all of sudden.**_

" _ **Like a friend…Right" Huey replied with great trepidation.**_

 _ **No she liked him more than a friend but could she tell him that without facing rejection**_

 _ **Now the two of them were both blushing and nervous**_

 _ **God this was an awkward conversation.**_

" _ **Huey what are saying" jazmine said feigning confusion.**_

 _ **Huey groaned in frustration and rubbed his Face "Jazmine…..i…..like you" he spat out. Glaring at her angrily he obviously wasn't sitting well with telling her that.**_

 _ **He liked her**_

" _ **Oh" jazmine said numbly this was unexpected she never thought she would see the day or even thought it could happen.**_

 _ **But did he like, like her or just as a friend?**_

" _ **As a friend right" she added already beating herself for asking and fearing what his answer would be.**_

 _ **Rejection was coming she knew it.**_

" _ **No ...not as a friend I don't like you like that" Huey said forcing the words out he seemed to be straining to just talk.**_

 _ **What did that mean so he didn't like her?**_

 _ **She looked at him confused frowning.**_

" _ **I like you more than that" he continued softly looking down.**_

" _ **You do" Jazmine said wide eye this was too much.**_

 _ **Huey nodded looking tired and a little frustrated.**_

" _ **I've always liked you Huey too more than that" Jazmine blurted out trying to contain herself she felt breathless as though she had been running for hours.**_

 _ **She needed to see his face she wanted him to look at her she needed to see what his face was saying.**_

 _ **Huey looked up instantly.**_

" _ **Me too" He said taking a deep breath Looking at her finally, he wasn't even scowling he had a neutral expression on his face that showed nothing which was normal in his case it was nice too see he wasn't frowning for once.**_

 _ **But it was his eyes that caught her attention they showed happiness**_

 _ **Something that jazmine never seen since she known him.**_

 _ **He was happy**_

" _ **I think you know what I want to ask but jazmine you know I can't say it I don't know how too I've never really felt anything for anybody before it's feel strange to me" Huey said quietly**_

 _ **Was he asking her out was this what he wanted to say I mean why else would he tell her he liked her.**_

" _ **You're asking me out" jazmine confirmed hoping she was right.**_

" _ **Yes ….Only if you want too" Huey said quickly looking away.**_

" _ **Of course I want too" Jazmine said breathlessly feeling ectstatic she couldn't believe what was happening Huey Freeman was asking her out well sort of.**_

 _ **But this was Freeman she was talking about if she was expecting him to get on his knees and pulled out a bouquet of roses and say jazmine be my girlfriend she would be a fool he wasn't that kind of guy but she could deal with that.**_

" _ **I know I'm not easy to deal with Jazmine and I never will be I can be cold even insufferable at times I'm not good at showing my feelings because I hate having them I don't know what to do with them I don't know why I just do I probably don't deserve to have you In my life because I haven't been nice to you I still don't know why you bother with me but I will try to be better for you I just don't want to be like my…..all I don't want to hurt you look all I'm saying is will give me a chance" Huey replied he as though he was lifting a weight off his shoulders.**_

 _ **He seemed tired unsure and even scared to Jazmine right now he didn't see it but she did.**_

 _ **Jazmine walked up to that boy almost tearing up a little and grabbed his hand it felt warm while hers was cold.**_

 _ **She was trying not to cry Huey didn't do well with crying people.**_

 _ **She gave him smile "yes I'll give you a chance" she said. ….**_

"Do you come here a lot" Donald asked sitting down and tugging Jazmine down with him.

She did when she was with Huey.

"No not anymore I guess I kind of forgot about this place" Jazmine said she didn't want to tell Donald that this used to be her and Huey's place so she wasn't going too.

"That's too bad, we should come here more often it's really peaceful and a great place to clear my head. Donald said rubbing his hair.

"We should" Jazmine replied. She didn't want to come here she was starting to regret bring Donald here now as she now looked around the familiar place.

"Are you ok your mind seems to be somewhere" Donald said staring at her. "I'm fine just admiring the scenery Jazmine lied giving him a light smile.

"Is it on Huey?" Donald inquired.

Jazmine gave a fake laugh "Of course not he's the last person I want to think about right now" jazmine said quickly folding her knees to her chest.

"Well that's good to know I was thinking about Jaynee too I even wanted to talk about her but not anymore not after coming here it's too nice here" Donald said swiftly plucking a tiny white flower.

"You're really beautiful jazmine I don't see how any guy could just they don't want you they have to be telling lies" Donald continued honestly looking at her placing the tiny flower in her hair.

"Um Thanks Donald" Jazmine said blushing a little feeling caught off guard this was sudden …..And weird.

Maybe that's why she wasn't prepared when Donald out of nowhere kissed her smack dead on the lips.

The kiss only lasted for a mere minute because jazmine felt overwhelmed a shock by this sudden intrusion that she pulled away quickly standing up.

She wasn't ready to be kissing guys yet

It didn't feel right. In fact it felt wrong...

Seeing the expression of distress on her face Donald stood up quickly and approached her carefully looking apologetic and sorry.

"Jazmine I apologize for that I don't know what came over me I should have never kissed you please don't be angry with me" Donald pleaded Looking worried.

"It's ok I was just surprise ...it was just sudden that's all" Jazmine said trying to calm her beating heart.

"I will never do that again it was selfish of me I should have never kiss you maybe it's this place" Donald said giving a dry laugh.

This place

Maybe that's why she could help but start crying she should have never came here she thought letting out a sob.

Great she was crying just great

"Jazmine what's wrong I'm truly sorry I mean it please don't cry" Donald spoke looking alarmed at the crying girl before him grabbing her gently and pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back softly

"It's not that" she gulped out as she sob gently but she couldn't help but enjoy Donald's arms around her it felt good to be held like this even though it felt strange even his scent was nice he smelled like clean line maybe because of his clothes.

"Well what it is? "Donald insisted looking worried.

"Me and…huey used to come here and…being here is ….just too much" Jazmine cried out regretfully she really didn't want to tell him that but she had too.

"Well then let's leave we won't stay here a moment longer" he said letting her go gently and wiping her tears with his shirt "Come on" he instructed taking her hand and leading her away from the hill.

She followed quickly behind him.

The faster she could get away the better.

But she couldn't help but glance back as they walked away

Thinking in her head she was never coming back here again she swore to herself.

 **Huey: P.O.V**

He hated what he was doing

He hated himself

He didn't deserve her

But it was better this way

As long as they weren't together

He wouldn't hurt her way worse than he already did

In his own way he was looking out for her even if they didn't understand it

His friends, family even Jazmine

This was to protect her

To prevent a cycle

To prevent a repeat of what happen to his mother

He wasn't going to be like him

So he would do anything to keep her away

Even if killed him

But somehow some way he was still doing what he swore he would never do

He had made a bigger mess instead

But it didn't matter

It kept jazmine away

He crushed the letter in his hand as he stood on the other side of the hill watching silently at the two figures walking away…..

 **S/O"s**

 **(Wowtsw) : Thank you for the review I hope that overtime you will give my story a chance and also give my Huey a chance in the near future as further chapters continued just remember that my story is still a work in progress I still have a lot to learn but thank you for reading and hope that you will continue too (Emoji Hearts and Kissy face)**

 **(Ayee) : taking a small bow lol Thank you so much for the reviews and being supportive and giving me a chance to express myself how I want ! I hope that people give your art a chance and give different and Unique things as a try I love seeing things that I'm not use too and I'm going to try it hasn't been easy taking negativity in but I'm going to roll with the punches and I hate having to go this route but I felt I needed it to say and I'm going to continue just do me and have fun with my writing and( thank you again mom lmao) sorry for keeping you waiting on the update I will be updating tomorrow as well much love to you ! (Double emoji heart eyes and kissy faces)**

 **(Keri101): Thank you for the review I also hope that you will give my story a chance and also Huey a chance a well and too assure you there is no type of abuse in this story whatsoever because I don't condone it as well it just a story about a bad break up that is just a little bit much harsher than some but thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you will continue too (Emoji Hearts and kissy face)**

 **(Keywiikiwi 1) : Thank you so much for the review I'm glad that you love Donald and don't mind him at all lol much love to you ( Double emoji Hearts and kissy faces)**

 **(Guest):**

 **Thank you so much for this that's really means a lot and I certainly won't i most definitely have to read your story I hate not knowing I've missed another boondock story that I haven't read ! There so many updates on everybody stories so I have to catch up lol and I absolutely won't let anybody stop me I'm still nervous about my story but I'm breaking out of my shell and just writing what I feel and how I see it thank you so much for the encouragement and the support I truly appreciative it ( Double Emoji hearts and kissy faces)**

 **(Honey Tea): Thank you! I really appreciate that so much I know that Huey has been a tough pill to swallow in this story Lol but I love that your willing to give my story a chance despite that and thank you being understanding and encouraging it's means a lot to me ( Double Emoji Hearts and Kissy faces)**

 **(FreeGirl999): sorry for going missing on you Lol and I will not give up this was hard work to write lol Thank you for just being supportive and most of all letting me writing fifty shades with you had it not been for that I probably would have done a fan fic by myself but I'm going to really need you to update no images soon lmao Lots of love to you always (Double Emoji Heart eyes and Kissy faces)**

 **(Juey): as always thank you for everything! and just being understanding patient supportive and just giving me a chance you were one of the first to encourage me to keep going and I also think that was the thing that bothered a few the most about Huey not being the usual person that he always is especially from the boondocks show and a few fan fics I also noticed that in your stories but I think a story like that is way more exciting when you're not getting what you usually get it's helps keeps you on your toes and I love anything that's different from what I'm used too I hope that my stories will end up being just as amazing as yours one day I saw the update for the Last of us so I'm going to go read once I get done uploading this but thank you as always lots of loves to you (Double Emoji Heart eyes and Kissy faces)**

 **(Anonrain): Thank you for everything as well you was also another that encourage me to continue with my story and to keep going not only that but understanding and supportive as well I'm hoping for a Huey endgame because I think I can bring it there once I lead everybody to the direction I'm going and yes there still in high school so with them being young I know there a chance they can get back together through time and I'm not going too anymore I saw you updated Power Exchange as well so I have to catch up fast Lol but thank you once again your also a fantastic writer also lots of love to you as well (Double Emoji Heart eyes and Kissy faces)**

 **(I Luv Boondocks)**

 **Thank you so much for that! And continuing to support and read my story and just giving me the encouragement plus always review and send nothing but positive vibes each time thanks again and lots of love to you (Double Emoji Heart eyes and kissy faces)**

 **(Boondocks Fan): Thank you that's really means a lot to me I know That Huey isn't easy in this story to take but the fact that your giving my story a chance and reading it regardless of that really means a lot it's just shows me that your cool with anything a little different and I will keep this story going because I don't want to leave you hanging lol I'm also so glad and a little honored that this story has help you in anyway getting out of relationships aren't easy to take I know that for a fact but I'm happy to see that you're not letting that define you or stop you from moving forward and living your life No matter what and I hope my story continue to does that for you in anyway so thank you again lots Love and positive Vibes your way (Double Emoji Hearts and Kissy faces)**

 **(Guest): thanks for the review hopefully you'll give the Jazmine, Huey and Riley a chance in this story they probably are a little different but how I write them is just how I see them but thank you so much reading (Emoji Heart and kissy face)**

 **(Guest): Thank you so much! I'm happy that you like it and I will most definitely keep it coming Lol I know My Huey isn't really too much like the tv show Huey but you still giving him a chance and just being understanding makes me feel better much love to you ( Double Emoji hearts and Kissy faces)**

 **(HueyFan): Thanks you a lot for this I'm really happy to see that you understand where I'm coming from and letting me show what I feel and think that mean so much and I can certainly agree to that lol sweet Juey's are wonderful but I see no harm in changing it up bit thank you for not only reading my story and sticking with but just giving me a chance too and I most certainly will thank you again much love to you ( Double Emoji Heart eyes and kissy face)**

 **Once again Thank you everybody until next time (Emoji goodbye wave)**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise..**


	11. False identity

Ch. 11

 **Hey Everybody (Emoji wave) and….**

 **HAPPY New Year's everybody! (Emoji Balloons, and fireworks,)**

 **I know I'm a little late but my goal was to finish this chapter before New Year's so luckily I succeeded Yay me Lol I'm hoping to finish my next chapter in two more days if I don't get distracted, but if I don't then I'll will most likely update this coming Monday, This Chapter mainly consists of Huey P.O.V with a bit of Jazmine's as well..**

 **Also is if you read or currently reading Fifty Shades of Attraction then that will be updated soon with me and Freegirl999 the timing of that should be next week we're almost finished with it.**

 **Plus if you haven't please take the time to Read and Review these stories) Credit and S/O to Juey because she started this First! (Emoji smiley face)**

 **: Power Exchange :/( By Anonrain)**

 **: The Last of Us: / (By Juey)**

 **: Dating 101: / (By Truesaver)**

 **: The Love You Have and Had Reboot :/( LoveHeart205)**

 **: Angel In Disguise :/( JazminePink)**

 **: Blueprint :/( CartoonerElle)**

 **Well that's pretty much it Guys except Thank you all for the Reviews truly appreciate it Every last one of them (Emoji Heart and blushing smiley face)**

 **S/O's are on the Bottom of the Page (: …..**

 **Huey. P.O.V.**

Thankfully they didn't see him as he watched them walked down the hill.

He should have punched Donald dead in the mouth for kissing Jazmine especially knowing that right now she probably vulnerable from the pain he caused her it hurt even more too see him hugging the girl the girl that he loved.

But he deserved it he had no right to feel any type of jealously or anger toward Donald even though it was hard to do so he had Jaynee now which was the biggest mistake of his life he should have never dated her he was only using her to help pushed in the knife to keep Jazmine away from him he figure as long as she saw him moving on it would be easy for to move on as well.

But he didn't know that his relationship with Jaynee would in up in a pregnancy.

It was one of the biggest regrets of his life knowing that he was careless he only slept with Jaynee one time and only because he thought it would help him rid himself of the guilt and forget Jazmine but of course that didn't work.

It only made him thought about her more.

He couldn't forgive himself for what he did to her.

Seeing the pain on her face as he brutally broke her heart was one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his life.

But he had too he didn't want Jazmine to end up like his mother.

He didn't want to be the man that he hated to her that his father was to his mother.

But something told him deep down that he already became the thing he feared most.

The day that Jazmine tried to commit suicide the same way his mother did.

He knew that he was him.

He could hear his father's words echo in his head.

He shouldn't have never gone to see him or read those damn letters

He could still hear his voice in his head…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Huey never met the man that was his father simply because he was only a small child when he went to prison and he ended up with his grandfather after the death of his mother they spent a few years in Chicago until he moved with his grandfather and brother to Woodcrest at the age of 10 he hated doing this behind Grandad's and Riley back but they wouldn't understand why he needed to do this especially since he hadn't reacted well to Grandad telling him and Riley that he wanted to reconnected with them.**_

 _ **He knew he was going to pay for that Giant hole in the wall.**_

 _ **His father sat before him ruggard and slightly handsome he also wore and afro but his way more shorter than Huey's and was tinted with grey hairs showing that he had aged spending majority of his life in confinement he was a big man muscle bound and tall.**_

 _ **Showing that Huey and Riley received most of their height from him.**_

 _ **He also noticed that they shared similar features such as nose chin and cheekbones his eyes was the only thing that told him that he and riley receive that from their mother As they were brown.**_

 _ **Huey stared at this man coldly with his fist clenched holding a letter tightly.**_

" _ **Huey you don't know how much it's means to me that you came i see your brother and my dad didn't come but the fact that you're here is better ...**_

" _ **I'm just here for this is this true" Huey cut him off throwing the letter that he read several times across the table.**_

 _ **His father face darken seeing the letter as he picked up the worn paper carefully and look at it.**_

" _ **Maybe this isn't the place to talk about this" His father said slowly trying give him a smile.**_

" _ **It's the perfect place to talk about this after all everything that's in that letter says why you're here" huey said curtly trying to keep his voice down he wanted to shattered this man's face into pieces he was the reason why he was more messed up then he already was now reading these letters had bought out another side to him he didn't know that laid deep beneath the surface he was here for answers that's the only reason why he came.**_

" _ **Your mother wasn't herself when she wrote that letter Huey it's deeper than that I've loved her I really did" his father defended himself trying to keep his emotions in check as well.**_

" _ **You broke her heart" Huey accused seething with anger. His maroon irises lighting up with fire.**_

" _ **I didn't mean to our relationship wasn't easy I was young foolish you'll see that when you get in a relationship of your own" his father argued.**_

" _ **I will never hurt Jazmine the way you did our mother you know nothing about relationships since you destroy the one you had with our mother and killed her…**_

" _ **I DIDN'T KILL YOUR MOTHER" his father voice boomed slamming his fist on the table between them making several occupants look at him startled.**_

" _ **Is there a problem here inmate" a guard came up narrowing his eyes at them.**_

" _ **No officer none at all I just lost my temper but I'm ok now my son is here..**_

" _ **I'm not your son" Huey shot out coldly.**_

" _ **Right well keep it down or I will cut this visit short and send you back to your cell" the guard said walking away.**_

" _ **Yes sir" his father answered.**_

" _ **Huey look you got to understand I know your angry you got that temper from your old man you look so much like me " his father tried again even as far trying to touch Huey's hand which made the afro boy snatched it away giving him a look of disgust.**_

" _ **Listen to me and listen to me good I am nothing like you I will never be nothing like you I rather die I hate you and I'll never forgive you for what you did to my mother" Huey said heated.**_

 _ **Then his father did something that surprised him he chuckled his own eyes cold.**_

" _ **Boy you are everything like me you and I share the same blood you came here for answers but I know you read the letters you see your grandfather informed me that you wanted nothing to do with me but yet you're here you're afraid that you're going to become me I can see it in your eyes especially when I bring up anything about us being the same and you probably will be I can gaurteen it how that's relationship with that girl your dating you've mention her name Jazmine yes that's it pretty name"**_

" _ **Don't you speak about Jazmine don't you ever say her name" Huey threaten this man had crossed the line now he refused to have her name spoken by scum in his presence.**_

" _ **You're going to be just like me Boy just wait and see and Jazmine is going to end up like your mother" His father egging him.**_

" _ **It will never happen unlike you I loved Jazmine I will never hurt her I would never do what you did to my mother to her I'm not you I'll do whatever to keep her safe and protected because I care about she the one good thing that I have and I won't mess that up….." Huey said fiercely but he was starting to weaken a little.**_

" _ **How can you protect her when you can't even keep her safe from yourself you say you that you won't be me and that she won't end up like your mother but your forgetting I'm the cause of what happen to your mother the same way you will be to Jazmine no matter how much you want to denied it Huey you are your father's son and the sins will follow" his father cut in**_

" _ **SHUT UP!" Huey roared he couldn't listen to it anymore. He breathed hard as he tried not to cry he wouldn't dare shed a tear in front of this man not now not ever.**_

" _ **You can't run from who you are why do you think you are the way you are" his father said shattering what strength he had left as he hurled toward the man throwing his fist at him.**_

 _ **Causing the security guards to pulled him off.**_

 _ **Once they got him out they told him he couldn't return.**_

 _ **Huey didn't care as he walked back to the bus port.**_

 _ **He never wanted to see him ever again.**_

 _ **By the time he got home.**_

 _ **He felt broken and scared.**_

 _ **His father had shatter him in a way**_

 _ **For the first time ever in his life Huey Freeman cried**_

 _ **He hated himself for letting his father get to him because everything he spoke was the truth.**_

 _ **He didn't just come there for answers about his mother and what happen he also came to see if his fears was correct and his father helped confirmed them as the words haunted him deep in soul.**_

" _ **Why do you think you are the way you are?"**_

 _ **He was right**_

 _ **He wasn't normal he didn't know how to be happy about anything he was always angry quite unfeeling confused and scared because he didn't know how to handle it.**_

 _ **He didn't want to be his father**_

 _ **But he could feel that part of him looming through the surface now.**_

 _ **Jazmine was the only person that understood him but with this change he felt coming within himself**_

 _ **He wasn't so sure she would be able to handle it.**_

 _ **He loved her too much to hurt her**_

 _ **That night he decided he was going to cut Jazmine loose**_

 _ **He knew she wouldn't understand especially if he was too easy with it.**_

 _ **He didn't want to hurt her but he figured if he could hurt her just enough to let him go**_

 _ **He could stop the storm from coming on the horizon.**_

 _ **He felt so Cold ….**_

Huey groaned tiredly as his aching head threw whispers in his mind he had to push his situation with Jazmine out of his head.

He had a child on the way now he went from trying not ruin one life to possibly ruining another it was never supposed to go this far with Jaynee he didn't love her or care for her at all he only dated her because she reminded him of the thing he couldn't have.

And now he involved an innocent life in the mix he was in no shaped or form ready to be a father he was already messed up and he didn't want to bring the demons he was dealing with into a child's life.

But what choice did he have he already had father issues so being a deadbeat was out of the question.

It was easy not to fear he would be like his father to Jaynee because he didn't really have any true feelings for her.

Plus Jaynee wasn't anything like Jazmine she was loud obxious rude and had a bad attitude and she was also dealing with demons of her own that she refused to tell him that he didn't try to force out of her because he damn sure wasn't going to tell his.

He didn't have to protect her emotionally he just had to say what she wanted to hear and she was good with that.

She was tough so that made the fake persona and façade he painted for everyone around him easy.

He knew that his friends and family wouldn't understand it but they would accept it.

He couldn't stand Jaynee but he knew he would never damage her the way he would if he stayed with Jazmine.

Jazmine was too beautiful and to precious to be with someone like him her innocence and light didn't need to be tarnished with the darkness he now carried with him.

He wasn't however happy to see that she was with Donald.

And he knew that Donald didn't like him much either from what Jaynee told him Donald was jealous that him and Jaynee was together and couldn't accept the fact that she moved on and was now pregnant with Huey's child she swore he was an ex that just popped up and got in his feelings when he saw her.

Huey knew it had to be more than that Donald was hostile to him and in return huey was just as hostile back.

But he wasn't going to question it.

Once the baby came he was going to break up with her and just co-parent with her his life was turning into a big mess and it was starting to weight on him.

He was even doing things that he swore he would never do.

He was taking pills

Because he couldn't stop his father's voice from screaming in his head.

He didn't know why he was taking pills

It was hard to sleep at night now

He knew he was doing it out of pain and guilt

He was depressed about everything

And he was hating himself.

The first thing he thought about at night was Jazmine's attempted suicide.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Huey was currently lying in bed thinking about what he just did with Jaynee as he stared up at the ceiling.**_

 _ **They had sex he wish he hadn't it was more to numb what he was feeling but it didn't help at all.**_

 _ **He needed to clear his head for a little bit as he got up out of the bed putting on his pants.**_

 _ **He was glad the house was empty a little quiet helped or a little bit.**_

" _ **I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute close the door behind me" huey said to her not looking at her.**_

 _ **However he wished he never opened his door and walked out because he ran smack dead into Riley his brother started to say something until he looked past him and then his face went through a series of expression shock, anger, and disgust.**_

 _ **The next thing he knew Riley snatched his basketball off the ground and threw it at Huey who dodged as it hit a picture frame that fell to the ground making a loud crash as it fell roughly to the floor.**_

" _ **Really Nigga Jazmine is laying on a wet floor with blood leaking out her head and you up here with some ho" Riley hollered at him.**_

 _ **Huey felt his heart drop at those words**_

 _ **She tried to kill herself**_

 _ **Like his mother…**_

 _ **Huey swallowed hard as he tried to compose himself.**_

" _ **Nah she ain't dead just stay away from her before I beat your ass" Riley spat out breathing hard.**_

 _ **He slowly breathed a breath of relief**_

 _ **Just as Caesar came up the stairs wondering what was going on until his eyes landed on him and Jaynee.**_

 _ **The dreadhead stared at him outraged with revulsion painted on his features he looked like he wanted to hit Huey and Huey didn't blame if he did.**_

 _ **But he couldn't let them know he care**_

" _ **So jazmine practically just almost committed suicide and you're up here getting ass" Caesar spat at him outraged.**_

 _ **Huey swallowed painfully as he forced out the words he didn't mean out next they felt like hot coals on his tongue**_

" _ **Pretty much, besides she'll be ok lots of people make it through suicide tell her I'll send her a get well card" Huey said sarcastically and indifferent**_ _ **.**_

 _ **God he didn't mean that.**_

 _ **Riley nostrils flared up at him and his fist clenched tightly around the car keys. Two single tears dropping from his maroon eyes.**_

 _ **He wanted to look Away.**_

 _ **The two boys just stared at him with anger**_

 _ **It took a minute before Riley finally spoke.**_

" _ **You ain't even worth it nigga" Riley Managed to get out before running down stairs.**_

 _ **Caesar stood back long enough to give Huey another look of anger and revulsion as he followed Riley downstairs.**_

 _ **Once they were gone Huey turned to Jaynee who was just staring at him.**_

" _ **I think it's' best you leave" He said as she nodded he waited impatiently for her to put back on her clothes he was hoping to get her out once they left.**_

 _ **By the time they got downstairs the others were started up Dorothy to take Jazmine to the hospital.**_

" _ **Is that her" Jaynee questioned him. As they stepped outside**_

 _ **As she watched Huey jaw clenched painfully at the sight.**_

 _ **What had he done**_

 _ **This wasn't supposed to happen**_

 _ **This was what he wanted to prevented**_

" _ **Huh" he said turning to her blinking hard to keep his wet eyes from exposing him.**_

" _ **Forget about her you have me now" Jaynee replied firmly**_

 _ **Before he could speak the girl grabbed his face kissing him hungrily.**_

 _ **He tried to pull her off but she was strong.**_

 _ **So he grabbed her hip roughly causing enough pressure for her to move back.**_

 _ **Just as he saw Dorothy turning down the road…..**_

 _ **What had he done….**_

"Where have you been I'm ready" Jaynee demanded looking dry and fresh now her hair was pulled up in a bun with some curly strands hanging down.

"I don't think you should hang with Ming" Huey retorted as he walked past her into the house to grab his keys off the table.

"Well too bad she's my friend and I'm tired of hanging around your stupid ass brother and his dumb ass friends I hope you're getting a job soon so we can move into an apartment I'm tired of living with my crappy ass mother and her stupid ass boyfriend" Jaynee fumed folding her arms.

"She your friend that smokes weed which isn't good for the baby and if you haven't forgot Jaynee I'm still in High school as you there not a high paying job that can allow me to pay for a apartment and take care of a baby" Huey snapped at her as they got in his car.

"Ming hardly smokes anymore and I'm guess you're going to have to get two jobs then because my mom said that's she not putting up any money for this kid so you better figure something out" Jaynee sneered at him pulling her hand compact mirror.

As she pulled out her eyeliner and fixed her eyes.

Huey bit his tongue resisting a snide comment from leaving his mouth.

As he started his engine.

He was just about to pull out before he noticed Jazmine and Donald he quickly turn his head as his hand gripped the steering wheel.

Jaynee must have noticed them too because she grasped as she saw them.

Without warning she jumped out the car running toward making Huey shout out at her.

"Fuck" he muttered stopping his car and turning off the engine making his way toward them as well by the time he got up there Donald and Jaynee were sharing words.

"Donald what is this you're hanging with …her of all people' Jaynee said coldly.

"Yes now if you'll excuse me I would like to get Jazmine inside" Donald shot back coldly giving her a look of distaste.

Jaynee laughed coldly and blocked him and approached Jazmine "You think you're going to make Huey care about you because your with my ex how pathetic is that are you so desperate to see that you're not wanted anymore get over yourself little girl wasn't trying to kill yourself enough" she said icily.

"Jaynee" Huey said sharply trying to pull her away while fighting disgust for the girl he now was tugging away.

"The only one who is pathetic is you Jaynee leave Jazmine alone…." Donald spat at her angrily. But Jazmine held her hand up and stopped him.

And came towards Jaynee

The next thing that happen Huey or Donald wasn't prepared for.

As Jazmine slapped Jaynee so hard across the cheek that it made the girl stumble back with shock holding her cheek leaving a bright and vivid red handprint painted across her cheek.

"I'm am so sick and tired of you the only one that's desperate is you yes I tried to kill myself I was in pain but luckily I had enough common sense to see that I wanted to live how dare you throw that in my face and make it a mockery it's nothing to make fun of or shame anybody with you're a disgusting person Jaynee go roll in your filth and stay there because I will never lower myself to be on the same levels as the likes of you" Jazmine said stonily

Jaynee just looked at her speechless Humiliation and rage in her eyes.

She then turned to Huey her green eyes cold with and unfeeling.

"I don't know whether to hate you anymore or feel sorry for you but clearly it's the second choice you two deserve each other I refuse to sit back and take abuse from you either again anymore you both disgust me I will never understand why you did what you did but I don't think I need to anymore I hope your happy Huey and this is what you wanted now if you'll excuse me I'll go inside now Donald would you like to come in" Jazmine turning away from him and turning to Donald who gave them both a satisfied smirk.

"I would love to Jazmine" Donald he said following her into the house.

"Fuck you!" Jaynee shriek at them angrily trying to follow them.

"Jaynee come on" Huey snapped at her grabbing her arm pulling her away.

"Why did you see what that bitch did to me are you just going to stand there and let it happen" Jaynee shouted as Huey dragged her to the car.

He ignored her as they got in he was trying to fight the pain he felt from Jazmine words.

He knew he had that coming but it didn't make it hurt any less

But he refused to feel any sympathy for himself he deserved that.

"There fools if they think they can make us jealous they're the ones that's jealous I'm going to make that bitch pay for what she did to my face!" Jaynee screeched to herself staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Huey kept silent as he drove her to Ming's house he was now looking forward to dropping Jaynee off.

He wanted her gone for a little while

He couldn't stand her presence right now.

He blocked out the sound of her voice.

As she went on and on about Jazmine and Donald

If he would had listened he would have snapped on her.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally pulled up in front of Ming's House the girl was sitting on her porch listening to music with her headphones plugged in looking at them curiously.

"Well see you later babe" Jaynee said sweetly before getting out the car.

Huey said nothing before pulling off…..

 **Jazmine: P.O.V.**

"I wasn't expecting that" Donald said sitting down fixing them a drink and a sandwich.

"I wasn't either I don't know where that came from" Jazmine said tiredly walking to table to with their food and drink in hand.

"I still can't believe you slapped Jaynee honestly I wanted to cheer out loud when you did it she deserved it how dare she say that about your suicide as long as I know her I never would have thought her to be that type of person" Donald said his tone turning furiously thinking about the recent events that just occurred.

"You never really know a person until after you break up with them I guess" jazmine said softly she seriously felt drained right now she felt a little good about slapping and telling Jaynee off ever since she met that girl she had been nothing but rude and cruel to her.

But she didn't feel good about telling Huey off it was hard to say what she said to him in fact even though she was angry it still hurt to speak them but at the same time she felt relieved to get some added pressure off.

She wanted to make Huey hurt for what he did she wanted to constantly remind him of what he lost.

Keeping the secret of the baby just wasn't enough anymore…

"It's nice to know I got under Jaynee skin a little bit" Donald said ruefully. Taking a sip of his juice.

"Yeah seeing us really set her off" Jazmine replied dryly.

"She really has some nerve for getting upset about seeing us plus we're not even together "Donald said giving a little laugh.

Jazmine couldn't help but joined in. as the two laugh at the thought.

Her and Donald together how silly

They were just friends

"About earlier Jazmine I'm really sorry I shouldn't have kiss you it really came from a place of hurt I thought by kissing you I could forget Jaynee but I completely that your just as much pain as I in and you may think the same way of trying to ease your pain the same way" Donald said taking her hand.

He so sweet Jazmine thought

"It's ok Donald I completely understand this isn't easy for either of us I just got a little flustered and caught off guard I want to thank you for comforting me I needed that and just being on my side" Jazmine said taking his hand and giving him a gentle smile.

"It's no problem I will be there on your side as long as you need me jazmine" Donald said cupping her hand. She could feel how warm it was.

"Even though life sucks ass right now" Donald added making jazmine laughed again.

"It really is crappy right now" jazmine agreed.

"Maybe things will be better once the summer comes we only have a few days left in school" Donald said thoughtfully.

"I hope so" jazmine replied

She really did

Hope things would get better….

 **S/O's**

 **(Ayee)**

 **Thanks you Always for the Reviews ,and I'm glad you do they are always the most fun to write I can always picture in my head how most of there conversations would go with each other I know you feel that Huey needs to be left in the dust but I didn't have the heart to cut Caesar away from him I figure he's needs one friend but at least this friend won't hesitate to tell him off Lmao, and I see you refused to give Huey no mercy lmao he can't catch a break but just know he's paying for this and he's going to catch pure hell for this , and Thank you so much for that , I'm at a better place with the negatively if it's there it's there just kill them with Kindness and keep it moving Lol and I hope so because I don't want you to give them a piece of your mind Lmao so they need to be careful (Emoji heart eyes and kissy faces with a laughing face)**

 **(LoveHeart205)**

 **Thank you for the Reviews always and thanks for liking my Riley and Cindy Lol and I'm hoping that Huey will take Caesar's words into consideration but I think it is getting to him now and jazmine is Hurting still but she is getting tougher and speaking on how she's feels so hopefully she won't let this make her or break her and yes Huey stills loves Jazmine this chapter tells a little bit why he did what he did (Double Emoji Heart eyes, Smiley face and kissy faces )**

 **(I Luv Boondocks)**

 **Thanks for the reviews always Yes he still has feelings for her even though he's being an ass for his own personal reasons hopefully he will see in due time the error of his ways and thanks a lot for that I appreciate that so much and I will make sure to tell her she's working on some of her stories now so I think Dark Diamond will be eventually updated soon (Double Emoji Heart eyes smiley face and kissy faces)**

 **(Anonrain)**

 **Thanks for the Reviews always and thanks for Loving Riley I think he went easy on her personally but I don't think he wanted to push it because of Huey lol I know for a fact that Huey already regrets being with Jaynee so it's beginning to get to him I do think Jazmine should be more cautious with Donald but I thinks she feels she needs to stick like glue to him because they have so much in common right now especially dealing with the pain so it's easy for them to cling to each other right now and it probably will I love the fact that you guess much of everything Lol I do see Jazmine going on a date I'm just not sure who the guy is going to be sorry I can't expose that yet Lol but she really needs to get out I just feels like she just sitting in her misery and Caesar is definitely aware of what's going on he just doesn't know what yet and thanks again ! I'm sad that your ending Power Exchange): I'm going to read it once I get done uploading this but I'm looking very forward to your next story so I can't wait plus 2016 is near so Yayy ! Lol (: ( Double Emoji heart eyes, kissy faces and smiley face)**

 **(Juey)**

 **Thanks for the review and your always on it Lol and on point too I hope so but I can feel that he's breaking down some and I think Donald is just clinging to Jazmine because he's hurt but he's still shows that he's has respect for her even though there bonding on pain and Jazzy will be going on a date soon and she's making a drastic change in the next chapter and Caesar never holds his tongue for anybody in this story Lol and Jaynee just can't win with anybody Lmao and thank you I must say the last of us had me on my toes really hope you update that soon and DP because I'm ready Lol and your always welcome and thank you so much and extra kisses for you Lol ( Double emoji heart eyes , kissy faces and smiley face)**

 **(Freegirl999)**

 **Thanks for the Reviews I'm glad you got a chance to read because I know you' been busy and Riley and Cindy had to give Jaynee what's coming to her Lol she should be grateful that it was a little water thrown on her and Caesar I think has had enough and probably will be letting it known because he has yet to back down I think Donald kiss Jazmine more out of hurt than need he's not taking his breakup with Jaynee well either and please don't hurt childish Gambino lmao and hopefully Huey will and thanks again always ( Double emoji heart eyes , kissy faces and smiley faces)**

 **Until next time guys…**

 **Thank you for the reviews always ..**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise..**


	12. Different Image

Ch. 12

 **Hey Everybody (Emoji wave)**

 **School has started back, ugh so it took me a minute to get this chapter finished but I finally got it done! I'm going to say chapter 13 most likely will be updated this weekend possibly especially if I don't have too much school work in the way if not I'll take the long paper way Lol which means for how many days my update is late the longer the chapter will be..**

 **I hope that everybody is having a good New year so far but I'm not going to hold you guys up because I want to catch up on all the new updates and I wanted to get this finished and uploaded before I go to bed so let's get started this a mixed up chapter of Jazmine/Huey/Ming/and Jaynee/ Point of views…**

 **And Thank you to everybody for the reviews I'm grateful and happy to see your still hanging with me Lol**

 **So as Always much Love to you all and S/O's are on the bottom of the page (Emoji heart and smiley face)…..**

"So why do you want to change your hair color again" Cindy said curiously as her and jazmine walked into a local salon.

"I just wanted a change that's all" Jazmine said shrugging her shoulders before thoughtfully saying "More like getting some dead weight off"

"But I like your hair color what's wrong with it and you already got the dead weight off you've dropped Huey's bitch ass plus you been hanging with Donald you better not be doing this for some nigga Jazzy" Cindy replied frowning looking a little concerned.

Jazmine gave her a reassuring smile "This is strictly for me Cindy I just want a fresh change i want to feel a little bit more better about myself this has nothing to do with Donald or Huey this is about making me Jazmine feel good plus I'm going back to my natural state straight hair isn't easy to do and it's time consuming I want to look like me but just a different me just trust me"

Jazmine had thought long and hard about this the last couple of days especially after her confrontation with Huey and Jaynee she needed this after Donald left she went upstairs and looked in the mirror and felt that she was still carrying the cloud of grey that she wanted to move from.

She straighten her hair as an act of defiance.

But she realized she missed the old her

But not the damaged her

Not The one that still had a half-broken heart

But the one that used to be happy

She wanted to get that girl back

Still the same but a little different

"So what color are you changing it too" Cindy ask when they went to the sitting area. The blonde wrinkled her nose at the smell of different shampoos and hair being flat iron in the air.

"Black" Jazmine said cheerfully looking at a picture of Rihanna with jet black hair in a magazine.

"Black" Cindy said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes Black but I'm not going to wear the color prematurely just for a little while I want to try that color because it's different you understand right" Jazmine replied a twinge of hope linger in her voice.

She knew that Cindy was just being cautious and protective over her but she wanted to do this and she wanted it to be done since tomorrow was the last day of school.

"Of course I understand girl I'm sorry if I sound so disheartening and shit it's just that like you're a sister to me and I want to know that you fully doing this for you but if it's makes you happy then I'm happy I got you" Cindy answered encouraging.

"Thanks Cin" Jazmine beamed as a lady approached them.

"Hello how I can help You" the Woman replied in a thick Jamaican accent she had long red cherry and brown dreads piled high on the top of her head with a beautiful yellow silk scarf tied around the top of her head.

"Hi I was hoping to get some color" Jazmine said clearly standing up and motioning for Cindy to follow her. "And what about you" the woman asked turning to Cindy "Oh nothing for me" Cindy said shaking her head.

"The woman nodded and stared thoughtfully at Jazmine's hair with some interest "I believe I can help you with that follow me"

Turning around and heading to the back with Jazmine and Cindy following in tow.

"Take a seat here dear my name is Janice so what color are you looking to get" Janice said as jazmine took a seat and draped a sheet around her shoulders Cindy sat in the next chair gazing like a protective mother.

"I was thinking to go Black I always wanted darker hair" Jazmine replied as the woman ran her hands through her hair.

The woman looked surprise and smiled wryly "Black, but have such a pretty and unusual color any particular reason why you want that color"

"Just personal reasons I just want a change that's all I love my hair color I just want to look different for a while" Jazmine said firmly.

She didn't want anybody talking her out of this.

She wanted this.

"Well nothing like a fresh change to boost your confidence but if I may a suggestion please" Janice said firmly still feeling Jazmine's hair.

"Um sure I guess" Jazmine said cautiously.

"Maybe you'll be able to try a different color something that will bring you out and brighten up your look instead of washing you out and also make your eyes even more striking then they already are and if you don't like the color I will simply change it to the color you want" Janice replied heading to get the materials.

She just wanted to look different.

"Ok can you tell me what you color you're going to use" Jazmine asked eagerly.

"Why don't you let me surprise you" Janice said winking at her.

Jazmine gave her an uncertain look.

"Do not worry honey I promise that you won't walk out of here looking crazy if that's what you're worried about" Janice said reassuring.

Jazmine took a deep breath and nodded "okay"…

 **Huey P.O.V..**

"Well you're a little younger that I anticipated but you answered all my questions and right now I'm short on staff and hand so kid your hired can I rely on you to be responsible and do as your told" The man said taking Huey's application and placing it in the file cabinet.

"I assure you that you can" Huey replied feeling relieved that he got the job he had been placing Job applications all week and so far nothing was success because of his age and the fact that he was still in High school.

But he somehow got lucky enough to get a job at a hardware store to stock boxes and materials it wasn't high paying but it was decent if he saved the money he earned and spend it carefully he could possibly provide enough for the child he on the way.

And Jaynee he thought dreadfully the girl was on his case hard about getting an apartment but he didn't have that type of money he offer to let her stay at his place for a little while after pleading to Grandad but it didn't last long simply because Riley and her didn't get along and not to mention they were arguing more than ever.

Especially about moving out and having their own for the kid.

But Huey figured mostly that Jaynee wanted to move away from home because of her mother and her boyfriend who Jaynee didn't get along with very well.

Right now Jaynee was staying with Ming and Huey was grateful for the space he was tired and drained.

"When do I start" Huey said taking the uniform and name tag from his new boss Mr. Whitman.

"You start next week son in the mean time you should use that time to get some rest you look peaked Mr. Whitman said pointing out the bags under Huey's eyes.

He hadn't been sleeping much.

Huey stiffen at that but he nodded "I look forward to starting see you next Monday and thank you" Huey replied politely ready to leave.

"Same here Mr. Freeman I think you do well here and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to call me"

"Sure will goodbye Mr. Whitman" Huey replied leaving the store.

He made his way to his car quickly shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight as he got in and couldn't help but winced at his appearance he did look…bad.

His eyes had dark shadows showing clearly that sleep wasn't present in his life lately.

He really did needed to try and get some rest.

But it was hard to do on his own.

He could just take another sleeping pill he guess as he open his glove compartment and pulled out the bottle of pills.

They were the same ones that Jazmine tried to take.

He knew because he entered the Dubois's house when everybody was gone wincing again at the memory.

Water on the floor. A trail of blood, a collection of tiny pills.

His eyes water a little.

But he snapped out of it quickly when his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket.

He prayed it wasn't Jaynee as he shoved the pills back in the spot he had them.

And answered his phone.

"Yes" he answered cautiously.

"Aye come pick me up" Riley spoke sounding pissed.

Huey groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why" he said gruffly.

"Because I need a ride home nigga that's why damn now bring ya ass" Riley replied rudely.

"Fine" Huey said scowling but deep down he was grateful that it was Riley and not Jaynee even though he rather not be around neither of them he and Riley weren't really on good terms right now because of Jazmine.

"Where are you?" he asked sticking his key in the engine.

"The basketball court" Riley said before hanging up…..

Twenty minutes he showed up where Riley was waiting for him scowling hard sitting on the outside bleachers wearing a sweaty cotton t-shirt and red basketball shorts his left arm clutching his basketball.

Once he saw Huey he stood up immediately getting into the backseat muttering under his breath about having to ride with backstabbing gay ass niggas under his breath.

The two were silent as they got on the road.

"Finally got a job I see" Riley finally spoke scowling at him.

Huey scowled at him and looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah well babies ain't cheap" Huey replied sarcastically.

Riley scoffed and muttered something under his breath sounding somewhere between the words of Jazmine and dumbass.

Huey slightly winced and kept his mouth shut focusing on the road.

Right now he had no energy to argue with Riley.

Unfortunately for him Riley wasn't one to be ignored.

"So how do you feel now knowing Jazmine dropped your ass and Upgraded" Riley snickered he was deliberately antagonizing him.

"I don't feel anything, good for her" Huey said quickly gripping his steering wheel a little harder then he intended too

Yes you do

"Nigga yes you do let's face it Jaynee probably a great example of how not to drop a diamond for a piece of stone" Riley replied looking out the window.

"Will you just shut up" Huey seethed pressing the gas pedal a little harder he never wanted to get home so fast in life.

"Or what nigga you can't get mad that I'm stating facts you was always a bitch ass nigga but now you're even a bigger bitch ass nigga got that whiny bitch all up in our house I don't know what's worse you leaving Jazmine for her or getting that Hoe pregnant" Riley replied angrily.

"I didn't leave Jazmine for Jaynee" Huey snapped at feeling on edge now as he missed and slammed the brakes before turning into their house.

"Nah you just dropped her for trash that's all" Riley shot back grabbing his stuff and getting out the car and slamming the car door behind him.

It took everything for Huey not to slam his fist in the window as he breathed in slowly.

That voice was starting to ring in his head.

He needed to clear his head bad.

As he pulled out the pills and pulled out one.

He shoved the tablet in the pocket of his jeans and grabbed his uniform.

"BOY" his grandfather yelled the moment he entered the house.

Huey sighed before walking into the living room grudging where his grandfather was sitting in his favorite chair the TV on the latest episode of The Housewives of Compton.

And a glass of fresh orange juice in his cupped in his left hand.

"Yes" Huey scowled.

"Come in here and hand me the remote I hope your black ass went out and got a job because I'm telling you now I can't support you your brother and….Jaynee plus another mouth to feed." The old man said snatching the remote out of Huey's hand.

"I got a job today I start next week" Huey replied irritated showing him his uniform.

"Oh" the old man raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well that's good then I guess I don't have to fuss at you about that anymore" he continued as Huey nodded getting ready to leave the room.

"You know Huey I hope you know what you're doing …some of these decisions you been making has me quite concerned especially since there so …..Look boy I just hope you're made the right decision" Grandad said soberly.

Huey said nothing as he left the room placing the sleeping pill in his mouth….

"So Cindy what do you think" Jazmine said worriedly as the blonde stared at her with wide eyes.

"Cindy" Jazmine tried again.

"Jazz girl you look amazing I was worried at first but your hair looks so so soooo.. good you look like Natalie De la Rose" Cindy exclaimed

Making Jazmine beamed as she gazed in the mirror at her curly glossy burgundy reddish brown locks.

The color looked great on her bringing out the color in green eyes out even more and gave her natural texture hair a funky but cool flare as her head was covered in heavy volumes of curls plus the color.

"I love it" Jazmine said smiling wide turning to Janice who also looked pleased.

"I'm so glad that you do and it's suits you even though your natural hair color is just as pretty plus this is a rinse so we can take it out whenever you get ready so I need you to schedule another appointment so we can keep the color up if you choose to keep it" Janice said spraying a little bit of hair spray in Jazmine hair.

"Okay" Jazmine said smiling. As she signed her name in for another appointment in two weeks.

"It's looks so good Jazmine it really does you almost got me wanting to change mines" Cindy said excitedly touching her hair.

"You know what we should have a big ass party so we can show off your hair and shit" Cindy exclaimed pulling out her cellphone before Jazmine could protest.

"But Cindy I don't know…" Jazmine started.

As she watched Cindy dialed a phone number "Cindy" she hissed.

But the blonde ignored her "Yeah Reezy let's throw a party yo" Cindy said into the phone smirking.

Jazmine shook her head at her.

She wasn't ready for a party or any type of social function just yet.

This was just a step to change her appearance not to have a big party over it.

"Cool let's throw one tomorrow, at your house ok cool" Cindy said grinning hanging up the phone.

Her at a party at the Freeman's house

With Huey there

Hell no

"Cindy I can't go to that party" Jazmine said walking to the bus stop quickly.

"Why not!"

"Because you know why… Does Huey not ring a bell" Jazmine answered sourly.

"Fuck Freeman look I'm so proud of you for standing up to him but you don't let him stop you from having fun" Cindy scoffed.

"How can I have fun when you're having the party at his damn house" Jazmine said throwing her hands up in the air.

Cindy frowned I didn't think about that but what does it matter you ignore his ass pretend that he isn't even there besides he might not even be there when we have it you know his sorry ass doesn't like parties if I was you I would show his pathetic ass what he gave up for Jaynee" Cindy said breaking back into a happy mode.

"Cindy I don't want to be there…..it's uncomfortable….and you don't know that plus Huey is happy he gave me up for Jaynee" Jazmine snorted.

"Ok how about we cut a deal" Cindy said.

"Like what?" Jazmine said already knowing whatever it is was going to be it was going to be a bad idea

"You just come and if and if you don't feel right then you can leave why don't you bring Donald with you" Cindy urged.

"I don't know Cindy and bring Donald so him and Huey can beat each other till a pulp I don't think so" Jazmine scoffed.

"Please Jazzy come on you were the one that wanted to start fresh what better way to do that by going to a party and looking cute" Cindy pleaded

Yeah she wanted to start fresh but not going to a party being thrown at her ex-boyfriend's House ….but then again why not …what harm could happen plus Huey hated parties so the chance of him being there was very slim and if he was there she would just leave.

"Okay I'll come but if he there I'm leaving Cindy I mean it and I'm not going to bring Donald that's way too much Drama" Jazmine answered reluctantly only to end up rolling her eyes at the squealing excited blonde.

"That's my bitch" Cindy cheered "Now we gotta fine some cute shit to wear" she said grabbing Jazmine hand as the bus pulled up yelling mall to the driver before jazmine could protest".

She hoped going to this party wouldn't bite her in the ass.

 **Ming: /Jaynee: P.O.V.**

"Do you really think you should be smoking that" Ming said with disgust looking at her friend Jaynee who had the blunt tilted in her hand.

Jaynee shrugged looking at her phone frowning.

Why hadn't he called her yet?

He better call her soon before she raised ultimate hell.

She had called Donald 23 times and he refused every call and text message she sent him.

She understood that he was mad and still pissed with her but honestly he should have gotten over it by now Okay she cheated on him big deal.

He better not be with that damn Jazmine girl she thought as her heart surged with jealously.

"Oh for the love of God" Ming snapped snatching the blunt out of Jaynee's hands before she could take another puff.

"Why you do that!" Jaynee exclaimed hotly. Watching the dark haired girl put the blunt out and threw it into a puddle nearby.

"Gee I don't know your pregnant with a kid who probably won't take well to you doing drugs your about to be a teenage mother at least act like it" Ming snapped back at her.

Jaynee glared at her with her mouth opened wide.

Jaynee was really getting on her nerves it was really hard to be her friend sometimes.

She really didn't like putting up with her shit.

She knew they shared similar backgrounds.

Especially with their mothers.

But they really didn't have to do the stuff they do at least she thought so.

"Okay Mom" Jaynee sneered rolling her eyes.

"Look as a friend I'm just not gonna sit here and watch this before you got pregnant it was okay but now I'm….not cool with that shit" Ming said a little softer.

"it doesn't matter I probably have to stop anyway especially with Huey bitching anyway I don't need him on my case right now I just hope he hurries up and find a job already I can't take it one more day with her and her dumb ass boyfriend my god why won't he pick up his phone and talk to me already" Jaynee said getting frustrated looking at her phone.

"Who"

"Donald" Jaynee wailed like a little child.

Ming just looked at her incredulously "You can't be serious Jaynee"

Jaynee paused "What"

"Um hello you cheated on the poor guy he was like hopelessly in love with you and now you're with Huey and carrying his kid if I was him I wouldn't pick up your phone calls either why does it matter anyway" Ming snorted.

"It's matters because he could be with Janell or Jane Jazzy or whatever her damn name is" Jaynee screeched.

Ming shook her head at the girl.

"Jazmine is her name and so" Ming said shrugging.

"So.. Did you know that freak put her hands on me!" Jaynee yelled getting angry now thinking about the confrontation between the two.

"You two fought" Ming replied hiding how slightly she was amused by this.

"No that stupid bitch slapped me" Jaynee said coldly rubbing her slightly red cheek the handprint had faded but a pink mark was still placed there.

Ming fought back a laugh.

"Well I'm sure you did nothing to provoke her I'm sure" Ming replied back simply with a sarcastically edge in her tone.

"She got mad because I told her the truth about herself" Jaynee said scratchily.

"Well if it a slick petty shot about her suicide attempt then you deserve that slap that's not anything to make fun of" Ming replied sharply.

Making Jaynee stuttered at her indignantly.

"Whose side are you on Ming" Jaynee finally spoke hotly

"Common Sense" Ming said standing her ground.

The two girls glared at each other.

"I thought you were my friend" Jaynee gritted out.

"I am but I don't have to agree with the shit you do or not hold back how I feel either I won't hesitate to tell truth or if your wrong you knew that from day one" Ming said steely.

"Whatever" Jaynee scoffed looking away before looking at her phone.

She really didn't know what Ming's problem was anyway the girl had been acting sour ever since she got with Huey.

Why wasn't Donald responding to her?

Hmm maybe…she texted him again.

Within minutes her phone ring with his name on the caller id.

She was so frantic to answer the call she missed and hit the speakerphone button on the phone and completely forgot that Ming would probably hear her conversation.

"Donald it's about time why are you ignoring me" she spoke into the phone.

"Why do you think Jaynee, what's wrong with the baby" Donald said his annoyance and anger vivid but the concern was there too.

Jaynee bit her lip as she thought about the lie she needed to come up with.

"Have you been to doctor yet is the baby fine let's schedule you appointment" Donald continued again.

"You know you can't do that" Jaynee said quietly.

"Why not" Donald answered loudly.

"Because the baby belongs to me and Huey remember" Jaynee groaned.

She didn't want to talk about this she just wanted to nip it in the bud for him to stay away from Jazmine.

"You say that but it's not possibly true" Donald seethed

"Fuck what you said I wanna be there for my kid"

"No you promised me" Jaynee wailed now scared thinking of their talk.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Jaynee held her head she seriously wanted to strangle Jazmine right now who does that little bitch think she is.**_

 _ **She wanted to tell Donald at the right time just not this way and it didn't help that she was avoiding him but ever since she hooked up with huey she had to keep the two boys at bay from each other without either one finding out.**_

" _ **Is that true Jaynee you're pregnant" Donald said anxiously his anger seemed forgotten.**_

" _ **So that's why I hadn't seen you days or a whole week now you been hiding because your pregnant why didn't you tell me" leaning down taking her chin in his hand his voice much softer.**_

" _ **I…..look Donald ….i**_

" _ **its okay babe we can work this out I love you but we can find a way" Donald said looking relived.**_

 _ **Jaynee shook her head pushing his hand away.**_

" _ **Donald I want to break up this isn't working for me" Jaynee burst out suddenly looking down.**_

" _ **What"**_

" _ **You heard me I want to break up look I don't know how to say this but I met somebody else…and the kid…" Jaynee started.**_

 _ **But Donald cut her off his face red with shock sadness and anger.**_

" _ **You met somebody else, you want to breakup what the hell Jaynee please tell me you aren't telling me what I think you're telling me" Donald said as she could see he was trying to keep the emotion all out of his voice.**_

" _ **Look we had a good time I didn't mean to hurt you it just…**_

" _ **Right It just happen who is and how fucking long Jaynee" Donald snapped furiously.**_

" _ **Huey Freeman and I can't answer that probably the entire time we were dating" Jaynee said nervously biting her lip.**_

" _ **Un fucking believable" Donald replied looking extremely pissed the hurt in his eyes loud like music blaring from a radio at high volume.**_

" _ **And the Baby…"**_

" _ **It's his" Jaynee said quickly but deep down she was lying.**_

 _ **Maybe Donald sensed this because his next question threw her off.**_

" _ **How many times?" he spat out coldly.**_

 _ **Jaynee scrunched her eyebrows at this how many times what?.**_

" _ **Did you sleep with him" he answered her thought.**_

" _ **Once" she said not catching herself before clamping her hand on her mouth.**_

 _ **She wasn't supposed to say that.**_

 _ **Donald furrowed his brow hard as he thought about this.**_

" _ **There is no way that baby can be his if you only slept with him once when we slept together numerous times" He said shaking his head.**_

" _ **There a fair chance that baby is mine" Donald said looking ready to cry.**_

" _ **Possibly" Jaynee whispered crying now.**_

 _ **He looked at her angrily "Well what do you intend to do Jaynee I think we should tell your boyfriend"**_

" _ **Does he know about me does he know the baby might not be his" he shouted at her.**_

 _ **Jaynee was now sobbing. "No and you can't tell him please you just can't" she pleaded grabbing his arm.**_

" _ **Donald laughed coldly his eyes on fire with heat.**_

" _ **And why the hell not you cheated on me you….how can I put this…..you broke my fucking heart Jaynee why should I not tell plus your carrying my kid" Donald snapped at her pulling his arm away from her.**_

" _ **I'm sorry but you can't tell you just can't tell" Jaynee sobbed.**_

" _ **I don't have to do a damn thing" he pushed past her.**_

 _ **He was going to tell she had to stop him**_

" _ **Donald wait" she protested following behind him crying.**_

 _ **He turned back giving her a broken look as he walked out the door to revealed a confused and tense Huey.**_

 _ **Oh god what was he doing here her mouth going dry.**_

 _ **The two boys stared each other down Huey more out of confusion because he didn't know why he was receiving such a hateful glare from Donald.**_

" _ **Problem" Huey spoke coldly finally looking at Donald who was now clenching his fist.**_

" _ **Nah but good luck" Donald said turning away only to give Jaynee a disgusted look grabbing Jazmine's hand gently he led her away leaving Huey looking confused staring at them while Jaynee had her face buried in her hands crying….**_

Donald was silent on the other end "Look don't call me anymore…."

"Just stay away from jazmine please" Jaynee begged letting her jealously show.

Donald sputtered on the end of the phone angrily. "Goodbye Jaynee what I do and who I hang with is none of your business don't worry about jazmine and don't speak her name you have no right especially since you not only ruined our relationship but probably hers as well "he yelled at her

"But Donald" she cried

"You call me again I will tell I swear the god I will I have nothing to lose by opening my mouth" Donald threated her. His voice deathly cold.

Jaynee paused nervously.

"Donald" she tried again pitifully only to hear the dial tone showing that he hung up.

She turned around crying only to be pushed down by a disgusted Ming.

"That baby is Donald's" she yelled at her angrily.

"Yes and why did you push me" Jaynee said outraged standing up.

"Because you're stupid your trapping a guy into taking care of your kid that's not his that's wrong Jaynee it's fucked up and your also disallowing Donald from stepping up and being a father" Ming shouted at her.

"I'm doing what best for me" Jaynee yelled back.

"Cut the bullshit Jaynee" Ming snapped at her.

"It's none of your business anyway so shut the fuck up" Jaynee screamed at her.

"You better call Huey right now to come take you home because you can't stay here" Ming said coldly turning away and marching up the stairs to her front porch to go in.

"What" Jaynee spluttered.

"You heard me" and with that Ming walked right into her house slamming the door behind her.

Leaving Jaynee looking at her stunned and speechless.

 **Huey. P.O.V.**

Huey tossed in his sleep as sweat ran down his face.

" _ **You're going to be just like me Boy just wait and see and Jazmine is going to end up like your mother"**_

The voice in his head snapped him awake as he stared wildly around his bedroom.

He groaned still feeling tired as he sat up alert now.

His brain a combination of mess that he couldn't process.

Why was he doing this?

He could end this suffering

Maybe if he told her

He had to read the letter

He was so tired but he needed to see it

He pulled himself out of bed as he went to his closet and pulled out a large shoe box that had another thin shoe box which was filled with letters.

Some from his mother and some from his father.

He pulled out the one he wanted to read.

The perfume faint as it hit his nose.

 _ **Dear Augustus…**_

 _ **S/o's**_

 **(HueyFan)**

 **Thank you for the Review always!, I'm super happy that you liked the chapter and Jaynee really had that slap coming she would have gotten more but I think that was a good enough to show her that Jazzy don't play Lol and Huey is really trying to protect Jazmine but hopefully he let the pain go and tell the truth thanks again and much love to you: (Emoji hearts and smiley face)**

 **(** Juey **)**

 **Thank you as always! Huey is just at the borderline of deep end he just stuck and I don't think he knows what to do at this point but just to go along but I hope that's he tells Jazmine before she slips away completely and yes Huey's mom did and Jazmine has been holding that in for a while it was time for her to let Jaynee that she had enough and beat that a** Lmao and No I thought long and hard about that but I just don't see it happening between them they will most likely stay friends before anything and I think Jazmine needs to get herself together first but that doesn't leave out that she might meet somebody else(Emoji wink) he definitely cares for her and I won't let him avoid his responsibility the truth is soon going to come out , Thank you and no your welcome ! you always show me support and i appreciate it so much so there no way I can't give you Love back , still looking forward Dp and the Last of us next updates I can't wait ! (Emoji hearts eyes, kissy faces and smiley face)**

 **(Loveheart205)**

 **Thank you for the Review always! Ok and whew (Wipes forehead) I was a little worried Lol and I can certainly agree his way of doing things isn't very smooth but I know that he will have to face up to it eventually and see that it really only hurt jazmine more than protect her and it will take her some time to even forgive him for what he did maybe she will maybe she won't but as long as she has some love still left for him he might have a chance as long as nothing else gets in the way and yess jazmine slapping Jaynee was my favorite part to write Lol I think I did her a flavor by not letting Cindy and Riley see it they would never let her hear the end of it lmao and Thank you so much for that and i love yours as well I really enjoy seeing jazmine give so much sass and attitude in your story I hope you update soon (Emoji heart eyes , emoji hearts and smiley faces)**

 **(Kingnarutoxqueenkushina)**

 **Thank you for the review always! It's good to see that Huey has somebody on his side because he's needs it and it's completely fine I understand Lol and I most certainly will thank you again: (Emoji hearts and smiley faces)**

 **(I luv boondocks)**

 **Thank you for the reviews always! I took some time to watch a few of Dashie Videos and he is really Funny lmao I'm currently stuck on his Ghetto Chef video called Sushi and Ramen I can't stop laughing at it and UGH (smh) you're not alone I went back yesterday and I'm already sick of it and that's good news for me I plan on seeing it Friday with my brother so knowing it that's it's really good I look even more forward to seeing it now and you are so welcome it's no problem you always take the time to review and show love so it's only right and thank you again: ( Emoji heart eyes emoji hearts and smiley faces)**

 **(Ayee)**

 **Thank you for the reviews always! The way Huey is set up right now he's just all over the place and he really let his fears of his father scared him into being the one thing he doesn't want to be and I'm so happy that you loved Jazmine's scene it's my favorite as well and I couldn't let Jazmine not show Huey or Jaynee that she won't stand for their foolishness anymore Lol at least you shown him some sympathy and I do believe that he will get his act together and fix this soon but thank you again Love lots of love to you ( Emoji heart eyes, kissy faces and smiley faces)**

 **(Anonrain)**

 **Thank you for the reviews as Always! the way things are going right now Huey and Jaynee most likely won't last for long so I'm hoping he's sees the light soon because I'm sick of her myself Lol I'm really happy you suggested about the Juey endgame I'm definitely going to need your help on that once I get close I saw you updated your new story already so I'm going to read once I get done uploading this thank you so much and lots of love to You: (Emoji heart eyes , kissy faces and smiley faces)**

 **(Wowtsw)**

 **Thank you so much for your review and taking the time too I truly appreciate it and I'm so happy to see that you are not only giving me a chance but my story as well I completely understand your feelings towards my Huey but I feel happy to see that you have now given him another opinion after reading further and I accept your apology it's really means a lot to me and I'm excited to see that you liked False Identity and Emotions as well thank you so much and much Love to you: (Emoji Hearts stars smiley faces)**

 **(Guest 101)**

 **Thank you for the review, I really appreciated it and Happy New Year's to you as well Lots of Love to you :( Emoji Hearts stars Smiley faces)**

 **(Honey Tea)**

 **Thank you for the reviews and thanks so much for the support its means a great deal to me much Love to you: (Emoji Hearts stars Smiley faces)**

 **(Keywiikiwi1)**

 **Thank you for the review really appreciate it l'm so happy you like Huey's** **perspective** **Tons of Love to you: (Emoji Heart Stars and Smiley Faces)**

 **Until Next Times Guys(:**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise….**


	13. The Party of Cold Lies and Truth's Pt1

Ch. 13

 **Hey You Guys (Emoji hand Wave)!, I know it's been awhile so sorry about that, I wanted to make sure I gave you guys a long chapter since I took so long to update I also want to say if you despised Jaynee or hated her guts you can say goodbye to her Lol well at least for now in this chapter.**

 **I didn't originally plan to get rid of her. But I felt like Huey needed a break from her because my mind has now formed bigger problems for him. and some other Drama is brewing on the horizon plus I felt like her time has come but I'm not completely cutting her out she just going to be gone for a little while. This chapter is a part 1 and I have part 2 coming soon because it might be long as this one, especially with the juice I have flowing right now Lol.**

 **P.S Jaynee does something that's beyond grimy in this chapter which also led to the end of her and it was a small key point to help break the ties she attached on Huey…**

 **Also if you haven't read these latest stories please do!**

 ***Undateable/Blending Love by Anonrain***

 ***Measured Steps by Omqueen***

 ***Dark Paradise/The Last of Us by Juey***

 ***From Uncle Reezy to Daddy Reezy/ Friends First, Benefits Second by Schweetpea1870***

 *** I H(eart)ate you by XcaliforniaanddreamerX***

 ***Different Shades, Different Truth by Freegirl999***

 ***Cast Away by MonaWrites96 ***

 ***Wuncler Academy by queenlomarie***

 ***Restrictions /Angel in Disguise by Jazminepink***

 ***Don't look for what you're not willing to give by Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld***

 ***A Summer to Remember by KissMyMarilyn***

 **S/0 to Juey for keeping the movement on informing everybody who misses any good stories she started this. (Emoji hearts)**

 **And S/o out Anonrain for the help and tips they help out a lot for this chapter. (Emoji Hearts)**

 **Also S/o's are on the bottom you guys, *(Emoji smiley face) thank you as always for reading my story and reviewing its mean so much to me and I truly appreciate them (Emoji hearts to all of you)***

 **Now let's Started..**

 _ **Dear Augustus,**_

 _ **I'm writing this letter because it may be the last time we speak I've come to a point where I can't take it any more I can't deal with the abuse anymore I thought if I stayed. And loved you maybe things would change I thought maybe after I gave you two beautiful little boys you would change but you just won't your just too cold hearted and you have broken me beyond repair I feel like I'm hanging onto a thread trying to love you last night was the last straw the scars and pain I feel I can't covered them with bandages or cover them up anymore seeing you with other women and coming home to throw the smell of their perfume in my face has me reeling at all ends my father warned me to stay away from you but I didn't listen.**_

 _ **I thought that my love could save you but it has only destroy me in the end.**_

 _ **It has weaken me.**_

 _ **I have no strength to carry on**_

 _ **I'm so ashamed of what I let myself become.**_

 _ **I can't even look at my children because I'm afraid my shame would show.**_

 _ **You have broken me.**_

 _ **I'm so cold in the inside Augustus.**_

 _ **I can't go on like this I haven't the will for this life.**_

 _ **This is goodbye Augustus by the time you find me and this letter I will be long gone and at peace.**_

 _ **Do not worry about Huey and Riley they will be in the guardianship of my father.**_

 _ **And everything of value including my money will be left to them.**_

 _ **Before I leave this world I pray that my boys will be nothing like you.**_

 _ **And I will ensure that after I'm gone you will have no contact with them.**_

 _ **I fear a moment with you will taint them like poison in the air.**_

 _ **You always said you wanted me gone**_

 _ **You have your wish.**_

 _ **Alanina S. F.**_

Huey threw the letter into the box fighting his tears and pulled out the newspaper clipping that he kept stashed at the bottom of the box the headline screamed in bold letters.

 _Chicago Woman found Dead_

 _ **Alanina Freeman was found face down in her bathtub drowned and overdose on a bottle of pills which the police are now running on test on they are saying that the death could be a Homicide due to bruising found on the body her husband Augustus Freeman is now being bought in for questioning and family members and friends are now coming forward saying that he was verbally and mentally and even physically abusive leaving police to suspect that he may have played a part in her death he is now being hold in jail until a judge sets a hearing**_

 _ **Police have searched the home to found that two children were currently in the home as well but were asleep at the time of the murder two boys ranged ages from 10 months to two year's old who are now in the custody of their grandfather and aunt.**_

 _ **Funeral services for Alanina Freeman will be announced sometime this week…**_

Placing the clipping back into the box he wiped his face clean looking wearily the box filled with his father's letters and his mother suicide note.

His head was blurry with painful thoughts.

He needed sleep bad.

He had extra set of pills under his bed.

He only needed one.

Grabbing the small bottle filled with tiny white pills he swallowed one quickly and place them back into their hiding spot and laid down his bed thinking of the demons that hunted him within minutes false representation of sleep filled his sleep ridden body that still felt no rest…

 **JAYNEE P.O.V…..**

The curly haired girl sat on Ming's front porch angrily she couldn't believe that the girl locked her out she was going to pay for this one way or another.

She had no one to call to come get her and take her to Huey's and Huey wasn't picking up his phone and Donald was out of the question she tried to call her mother but she only received some yelling and that she should have kept her ass at Huey's if she needed a ride the conversation didn't end well and only resulted in Jaynee on Hanging up on her.

God she hated her mother.

She hated her even more because of her boyfriend.

God she hated that man with a passion ever since her mother bought that man into her life her relationship with her mother and her life went completely downhill.

She really missed her dad.

She wished she was living with him.

She didn't want to end up like her mother.

Too bad she was too late.

That's why she was attracted to Huey she could see that he was messed up after she read his parents letters she saw why he pushed Jazzy Janell ..Wait Jazmine that's her name away he didn't want to be a replicate of what his father was to his mom to her.

She could understand that,

She could relate to that.

Her mother was conniving, selfish, uncaring, and mean.

And so was she

She stopped trying to fight becoming her a long time ago.

That why she had to cut Donald loose he was just too damn good to her he was her light to the darkest allies of her existence.

But she was just too cold hearted to be loved by him.

She wasn't any good for him.

He came from a good home, a cut clean family with morals,

He had a future.

She loved him but she couldn't let herself soiled him.

So she deliberately cheated on him.

To help break him away from her.

She wanted him

But she couldn't have him

But she didn't want Jazmine to have him either.

Hell she couldn't have him so why should she care.

Yeah she was selfish and she really didn't care

Jazmine was the girl she wished she could be.

Beautiful, smart, came from a good home, two loving parents.

She was jealous of Jazmine.

She kinda felt sorry for playing a part in her broken relationship with Huey.

But then again Huey broke up with her the day before she cheated on Donald so she really wasn't to blame.

It wasn't hard not to be attracted to Huey or want him he was good looking strong voiced and opinionated and above all he was cold.

But his coldness wasn't real like hers it was more a shield a wall to protect what he keeping cased in the inside.

And that was perfect.

That meant no feelings involved

She could just use him long enough to make Donald see that she truly meant him no good and she was doing him a favor by leaving him alone even though she carrying his kid.

She was sparing him from responsibilities that he didn't need besides she didn't even knew if she wanted this kid.

She really should just tell Huey the truth.

This kid wasn't his.

She was only making him be the father because she was selfish and this was convenient for her.

She just wanted a way out away from her mom and that pathetic excuse of a man she called a boyfriend.

Huey was that …sadly.

A cool wind blew by making her shiver she had to find someone to call she earlier tried to plead with Ming but the girl wouldn't let her in not even to sit and wait for a ride she was that pissed with her but Jaynee didn't care.

Personally she felt that Ming needed to mind her damn business.

She had her own problems she needed to deal with.

Jaynee didn't throw then in her face she had no right to judge her she was supposed to be her friend, friends don't do this to friends.

"She was gonna pay for this" Jaynee vowed inside her head.

She browse through her contacts again looking for somebody with Transportation that might give her a ride back to Huey's.

She did however paused on one number.

Troy Dewey Ming's boyfriend she forgotten that his number was still in her phone.

Because Ming called him off her cell last week to take them to the store.

Maybe he could give her a ride.

Hell she had to get home someway right?

So she sent him a text

To which her delight he responded and sent one back saying he was on the way.

After 20 minutes Dewey showed up in his fancy sport's car.

And Jaynee hopped in happily …

 **MING. P.O.V…..**

Was he fucking serious, wait was Jaynee fucking serious so he couldn't pick up his phone and answer her calls but he could come to her house and pick up her best friend she couldn't call anybody else so she called her boyfriend oh Jaynee was going to pay for this Ming thought seething as she tore her wet eyes from the window.

But how was the question

And then it dawn on her.

But she pushed that thought to the side.

She couldn't do that Jaynee was still sadly her friend.

Hopefully Troy would take her home and nothing will happen hopefully

Troy was just taking her home, God she was overreacting.

Tomorrow she was going too apologized to Jaynee and see if she was alright.

She didn't agree with her actions but that was still her friend….

 **JAYNEE. P.O.V…..**

"Let me hit that" Jaynee demanded she needed a buzz before she got back to the Freeman's

Dewey laughed and handed her the lit blunt.

"Ain't you preggy or some shit" he said leaning back in his seat as they sat parked in front of the Freeman's house.

"Yeah and So" Jaynee shrugged taking a puff.

She knew she shouldn't be smoking, but a little weed wouldn't harm the kid she wasn't even showing yet anyway.

Dewey shrugged "I was just asking shorty I don't give a damn that's your business" he said grinning.

"Cool as least you're not tripping like Ming is God she's been acting like such a sour ass lately" Jaynee said taking another puff and handing the blunt back enjoying the effects of the high she was feeling.

"You got that right she has been acting a bitch lately she's gets mad at me for every little thing now lately. Dewey replied taking a drag off the blunt too his eyes red.

"God she's so freaky annoying" Jaynee said snidely leaning back observing how cute Dewey was.

She couldn't help but run her fingers in his short dreads to which he moaned contently.

"Chill girl" He laughed moving her hand.

"You sure" Jaynee said slyly.

Dewey laughed and shook his head as he watched her resume playing in his hair. To which her hand begin to move lower and lower until a zipper came undone.

She was fully high and in the mood now.

She always wanted to experience sex high.

Plus this would teach Ming a lesson to never do her like that again.

She was just like her mother spiteful and could be so when she wanted too.

"Aye what you doing" Dewey said lowly fully high as well his eyes red and low lidded as he watched her hand.

"Shhhhhh" she hushed him placing a finger on his lips as she kissed his neck.

She didn't even noticed one of her earrings dropped in the seat.

"But Ming…..he slurred.

"What about her? Do you have protection….

An hour later she stepped out the car still high and watch Dewey drove away.

Thinking to herself "See Donald that's why I'm no good for you"

Yawning she couldn't wait to hop in the shower and bed…..

 **RILEY.P.O.V….**

"Looking for revenge"

"All summer sixteen"

"All summer sixteen"

"Playing dirty not clean"…

Riley sang Drake's Summer Sixteen to himself as he fixed himself a sandwich it was currently 11:39 and he had some midnight cravings.

"Yeah Boyyyyyyyyy" He imitated his grandfather as he admired his masterpiece at his grilled ham and bacon cheese sandwich with lettuce onions and pickles.

"Ummm that's smells good" a voice said as he looked up to see Jaynee disheveled and her eyes was red as cherries.

Wait where did this bitch come from?

And wait was this hoe high did she not forget she was pregnant Huey gonna kill her dumb ass.

And why was this hoe here?

And what the fuck is that smell Riley thought looking at the girl with disgust as his nose wrinkled at the unfamiliar smell not the weed because he knew what that smell like because of the guys on the court but it was another smell.

"Aye ain't your ass supposed to be at ling ling's or whatever her damn name is" Riley said rudely looking at her scowling hard.

"Ling, Ling" Jaynee repeated laughing and slapping the countertop as though that was the funniest thing in the world she had ever heard.

"Can't believe this shit yo hoe ass is back here high as a damn kite…AYE HOE WHAT YOU DOING!

Riley watched in Horror and complete anger as Jaynee devoured his sandwich hungrily.

"Aw Hell naw yo ass gots to go this sum ole Bullshit" Riley snapped at her yanking her by the arm making her protest as she dragged her upstairs while she yelled at him to get off her and laughing at the same time while holding half his uneaten sandwich.

He ignored her as he knocked loudly and roughly on Huey's door.

"Aye Nigga get up your hoe out here Tripping" Riley yelled loudly banging on the door.

"Stop calling me a hoe, Lil Bow wow" Jaynee slurred at him slapping his braids.

Riley wrinkled his face and pushed her off him as he smelled that scent again.

"Man get off me you out here being an irresponsible hoe plus you stank too" Riley spat at her as he banged on the door harder before Huey slammed it open.

"Damn he looked bad "Riley thought as he observed his brother.

His eyes had dark shadows and were blood shot as though he didn't received enough sleep.

Well that wasn't his problem that's what his dumb ass get for leaving Jazmine for this stupid board.

"Aye Please get her" Riley said coldly pushing Jaynee towards him.

"Huey eyes widen at the sight of her until his maroon iris's filled with Rage.

"Ming's doing" he gritted angrily as he grabbed Jaynee "What the hell are you thinking you're pregnant why would you smoked that crap" he shot at her hotly fully awake now his face thunderous.

"Blah, Blah" Jaynee giggled rocking back in forth.

Riley just leaned on the wall and observed this interaction smirking.

"Dammitt Jaynee" Huey snapped throwing his hands in the air out of frustration only to move back with his face contorted in great disgust Riley included as her face now scrunched up turning green as she threw up Riley's sandwich all over the floor.

"Aw Hell naw" Riley said feeling sick himself turning his head away from the puddle of sick and squeezing his nose to block out the smell.

Huey Cursed and dragged her into his bathroom where she emptied out the rest of her stomach.

Not wanting to stay any longer or feeling hungry anymore the youngest Freeman went to his bedroom.

He did know one thing for a certain

Even though he felt Huey bought this on himself.

He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

Just a little….

 **Hiro. …**

It was a good thing Mr. Freeman was on a Trip with Mr. Dubois and that Ruckus guy because there was no way they would be able to pull this off.

"Yeah are you sure about this guys I mean if you both wanted to throw a party why not throw it someplace I don't know less Drama filled." Hiro pointedly as he set up his Dj table while Cindy and Riley were decorating the house.

Riley had all the furniture move leaving room for a big dance space a large table was filled with drinks and food.

While Cindy threw up different color crepes on the wall.

"Jackie Chan what you talking about" Riley said with indifferent as he scowled at a stack of paper plates and cups he pulled up putting away the good china.

Hiro bristled with annoyance "I'm talking about throwing Jazmine a party here with Hu….hey Huey…um Jaynee." He said quickly noticing the two now entered the room confused.

"Riley what the hell are you doing" Huey said scowling, gazing at the room.

Riley glance at his brother with little interest before continuing placing some napkins on the table.

"Throwing a party what it look like nigga" he answered coldly as narrowed his maroon eyes with disgust at Jaynee who was yawing and stretching.

Great she's here too Hiro thought shaking his head and raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Oh really well that shit won't be happing especially since I'm going to call Grandad" Huey spat back going to pick up the house phone.

"You already too late nigga while you and Shrek was sleeping Grandad woke me up this morning and told me that he was going on a trip with Mr. Dubois and Ruckus one eye slow ass and told me he wouldn't be back until Monday plus he's on an air plane as we speak so your snitching opportunity came a little too late bitch" Riley crackled snickering.

Watching with pleasure as his brother bristled with anger before leaving the room in haste.

This wasn't going to end well Hiro thought worriedly even though he was still setting up his music station.

"You losers won't get away with this" Jaynee sneered at them. With her hands on her hips.

"Look hoe go find something productive to do like leave" Riley shot out at her. Cindy just snickered while Hiro hid his amusement.

Jaynee just gave him a nasty look before leaving the room.

"That hoe better not be here when Jazmine get here I know that much" Cindy said standing back admiring her work.

"Man if Huey bitch ass is still here then you Know Jaynee bitch ass gonna be here she was supposed to be staying at her friend's house but I guess that didn't work out….." Riley answered looking sour he looked like he wanted to say more but he quickly stopped himself.

"Damn well she better not show out cause I won't hesitate to give her these hands if need be" Cindy frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Man ain't nobody worrying about that dumbass board this party gonna be on point I promise you" Riley said rubbing his hands grinning.

"Yeah well it better I want Jazmine to have a good time even if Hater Huey and His bitch might be here" Cindy replied firmly heading to her bag so she could go home and change into her party clothes.

"She will don't trip" Riley said putting out more plates and napkins and a large trash can.

Hiro just shook his head as he pulled out some more records from his box.

"Aye nigga I'm going upstairs to shower and changed into my fly shit I'll be back" Riley said satisfied at how the place looked.

"Cool" Hiro said playing some music Bryson Tiller "Don't played softly in the room.

As he hopped on his phone and texted Caesar to see where he was at.

He hoped and prayed this party would go smooth…

 **JAZMINE.P.O.V…**

"So are you sure you wanna go" Donald said skeptically on the phone on speaker while Jazmine piled her curly red hair on top of her head in a cute messy bun with a few curly strands hanging on both sides.

"Not really but it's a party for me I really can't turn Cindy down despite the fact that I'm not comfortable with this I do want to go …I think" Jazmine answered truthfully.

As she now dabbed some light green eyeshadow on her eye lids.

She really didn't want to go to this party.

But it was for her.

"Gee I don't know Jazmine I wouldn't be two feet near Jaynee especially after what happen yesterday" Donald said his tone turning bitter.

Jazmine perked up with interest and concerned she really felt bad when Donald was upset he was so outspoken with his feelings.

"Why, what happen?" Jazmine asked. While she brushed her eyelashes with mascara carefully.

"Jaynee is what happen she was calling me and texting me nonstop like a manic I was ignoring her until she said something about the baby…..Donald said pausing on the other end.

Why was Jaynee calling Donald isn't she with Huey right? Jazmine thought.

"What did she say" Jazmine urged him.

"Nothing, but bullshit …..I was ready to step up you know ….to be there …..but she turn me away…she just wanted me to stay away from you that was the only reason she called me the only reason Jazmine I thought for a moment she wanted me to be there for her and the…never mind" Donald replied his voice filled with hurt and anger.

Jazmine heart ached for him she knew what he thought.

He thought that she wanted him back the same way she thought Huey wanted her back.

But that wasn't the case.

She couldn't help but feel angry with him.

What was Jaynee's deal?

"You know I threaten to tell about the baby" Donald said cutting into her thoughts.

"Are you" jazmine said quickly she tried not to think about that.

Knowing that your ex not only moved on and was about to have a kid wasn't something you wanted to stay on your mind constantly.

The only reason she didn't say anything about it was because she didn't want to acknowledge it.

And she only kept quiet for Donald because he wanted her too.

"I don't know I wanted too just to blow her bubble at first I kept it a secret because I wanted Freeman to suffer knowing your about to be a father in high school isn't a small pill to swallow I also kept it mostly because Jaynee didn't want me to because I still….

"You still love her don't you" Jazmine said quietly going to her bed and picking up the phone.

Donald sighed "I don't want to …but I do… and it's hurts seeing her want to be with someone else when I want that person to be me I want to be there for my kid Jazmine I only wanted to do this to hurt her but I think it's hurting me more"

Jazmine didn't know what to say to this.

She was finally reaching halfway to a place where she felt better.

In fact she had put the baby situation behind her because she didn't want it on her mind.

And in her own way she wanted Huey to suffer too she thought by keeping her mouth shut about the baby she could just sit back and gain some satisfaction by watching him suffer being a teen dad but she knew deep down that it wouldn't.

She had to do the right thing.

She wouldn't be a good friend to Donald if she didn't.

"I know you wanted me to keep quiet and I did too but maybe you should tell the truth" Jazmine said holding her breath.

Donald was silent on the other end before sighing.

"Your right I need too i may can't have Jaynee but ...i still have my kid I don't know why I let her persuade me into this" Donald said firmly.

"Because you care people do stupid things when they love somebody even after they been hurt by them" Jazmine said honestly.

"I guess I'm being real stupid huh" Donald replied ruefully with a twinge of regret.

"No your being Human and you have feelings and acting on them as anybody would" Jazmine said.

Ever since she changed her hair she was feeling more free more outspoken.

"I guess I'm kinda of afraid on how I should do this I mean I got to say it to…" Donald replied resentfully.

"To Huey" Jazmine finished her tongue dry she didn't know how the boy would react to this news at all.

"Yeah, I really don't want to even be near the guy unless I get to punch him in the face" Donald said sharply.

"And I'm not doing this to spare him either he can have Jaynee if he wants they can be together for all I care I'm doing this for my kid he or she needs their father" he added.

"The fact that your stepping up just shows where your priorities are at Donald and you are doing the right thing this shouldn't be about anybody but you" Jazmine replied.

"Your right I know you don't want me to come to the party but I'm only going to stop by and tell Freeman the Truth you won't mind will you I wanna get this off my chest now Jazmine" Donald said urgently.

Jazmine did mind she didn't think things would go smoothly if Huey saw Donald but the truth needed to come out so she would push what she felt aside this was more important.

"Of course I don't mind, I'm your friend I will support you on however you do this" Jazmine said sincerely.

"Thanks Jazmine that really feels good to hear…..oh and Jazmine?"

"Yeah" she said

"Try and have a good time don't focus on Freeman or Jaynee just enjoyed yourself ok" Donald urged.

Jazmine gave a big grin on the other end of the phone "I'll try my best, thanks again Donald"

"No problem Jazz, see you later"

"See you later Donald" Jazmine replied getting off the phone.

She observed herself in the mirror she had to admit to herself without bragging she looked great.

She was wearing a tan colored tube crop top with a matching skirt with fringing on the bottom and green strapped up sandals with a dainty gold feather necklace and a pair of feather earrings, and a gold beaded headband in her hair bringing out her new hair color perfectly the green eye shadow made her eyes even more greener.

Her look was pretty and bohemian but trendy.

"OMG JAZZY YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Cindy squealed coming into her room as she looked at Jazmine in awe.

Jazmine blushed and laughed bashfully "Thanks Cindy, you look Amazing to by the way" to which the blonde did.

She had her blonde hair gathered up in one plait and piled into a bun on the top of her head she wore a long sleeve grey hoodie crop top that said Fearless on the front and a black baby doll skirt with a pair of Jordan's she wore silver glittery eye shadow and mascara and some plain clear lip gloss.

The look was sporty and girly at the same time especially since Cindy stayed true to herself by wearing sneakers.

It was nice to see Cindy in girly attire because it wasn't too often but when she did dressed up she always looked nice.

"Are you excited" Cindy asked bouncing up and down.

Jazmine gave a small smiled and shrugged.

"I guess" she replied.

She was going to a party at her ex-boyfriend's house who would be excited about that but not wanting to hurt Cindy's feelings who claimed that her and Riley went to great lengths to do this and invite people last minute she was going to try and have a good time just like Donald asked her too.

"Ready to go by the time I walked over here people were already beginning to arrive" Cindy said smiling.

Jazmine took a deep breath and grabbed her light jean jacket "Okay let's go"

Please let her have a good time at this party she thought as she followed Cindy…

 **MING. P.O.V…**

"Ming why are you tripping I just took her home that was it" Dewey yelled at her as they sat in his car in front a local McWuncler.

Something was up she could sense it.

He was lying, he didn't even look at her when he spoke.

He didn't start acting like this until she bought up Jaynee.

"I don't believe you "she huffed sitting back in her seat roughly.

"God you're always on my case, look all I did was take that girl home and she might of shared a blunt with me" Dewey said casually.

Ming gave him a look of outrage.

Her boyfriend smoked with her pregnant best friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you, don't you know she's pregnant she can't be smoking" Ming shouted at him angrily.

She knew that Jaynee didn't know any better or cared but she at least hoped that her boyfriend did.

"Maybe if you didn't left her stranded in the cold, she probably wouldn't have smoked any weed you didn't care about her being pregnant then" Dewey snapped at her

Shutting her up instantly she felt bad he was right.

It was almost hypocritical to think about Jaynee smoking weed when she left her out in the cold because she was pissed with her.

"Your right I'm sorry I apologize I don't know what came over me" Ming said apologetic and truthfully.

Dewey calmed down instantly looking relieved and finally looking at her.

"It's cool let's forget about it, look I'm starving why don't I get us some food and we can go chill and watch a movie or something" Dewey said.

"Okay" Ming replied smiling and giving him a kiss.

"Bring me a number 2 with extra sauce and a large orange soda" she demanded playfully

Making him chuckled.

"Alright I got you" he said smiling stepping out the car and heading inside the restaurant.

Ming smiled contently and sat back further in her seat to get more comfortable.

But she popped up instantly when she felt something popped her sharply.

"Ow" she hissed turning around to see what it was.

It was a small gold hoop earring that look kinda like the one Jaynee was wearing yesterday.

Ming frowned at it and dropped in the cup holder.

Why was it in Dewey's car?

But maybe it she dropped it after all he did give her a road home.

Growing restless she wanted to listen to some music on her phone while she waited for Dewey.

So she leaned on the driver's side to find Dewey's headphones, she quickly found them tugging them out the car carrier she also ended up pulling out some tissue and an open …..Condom….

"Why is there an open condom in here?" she thought

She and Dewey don't use condoms because she's on birth control.

So why would he have one and more importantly why is there an open one.

Thoughts begin to race in her head.

Jaynee wouldn't would she?

But something told her in her gut that Jaynee would.

Her face turned red with anger as she glared at the open condom and the earring in the cup holder.

Dewey had sex with her friend.

Her pregnant best friend.

Oh they were going to pay.

She knew he had to be lying.

The way he avoided eye contact with her when she asked about the ride home.

The way he fidget when she bought up Jaynee.

The way he got defensive all of sudden, when she bought Jaynee up.

The way he got twitchy and nervous when she bought up Jaynee.

They were going to pay.

Ming climbed out the passenger side's closing the door and walked over to the driver's side.

She was glad he left the keys in the car.

As she got into the driver's seat started the engine and pulled off just as Dewey walked out the restaurant with a bag full of food and holding there drinks to which he dropped out of shock at watching Ming pull off leaving in his car screaming at her to come back…

 **HUEY.P.O.V….**

Huey gazed into his living room angrily from the stairs.

He was beyond pissed that Riley was throwing a party.

The last thing he wanted to do is deal with a bunch of people from his school and some loud music.

And he certainly didn't want to deal with any Drunk people or High people especially after that episode with Jaynee.

Who was currently upstairs taking a shower?

He really wished she would go home he needed space badly.

Hell he needed sleep badly.

He was so tired.

He couldn't believe she came home high knowing she was pregnant he was so pissed it made his blood boiled.

As he thought about the smell of weed and puke and some other unfamiliar smell.

"Aye nigga" Riley's voice said behind him.

Making him turn around.

To see the boy fresh in a white long sleeve sweater baggy black jeans and a pair of clean Tims and a gold chain hanging on his neck.

"Keep drug head in check Jazmine coming over and me and Cindy want her to have a good time and we don't need your pothead baby mama messing that up" Riley said coolly walking past Huey before he could reply.

Huey gritted his teeth while his stomach churn with uneasiness and nervousness.

Jazmine was coming here?

It' had been awhile since she been at his house.

And he didn't feel comfortable about that all.

Why Cindy and Riley would planned a party knowing that he could possibly be here.

He didn't want to burden her with his presence.

And for once he didn't want her to see Jaynee was here either.

Speaking of Jaynee he decided to see what she was doing.

He got up and went to his bedroom to see the girl freshly showered.

Her damp curly hair was down.

She wore a black V neck t. shirt dress with red plaid cardigan and black tube socks with black booties.

Her eyes was decorated with black eye winger on each eye.

"What the hell was she doing?

"Going somewhere" he questioned coldly.

Jaynee turned around and rolled her eyes.

"I figure since I'm here I might as well go to the party" Jaynee said casually turning back around to apply some red lipstick on her lips.

"The last thing you need to do is to be thinking about a party we need to discussed what happen last night and I think it's time for a doctor's visit" Huey replied scowling coming up to her.

Jaynee gave him a look of deep irritation "I already went to the doctor remember I'm only a few weeks, if you're worried about last night Don't I'm never smoking again ever I still feel icky from last night" She said moving past him.

But Huey grabbed her arm "We're still going to schedule one who's knows what harm you cause the baby last night you were high as a kite remember" he replied firmly.

Jaynee scoffed and rolled her eyes "Fine, whatever can you let go of me now" she said looking down at her arm.

Huey scowled and released his hold on her only to follow her as she left his room.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To the party duh" Jaynee said sarcastically not turning around and heading down the stairs.

Huey groaned with great agitation as he tried to stop her….

 **CINDY. P.O.V….**

"Wow there a lot of people here Cindy" Jazmine spoke nervously next to her as they followed a few people into the Freeman's residence.

The place was filled with people and everybody that Cindy and Riley invited were here.

Cindy was pleased to see that the party looked like it was going to turn out to be a good time.

"Yeah well they here to celebrate a baddie" Cindy said cheerfully grabbing Jazmine and leading her to the crowd of people who were dancing and nodding their heads to the music.

Hiro currently was at his station letting Chris brown ringed loudly into the air.

"Yeah, yeah nigga" Riley shouted next to him throwing his hands up for them to come over.

They were just about to make their way to them when they bumped smack dead into Jaynee who glowered at them with great contempt.

"Oh look it's you" Jaynee snapped at Cindy. Who glowered back at her blue eyes smarting with fire. She could feel Jazmine tensed up behind her.

"Damn jazmine ain't been here for a minute and this bitch trying to start some shit" Cindy thought her temper rising.

"Yes hoe it's me now moved your tired ass out the way so me and my girl can enjoy ourselves ain't nobody got time to be worrying about your irrelevant ass" Cindy shot back.

"And if I don't what are you going to do" Jaynee said nastily giving her a cold smirk.

"Come get your ass knock out and find out" Cindy threatened her fist beginning to clench.

But jazmine laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Cindy she isn't worth it let's go" Jazmine said grabbing the blonde hands.

Jaynee laughed coldly. "Wait ...Janice is that you? Nice hair raggedy Anne" she said.

Making both girls crack with heat.

They both was about to retort.

When Huey came pushing through people scowling and came up behind Jaynee whose face soured instantly at his presence.

"Jaynee" he snapped at her looking pissed.

Damn just what they need Huey's bitch ass and his dumb ass baby mama…..together.

"Let's go" Cindy said to jazmine who nodded quickly looking more than ready to get away.

"Wait where you guys going…. Janice don't you want to show Huey your new hair" Jaynee called after them.

Making Jazmine turned around in anger but her eyes ended up locking with Huey.

Whose face was blank at the sight of her his mouth in a tight line.

Normally Cindy would have told Jazmine to keep moving but something made her stand still because what she was seeing was the same reaction she saw when Huey reacted to Jazmine straighten her hair only she wasn't sure it was the same reaction.

Because the emotion was all in Huey's eyes.

He was still as a statue.

But his eyes spoke for him. The emotions in them were loud and clear.

Pain

Regret.

Hurt.

Lost.

Sadness.

She didn't even believe the boy had any emotions until now.

Cindy could have sworn even for a second she saw the marble of his eyes turning wet with tears the image in his eyes was so strong and haunting that Cindy actually felt her heart ping with a touch of pity but the emotions she saw only last for a second because his maroon eyes turned back to the normal coldness they were accustomed too.

"Come on" he spat harshly snatching his face away from Jazmine and grabbing and pushing Jaynee through the crowd.

She turned to see if Jazmine saw what she saw but the girl had her face turn away staring blankly away.

"Is he gone" Jazmine asked when she felt Cindy staring at her.

"Um yeah, did you see that" Cindy asked quickly.

Jazmine wrinkled her face with confusion.

"See what?" she said.

"Huey ...his eyes" Cindy said softly.

Jazmine looked at her surprised.

"Um no I turned my head when he looked at me did I miss anything big he probably just gave me another pissed look about my hair" Jazmine said warily.

"So was it a pissed look" jazmine questioned not looking to interested anymore.

Cindy didn't know what to say.

"Yeah" she lied.

And with that the two girls pushed through the crowd toward Hiro and Riley….

 **CAESAR/MING/DONALD/HUEY. P.O.V.**

Caesar parked his car smoothly behind a couple of rows of cars.

"Damn it's a lot people here" he said scoffing. Shaking his head.

And checking his reflection in his rearview mirror his dreads was pulled up in a tight ponytail styled with his fresh white Bape shirt and grey washed iced jeans and grey tims showed off just how fresh and put together he looked as he gave himself give a charming grin.

He was about to step out his car when a fancy sports car came charging on the side almost running into him and knocking off his door handle because of how close the driver skidded close to him in fact if the car hadn't slow down it would have crashed right into the first two cars in front of him.

Caesar was beyond pissed that this car could have almost damaged his ride.

"Are you crazy you could have hit me" He yelled angrily climbing out the passenger side because the car was blocking his driver's side.

The driver got out the car which turn out to be a pretty Chinese girl she looked familiar to Caesar but he was too angry to place her face because she almost pulled a fast and furious move on his ass.

Ming was quite aware that she almost crashed Dewey's car into a car and possibly some others as well.

But right now she didn't give a fuck.

Especially as she glared with little interest at the dreadhead yelling at her.

She gave him another glare and moved toward the Freeman's Residence.

"Aw hell naw" did she just ignored him. Caesar thought furiously following behind her.

"Aye little mama I know you hear me talking to you" Caesar shouted catching up with her.

"I hear you loud and clear I just don't give a damn" Ming laughed coldly her focus was on something else right now.

Caesar snorted "Karrueche is Tripping" he muttered following behind her as he noticed her eyes were filled with determination as though she was looking hard for something not to mention she looked like she was on fire because her eyes were dark with anger.

"Well since you don't give a damn about almost hurting my ride may I ask what you're looking for because you seem to be angry to be wanting to party now that I've noticed" Caesar said as he watched the girls eyes dart back and forth.

"Sure, you can tell me where Jaynee is …or better yet Huey Freeman" Ming said with a cold scary smile finally giving him some attention.

"Um.." Caesar said caught off guard by her expression.

"Never mind found them" Ming said giving an evil grin.

As her eyes swung toward an approaching Huey and Jaynee the two appeared to be arguing.

Suddenly Ming begin to walk faster.

"Hey, wait!" Caesar called after her trying to catch up.

He didn't have a good feeling about this.

This girl could be on some mortal kombat type shit Caesar thought with worry now.

"Huey, Jaynee I'm so glad you both are here I've been looking for you" Ming said in a sweetly sick tone.

The two looked up, Huey giving her a look of anger and Jaynee a look apprehension and nervousness.

"Ming…what are you doing here" Jaynee asked with a tight smile.

"Oh I just came here to see my best friend you know I was so worried about you especially since I threw you out of my house last night I'm glad to see you got home safety" Ming replied still speaking in a sickly sweet tone.

If Jaynee wasn't with child right now she would have hit her but she was going to have to fight her with her words.

"It's ok I'm totally over it um me and Huey have to go now" Jaynee said quickly looking like she wanted to get away.

"Oh no you don't bitch" Ming thought.

"Not before I have some words with Ming first" Huey cut in.

"What?" Ming said she didn't need distractions right now.

Huey raised his eyebrows at her harsh tone.

"I think it would be best if you and Jaynee don't hang out anymore especially while she's pregnant you seem to influence her with your weed habit and I didn't appreciate Jaynee coming home high from your place last night" Huey replied coldly.

"Freeman I don't influence Jaynee into doing anything she doesn't want to do she just does them" Ming replied back sharply. She swung her eyes back on Jaynee who was now tugging on Huey so they could go.

"Just keep your pothead ways away from Jaynee and my kid" Huey snapped at her finally turning around only to run smack into Donald.

Who look at Huey with uneasiness and disgust painted on his face.

"What the hell is going on" Caesar thought his brows furrowed at this madness before him.

"Donald….what are you doing here?" Jaynee said biting her lips her face was flushed with trepidation.

"I'm here to speak to Freeman" Donald replied shortly turning away from her both boys glared coldly at each other.

"Donald I'm so glad you're here because I have something I want to say to Freeman as well" Ming chimed in her pretty face painted with glee.

"This is ridiculous Huey let's go I feel sick" Jaynee said loudly Pulling on the Freeman boy.

"But you wasn't feeling sick when you got high with Dewey" Ming said blocking her.

"Dewey" both Donald and Huey repeated.

"Yes , Dewey my boyfriend the one that bought Jaynee home the one she got High with" Ming said earnestly.

"Wait you been getting high and you know you're pregnant!" Donald said looking outraged.

Jaynee bit her lip nervously looking like she wanted to be any place but here.

"Look, I have it handle you can leave" Huey shot at him angrily even though he was pissed that Jaynee was smoking with another boy that was just as bad with Ming he didn't care about Jaynee he did care about the baby but he didn't want to look stupid out here either even though he felt it by being with her.

"Oh shut up Freeman I have just as much as right to be here , Jaynee is still my business and I can't tell if she out here smoking dope" Donald spat at him furiously.

"He really does Freeman he should be here" Ming said cutting in.

"Shut up Ming!" Jaynee shouted at her

"You really want me to do that after what you Jaynee did" Ming said heatedly her face turning red.

"I don't even know what you're talking about" Jaynee yelled looking away but the guilt was all over her face.

"Look were leaving" Huey said getting fed up he didn't even know why Ming or Donald was here he was still reeling from seeing Jazmine she changed…..…..he couldn't deal with this right now.

"Thank you" Jaynee said in great relief.

"You aren't going anywhere until I say what I have to say" Donald said blocking them.

"You have nothing worth saying now if you don't move I will knock your face in" Huey threatened. Getting in the boy's face.

Making Caesar stepped in to prevent them from fighting.

Jaynee ran her hands through her hair stressed.

Turning to Ming with anger.

"What the hell is your deal, what are you doing" Jaynee snapped at her.

"My deal is best friends don't sleep with best friends boyfriends you slept with my boyfriend and screwed him in his car , all because I told you what your doing is wrong and still wrong" Ming screamed at her.

Making the three boys turned to them.

"It wasn't personal, I was just angry look I'm sorry but can you not do this" Jaynee pleaded.

Ming laughed coldly.

"You're not sorry Jaynee you just want to say whatever you can say that will keep my mouth shut so you can save your ass" Ming shook her head.

"Ming please" Jaynee tried. Grabbing the girl's hand.

But Ming snatched her hand away.

"Don't touch me that's probably the hand you touch Dewey with" Ming cringed with Disgust.

"You've slept with someone else" Huey cut in quietly.

"Huey…..i" Jaynee said now realizing he was listening.

"That's not even the best part Huey, she not only cheated on you but that kid she's carrying isn't …..

"Yours ….it's mines" Donald finished bitterly looking at Jaynee with pain and disgust before walking away…

"The baby isn't yours Huey it never was she was playing you, same way she played the loyalty of what friendship we did have left" Ming added before leaving also.

"Huey….." Jaynee started tears streaming down her face.

"Go home call your mother…." Huey said coldly not looking at her.

"But Huey…. I can't" Jaynee sobbed.

"Can't what, Just go Home Jaynee there no reason for you to be here we're done" Huey replied sharply. Still not looking at her.

"Please…" she grasped her tears still steaming.

Huey just ran his hands in his hair tiredly and walked away.

Caesar looked at the crying girl awkwardly before he followed after his friend.

Something told him Huey was going to need him…..

Augustus Freeman sat despondently in his cell thinking hard as he always did.

He thought about his sons

He thought about the reasons that led him here

He thought about the years he wasted because his stupidity

And most of all he thought about …..her

"Hey Freeman" a voice boomed loudly outside his cell bars disturbing him.

He scowled at the guard.

"Yes" he said.

"Good news looks like you won't be rotting here forever after all, there talk that you will be released off good behavior can you believe it" The guard said laughing before leaving jingling his keys on the other cell mates bars.

Augustus sat in his cell.

Once more and began to Think once more.

He thought about his sons.

He thought about the reasons that led him here.

He thought about the years he wasted because his stupidity.

He thought her, he always thought about her.

And now he thought about being….Free

 **S/O'S Too**

:( **Kingnarutoxqueenkushina): Thank you for the review! Always it tickled me so much Love to you! :( Emoji smiley face heart and kissy face):**

 **:( Juey): (Emoji Smiley Face, heart eyes and kissy face) Thank you girl always for the review! I'm so glad I'm not alone with struggling on trying to update because of school its breath of relief Lol I made Jazmine in this chapter extra pretty for you and a big surprise with her is coming in part 2 so you're really going to see another side of her this time Lol I'm also reading DP over but I hope you update The last of us Soon because that one is definitely a fav of mines lots of love to you always :(Emoji kissy face ,heart eyes and smile face):**

 **:(Honey Tea): Thank you for the review! much appreciated always you won't have to worry about Jaynee much longer she got the boot in this chapter at least for a little while but her hold on Huey is now over sending nothing but love your way :(Emoji heart smile face kissy face):**

 **:(Freegirl): Thanks girl for the Review always ! you don't have to mad at Huey anymore Lol and I'm happy you like Jazmine new hair color and I think you and Ming are going to be great friends after this chapter Lol I sent my part over already and I hope you update No new images soon I'm ready I need to know what Jazmine going to do with Tom being kidnapped lol Lots of love to you always and thanks for always encouraging me! :(Emoji hearts Heart eyes and kissy faces):**

 **:(HueyFan): Thank you for the review always !, I'm excited that you enjoyed Riley and Cindy there going to be a mess in part 2 and I happy that you love how they care for Jazmine , and Cindy is…ugh idk where she was going with the idea of the party at the Freemans but I think she just wanted to rub jazmine new look in Huey's face and Jaynee's moment has come to an end so you can breathe a sigh of relief on that lol sending nothing but love your way. :(Emoji hearts smiley faces and heart eyes):**

 **:(ILuvBoondocks): Thank you for the reviews, as always ! Huey is pretty messed up and I hate to say it's going to get worse sadly sigh. Lots of love to you always :(Emoji hearts, heart eyes smiley faces):**

 **:(Anonrain): Thank you for the Reviews Always I was determined to get this updated for you Friday Lol and I must say Blended Love has me glued I'm already ready for the next update Lol and thank you again for the help because it was needed and it helped me out a lot to figure out what I needed to do with Jaynee and what to do with her plus it also helped bust out the lie she was holding so this was good for everybody who hated her guts and it also helped with Huey's reaction to Jazmine's new look at the party I wanted it to be simple but also sharp and I also wanted it to be seen by one person who against Huey so who else better than Cindy Lol I changed my mind about his reaction so many times but this one stuck with me much love to you hope you update soon though :(Emoji hearts heart eyes kissy faces):**

 **:(Ayee): Thanks for the review always ! and it's completely fine I know how that's been School will definitely get you caught up I know that too well and ugh I feel for you about those night classes I had one last semester NEVER AGAIN Lol and Early Congratulations soon it will all be over and you will be free lol I did consider black for Jazmine's hair but I wanted her to stick out a bit more because the color is a burgundy brownish reddish color and it's bold and I'm so glad you pointed that about the eyebrows I need to make a note to add that Lol cause I completely forgot about them especially with a bright hair color poor jazzy is walking around with red hair and blond/brown brows because of me Lmao I think you'll will be Ming's friend after this chapter because she also helps plays a key to bringing Jaynee down so you can cheer for joy her moment is over sending nothing but Love your way :(Emoji Heart kissy face and heart eyes):**

 **:(Mr. B): Thank you for the Review! Really appreciate it so much So happy that you liked my story and I hope that you will continued too much love to you :(Emoji heart smiley face and stars):**

 **:(Guest): Thank you so much for the Review !, I'm am happy to say that I can at least answer one of your questions lmao yes the truth about the baby is revealed only it wasn't jazmine I believe Jazmine still loves Huey but I can't speak on it yet only time will tell and thank you tons for that , I really mean that made my day hearing that it's means a lot to me lots of you love to you :(Emoji hearts kissy face and smiley face):**

 **:(Wowtsw): Thank you always for the review ! you won't have to worry long about what Jaynee's hiding much longer because it's going to be exposed in this chapter Lol much love to you :(Emoji hearts smiley Faces kissy face):**

 **Thank you as always guys..**

 **Until next time part 2 will be on the way soon..i want to say next Friday or before then …**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise (Emoji heart)**


	14. The Party of Cold Lies and Truth's Pt 2

**Ch. 14**

 ***Hey Everybody*! (Emoji hand Wave)**

 **Sorry for the lateness, had to clean up a few things, this is part 2, I hope a few of you won't kill me for this chapter Lol especially with The Huey and Jazmine Scene but I felt it needed to happen, my mind told me to go with it so I went with it, but do not lose hope after this chapter because I have found a perfect way to have a Juey Endgame Lol so now that's a definite! Plus Drama with Huey's father is coming so now Huey has that to worry about and the inner Emotional demons that's he dealing with.**

 **The next update will mostly likely be next Friday or Saturday I'm going to try and keep a consistence day to update so when work or school isn't in the way I know I will finished before that day comes so I can upload on that specific day but the goal is to try and update consistently as much as I can.**

 **IF I FORGOT YOU IN A S/O DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW SO I CAN ADD YOU BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU KNOW THAT YOUR REVIEW IS APPRECIATED , IT'S A BIG DEAL TO ME BECAUSE I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYBODY WHO READS MY STORY AND I WANT YOU KNOW THAT ALWAYS !**

 **Also if you haven't read these stories please do while you're waiting for the next update**

 ***Restrictions* (By Jazminepink)**

 ***Blending Love*(By Anonrain)**

 ***Dark Paradise/The Last of Us*(By Juey)**

 ***Measured Steps*(By Omqueenkay)**

 **Shoutout to *Anonrain* for the help again (Emoji Hearts)**

 ***Also Review back to the last chapter for the other ones I listed these and those are the most recent updated ones right now*!**

 **S/O"s are on the bottom as always Guys (Emoji smiley face and heart)! Much love to all of you and thank you so much for the reviews I cherished and appreciated them all !**

 **Now Let's Started…..Signed Natasha Annalise.**

 **HUEY.P.O.V.**

" **Huey, Wait"! Caesar called after him.**

Huey ignored him as he pushed through the crowd in his house there were so many people there you would have thought it was a nightclub.

He gritted his teeth at the faint smell of weed and liquor lingering in far corners of the packed living room.

Grandad was going to killed him if he found traces of the two anywhere in his house.

Even though the party was Riley's idea he would still be blamed for not stopping it.

His head was still pounding at the news he learned.

As he made his way through his packed kitchen and to the basement.

On the way there he snatched a full cup of liquor from a protesting partygoer who soon quiet down at the thunderous look on his face.

The basement was empty and quiet thankfully he thought as he sat on one of the old sofas.

He stared blankly into the cup.

He could smell how hard the liquor was.

He wasn't one to drink or do drugs besides taking the sleeping pills.

But right now he didn't feel opposed to not considering it.

Sip.

His head was pounding.

He was so tired, so stressed.

Sip.

He was pissed with himself how he could he have let Jaynee fooled him.

He had to admit that he asked for that, it was a small dose of Karma that came his way.

Sip.

He didn't want to think about this anymore.

He wanted to think about her.

Sip.

But at the same time he didn't.

Sip.

God it hurt too see her.

She looked so amazing, yet so different so strange.

Sip.

The red hair was new, it was nice though he missed her honey brown blonde locks more.

He wished he never gave her up.

Sip.

He missed her so bad.

Sip.

He wanted her so bad.

Sip.

He should ….speak….at least try and talk to her.

He finished the cup gulping down the drink ignoring the burning sensation at the back of his throat.

He felt woozy, yet light.

He wanted more at least another cup.

Once he had another cup.

He would be able to speak to Jazmine.

Getting up he made his way back to the kitchen where he eyed a dude holding a bottle of henny and laughing loudly with a crowd.

"You still using that" Huey asked. His eyes focus on the bottle.

"Nah man help yourself" the boy said handing him the bottle.

Huey generously poured himself a cup and handed him the bottle.

"Thanks" he said gruffly.

He walked back to the basement.

Taking another healthy sip of his drink.

His stomach churning at the hard alcohol.

He was just going to drink as much as he needed too and then talked to jazmine…

 **JAZMINE.P.O.V.**

"You having fun jazzy!" Cindy yelled at her over the music Chris brown blared loudly through the room. As she and the blonde stood next to Hiro's Dj booth who was spinning his records with determination painted on his handsome face.

"Yeah, this is great Cindy I'm so glad you did this" Jazmine yelled back. As she rocked her head to the music.

Deep down Jazmine wasn't having fun as she appeared to be.

She really did appreciate Cindy and Riley throwing her this party.

But she couldn't get herself to enjoy it.

It wasn't the music.

It wasn't the people.

It was the fact that this party was at Huey's house.

She felt so uncomfortable right now.

Because she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She now wondered what was the look he gave her when they ran into each other earlier.

She wished she could have seen it.

Cindy was quite quiet about it.

She just stated that Huey was pissed.

Which she didn't find so surprisingly Huey got real emotional over her hair he felt that she should embrace the natural state of her hair and embrace the African qualities of it.

She was starting to get upset she didn't want to think about Huey and certainly not here where she could bump into him at any moment after all this was his house.

She needed some air.

She quickly excused herself by telling Cindy that she was going outside to get a breath of air.

And be right back the blonde nodded quickly telling her to come back fast as she now twerked against a wild Riley who was having the time of his life.

Jazmine pushed through the crowd.

And made her way out to the front door bumping into Caesar who looked frantic he was so caught up he brushed past her and didn't even noticed her calling him.

She wondered what was wrong but the sight of a dejected Donald sitting on her front porch with his heads in his hands. From across the street took her attention.

Something was wrong.

"Donald" she called out to him crossing the street quickly.

Donald looked up at her with red eyes, her heart almost broke knowing that there was a possibility that he cried.

Something must have went wrong,

"Donald what happen?" Jazmine demanded as she sat down carefully next to him.

Did telling the truth about the baby go bad she wondered?

She hoped not, but the look on Donald's face it didn't go well at all.

"It's out now the truth" Donald replied looking at the ground.

"So Huey's knows now" Jazmine said wondering how that went.

She couldn't imagine how he took the news she wanted to ask badly but decided to hold back.

"Yeah, Freeman knows he's taking it well" Donald said giving a shaky laugh.

Huey took the news well?

Donald seemed so unstable as she gazed at the misery in his face.

"Then why are you crying?" Jazmine replied softy.

"I don't even know, a part of me thought that …once the truth about the baby came out I would have…..a chance with Jaynee" Donald said quietly as pain was laced with each word.

Jazmine heart lurched for him.

"But you can't love a girl who gives herself so freely to anybody especially with another dude carrying your kid" Donald spat out disgust and anger etched on his handsome face.

Jazmine mouth dropped open with astonishment and anger and a similar expression of revulsion as well.

Leave it to Jaynee to cause more damaged then she already did Jazmine thought sourly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jaynee slept with another guy and cheated on Huey while pregnant with Donald's kid.

"I don't know what to say to that" jazmine breathed feeling a little speechless. There wasn't much you could say to that She did however find it disgusting that Jaynee would be so loose with her body especially while carrying a child inside her where was the girl's morals.

"You're not alone, but that isn't the best part she's been getting high too, can you believe it Jazmine she doesn't care about anything. Just what she wants she doesn't even care about our kid that's in her belly" Donald said coldly.

"She was doing drugs too" Jazmine's mine spoke incredulously

"I really loved that girl , I gave her my heart my everything , only to get fucking played and disrespected and to think my kid could have …..some kinda birth defects or something from the way and how careless she is with her body" Donald said the rage evident in his voice.

"I hate her" he said angrily standing up and pacing.

"Donald" Jazmine replied approaching him gently and to calm him down.

"I regret meeting her"

"Donald" Jazmine tried again.

"How could I have been so stupid to think after this things would be different?"

She was started to get worried for her friend as she watched him pace back and forth as he looked ready to hit something.

"Donald, stop calmed down" jazmine said loudly grabbing the erratic boy whose face was dripping with tears of anger and pain.

He looked at her embarrassed and wiped his face.

"Let's go inside I think you need to sit down for a little awhile" Jazmine continued grabbing his hand and leading him inside her house.

"What no, I can't do that your supposed to be at a party not tending to me I shouldn't have come here I should go home" Donald replied shaking his head.

To be honest Jazmine wasn't ready to rush back to the Freeman's just yet, it just felt weird being there with…Huey somewhere in the house.

And right now she wanted her mind off him all she could do was think about him while she was over there.

And besides she needed to be there for Donald and even though he didn't want to admit it she knew he did too otherwise he wouldn't be sitting on her doorstep.

"Don't be ridiculous Donald the party can miss me for a little while come inside and get something to drink and we can talk and clear your head a little there no way I can let you go home with the mind frame you're in right now" Jazmine said sternly leading him inside.

Donald opened his mouth.

But thought better of it and closed his mouth as they walked inside.

He sat down sadly on the couch looking at his hands. While Jazmine fixed them both a glass of cold fruit juice.

"Here" she said offering him his cup.

"Thanks" he said tiredly taking a small sip.

"It's no problem, I'm so sorry Donald I really am I don't understand Jaynee and honestly I don't think I ever will but at the end of the day Jaynee doesn't deserve you your too good for her and the only thing that's matters is the baby that's the important thing" Jazmine started honestly.

"I don't feel like I'm good for anybody right now Jazmine" Donald replied dejectedly.

"Yes you are, and don't say that again" Jazmine scolded him.

"But it's true I can't even get over her even though we talked I seriously thought that once I told Freeman about the baby I would. Might have a chance for me and Jaynee to patch things up but that went down the drain when I found out she slept with her best friend's Ming boyfriend" Donald said sourly. Gulping down his juice and slamming down the cup.

Jazmine sighed, she really felt for her friend. Heartbreak really doesn't have an ending point does it?

She wished she could do something to help.

"I wished I could help" Jazmine said softly speaking her mind out loud.

"You helped me enough Jazmine just you listening and being a friend to me is more than enough help" Donald said running his hands through his hair.

"Let's not talk about this anymore I feel like punching shit every time I think about Jaynee" Donald said sitting up. Frowning. As his fist clenched.

"How the party are you having fun" Donald said changing the subject.

Jazmine sighed and gave him an awkward smile.

"It's fun…I guess…" Jazmine said making a face.

Donald snorted and shook his head. "Come on I mean look at the crowd over there, how can you not be having fun"

"Um does the fact that's it at my ex-boyfriend's house ring a bell" jazmine pointed out.

"Fuck Freeman you should be over there throwing in his face how great you look right now , how Freeman dumped you for Jaynee I will never understand like your amazing Jazmine your everything a guy could want and more" Donald replied.

Jazmine blushed furiously at this.

"Thanks …Donald that was really sweet" Jazmine said looking down feeling shy.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Donald replied leaning back.

"I guess you're just naturally a sweetheart then" Jazmine giggled leaning back with him as they both stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe my sweet heart is what got me hurt" Donald said frowning.

"There nothing with having a good heart" Jazmine replied though she was now wondering suddenly was it her good heart that made Huey breaks hers.

"Not for me but for you, Jazmine you're meant to have a pure and good heart because you're a good person" he said turning to her looking at her intensely and kissing her on the cheek.

Making her cheeks turn red.

She swallowed as she felt a sudden pull coming.

Their faces were getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Lips were starting to touch.

And moving as one as tongues began to dance with each other.

Normally jazmine instinct would have told her to pull away.

But right now this felt nice.

This was the second time he kissed her and this time she didn't want him to stop.

And she didn't know why.

She didn't know why she wanted to keep going.

But she didn't have a chance to find out because Donald pulled himself away.

Sighing he gave her a look of longing before speaking.

"I shouldn't have done that" he muttered.

Jazmine bit her lip not knowing what to say to that because she felt unsure as her thoughts built up.

"You're so beautiful jazmine and I want to do more than kiss you ….."

"But what" Jazmine pressed A little surprise by his honestly.

"Your my friend and I want it to stay that way, I'm hurting in the inside and I don't want to mask my hurt by kissing you to comfort my pain it would be like using and that's something I would never do it also wouldn't be fair to you or to me I respect you too much for that" Donald said softy taking her hand.

Jazmine sighed she didn't know what came over her , maybe it's the party ….or the fact she too was thinking about Huey and she wanted to in her own little way to get back at him.

But Donald was right they didn't need to go down a road when they both were already coming from shaky paths.

"Look I need to go, I think I need to pull myself together" Donald said standing up.

Jazmine nodded and gave him a tight smile as they went outside.

"I'm going to tell my parents about the baby , despite how I feel about Jaynee I want custody and I want to be a part of my kids life I may hate her right now but I care for my child" Donald spoke honestly at once as they stood on her front porch steps looking at the Freeman's house.

"I believe that is the best thing to do" Jazmine said nodding with encouragement the secret was now out and Donald was going to need some major help with Jaynee on this baby situation.

"I think so too, looks like the party is still in full swing" Donald said looking at the crowded house.

"Yeah and I better get my butt back over there soon, I know Cindy has to be wondering where the hell I've been at" Jazmine said shaking her head.

"I agree because it's so not right for the guest of honor to leave her own party" Donald joked.

Jazmine rolled her eyes and laughed "Whatever, you just get home safe" she said.

"I plan too, so I'll see you around" Donald said giving her a light smile.

"Sure" jazmine replied smiling back.

Just as Donald turned to leave.

"Donald wait," she called out to him.

She thought about what he said earlier and she had to let him know that it wasn't true.

"Yeah" he replied turning around.

"You do have a good heart remember that" she said.

He stared at her before giving her another small smile nodding as he walked off to his car down the street….

Once he was gone jazmine took a deep breath and walked back to the Freeman's and pushing through the crowd.

"Jazmine" A voice called out to her.

She turned around quickly trying to move through the bush of people.

Seeing Cindy who was looking really worried.

"Jazzy where the hell have you been , I been looking all over the damn place for you I thought some dumbass nigga had snatched you up and I was going to have to kill a bitch !" Cindy said frantically.

"I got carried away with getting to much air and just wandered around a bit that's all" jazmine replied.

She would have told Cindy about what happen with Donald.

But she could tell her later.

"Oh ok, but you're having fun right maybe we shouldn't have had the party here what was I thinking" Cindy said now biting her looking pissed with herself.

"Cindy the party fine and I'm having a good time I'm so happy you did this for me" Jazmine reassured her.

Even though this wasn't her choice of place to have a good time the fact that Cindy would go out of her way for her was the thought that count.

She was just going to have to put her uneasiness aside and her thoughts about a certain someone in the back of her mind and just forced herself to enjoy herself.

Cindy gave her a big smile and grabbed her hand as a booty popping song made the crowd of people cheered and ready to dance.

"Come on let's go dance" Cindy said excitedly leading her to start twerking.

Jazmine giggled and followed suit…

 **CAESAR. P.O.V.**

Damn where did this nigga go Caesar thought exasperatedly throwing his hands in the air as he nodded his head to the music.

He hoped Huey was ok.

In his opinion finding out that he wasn't the father of Jaynee's kid should be the best news of his life had it been him he would be right on the dance floor doing every dance move known to man he would be celebrating while doing the nae nae happily.

"Hey wanna dance" a pretty brown skinned girl came up to him with curly dark green hair. He was about to accept when he saw Huey come out of nowhere stumbling his eyes glassy.

Wait was he…. Drunk?

Caesar thought his brows furrowed he politely denied the dance request from the girl who looked let down but moved on quickly to another guy.

"Hey …Huey you alright man" Caesar said carefully.

"I'm great" Huey slurred quickly scowling his maroon eyes darting all over the place.

Small beads of sweat on his forehead.

The smell of liquor coming off him

This nigga is drunk

Caesar would have never imagined to see Huey drunk.

Damn Jaynee was causing niggas to drink.

"Hey why don't we sit down and talk ….

"Nah, I need to speak to Jazmine" Huey said sharply cutting him off.

Speak to jazmine Caesar thought raising his eyebrows.

Why in the hell did he want to do that, the last time he checked Huey went out his way to avoid Jazmine.

"Yeah, maybe that not such be a good idea" Caesar said.

Thinking that Jazmine wouldn't really want to talk to Huey considering what happen between them.

And He also knew it wouldn't be a really good idea especially since Huey was drunk right now and he was looking extremely unpredictable.

Which made Caesar nervous, he was suddenly wishing for the cold and mean Huey he knew this Huey before him seemed to be ….unbalanced.

As he watched the boy's glassy maroon eyes observed the place.

"Where's Jazmine?" Huey demanded ignoring his last statement.

"I don't know" Caesar said truthfully to be honest he hadn't seen her at all since he got here , he was beginning to think she didn't come until he spotted her dancing with Cindy shaking her hips hard and laughing her cheeks flushed pink and grew even more pinker when a guy came up behind her.

Jazmine quickly moved away obviously telling the guy she wasn't interested but the guy didn't want to take no for an answer and grabbed Jazmine's wrist making Cindy and Riley now stepped in.

"Shit" Caesar said heading toward them only to realize that Huey was too…

 **JAZMINE. P.O.V.**

For the first time since Jazmine been there she was truly having fun at the party until some guy with a long ponytail came up behind her and ruined the moment by grinding on her.

After politely telling him she wasn't interested he didn't take to that well and proceeded to grab her by her wrist.

Making Cindy and Riley intervened.

"Ayee nigga get your hands off my friend" Cindy shouted at him as Jazmine tried to tug free.

"The boy looked at Cindy and sneered "Shut up Blondie" he snapped at her.

"And if she don't what gonna happen" Riley said jumping in getting in the boy's face.

"Why don't your bitch ass come find out" the boy threatened still holding onto Jazmine's wrist who still fought to be loosen her hand.

Riley was about retort.

When the last person jazmine thought she would ever see for the night came up looking furious.

Huey roughly moved Riley aside who protested but calmed down once he saw Huey get in the man's face.

"Let her go" he said it so coldly you feel the ice fall from his words.

"Or What Freeman "The boy replied back coolly a nasty smirk on his face.

Huey returned a nasty smirk before his eyes lit up with fire.

Throwing a hard punch to the boy's stomach who dropped, Jazmine's wrist and fell to the ground in pain.

Jazmine stared at the scene in shock.

Huey turned to her quickly "Jazmine I need to speak to you…

He wanted to speak to her but she didn't have time to focus on that because the boy recovered too quickly as he eased quietly behind Huey.

"Huey watch out!" Jazmine screamed as the boy came up behind Huey and hit him in the back of his head.

The two boys crashed to the floor making the crowd move into a ring around them eagerly watching the fight cheering with excitement.

Huey threw several punches to the boy's face landing on top of him he was hitting the boy so hard that the boy began pleading at him to stop.

As thought processed Huey kept hitting Him and hitting him until blood leaked from his face.

Jazmine grew scared and overwhelmed she couldn't watch this anymore.

"Stop!" she screamed at him walking toward him to pull him off the boy.

Making Cindy and Riley yelling at her to stay back.

She was about to grabbed the collar of Huey's shirt until his elbow missed and bumped her in the stomach from Huey cocking it back making her stumbled and fall to floor hard hitting her leg.

Her eyes watered from the pain, as Cindy ran to her to ask if she was ok.

She stared at Huey angrily he didn't even stop to see that he had hit her.

What was his deal?

"Yo Huey Chill out" Caesar shouted coming out through the crowd to grab the boy whose was still swinging off the boy who now laid on the ground sporting a swollen eye, jaw and broken nose.

"Aye some help here" Caesar snapped at Riley who was amused and amazed by the scene before him. reluctantly took hold of his older brother.

Huey was currently struggling to break free and resume his attack.

"Somebody get him out of here please" Caesar yelled at the crowd nodding his head to the moaning boy in pain a couple who seemed to know the boy soon approached the wounded victim and dragged him out the party.

"Are you ok Jazzy" Cindy asked again. Looking at her who was watching Caesar and Riley dragged Huey to the kitchen.

"I'm Fine" Jazmine said stiffly seriously she was over this she knew coming to this party would be a bad idea she really wanted to go home now.

"CINDY COME HERE!" Riley yelled from the kitchen.

Cindy swore under her breath wondering what the boy wanted as she helped Jazmine get on her feet her leg was still sore from hitting it.

"YO CINDY!" Riley called again.

"I'M COMING, HOLD ON" Cindy yelled back.

"Just go and see what he's wants Cindy I'll be ok I'm just going to sit down until you come back. Jazmine said urging her.

"Are you sure" Cindy replied hesitant.

Jazmine nodded her head vigorously she was still reeling from being hit by Huey and she was pissed about it.

Then to make matters worse she was beginning to have not so good thoughts about him at once.

She also wondered why he intervened with that boy in the first place she assumed Huey didn't care about her.

 **CINDY. P.O.V.**

it was safe to say this party was a bust as she pushed through the crowd that was just now standing around she should have planned this someplace else all she wanted was for Jazmine to have a good time and now that was ruined.

She wished she could go and punched the dude that started this in the first place.

She was surprised to see that Huey stepped in she wondered why….she thought Huey was over Jazmine she found it odd that he defended her when a boy attacks her if but claimed not too care.

She still couldn't get that strange bout of emotions that was in his eyes out of her head from earlier.

Maybe she should have told Jazmine the truth about what she saw.

She shook those thoughts as she made her way to the kitchen.

To find a stressed Caesar and an unsure Riley who both were watching .Huey now gulping from a bottle of whisky.

Wait when did Freeman drink?

"What's going on here" Cindy said wide eyed as she watched Huey polished off the bottle.

"He's Drunk and we can't get him to stop" Caesar said worriedly rubbing his neck as he watched Huey dropped the bottle on the counter and starting on another one obviously ignoring them.

"Well what am I supposed do" Cindy snapped tapping her foot.

Yes it was strange that Huey hater was drunk but she didn't understand why they called her.

"Idk say something to make him stop since Riley won't plus he wants to talk to Jazmine" Caesar hissed.

"Talk to jazmine" Cindy raised her eyebrows at this.

"Yeah I'm sure she's in a chatty mode, especially after the way he treated her why in the hell would Jazmine want to speak to him especially in this state" Cindy spoke sarcastically rolling her eyes. Gesturing to Huey who poured himself another cup this time it was gin.

Who in hell bought liquor to this party she thought annoyed.

"That's what I said" Riley muttered.

"Well since I can't get him to the basement to get his head straight he's refusing to budge unless I let him" Caesar said frustrated.

"Well he can keep his ass right there then because I don't think it's a good idea" Cindy replied scowling folding her arms.

Right now a conversation with a Drunk ex-boyfriend who just beat another boy to a pulp while hitting his ex-girlfriend in the process was not what her best friend needed right now.

"Look I don't think it's a good idea either in fact I wouldn't let it happen but maybe if one of us go with him and be there if things get hot then we can dragged him away hell Jazmine might not even speak to him" Caesar said.

"It ain't happening I'm not putting Jazmine through this shit right now" Cindy replied sharply.

"Aw come on Cindy Huey practically defended Jazmine tonight!"

"Nigga so I'm glad Huey beat ole boy for putting his hands on jazzy but that don't excuse him from the bullshit he did to her plus this nigga drunk and shit , they don't need talk" Riley cut in scowling.

"Look after what Huey just went through, you would get a little drunk too" Caesar said getting annoyed.

That apparently was the wrong thing to say because blood began to boil.

"What he went through"! Cindy and Riley repeated loudly.

"That Nigga ain't went through shit besides being a gay ass bitch and dating that sour ass Jaynee"

"Caesar have you forgotten what, Huey did to Jazzy since when did you become so caring and what Huey went through besides being a bitch nigga please tell me"

"If you two would shut up maybe I could explain"

The three all began to bicker making it hard for Caesar to tell them what happen, they were so engaged they

They were so engaged they didn't even noticed that Huey had now sneaked off…..

 **JAZMINE/HUEY. P.O.V.**

"There she was" Huey thought his mind fuzzy as he viewed the beautiful new red head who stared around the place sullenly her green eyes vivid with irritation as she looked around the room until they landed on him.

Flashes of anger, hurt and confusion uneasiness and curiosity flashed through them.

"Jazmine" He muttered walking lazily toward her.

He had to speak to her to say something.

Plopping down next to her roughly, she seemed startled by his appearance.

"Has he lost his damn mind" Jazmine thought looking at her former Ex who glazed at her glassily behind maroon colored eyes the smell of hard liquor coming off him.

"Was he drinking, He's never drinks" Jazmine thought feeling repulsed.

Why is he over here anyway after what just happen, she wasn't really in the mood to deal with him right now.

"What do you want Huey?" Jazmine said carefully even trepidation was laced through each word she focused her graze elsewhere because she didn't want to look at him.

"I have to talk you Jazmine" Huey slurred sitting up.

He said that earlier , what on earth did they have to talk about.

"Oh really you want to talk, that's Funny" Jazmine said coldly.

Since when did he ever want to speak to her the last time she wanted to talk to him he said some very cruel things to her that was now currently flashing in her head.

And thinking about them was starting to make her angry.

"Yes….i have so much to say…..Jazmine" Huey spoke stumbling on his words.

He can't even speak properly but he's want to hold a conversation. Jazmine said feeling agitated

How can they talk if he's a drunken mess? Jazmine thought furiously.

"You're drunk Huey I don't think you're in a state to have a conversation" Jazmine spat at him.

Huey scowled and rubbed his hair.

"I….know your angry… with me" he said slowly

"Angry" she looked at him incredulous.

Angry was not a word she could describe for what she felt about him in fact she didn't have a precise word to describe it.

"You think …I'm angry with you I can't possibly tell you what I feel about you right now" Jazmine replied shaking with rage.

"Jazmine..Listen..I"

"No Freeman you listen I don't know what you think you're doing or why but honestly I want no parts of it I am not angry I am beyond that, I have so much hate, hurt anger, rage, and everything else imaginable built up against you that it would take a giant black hole to suck it away you can't possibly say anything to cut what I feel down right now" she replied her body shaking with heat and anger.

"Jazmine ..i'm ,…sorry….look ..Jaynee…" Huey rambled coherently.

Jazmine almost exploded then.

So he came to speak to her because it was over with Jaynee.

The nerve of him.

Oh she was beyond pissed.

He thought he could come crawling back after everything he did.

"Yes Jaynee the simple girl you replaced me with the one that you helped ruined Donald Relationship , oh when you found out the truth about the baby she was carrying wasn't yours you decided that you could come crawling back to me I'm so glad the truth came out so you can see that she played you" Jazmine said viciously. Feeling the pent up anger that she contained now began to push itself out.

"You. Knew" Huey slurred shocked with wide eyes. Jazmine knew the baby wasn't his. With the alcohol playing in his body everything was hitting him at once so ironically that was the only thing he could focus on sadly.

"Yes, I knew me and Donald I knew for quite a while" jazmine sneered her green eyes cold.

A sharp pain shot through his heart.

She knew the baby wasn't his.

She didn't say anything.

He knew he didn't have a right to be angry but it made him angry.

He wasn't thinking straight.

He shouldn't have come to her.

Especially not drunk.

He was so stupid.

And so was his mouth right now.

"And you didn't say anything" Huey shot at her sobering up a little.

As he came to realization.

"No not at time but, me and Donald talked about it and decided you needed to know" Jazmine said simply. Not bothered that Huey was now looking at her pissed.

"Why would you do that…to me don't you care.." Huey raged at her hotly not sure what he was saying.

His head pounding.

Jazmine bristled with contempt.

Only to cut him off.

"Why would I are you serious right now why should I care about your feelings when you didn't even give a damn about mines did you not forget that you slept with Jaynee not even a few days after our breakup while I was laid up in the hospital I almost committed suicide over you.

"Jazmine….

"Do you know how much it hurt to watch you kiss her in front of me and sit by and let her disrespect me in front of you and when I had that anxiety attack you didn't care when I passed out and barely could breathe oh and don't let me forget how said you didn't love me oh wait let me correct that you said didn't know if you ever loved me and that what we had meant nothing you treated me like a cold hearted bastard and stamped on my heart as though it was an ant being crushed under a tennis shoe and now you want to talk to me after you everything you did"

"Jazmine…..please….

"You don't care about me Freeman, I bet you never did, you can't even speak to me sober …you only came over here to save face for the bullshit you bought upon yourself well not this time I hate you Huey Freeman just get away from me you didn't want me so don't try and want me now" Jazmine said coldly hot tears dropping from her eyes starting to cry.

God she needed to get away from him.

So with that she jumped up and ran leaving Huey staring at her with wet eyes….

….

 **AUGUSTUS. P.O.V./ROBERTFREEMAN..**

"Now look here boy I left my big do it trip just to find out that you're getting out of prison and …..you want to come to be a part of Huey's and Riley's life I don't think I can let that happen you see Alanina left strict instructions to keep you away from those boys and I plan to keep my promise ..i just can't after what you did to that poor girl there no way I can let you stay with us" Robert Freeman said tiredly he had aged with thin minutes once he heard the news.

His son would be getting out of prison in two days.

He couldn't believe it he was supposed to be serving a life sentence.

Why in the hell was they letting him go free?

This was too much to deal with.

Not to mention he was about to be a great grand grandfather to a child because of his foolish Grandson.

To some strange girl he didn't like, he didn't know Huey to be so careless but he figure that if he was gonna be out here impregnating girls the girl should have at least been cutie pie.

He still didn't know for the life of him why he broke up with that sweet little girl

And took up with that spoiled loud and rude harlot he had running in his house.

Now on top of this he had his son who he cut further ties off with when he found out he was responsible for the death of Huey's and Riley's mother.

Now getting out, he was ashamed of what he did.

He may not have helped her commit the suicide but he damn sure helped led her to it.

And for that he couldn't forgive his son for what he did to that poor girl it was just too painful to think of ….

Now he had to deal with him getting out of prison what in the hell was he going to do.

He didn't even want to tell the boys because he knew they were not going to react to this news well.

He spent what was left of his life trying to raise them to be decent men because he didn't want them to be anything like his son.

Especially huey he feared for him the most about him turning into his father especially with temper he had. He was more like Augustus especially in looks and mannerisms than Robert hated to admit too.

"Look Dad I got no place to go, I need a place to stay until I can land on my feet" Augustus said hopefully.

He was so happy to be finally getting out of this shit hole it was a long time coming.

"I can't" Robert said shaking his head letting Augustus stay with them would be a very bad idea.

And he had to keep him away from the boys.

"Well if you can't give me a place to stay at least lend me some money when I get out I need something in my pocket" Augustus pressed. He had to convince the old man to help him out at least.

Especially with the plan he had in the works, now that he was getting out.

He didn't have to worry about him coming near Huey or Riley.

He felt it was pointless they didn't him and he didn't know them.

He really didn't care about them they were his Dad's problem, he was much focus on what they were worth.

And after that disastrous visit with Huey he didn't want a repeat of that.

He had bigger things to worry about.

"You know I can't give you no money boy, I don't have none but my little savings that takes care of me and the Boys" Robert huffed scowling at him.

"What about the trust fund?" Augustus said eagerly.

"This would be a good time to get a little information" Augustus thought.

That must have been the wrong thing to ask because Robert Freeman face turned cold as ice.

"Now you listen here good boy , that Fund was left for those boys by Alanina and her parents and you not gonna touch a damn cent of it and ruined it that money is to ensured they have a future once they both hit eighteen and I won't let you or nothing else prevent that from happening.

"Hardly won't they miss a little something from …..

"You not gonna touch it you hear me , it's god's blessing that's Huey and Riley mother came from a very rich family I don't know where I and your mother went wrong with you but I swear on my life I won't go wrong with Huey and Riley that much I can tell ya" Robert said coldly.

Augustus laughed just as coldly, "Those boys are going to turn out just like me, in fact one of them already has I'm surprised you haven't notice"

Robert's hands twitched on the strap of his belt.

His son was lucky to be too old to get his ass whoop.

It was time for him to go he was tired and too old for this shit.

"I don't care what you do when you get out Just stay away from Huey and Riley" Robert said standing up.

"See you soon Dad" Augustus said giving him smile filled with malice

Robert shook his head and left the room quickly.

"See you in two days" Augustus muttered to himself smiling….

 **S/O"** s **Too**

*( **Kingnarutoxqueenkushina)***

 **Thank you so much as always I'm happy to see you still sticking with me Huey did….try and Attempt to get Jazzy back…but it just wasn't the time for it but he will get her back I promise Lol just not in this chapter she stills needs a little time before she can take him back and he needs to get himself together first. Much love to you *(Emoji heart eyes, kissy face, and smiley face)***

 ***(Anonrain)***

 **Thank you! so Freaking much as always, and I'm so happy I made you smile in the last S/O I'm truly appreciated and thankful for the help and tips you given me because they helped out a lot I used them definitely in this chapter especially in the Fight scene Huey needed an emotional outburst just in a more violent way Lol and I can't wait till you update again Blending Love is really becoming a fav I loved Power Exchange but that one might have competition with this one for me Lol Bunches of Love to you always *(Emoji heart eyes kissy face and hearts)***

 ***(Juey)***

 **Thank you Girl so much as always , you never fail to make my day with your reviews and I try to keep this chapter mainly in Huey and Jazmine P.O.V. for you Caesar and Cindy are the only added two the next chapter will have more Huey in it and some Jazmine in but mostly Huey since his Dad is now coming into the picture I saw the update status for the Last of us so I'm excited that it will be coming soon, so I can't wait I recently watched the purge to prepared myself for anything to come lmao Lots of love to you as always *(Emoji heart eyes, kissy face and hearts)***

 ***(HueyFan)***

 **Thank you so much for that I appreciate it tons! , I'm really happy to see you enjoyed the ending Jaynee she's gone for now so she won't be an issue for Huey any more, and I can tell you that Huey's father doesn't have any good intentions at all now that's he soon about to be free thank you again sending nothing but love your way *(Emoji hearts kissy faces, smiley faces)**

 ***(ILuvBoondocks)***

 **So Sorryyyyy for that, I don't how in the world I missed you UGH please forgive me I always appreciate the Reviews you give me Thank you so much Love for the reviews and Thank you for letting me know cause I didn't want to forget you tons of love your way and Double *(Emoji hearts kissy faces and heart eyes)**

 ***(Boondocks Fangirl)***

 **Thank you! So much super happy you liked the chapter! Lots of love to you *(Emoji smiley face, kissy face and heart)**

 ***(Guest)***

 **Thank you a bunch, happy that you really liked the story it's means so much to me, and I'm glad that you like the Point of views this one mainly consists of Jazmine and Huey but there are two small ones for Cindy and Caesar and yes Huey knows so no more baby trap for him and here's Ch. 14 I hope I didn't make you wait too long I'm trying to work on that Lol Lots of love to you *(Emoji smiley face kissy faces and shooting stars)**

 ***(FreeGirl999)***

 **Thanks so much! girl and please dance as much as you like lmao Jaynee is gone so now you have another villain to hate that's coming and I tried to make jazmine look her best at the party lol I'm glad you gave Ming a chance she's not so bad after all and he is stressed out so I'm sad to say that he has more stress coming sigh but he's has more emotional issues to work through and Huey and Jazmine spoke…..it just didn't end well ugh, and his dad is bringing Tons seriously ready No new Images Update I know it's going to be super long because you always write a long chapter when your late with an update Tons of love to you always *(Emoji Heart eyes kissy face and hearts)***

 ***(KawaiiCutie12)***

 **Thank you soooo! Much really you made me smile Lol and no more waiting here's Ch. 14 A bunch of love to you *(Emoji Hearts kissy face, and smiley faces)**

 **Thank again Guys, until next time *(Emoji smiley face)***


	15. Cold Reunion

Ch. 15

 **Hey Everybody (Emoji Wave)**

 **My lateness is no excuse, but school and work has been so damn time consuming that it delayed me this chapter was halfway finished but then I got lazy, caught up and never finished it.**

 **I also made changes to it because it was originally supposed to leave off at the night of the party when Jazmine and Huey had that explosive argument but I got tired of dragging that scenario out anymore and I felt writer's block starting to kick in with trying to figure out where to start from there plus with Huey's father being released from prison I figure why not to skip to that point and let it happen already but somehow I got excited and basically let everything out of the bag.**

 **I had no intentions of Jazmine or Riley or anybody finding out about why Huey broke up with her this early in the game. And it was never supposed to be found out by Huey's and Riley's father originally Riley was supposed to find the letters of their mother and put the pieces together but hearing the truth from their dad was more dramatic for me and gave room for his agenda on why he was there plus it help me figure out how to give some insight on what happen to Huey's and Riley's mom.**

 **Sorry for rambling about this lol but I just wanted to say it I'm already working on the next chapter to this because Jazmine is going to find out the truth so I won't give you guys a date because I can see this chapter being the longest one I've ever written.**

 **Any way I'm sorry guys I know I suck Lol.**

 **Also Fifty Shades is on hold until Freegirl gets another laptop so I'm crossing my fingers she's gets one soon.**

 **Until then if haven't please read and review these stories.**

 ***(Blending Love)* By Anonrain**

 ***(The Last of Us)* By Juey**

 ***(Fantasy)* By Karmakairi**

 ***(Wuncler Academy)* By Queenlomarie**

 ***(Rich School ain't Pretty/Opposites Attract)* By joice xoxboubou xox**

 ***(Restrictions)* By JazminePink**

 ***(Dating 101)* By Truesaver**

 **Not gonna hold you guys up much longer S/O's are at the bottom as always guys and please don't hesitate to inform me if I forgot to shout you out as always thankkkkkk youuuuuu so much for reviews now let's begin….(Emoji smiley face) signed Natasha Annalise.**

 **HUEY.P.O.V.**

This day had to be the most miserable day of Huey's Life he was currently sitting on the hill thinking of what led up to this moment while cradling his sore hand that was still bleeding from punching the one person he hated in the world.

His father.

To see the man that bought so much of the problems he could barely handle in his chaotic life was like taking 20 bullets to the chest bleeding out and slowly dying in such an agony you was forced to feel ever shot of pain that rode swiftly through your veins.

What killed him most was that his grandfather knew that he would be there.

He knew they released him, to which it was beyond him to understand how and why.

How could they let the man who caused there mother to rid herself of this world be free.

How could they?

He just didn't understand it.

How could he live now?

He could barely face the demons inside him.

So how in the hell could he faced the devil day after day now that he was free?

He spent these last months trying to run from someone he didn't want to become and now he feared that it was too late he had become that monster…..

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ **Boy go open the door" Huey grandfather yelled at him from the living room as Huey came downstairs in his work uniform despite the truth and the breakup happening with Jaynee Huey felt it was wise to keep the job he needed anything to keep his mind off the events in his life.**_

 _ **Sighing as he went slowly to the door to open it and see what new intruder decided to stop by.**_

 _ **Huey's heart almost fell out his chest when he saw who was standing before him.**_

 _ **Him.**_

 _ **He never thought he would see him again.**_

 _ **What was he doing here, why wasn't he in prison.**_

" _ **Hello Huey it's so good to see you son" Augustus Freeman said giving him a knowing smile. He was wearing an old collar grey shirt that was too big for him a pair of dusty blue jeans and brown boots the very last thing he wore before he went to prison.**_

 _ **Huey's eyes narrowed into slits as he gazed upon this stranger who ruined his life.**_

" _ **Why the fuck are you here" he seethed.**_

" _ **Boy who is it?" his grandfather yell from the living room.**_

" _ **Ain't you happy to see me boy , I'm free now come greet your father" Augustus replied smirking not surprised or bothered by Huey's reaction this was to be expected their last visit didn't end on a good note so he knew the reunion would be just the same.**_

" _ **Boy I said who is it?" His grandfather said getting up from his chair and coming around the corner.**_

" _ **My God what the hell are you doing here, I thought I told you not to come here" Robert looked at Augustus with just as much shock and surprised as Huey did only Huey's soon changed to anger once he turned his head to look at his grandfather.**_

" _ **You knew he was coming" Huey seethed as he tried to accessed the situation around in his head.**_

" _ **Well….Huey.. Was going to tell you and your brother I just hadn't gotten around to it that's all" Robert said sheepishly.**_

" _ **Ayee what's going on whose this nigga" Riley asked giving his father a uninterested stare as he came downstairs to see what all the noise was about.**_

" _ **Hey Riley boy you look just like your mother same eyes" Augustus said giving Riley a cheeky grin.**_

 _ **While Huey glowered at him coldly his fist clenched tightly.**_

 _ **How dare he mentioned his mother.**_

 _ **Riley gave Augustus a look of wariness and raised his eyebrows at Huey who wasn't even trying to hide his emotions anymore.**_

" _ **Yeah so who are you?" Riley asked rudely.**_

" _ **Boy you need to go now" Robert demanded looking nervously at his oldest grandson as he could feel the tension in the living room reached so high it was suffocating.**_

" _ **Now come on dad is that any way to welcome your son back home" Augustus replied back coolly. But the devious smirk was still attached to his face like a piece of tape sticking up a piece of paper on the wall.**_

" _ **Dad" Riley repeated before recognition came across his face.**_

" _ **Hey Riley come give your ole man a big Hug" Augustus hold out his hands and arms.**_

 _ **Making Huey bubble more with rage and hate.**_

" _ **You need to leave" he spat out.**_

" _ **Aw come on Huey you still aren't mad at me about last time look I didn't mean what I said about you and Jazmine" Augustus replied though there was nothing sincere from his response which made Huey snapped.**_

" _ **Boy stopped" Robert yelled as both he and Riley watched stunned as Huey pummeled his fist into his father's face.**_

 _ **He gave each hit with a vengeance thinking with cold satisfaction that there were no guards to pull him off the man he hated.**_

 _ **Blood now stained his hands from hitting his father's face hard.**_

" _ **Man Huey chill out" Riley yelled at his brother now using all his strength to pull his enraged brother off their father.**_

 _ **Huey struggle like a mad man to break free from his younger brother grip but Riley clung tight to him and dragged him with almost inhuman strength up the stairs.**_

" _ **Yo nigga chill your gay ass out" Riley grunted as Huey fought to unloosen himself from his gripe.**_

" _ **Let me go" Huey hollered.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Grandad was busy yelling at their father to get away from his house before he called the cops.**_

" _ **I'm your son, you can't leave me out here in the cold" Augustus shouted back.**_

" _ **I can do whatever the hell I like you left Alanina in the cold now you look boy I told you not to come here I told you the boys didn't want to see you and you can see a clear result of that so with that being said you need to go" Grandad snapped though he avoided looking at him.**_

 _ **Augustus face harden at the mention of his dead wife's name.**_

" _ **Go where I have no place to go, I have no money" Augustus argued holding his swollen bleeding mouth.**_

" _ **I don't know but you damn sure as hell can't stay here, but take this" Grandad replied handing him a envelope.**_

" _ **It's enough for you to get a hotel and hold you for at least a month until you get your ass a job and I suggest you find one asap because you're not getting another penny from me now I need you to go your upsetting my grandsons" Grandad said firmly.**_

 _ **Augustus spat some blood on the ground.**_

" _ **I'm still their father I have a right to see them and speak to them" Augustus shot back angrily.**_

" _ **Hmmp well that's seems to be in question since Huey didn't seem thrilled to see your ass at all now I'm only gonna say this one more time Augustus take the money I gave you and leave and don't come back" Grandad replied just as angrily.**_

" _ **I ain't leaving ..Unless you give me a piece of the inheritance that Alanina left behind" Augustus said furiously looking determined.**_

 _ **Both Riley and Huey raised their eyebrows with curiously what Inheritance they as far as they knew they didn't have any money except the money that Huey's mother left behind but that money was long gone now since they used it to pay for the house and bills they were now living off grandad's retirement check.**_

 _ **it wasn't surprising when Robert Freeman got angry or upset about something the old man was irritable about most things a lot but too see his eyes turned to ice and almost pulled off his belt was shocking too see.**_

" _ **Now you look here boy , as I said before that money was left to the boys and only the boys to secure their future after I'm gone I promise to follow Alanina's last wish in her will that they will be the only ones to touch that money and it will be a cold day in hell before I let your ass touch a penny of it.**_

" _ **Now by the grace of god get the hell off my footstep and out of my yard before I called the police and get you charged with harassment and get your sorry ass sent back to jail" Grandad said with so much coldness and hostilely in his voice that both the Freeman boys couldn't help but jump at the sound of it.**_

 _ **Augustus snarled with anger.**_

" _ **Fine old man be that way but I'll be back I'm entitled to what's mine I promised you that" he yelled loudly making neighbors step out there houses to see what's going on.**_

 _ **And with that the three men watched Augustus leave the Freeman's yard and walked around the corner.**_

 _ **Once he was gone Huey broke free from Riley grip and headed for the hill ignoring his grandfather's and brother calls for him to come back…..**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Riley Freeman sat in his room pondering about what just happen never in forever would he thought that he would see his dad he always assume the man would be in prison forever he wasn't happy about seeing him either though it was more of a unpleasant experience that was unexpected that caught him off guard.

However what he really couldn't erase from his head was how angry Huey was he knew that his brother didn't have any love for their father at all.

But he didn't expect for him to go off so quick like that either sure he punched a hole in the wall when grandad mention him once but the anger that Huey showed their father was pure hate.

If he hadn't had pulled Huey off him Riley was sure that Huey would have killed him but what struck him most was how Huey Just snapped like a bullet from a fired gun when their father mentioned Jazmine's name why and more importantly how did their father know about Jazmine.

Plus what did Grandad mean about their mom leaving an inheritance

His mind was now riddled with thoughts and questions making him feel irritated not wanting to think about this shit no more he jumped off his bed change into a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt and grabbed his basketball to clear his head.

 **Augustus P.O.V**

If he couldn't get through to his father or his eldest son then maybe he could through Riley he noticed the youngest one wasn't as hostile as the Huey was toward him.

Wait wasn't that him.

Augustus watched his youngest son come out of the house wearing shorts a t-shirt and sneakers with a basketball cupped under his arm as he turned the corner.

If He just talk to him then maybe he could help him get his hand on the inheritance as he climbed out of the bushes of his father's next door neighbors and followed the young boy…..

It's didn't take Riley long to get to court and he was truly grateful that it wasn't crowded he immediately begin to shoot some basketball and dribbling as he race around the court he decline several requests to jump in a game making it clear that he wanted to shoot some baskets solo.

"Hey son why don't you let me have a try" a voice said loudly behind him.

He knew that voice.

He ain't even fully met this man and he already recognize his voice.

Why the hell was he here didn't grandad tell him to leave as far as he knew this man was a complete stranger to him.

His body tensed up in defense as he turned and face his father.

"Nah I'm good, go ask somebody else" Riley said coldly turning his back as he shoot another basket.

"Look Riley I know it's been a long time but if you just give me….

Riley snorted rudely.

Did he really think he could just sit and bond with him he may didn't know much about his father but what he did know, he was just the man that bore his seed into his mother and gave him life and from what little he did know he was the one that had something to do with his mother's death so he really didn't see what they had to talk about.

"I don't have to give you shit I don't know you and you don't know me and as for Huey he don't even wanna see yo shadow on the ground or a glimpse of your ass so with that being said you can head out why you here anyway nigga you stalking me or some shit" Riley replied cutting him off.

His father sighed and ran his hands through his short afro.

"I know your brother would still be angry with me after that visit" he said shaking his head.

"Visit, what visit?" Riley questioned quickly turning around.

Now that caught his attention.

"He didn't tell you, I figure he didn't you know he came to see me in prison right" his Father said giving a short bitter laugh.

Huey went to see this nigga, but why? Riley thought with disbelief.

Was this recent.

And when did this happen.

When grandad asked them if they wanted to see their father Huey went into a fit of rage and said no.

His brother hated their father what could possibly make him visit him after he declared he never wanted to see him.

This nigga had to be lying to him.

Riley narrowed his eyes.

"Why Huey hates yo ass why would he come see you he told grandad he wanted nothing to do with you" Riley said sharply dropping his ball.

"He had some questions you know" His father said now looking unsure about something.

Riley wondered what some of those questions might be but he had a guess because there was a few he wanted answered himself.

"About our mother right?" Riley said carefully his mouth going dry.

"Look Son I didn't kill your mother I didn't make her do what she did that was all on her" his father said defensively rubbing his neck.

The way he said it you would have thought that Riley had accused him of the silent question he didn't even asked.

"Well that ain't what Grandad and Huey believe and neither do I " Riley countered.

If this man thought he was some fool then he had the wrong one.

Maybe that' why he couldn't believe what cold truth that came out of his father's mouth once the man begin to start rambling.

After an hour or so the man let out everything including the visit Huey had with their father.

But it was one thing he said that made Riley pay close attention.

"Yeah well my dad has always been against me even when I was kid , and as for your brother he's clearly messed up he came there wanting to know was he going to turn out like me and got pissed when I said he would and that his little girlfriend was gonna go the same way …..Your mother…..did but I didn't mean nothing by I was just mad...look Riley I just came…wait what are you doing... He now yelled as Riley now charged at him.

He had said the wrong thing.

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

So he didn't hold back his disgust.

Riley had now punched his father in the same spot his brother did.

"What are you doing" his father hollered at him holding his mouth in the same spot which was now bleeding again.

"You ain't shit nigga , look I don't want nothing to do with you just stay away from me , grandad and especially Huey you ain't never been in my life and I don't need you besides you can't miss what you never had" Riley spat at him coldly breathing heavily pinning his father down.

He now was placing the pieces together.

No wonder why Huey was acting the way he was acting.

Why didn't he notice it before?

It was his father's fault.

And all this time he was pissed at Huey when the real person who had made his brother's heart go cold was in front of him.

"You told Huey that he was going to turn out like you and that Jazmine was gonna end up the same way" Riley breathed heavily as he got off his father staring at him with disgust.

So that's how he knew Jazmine's name.

That's why his brother broke up with her.

And treated her the way he did.

And became this other person.

"You made him become you, that's why he so messed up and mad all the time he was …afraid of being you and that shit you told him made him snapped it's like he became a different person you ruined him and Jazz and now you bring your sorry ass back here for what nah you ain't got shit to say to me just stay away from me from all of us" Riley screamed at him hotly.

He needed to find Huey and talked to him.

He headed for the hill.

 **Jazmine P.O.V.**

Jazmine laid on her bed glumly listening to "Ella Mai A thousand times" playing loudly from her speaker.

She was still hurt and angry and confused at what happen at the party she really wanted to punch Huey in his stupid face for the first time in forever she finally felt ok since the breakup but Huey's drunken confession Ruined that feeling and only made her feel like she had a huge setback.

Why would he say those things she thought as she thought about the memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **What do you want Huey?" Jazmine said carefully even trepidation was laced through each word she focused her graze elsewhere because she didn't want to look at him.**_

" _ **I have to talk you Jazmine" Huey slurred sitting up.**_

 _ **He said that earlier, what on earth did they have to talk about.**_

" _ **Oh really you want to talk, that's Funny" Jazmine said coldly.**_

 _ **Since when did he ever want to speak to her the last time she wanted to talk to him he said some very cruel things to her that was now currently flashing in her head.**_

 _ **And thinking about them was starting to make her angry.**_

" _ **Yes….i have so much to say…..Jazmine" Huey spoke stumbling on his words.**_

 _ **He can't even speak properly but he's want to hold a conversation. Jazmine said feeling agitated**_

 _ **How can they talk if he's a drunken mess? Jazmine thought furiously.**_

" _ **You're drunk Huey I don't think you're in a state to have a conversation" Jazmine spat at him.**_

 _ **Huey scowled and rubbed his hair.**_

" _ **I….know your angry… with me" he said slowly**_

" _ **Angry" she looked at him incredulous.**_

 _ **Angry was not a word she could describe for what she felt about him in fact she didn't have a precise word to describe it.**_

" _ **You think …I'm angry with you I can't possibly tell you what I feel about you right now" Jazmine replied shaking with rage.**_

" _ **Jazmine..Listen..I"**_

" _ **No Freeman you listen I don't know what you think you're doing or why but honestly I want no parts of**_ _**it I am not angry I am beyond that, I have so much hate, hurt anger, rage, and everything else imaginable built up against you that it would take a giant black hole to suck it away you can't possibly say anything to cut what I feel down right now" she replied her body shaking with heat and anger.**_

" _ **Jazmine ..i'm ,…sorry….look ..Jaynee…" Huey rambled coherently.**_

 _ **Jazmine almost exploded then.**_

 _ **So he came to speak to her because it was over with Jaynee.**_

 _ **The nerve of him.**_

 _ **Oh she was beyond pissed.**_

 _ **He thought he could come crawling back after everything he did.**_

" _ **Yes Jaynee the simple girl you replaced me with the one that you helped ruined Donald Relationship , oh when you found out the truth about the baby she was carrying wasn't yours you decided that you could come crawling back to me I'm so glad the truth came out so you can see that she played you" Jazmine said viciously. Feeling the pent up anger that she contained now began to push itself out.**_

" _ **You. Knew" Huey slurred shocked with wide eyes. Jazmine knew the baby wasn't his. With the alcohol playing in his body everything was hitting him at once so ironically that was the only thing he could focus on sadly.**_

" _ **Yes, I knew me and Donald I knew for quite a while" jazmine sneered her green eyes cold.**_

" _ **And you didn't say anything" Huey shot at her**_ _**sobering up a little.**_

" _ **No not at time but, me and Donald talked about it and decided you needed to know" Jazmine said simply. Not bothered that Huey was now looking at her pissed.**_

" _ **Why would you do that…to me don't you care.." Huey raged at her hotly not sure what he was saying.**_

 _ **Jazmine bristled with contempt.**_

" _ **Why would I are you serious right now why should I care about your feelings when you didn't even give a damn about mines did you not forget that you slept with Jaynee not even a few days after our breakup while I was laid up in the hospital I almost committed suicide over you.**_

" _ **Jazmine….**_

" _ **Do you know how much it hurt to watch you kiss her in front of me and sit by and let her disrespect me in front of you and when I had that anxiety attack you didn't care when I passed out and barely could breathe oh and don't let me forget how said you didn't love me oh wait let me correct that you said didn't know if you ever loved me and that what we had meant nothing you treated me like a cold**_ _**hearted bastard and stamped on my heart as though it was an ant being crushed under a tennis shoe and now you want to talk to me after you everything you did"**_

" _ **Jazmine…..please….**_

" _ **You don't care about me Freeman, I bet you never did, you can't even speak to me sober …you only came over here to save face for the bullshit you bought upon yourself well not this time I hate you Huey Freeman just get away from me you didn't want me so don't try and want me now" Jazmine said coldly hot tears dropping from her eyes starting to cry.**_

 _ **God she needed to get away from him.**_

 _ **So with that she jumped up and ran leaving Huey ….**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Damn Huey Freeman" she muttered she wanted him out of her thoughts and away from her mind and her heart…..especially her heart even though she was beyond angry with him and the hate she now felt was growing for him a tiny part of her still loved him.

She really needed to clear her head or at least talk to somebody.

She wanted to call Donald but she didn't want to taint his hectic life with this emotional drama especially now that he fully knew he was the father of Jaynee's baby and that was more than enough on his plate that he needed to focus on.

She would call Cindy but her best friend was currently out of town so it would be pointless.

And as much as she loved Caesar, Hiro and Riley it just didn't feel right to vent about this too them.

She really wanted to go to the hill.

But that was once her and Huey's place.

And she really didn't want any more memories of them or him right now.

But the peaceful atmosphere there was just too much for her not to want to go.

She was just going to have to push what she felt about the hill aside.

Maybe there she could clear her head and if it didn't work she could just walk back home.

Getting up quickly unsure about what she was doing she pulled her curly red hair in a messy bun.

And threw on a quick hoodie and some shorts along with her sneakers.

Grabbing her headphones and phone.

She headed for the hill.

 **AUGUSTUS P.O.V….**

Augustus cursed with rage as he held some tissue to his bleeding mouth he knew his Dad still had some ill feelings toward him but he didn't expect the boys to harbor any bad feelings for him.

Yes he regretted the things and pain he bought to Alanina's life but he didn't kill her but deep down he knew his actions caused her to take her life.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **How could you , how could you sleep with her we have two children Augustus I'm your wife do I mean so little to you" Alanina screamed at him tears running heavy down her pretty face as she held a now crying Riley who startled by the noise.**_

 _ **Her other youngest son Huey just sat at the table staring at his parents were now in a fit of war with wide eyes.**_

 _ **Augustus rolled his eyes "Would you stop being dramatic you know I didn't sleep with that woman" he said annoyed as he took another swig from his glass and pouring more cold liquor into the glass.**_

" _ **Do you think I'm stupid I can smell her perfume on you do you know she came by here saying she was carrying your child" Alanina continued yelling as she sobbed uncontrollaby.**_

" _ **She's Lying" Augustus roared now getting angry but he was nervous now he knew that girl was threating to tell Alania for weeks that she was pregnant with his child if he didn't leave her but he didn't think she was stupid enough to do it.**_

" _ **No she' not I could see it in her eyes and you know….what Augustus she couldn't even gloat about it because she felt so bad for me I could see the pity in her eyes do you know how much that hurt me do you know the shame I feel inside right now Augustus don't you know I love you but I can't take it any more you turned my heart so cold" Alania replied her eyes red and swollen.**_

 _ **She cried heavily as she placed Riley and in his playpen and shushed him. and then wiped her wet eyes.**_

" _ **I want you to leave my parents were right your no good and I should have listened you made a complete fool of me and I've never felt so low in my life" Alania said clearly.**_

 _ **Staring at him with sorrow all over her face.**_

 _ **Augustus laughed harshly at her.**_

" _ **Your parents I'm so sick of their uppity asses they think they know it all they I'm no good but you knew that when you married me and now you want me to leave because you believe some dumb whore" Augustus hollered at her walking toward her.**_

 _ **Making her take a step back.**_

" _ **I don't want to hear anymore Augustus just go please" Alania whispered softly. Her maroon eyes holding with fear.**_

 _ **Augustus grabbed her roughly squeezing her arms tightly making her cry out in pain as she twisted from his grasp.**_

" _ **I'm not going anywhere" Augustus said coldly.**_

" _ **Please Augustus let me go" Alania whimpered.**_

" _ **This is my House have you forgotten that" Augustus snapped at her loudly.**_

" _ **That my parents paid for" Alania snapped back angrily.**_

 _ **But that was the wrong thing to say.**_

" _ **FUCK YOU AND YOUR PARENTS" Augustus screamed at her shaking her roughly making her scream back at him to let him go as she twisted to get away from him.**_

" _ **Get off me"**_

 _ **Do you know who I am who are you to say that to me"**_

" _ **I said let me go Augustus"**_

" _ **Get off my mommy" Huey now yelled trying to push Augustus away with his tiny hands.**_

 _ **Augustus sneered in irritation and pushed Alanina hard to the floor.**_

 _ **By that time the loud commotion had scared Riley and now had him yelling his head off again.**_

 _ **Augustus breathed heavily as Alanina had now moved away from him and grabbed Huey who was now staring at him defiantly as she ran to her other child and scooped him into her arms crying. She then grabbed the phone and stared at him pleadingly.**_

" _ **Please Augustus just leave before I call the police please go" she said sharply through her tears not looking at him.**_

" _ **Augustus gave her another angry look.**_

 _ **He didn't need this shit.**_

 _ **He really needed to score a hit.**_

 _ **And then maybe he could go see celeste where he would be appreciated.**_

" _ **I'll be back later give you some time to cool off" Augustus said casually.**_

 _ **Leaving Alanina crying clinging to her two kids on the floor.**_

 _ **After a couple of hours of getting high and having fun with his lady friend.**_

 _ **Augustus returned home to fine the police waiting for him and seeing a body under a white sheet being carried out…**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

He hated thinking about that day damn if he only get that money he could start fresh and do what he wanted.

But his dad was holding on so damn tight to that inheritance but he was going to end that.

First thing he was going to do he was going to get a room and crash and think of his next plan of action.

One way another he was going to get his hands on that money.

No matter what the cost….

 **HUEY/JAZMINE/RILEY..P.O.V…**

Huey stared blankly as he stood next to the giant tree showing the magnificent view of the houses and nearby city next too Woodcrest.

He was so tired.

What was the point anymore?

He had lost the one thing that meant the world to him.

And the monster he hated was now released from his cage and now at close distance.

He regretted coming here this was no place to clear his head.

How he wish he could just sleep this shit away.

There still was a few more pills left just a few.

He had one in his pocket.

He could take it.

And just rest here he thought.

His hand fumbled into his pocket.

Until it grasped around the tiny pill.

He almost had it till his mouth.

Until he heard someone calling his name

Feeling that he almost got caught he whirled around to see Riley running up the hill to him.

Huey's hastily placed the pill back into his pocket.

"What Riley?" he started his voice sounding rough.

"Yo Huey we gotta talk" Riley voice said loudly making Huey barely jump at the sound. If Riley had come here to tell him to come home he didn't want to hear it.

"I saw our Dad Huey" Riley started.

Huey instantly felt heat flushed through his body and his fist clenched.

"I don't want to talk about him" Huey replied through gritted teeth.

"Look nigga I don't want to either but I know why you did what you did.

"What" Huey said looking at him sharply?

"I know why you broke up with Jazmine,….

 **Shoutouts**

 ***(ILuvBoondocks)***

 **Sorry about last time I made sure to remember not to forget you lol I hope everything is good with you thank you always you never failed to show love no matter what sending tons of love your way.**

 **P.S. I emailed Freegirl about Dark Diamond and she Said's once she's get a new computer she'll upload the chapter she has it finished and ready* (Emoji hearts eyes and kisses)***

 ***(AnonRain)***

 **Thank you as always for the reviews I just got through reading Blending Love and god it's as good as ever I'm glad I only miss a few chapters so it didn't take me long to catch up and yes Huey has definitely realize he has made a huge mistake but with this new drama coming I don't this will help lead Jazmine on the path to forgiveness hopefully the truth will help make her consider on trying to see why Huey did what he did and give her a chance to forgive him even though she still hurt and angry her heart hasn't gone cold. Much love to you as always and waiting on your next update *(Emoji hearts eyes and kissy faces)***

 ***(Juey)***

 **The fact that you updated the last of us and I didn't even see it until I checked my favorites has me jumping with joy so I going to go read it as soon as i get done and uploading this thank you girl as always for the reviews and if you only knew I had a whole chapter where Donald and Jazmine ended up having a intense emotional moment and ended up into a sex scene lol but I realize if I went there it would kill any chance of Huey and Jazmine getting back together so I had to do it right and keep them friends and they do have a really good bond which I think helped her out a lot with healing and making her stronger huey had truly messed up but he knows it but now with their dad out and truth about why he left Jazmine in the first place might help create a bridge of her trying to forgive him even though won't be easy but anyway I'm so happy to see you updated again so i'm very eager to finish this review so I can go read it dropping tons of love your way *(Emoji hearts heart eyes kissy faces)***

 ***(Guest CH Fan)***

 **Thank you very much for the review it's much appreciated and I'm happy to have it so you made my day I would say that cold heart describes how painful the break up is between Huey and jazmine the actions and the way Huey treated jazmine was very Cold hearted so that how it came about but I do see jazmine in some way being cold hearted as well but maybe by how she's trying to change herself and the argument between jazmine and Huey was pretty intense and overwhelming lol but with all that pent up anger and emotion she had building up and never letting out it was bound to be pretty scary lol especially since that was the first time since the break up her and Huey was face to face in a while without anybody around and I don't think it would go well if huey said what he wanted to say with Caesar and the others especially since there still against him right now because of Jazmine Lol but I'm happy you like the story and I will try my hardest to make you proud thank you so much tons of love to you *(Emoji smiley faces, hearts and kissy faces)***

 ***(Kingnarutoxqueenkushina)***

 **Thank you for the review as always and You won't have to worry about Donald trying to get Jazmine that chapter won't be happening for them lol (Emoji heart eyes and smiley face)**

 ***(Loveheart205)***

 **Thank you for the review as always I can't tell you what to feel about Huey's dad getting out jail but after this chapter I don't think you will be glad lol and there is a chance and hope for them to get back together which is probably why I sped this story up a little because I do feel that Huey is going to need jazmine in his corner now that his father is out and the trouble he's bringing is going to cause huey a lot of trouble so with the truth coming out maybe jazmine will give him a chance if she can understand why he did what he did. i hope you update your story soon though I enjoy seeing Jazmine putting her foot down with Huey and the way she treated his wife was classic Lmao but sending much love your way *(Emoji heart eyes and kissy face)***

 ***(Freegirl999)***

 **Thanks you for the review aIways but i have nothing to say to you…except hurry up and read my email if you see this and get a computer fast my part of fifty shades is waiting for you Lol and I'm ready for no new images the fact that you have a whole chapter ready and you can't update it is painful so I feel for you Lol and yes Huey wasn't thinking when he got drunk to talk to jazmine I think deep down he was scared and need some type of boost to push him and I do think that she will help him especially with his father but she gonna need some time and hopefully enough love in her heart to do so any way I hope you get computer soon and lots of love to you *(Emoji hearts eyes and kissy faces)***

 ***(KawaiiCutie12)***

 **Thank you so much as always for the review and that could be an interesting twist in the store I need to dedicate a chapter to you because you just given me a great idea Lol but don't worry I think Jazmine might be a little bit sympathetic to Huey in the next chapter but throwing tons of love your way *(Emoji hearts smiley faces and kissy faces)***

 **Thank you as always guys and thanks for being patient with me *(Emoji smiley faces, stars and kissy faces)***

 **Until next time guys.**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise.**


	16. Cold Confessions

Ch. 16

 **Hey Everybody! (Emoji hand wave and smiley face) I really wish I could use emojis on this forreal I have an obsession with them lmao finally happy that I got this chapter done it took forever Lol but I managed to get it done this chapter was the hardest to write because I really had to find a way to make the Huey and Jazmine reconciliation happen believable I fully believe that even after all that's happen between them a simple sorry and let's be boyfriend and girlfriend again just wasn't going to happen so easily so I tried to picture their convo as though it was really real and what could possibly happen so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think guys , and also tell me if you think Huey deserves another chance ?**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter to this so hopefully I won't take forever with this one.**

 **But while you're waiting please READ !**

 **(Blending Love): *(By Anonrain)***

 **( H(eart)ate You): *(By XcaliforniandreamerX)***

 **(Restrictions): *(By JazminePink)***

 **(Don't Look for what you're not willing to Give): *(By Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld)***

 **(Cast Away): *(MonaWrites96)***

 **(LoveintotheLight): *(JameyChris)***

 **(The Last of Us ): *(By Juey)***

 **(Wuncler Academy): *(By Queenlomarie)***

 **(A summer to remember): *(By KissMyMarilyn)***

 **Thanks to everybody for the reviews even though I tell you guys this constantly I really appreciate them and they make me happy to see them Lol so thank you again.**

 **As always the S/O's are on the bottom guys (Emoji smiley face and kissy face) and If didn't add you please don't hesitate to me let me know.**

 **Let's begin ….**

 **Huey/Riley/Jazmine.. P.O.V..**

"What" Huey said looking at him sharply?

"I know why you broke up with Jazmine,

"What are you talking about Riley" Huey replied trying to play dumb as his mouth went dry.

So he knew.

He was so tired, and he really didn't want to into this with Riley.

He could just lie and play it off that he didn't know what Riley was talking about.

But seriously what was the point anymore.

He had already lost jazmine.

That was the plan from the beginning anyway so she could be safe away.

From him causing her any pain.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Huey, why didn't you tell me or talk to anybody about this I know we not closest as we should be but nigga I would had helped you I would have showed you that nigga was just being petty and bitter you ain't our dad and you will never be like him" Riley went on.

Huey wished he could have talked to someone about this but he felt they wouldn't understand and he wished he could believe that.

But this dark hole that was lingering inside me convinced him that he had to be the man he feared he would be.

"You wouldn't understand Riley…..and I am like him I'm….different…I'm not like everybody else" Huey said weakly.

Riley groaned in frustration and made a pained expression,

Riley wasn't used to seeing his brother his brother in his type of state in fact this was the first time in his life that he seen Huey vulnerable and it wasn't a good thing in his opinion to see at all.

The boy before him looked broken and lost like he everything that was important to him was gone.

It made him feel helpless Huey was the one that was always strong and shit.

"Nigga it's about to get real gay right now, but you ain't no different from nobody else I promise you, what our Dad said was a lie that nigga did that to hurt you to be honest we don't even know the nigga but if he can say that to us then he ain't no real man and he damn sure ain't no father to us so fuck him" Riley said firmly.

"You ain't our Dad Huey but this shit you doing making you like him ,why you even went to go see him in the first place"

"I don't know I guess I wanted answers ….about our mother about myself and I thought he would be the one person to give them to me "

"I needed to know for the sake of me and Jazmine….after what he did to her I didn't want the same cycle that my father caused with my mother to happen Jazmine I had to let her go to protect her" Huey said tiredly rubbing his temples as he leaned against the huge oak tree.

"You would never treat Jazmine the way our father treated our mother Huey I don't even know why you would think that" Riley replied firmly.

"When ya'll was together I saw how you looked at her and shit you was happy much better to be around even though I still think you a bitch at times but I don't believe for a second you would treat Jazmine bad"

"You don't know that Riley I thought that too until I read those letters it makes sense now why …..i'm so angry and …unhappy it's because I'm like him and I need to admit that too myself" Huey said in anguish not looking at him.

Riley scoffed and rubbed his braids in frustration and anger.

If Huey thought he was becoming there father he was a damn fool and it pissed him off that he would believe and think that it made him looked stupid.

"When you start becoming a dumb nigga Huey you ain't gonna become anything but the person that you are now and if you keep believing in something so stupid you will become that sorry ass nigga you let paranoia and a dumb insecurity let you give up the best thing you had in the world Jazmine the best thing you can do for yourself and not let what you feared get the best of you is to get revenge by not being that nigga period what was ever in those letters had nothing to do with us it was just some sad shit….that never should have happen but if our mom was here …she wouldn't want you think like this" Riley said hotly.

Huey looked up at him with some hope and surprise.

He didn't know that Riley actually care about him to say anything.

"I wanna believe that, I'm just …scared if I turn out to be wrong" Huey replied scowling looking ashamed. He knew deep down that Riley was right and this was because of fear that led him down this path.

"Ain't nothing wrong with being scared nigga even though that's gay ass hell but you don't get a pass for being stupid and with this nigga out of jail I can't have you acting like no weak bitch I got a bad vibe off that nigga" Riley said frowning.

He was relieved to see that Huey was listening to him maybe he managed to make him see but there was still one more thing they needed to discuss.

"I think you need to tell Jazmine about this" Riley said carefully.

Only few steps away from them Unnoticed Jazmine almost loss her breath from what she heard she had been listening to the conversation the entire time and still couldn't reel in the contents of it so this is why he left her and he couldn't come to her and tell her his fears she could have helped him she could

have made him see what he thought and fear wasn't true but what hurt her more is that he didn't have any faith in believing that she could help him see that he wouldn't become this horrible person he fear what was worst was that he didn't believe in them to not try not wanting to hear anymore she charged toward him her eyes already wet with angry tears.

Once again she was crying because of him.

Once again he had hurt her.

And all for what because he didn't want to be his father.

He was a coward and she hated him

But she loved him too.

She didn't even noticed the look of surprise on both the Freeman boys faces as she approached Huey with a rage of fury and slapped right across the face and continued to hit him until Riley pulled her off him.

"Let me go" Jazmine shouted angrily her green eyes smarting with fire while Huey looked at her stunned and bewildered.

"Jazmine…" he started.

"That's why you left me and hurt me the way you did all ….because of you being afraid of turning out to be like your Father and instead of telling me this so that we could find a way to get through this you cast me aside like some coward" Jazmine screamed at him.

"Jazmine …Huey tried.

"I trusted you , why couldn't you trusted me Huey I love you ….you made me feel like it was my fault for not wanting me anymore" Jazmine continued crying hard.

Riley shifted uncomfortably at the scene before him while Huey just cast his eyes away with shame while Jazmine cried.

It pained him so much to see Jazmine in pain he thought that by letting her go he was protecting her but he realized he was only bought her more pain and destroyed them both in the end.

Now she knew the truth, and there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"I'm sorry Jazmine, I only wanted to protect you I didn't want to bring the darkness I was feeling into our relationship so I had to let you go so I wouldn't hurt you…I didn't want to or mean to do any of those things I only did them because I knew it would help pushed you apart from me I had to make you believe I didn't want you anymore" Huey forced out painfully.

"Well you did a damn good job Huey" Jazmine scoffed with disgust wiping her face.

"You could have talked to me ,I told you from the very beginning when we first got together that I would give you a chance and not once did you give me that option ever" Jazmine said sadly.

"I'm sorry Jazmine I am there isn't anything I can say that will make up for what I did …..but you have to know I only did this because I was scared of hurting you but I realize I've only hurt you more trying to protect you I've realized what I'm done will be the biggest regret of my life and I know that after this you probably don't want anything more to do with me" Huey said despondently it seemed this discussion between them aged him as he stared at her his maroon eyes filled with sorrow and regret , pain and complete sadness.

As much as Jazmine wanted to hate him she couldn't.

As much as Jazmine wanted to be mad at him she couldn't.

As much as Jazmine wanted to scream and hit him everywhere with every inch her finger could touch she couldn't.

Because the boy she now gazed back at with the same expression on her face she saw how defeated he was there wasn't enough hate , anger or fury of tears she could bought upon him to show him what he did to her because he was already broken down.

And she could already feel the shell of resistance she built within herself breaking down.

And she knew why because her heart was her downfall to these things, she wasn't born to be cold hearted even through all the hurt and pain Huey bought her she couldn't force herself to do any of these things.

Why?

Because she still Loved him.

That was her biggest downfall because she still loved him that made her open to the one word.

That was silent among all of them.

Forgiveness.

It was all on their mind's but only one of them was bold enough to say it aloud.

"Jazzy I know you still mad at Huey gay ass and I don't blame you what he did and what he did was no excuse but if Huey won't say it I will he needs you more than ever …..and I know you might not but I hope that you might just might forgive him" Riley said sharply but carefully but awhile holding his breath afraid that she might snap on his ass.

Jazmine stared at him silently, and then at Huey who had a small glimmer of hope in his dead sad eyes before it went out like a light before she opened her mouth.

She had to be a fool to be thinking this and she probably was.

But love made people stupid for the right reasons and sometimes the wrong reasons too.

She didn't know if she was right or wrong for still loving Huey even after all this.

But she did know what she felt in the inside despite that.

"I need time" she said gravely but softly.

Before turning her heel crying once more leaving the two boys staring at her.

Once Jazmine was gone Riley turn to Huey shaking his head.

"Nigga if she forgive you for this, and you fucked up like this again I will personally beat the revolution out your ass no homo" Riley replied scowling at his brother.

"It won't matter because she won't I wouldn't if I was her I done too much…damage for her to even consider forgiving me" Huey said his voice void of all emotion.

"Nigga she just said she needed time, meaning she's considering it" Riley snapped at him annoyed was he not listening when Jazmine spoke.

"Time not to forgive me, I mean why should she" Huey scoffed turning around but only to turn around in anger because Riley punched him back in the head hard.

"What the hell was that" Huey said through gritted teeth his eyes tearing a little from the sharp pain from being hit in the head, As he raised his own fist to hit Riley back.

"That was for being a dumb ass nigga and considering being a dumb ass nigga again I don't think you were fully listening and it's sad that I was paying more attention than you was jazmine said that she needed time why don't you give her a chance to forgive you what you think she pose to just drop everything she feeling and say oh Huey I forgive you for breaking my heart and stomping on it and running around with some sour ass hoe who lied about carrying your baby and I'm ready to take you back like the bitch nigga that you are"

"I get it Riley" Huey spat out angrily not wanting to hear anymore because he knew Riley was right.

"Nah nigga you don't because if you did you wouldn't be so quick to lose hope the fact that she said she needed time is hope personally I don't think Jazmine should take your ass back or forgive even though it was because of our dad if that nigga told me some shit like that about me and Cindy I would have beat his ass and told him to go to hell because Yung Reezy ain't gonna be nobody but Yung Reezy and ain't no bullshit gonna get in the way of us" Riley continued ignoring Huey.

"Well if you don't think that Jazmine shouldn't take me back why are you hoping for it to happen" Huey shot back. He didn't need Riley to rubbed in how dumb he was for letting their dad play with his emotions and ruined the one good thing in his life he had he knew he didn't need reminding.

"Because you need her, and sadly she need you but you definitely need her more because when your with Jazmine she make you less of a gay nigga to be around and without her you just ain't shit in my opinion and because you still love her if you didn't you wouldn't have gone about such a fucked up way to show it" Riley said snickering.

Huey just gave him a look of irritation and shook his head.

A part of him hoped that Riley was right that Jazmine needed time to forgive him but he couldn't help but wonder even if she did forgive him where would that leave them in a relationship but right now he couldn't even think of that when the man that bore him was in town as his face cringed up in anger.

"Riley must have been thinking around the same lines because he spoke exactly what he was thinking.

"What we gonna do about that lame ass nigga you know when he came to the court he was going on about how he wanted to be a dad and shit but I don't want nothing to do with that nigga and I can guarantee that you don't want to either" Riley said scowling.

"I want anything to do with the man that helped killed our mother I didn't then and I don't now" Huey replied coldly.

Riley nodded his head in agreement feeling the same…..

 **Augustus P.O.V….**

"Want another hit" a man short gold and black dreads with highlights handed him a tray with a white substance on the surface.

Augustus nodded eagerly as he leaned his head down to sniffed the substance up his nose as he rubbed vigorously as he felt stinging from snorting to quickly but the familiar effects was starting to kick in it's been so long since he did this.

And that was the last day he came home to learn Alanina was dead and he was to be hauled off in the back of a cop car and be charged with her murder.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **So are you gonna be a father to my child are not" a tall pretty brown skin woman said with her hair pulled into a bun. Wearing a silk robe that covered her naked body showing a prominent baby bump.**_

 _ **He snorted at her with amusement and annoyance as he looked at her belly he was high and comfortable and the last thing he wanted to hear was Bianca saying who was going to be father to a kid that could possibly be or not be his child he knew he wasn't the only man she slept with so he wasn't tripping.**_

" _ **Whatever I don't know especially now since you told my wife" he said leaning down to snort another hit up his nose.**_

 _ **Bianca gazed back at him with pure disgust and irritation.**_

" _ **Please, she needed to know I did her a great favor I truly feel sorry for her and hopes she's takes my advice and leave your sorry ass she's too much of a beautiful woman to be treated the way you treat her seeing how broke down she was made me almost cry for her I pray she's gets the strength and dump your ass" Bianca snapped back.**_

 _ **Augustus gave a loud laugh as he set back and relax as the drugs flowed through his body.**_

" _ **Alanina will never leave me she ain't that stupid, we got two kids she's needs me" Augustus said cockily.**_

 _ **Bianca rolled her eyes at him.**_

" _ **The only thing she's need is your ass gone from her life which is why you're going to be gone from mines once you answered my question are you going to be a father to this child or not" Bianca said sharply standing up.**_

" _ **Look as far as I know I wasn't the only guy you were sleeping with so I don't believe that kid is mine" Augustus replied not hiding his frustration with her she was getting on his nerves he didn't want to come here and listened to this shit he dealt with enough of that from his wife.**_

 _ **He wished he never slept with her period she was just a quick lay and a good place for him to lay his head when he couldn't take anymore of Alanina nagging at him.**_

" _ **Well then you can get out" Bianca said seriously standing up and walking to her door and holding it open for him.**_

 _ **He looked at her incredulously and chuckled she clearly had be joking.**_

" _ **Girl calm your silly ass down I'm not going nowhere" he said sitting back in his chair comfortable.**_

 _ **But apparently for him that was the wrong move to pull because Bianca now stood before him pointing a gun directed at the middle of his forehead.**_

" _ **I thought I ask nicely the first time, since you have no interest stepping up to your responsibilities there no reason for you to be slumming in my damn house now I will ask again Get the hell out and don't come back" Bianca ordered loudly.**_

 _ **While keeping the gun pointed on Augustus who jumped up like a scared rabbit and ran for the door.**_

" _ **You can't do this where the hell am I supposed to go" he yelled outraged at her.**_

" _ **hell if I know, maybe you can go back home to your wife or the bar or dark alleyway in the corner to get another bag of that disgusting shit you like to snort up your nose but wherever you go I frankly don't give a damn but just know that you can't stay here" Bianca shot back unfazed by his hostility,**_

 _ **As though she expected it.**_

" _ **Fuck you" he snarled at her just as she slammed the door in his face and locked it.**_

 _ **Augustus stood there for several minutes letting out a string cusswords ones so bad that it made neighbors poke their heads out their window to see what the commotion was.**_

 _ **After feeling stupid and looking stupid and realizing that Bianca was never going to open her door.**_

 _ **He eventually left dreading to go home.**_

 _ **As he took the route back to get there.**_

 _ **When he got there he wished he stayed right on Bianca's doorstep looking stupid because he wouldn't be hauled off immediately to a cop car to learn that Alanina had killed herself and they were charging him with the murder…..**_

 _ **End of Flasback**_

"I hope you have money to pay for my product sir because what I'm selling does not come cheap and I don't play with my money" A man walked up to Augustus who was now high he almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the man looked in his bright purple suit and hat with a feather adorning the top and he seemed to have long shoulder length hair that was tightly wounded in curls he was also wearing a pair of sun glasses and a gold cap on his tooth he was also carrying a cane and standing next to him was gorgeous light skin woman with a nice cream complexion and luscious blonde hair wearing a very tight green dress and gold heels.

"Cristal , like the champagne get me a drink I'm quite parched" the man drawled taking a seat next to the man with the dreads and Augustus who looked around lazily and raising an eyebrow at the woman who raced to the bar to fix the funny dressed man a drink.

"Now I'm hoping that you came with full pockets to pay for my merchandise the white girl does not come cheap your snorting up the finest" the man continued as he pointed at the cocaine that laid on the table.

Augustus grunted and sat up "Sure how much" he said digging in his pockets.

"Eighty please" the man said briskly. Taking his drink from the woman named Cristal

Augustus almost choked on his tongue as he heard the pricing.

"Eighty dollars" he exclaimed.

"Yes eighty dollars did I stuttered , you enjoyed quite a healthy amount of my product your lucky I didn't charged your old ass over 100 but because you seem new here I gave you a deal now pay me my money" the man replied unbothered by Augustus's outburst.

Augustus grumbled under his breath pissed as he pulled out four twenties back in the day drugs weren't that high now you had to pay an arm and a leg just to get relaxed.

He really needed money badly the little money that Robert gave him wasn't enough.

He had to find a way to get his hands on that inheritance.

"Here you go, I'm just not used to these prices back then everything wasn't so …high…um .." Augustus said giving a charming grin.

" A pimp named Slickback's the name and say the whole name when you called to speak to me, and yes when time is passing you by so does the dollar count" Slickback replied inspecting the money with under the light.

"I believe that for sure, I've missed a lot while i…was gone including my son's growing up" Augustus replied cheerfully chuckling.

He had nothing to do might as well keep the conversation going maybe this man could lead him into an idea.

Slickback gazed back at him with no interest "Really and who are your son's" he sipping his drink and giving the girl with the name Cristal like the champagne a glare to bring him another drink.

The girl quickly got up and grabbed his glass to refill it.

"Huey and Riley Freeman" Augustus said giving a huge grin.

To his delight Slickback raised his eyebrows with some interest at this.

"Ahh yes Robert Freeman bad ass grandchildren I know them well especially that Riley Freeman that little nigga ruined the paint job on my newly painted crystal diamond Cadillac" Slickback replied angrily thinking of how the young boy ran into his car last week with his bike.

"Those your damn kids" Slickback asked frowning.

Augustus swallowed nervously.

"Um yes those are my boys I didn't know they could be so out there" Augustus said quickly.

"Hmmp I have right a mind to go to Tom Dubois and sue that little bastard to fix the mess on my car" Slickback said snatching his drink from Cristal who quickly sat like a meek little mouse.

"Tom Dubois?" Augustus said curiously.

"He's a lawyer and the father of your son's little girlfriend Jazline or jazmine what's her name"

Augustus eyes lit up like light bulbs at this small piece of news.

He knew Jazmine

And his son was dating the daughter of a lawyer?

"Really is that so I didn't know that?" Augustus said sitting back pretending to be enthralled.

"Yes , I helped her bitch ass father out one time when he thought his wife Sarah was cheating and leaving his sorry for usher I should go and see him he really owes me for my services" Slickback replied thoughtfully.

"Mind if I come with you I would love to see this Tom I would love to meet him and his daughter…" Augustus said giving a smile that hid the malice in it.

 **Jazmine/Huey P.O.V….**

Jazmine had been sitting in her room pondering over the things Huey said she still couldn't believe the truth about why he hurt her the way he did was simply to protect her and even more she couldn't believe that she was considering forgiving him.

She said she need time and she did but how much was the question and how could she forgive him when there was so much hurt that he caused she didn't think she could go back to the way they were that easily and she didn't think she could forgive him that easy either.

After everything he had done to her Huey really deserved for her to spit on his face and tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine and to keep moving on.

But it wasn't in her to do that because she couldn't get the defeated look on his face out of her head that's what stopped her from doing just that and what she now was considering was even more foolish.

But she couldn't help herself as she sent the text.

She needed to see him and talk to him she shouldn't but she had too.

She needed to speak.

She needed to see.

She needed to know.

What she feeling was the right thing and what she was considering was the right thing to do even though her heart was crying for it.

Huey was still at the hill thinking of Jazmine and all that he done before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Huey almost dropped his cell phone to the ground when looked at the screen.

He thought that after what happen she would never probably speak to him again.

He didn't deserve to be in her presence.

He didn't deserve to see her face.

He didn't deserve to hope.

He didn't deserve to wish that there was a possibility that she could or just might forgive him but he would be a fool to turn down this chance to not reply to this text and say yes to meet her at the hill.

Thankfully he hadn't left yet but he was unsure about them meeting there because it would be dark soon but he didn't have the time nor mind frame to think about it.

He sent his answer back quickly holding his breath as his stomach tighten at the actions that were happening.

Jazmine almost lost her breath when she saw his reply she jumped from her bed quickly checking her reflection though she didn't know why she had no reason to look cute for him but she didn't want to go to him with a tear stricken face either.

She wiped her pale face clean and made sure her hair was pulled back neatly.

Throwing back on the hoodie she wore earlier and changing her shorts to a pair of long black sweatpants.

She quickly headed to the hill with no hesitation not even pausing long enough to speak to her dad who was making his way into the kitchen for a drink a water.

It seem liked forever when Jazmine came but when he saw her he didn't know what to say and neither did she as they stared at each other.

Jazmine was breathing heavy because she was slightly out of breath from running to get there.

"You ran here?" Huey said carefully even though it was quite obvious that she ran to get there but he felt like he was walking on pins and needles just to say something meaningful.

"Yes" she pushed out still catching her breath.

"You…didn't have too I was gonna …..wait for ..you" Huey answered back.

Jazmine didn't have a response to that because she couldn't think of one.

The awkwardness between them was thick as cotton balls.

"I wanted to get here before it got too dark" she said finally. Sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Huey nodded his head swiftly not sure what to say because he couldn't think what to say to that but he was glad that she got here quickly before it got to dark.

Another painful silence fell above them once more.

It almost felt stupid that they both agree to meet up and barely had anything to say to each other especially when Jazmine had so much to say earlier.

"I'm sorry Jazmine I am" Huey finally spoke but quietly this time.

Jazmine held her mouth shut at those words as she searched his face and eyes to see if that sorry was truly there.

His eyes said that he was.

But could she believe that was the question.

"I know you said that before it doesn't change what you did" Jazmine said curtly. As she didn't miss how he winced at her cold tone it gave her a small feeling of gratification that he felt some pain.

She really wanted to forgive him maybe that was the reason she came to tell him that but she also knew that she didn't want him to have her forgiveness so easily.

She was going to make him earned it.

But she was also going to be truthful about how she felt she at least owed that to them both.

It was why she texted him that she wanted to talk and see him in the first place.

"Huey" she started.

He was a fool to think that Jazmine was going to forgive him and he felt even more foolishness for giving her that pitiful apology it wasn't enough sorry's in the world that was going to make up for what he did and he knew that.

So as he braced himself for her next reply he was shocked and surprised to hear what she said rendered him speechless.

"I'm going to give you another chance deep down I don't think you deserve it but what I feel…..says different I'm not going to say I'm going to forgive you because I know it will take some time and some real effort to believe your sorry for what you did and for me to understand what you did but…I don't want to be out of your life Huey ….i still love you…even though a part of me says I shouldn't I'm still hurt by what you did and very angry and confused you made life for me for a little awhile hell I tried to be heartless and cold like you which I should be right now I should be treating you the way you treated me but I don't have that type of desire to do so because it's not me so I'm saying I want to start over not as your girlfriend but as your friend that's all I can offer you right now I may still have feelings for you but my heart is too damaged to jump into another relationship with you I just want to be your friend if you can accept that" Jazmine said flushed her eyes teary.

It took a lot for her to get that out but she felt so much better saying it now.

Huey however did not.

He felt hurt that she didn't want to be what they once was but he had no right to feel that or asked for it.

He was however grateful that she was giving him another chance and that she still had feelings for him because even through the turmoil and cold façade that he painted to keep her away he was very much still in love with her and would never stop having feelings for her so if friendship was all she could give him he would take it.

He had already lost her on his will and it was a pure blessing that he had a chance to have her back in his life when it shouldn't be happening at all. He really hoped that one day she would forgive him and see that he was truly sorry for what he did but in the meantime he could show her that he was and prove it to her day by day if she would let him because his life was already going down a drain and having Jazmine in it was better than not having her at all.

"Friends" Jazmine tried again a little nervous that he wouldn't take her offer she prayed that he did she wanted to be with Huey but just not in that way right now it was too painful for her and too fresh she needed to start over with him fresh so that her heart could heal.

"Friends" Huey said firmly. Though it pained him to say it.

Jazmine gave him a small smile.

In the inside she was relieved.

She took a look at the sky that was now growing dark as the sun was now reaching its peak to go down.

"I should walk you home it's getting dark" Huey said causally hoping that she would allow him to do this he wanted to take any opportunity to be near her that he could get.

Jazmine hesitated before saying yes she really didn't think that would be wise but it was dark and deep down she wanted to be near Huey even if it was a walk home.

So the two walked in silence but hands in their pockets walking with some space in between so they didn't bump into each other or brush arms.

By the time they got to Jazmine's house they both were a little sad that the walk wasn't long enough of but that moment to dwell on that wasn't long enough because Jazmine spotted a smooth sharp white Cadillac in front of her house that was encrusted with diamonds except for spot on the side that showed the car must have been hit.

She was also surprised to see A Pimp named Slickback get out the car she hadn't seen him since she was a child and her father had hired him to get tough because he assumed that her mom was leaving him for usher god she hoped that wasn't happening again.

A sudden growl of anger from Huey didn't give her time to consider that because the man that was next to a pimp named Slickback was getting a glare from Huey that said if looks could kill then this man would truly be dead.

She could almost feel the heat of pure rage and anger coming off of Huey as stared at the man with pure Hate.

The man was tall with a short afro and wearing old frayed t-shirt and jean jacket and a pair of pants with some dirty scuffed boots his eyes were also slightly red that made it seem he was under the influence of drugs or one or the two.

Who was this man? Jazmine thought. As she couldn't be a little creeped out as the man noticed them and smiled coldly at the both of them she also didn't appreciate how the man gazed at her face and body.

"Jazmine I think you should go inside" Huey said sharply tho his tone was directed at the man that was looking at them both. Huey didn't miss the look his father gave jazmine and it took almost an inch of his life not to beat the scum that was his father into the ground.

"Why, who is that?" Jazmine demanded.

Huey gritted his teeth hard and almost strained not to answer taking an almost impossible deep breath.

"My father" Huey replied …..

 **S/O's Too**

 **(Ayee)**

 **Hey girl! So happy to see you again and I hope you got caught up I hope you didn't miss too much Lol and lmao Huey and Riley didn't show him any mercy at all and sigh I'm relieved to see your giving him a chance this chapter has me so skeptical if he is deserving of it at this point and Jazmine definitely cuts him off again when they speak in this chapter she does that a lot with him and he probably wouldn't get a chance too because she really wasn't really trying to hear anything he was trying to say so he was lucky he had a chance too for her to hear the truth lmao and as for Jaynee she certainly needs more than what she got but I'm sure Donald is giving her hell Lol thanks for the review and sending nothing but tons of love to you *(Emoji heart eyes kissy faces and hearts)***

 **(ILuvBoondocks)**

 **I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels this way because the way I feel about school right now it can kick rocks, lmao and yes to spring break! I'm with you on that I spent the majority of it working and sleeping Lol but I was so happy to have it! and jazmine is finally going to know the truth in this chapter it's time for her to know and for Huey and her to see where they finally stand with each other as for everybody else I'll probably let them find out slowly because I know everybody is going to fine it odd that jazmine and Huey are speaking now and Ughh I would love to go WWE Raw Live i know it had to be amazing because watching it on tv doesn't do it Justice! I used to be a big fan of Triple H and I haven't watched in a while and I loved the rock! I stopped liking John Cena because he's dating one of the diva's and I got jealous about that because I was crushing on him Lol and please tell me was the movie good I plan to go see the new snow white the winter's War so I wanna know so I can add that to the list for this Friday ! Thanks for the review as always love bunches of love to you *( Emoji hearts heart eyes kissy faces)***

 **(Guest)**

 **I don't have information on Dark Paradise and the last of Us except that The Last of us Is updated if haven't read it yet and you aren't the only one who can't wait for the new update on either one Lol Juey stories make you thirsty to the point you have to have more so I would say reread them over to make the wait more bearable ..but seriously reread them over especially DP it's that good when you have to reread it from the beginning. *(Emoji smiley face)***

 **(AnonRain)**

 **I have so much to say Lol Blending love is getting better and better every time i read the next updates so I'm ready for the next one and Huey is at the lowest he can go especially now that Jazmine knows the truth I did consider at one point for Jazmine to date another guy , especially at one point with Donald but the drama with him and Jaynee just killed that for me so I think she will be happier alone and now that she's offering Huey friendship that will give her the time to try and heal from what he did and consider forgiving him I think she tired of being mad and angry at him and it's weaken them both. and school has been a major pain I'm really ready for the summer so I can have more time to just write Lol and you are always welcome for the shout out's you deserve them so your welcome girly can't wait for your next update as well ! and throwing lots of love at you *(Emoji kissy faces , heart eyes and hearts)***

 **(Ponikov)**

 **Thank you so much for your review , I hope the flashbacks weren't too much lol there only one in this chapter and yess ! there a bunch going on lmao so the questions will be answered in this chapter sending love your way and thanks again *(Emoji smiley faces , hearts and stars)***

 **(Juey)**

 **I'm sorry for taking forever and this time too lmao it's just school and work as usual getting in the way so I'm really ready for the summer to free me eventually and I can only imagine you have two great stories you're working on so I know it's a lot to get done I had a guest response on Dark pardise so I mentioned for them to reread it from the beginning because it's makes the wait for the next chapter not as anxious Lol I read the update for the Last of us and it's wonderful as always I hope Jazmine can trust these people that she's stuck with and I seriously pray that huey's finds her fast and there isn't words to describe Huey's and Riley's dad smh the more I write on him the worst he's gets I'm just glad that Huey and Riley see him for who he is and I have the sex scene chapter with Donald still saved I'm think of uploading it as a bonus chapter once the story finished along with some things I wrote that I cut out and Huey and jazmine are coming back together but I think realistically for her to heal from what he's done they need to start out as friends again basically a fresh start that will give her time to forgive him I think she's just to fragile to go there with him but I have a accidental kissing scene with them in the next chapter happening Lol I'm trying to get this story to at least 30 chapters at the most because I am near to what Huey's father plotting but I know they definitely need a hook up scene because it's time for it to happen Lol I just have to figure out how to make it happen naturally between them and no I don't mind because I'm glad you said I agree I want them to get back together so I just need to work them up to it but just a little faster but reasonably Lol and Freegirl getting a new laptop this week she sent me a email so as soon as she get's one we're gonna upload the chapter we have it's just gonna be a little shorter than we liked but it's overdue and same here I'm looking forward to the next chapters and I'm ready for them and of course I P.M you before I wrote this to tell you I updated again Lol I really appreciate you so much tons of kisses and hugs to you *(Emoji heart eyes , kisses and hearts )***

 **Thank you so much Guys! Your patient levels with me are Amazing Lol (Emoji smiley face and laughing face)**

 **Until Next time..**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise ..**


	17. Unfrozen Hearts

Ch. 17

 **Hey everybody! (Emoji hand wave** )

 **I first off want to say that Drake Views helped with finishing the ending of this chapter Lol and that I apologized for taking so long Please Forgive me this is favorite chapter simply because I was so ready to get Jazmine and Huey back together and I just felt this chapter was definitely time in this sense though they're not a couple again the feelings between them are confirmed so that's enough for now and I was just over dragging them out so long I originally wrote the ending of the chapter with just a kiss between them.**

 **But listening to Drake the entire time made me change my mind that I got very emotional so I changed it into a sex scene lmao and let's be real there no way Huey can just stay friends with Jazmine the love between them is just too strong their unique soulmates.**

 **But besides that I have two more days until it's time for summer break meaning I can finish my finals and finally have more time to focus on Cold Heart now and catch up on all the new updates I've haven't got a chance to read which has me excited.**

 **It's also safe to say I'm sick of school lol.**

 **And I'm also thankful to everybody for staying patient with me I'm trying to be consistence in keeping my chapters long when I take forever to update. So if I'm slow with chapter 18 I will just make sure that it twice as long.**

 **Plus (Fifty Shades of Attraction is updated guys with Freegirl999) I'm so happy she's back because my half of the chapter was collecting dust lmao hopefully we'll have our next chapter up soon and quickly.**

 **Also guys if you haven't please take the time to read these stories while you're waiting.**

 **(Blending Love)/ By {: Anonrain :}**

 **(The Last of us/Dark Paradise)/By {: Juey :}**

 **(Restrictions)/By {: Jazminepink :}**

 **(From Greek to Chic)/By {:Cartoonlover187 :}**

 **(The Love you have and had Reboot)/By {:LoveHeart205:}**

 **S/O's are on the bottom you guys as always (Emoji smiley face)…**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise. (Emoji heart)**

 **Now let's get's started…**

 **Huey/Jazmine/Riley..P.O.V.**

What the hell was he doing here?

If there wasn't any witnesses he would kill his ass with his bare hands right on the spot.

He really knew now that it was possible to hold that much hate for someone.

"Huey it's good to see you son and this must be Jazmine I see she's a good looking one I'm glad to see you have good taste like your old man" Augustus said looking licentiously at Jazmine who shudder with uneasiness and discomfort while Huey fists began to clench.

"You are nothing to me why are you here" Huey replied frostily his tone was so sharp and cold that Jazmine couldn't help but wince at it after hearing this tone from Huey directed at her a couple times she should be used to it.

But the effects of it still proven to be as sharp and fierce as ever.

"Now Huey look we both can't go on like this I know it's hard for you but I'm out now and I'm your father we don't have the most stable ground to build a father and son relationship on but if you give me a chance ….."

Jazmine grasped as she watched Huey jam his fist into His father Face before he could finished his sentence.

"The only thing I want from you is for you to be gone and never come back" Huey said angrily breathing heavy glaring at his father his fist still raised above Augustus's head.

Augustus not taking well to the hit growled angrily and began hitting Huey back causing the two males to begin a brutal punching match with Huey in the lead.

A Pimp name Slickback chuckled with amusement at the sight before him he was just here to inform Tom to make Riley pay him back for the scratch on his car the only reason he let Augustus go with him because he was the boy father and he wanted him out of his joint this was supposed to be a simple house call with Tom but this was far more interesting and entertaining to watch.

"Bitch pull out my phone and record this so I may laugh at this later" A pimp name Slickback snapped his fingers at her.

"Yes Daddy" Cristal like the champagne answered and did what he said like a well-trained puppy.

Jazmine stood speechless with fear.

As she watched the two men battled it out and was now petrified on what to do because blood was starting to leak on both sides as the two men beat each other.

"Huey Stop" she yelled hoping that would diffused the situation but he ignored her and work on punching his father in the stomach who kneel and pain and wasn't prepared for the punch in the jaw.

"Stop Them" Jazmine begged desperately turning to slick back who chuckled at her and looked at her crazily.

"And ruined my Versace suit I think not little girl" A Pimp named Slickback replied.

By this time the commotion had got louder and Jazmine parents had now come outside to see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on here" Tom roared his eyes wide at Huey beating Augustus to a pulp.

"Daddy do something" Jazmine screamed at him grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the fighting men.

"Um, I don't think that would be wise" Tom said looking uneasily and wincing at the hits Huey was bringing upon Augustus face which was now swollen and bleeding.

Jazmine bristled with frustration and anger her father was always on the weak side as she heard him mumbled something about not getting his ass beat too somewhere along the line.

Not wanting to watch Huey possibly kill this man.

She ran right across the street to the Freeman's and didn't bothered knocking on the door and burst in too see Riley in the living room eyes glued to the Tv as he played grand theft auto.

"Yeah, Yeah Nigga" Riley cheered loudly not even looking up too see Jazmine standing before him.

"Riley" she cried panicking.

"Huh" he responded unwilling pausing his game.

"Your ….Brother…is …..Fighting…..your ….dad" Jazmine squeezed out.

"Shit" Riley yelled getting up and dropping his controller and running past her outside.

"Thank god" Jazmine breathed following him.

At least she knew Riley would stop him because obviously her father nor Slickback would be any help.

But to her great dismay as she walked outside.

Everyone from The whole neighborhood was watching with wide eyes and instead of Riley pulling Huey off Augustus he was helping Huey by adding his own licks in as well as he threw in a punch or two.

Slickback just laughed while Cristal held up her camera phone recording.

And her mom and dad huddled together like two kittens watching the fight in fright.

"Riley what the hell are you doing" Jazmine yelled at him furiously. "I bought you out here to help stop Huey not finished him off"

Just great he now he was ignoring her too.

She was about to scream at them some more but a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot made everybody shriek with fear and fall down the ground and covered themselves with Huey , Riley and their father included.

"What the hell was that?" Tom shouted outraged and scared as he peered over his arms to look at where the sound came from.

"Me Tom" Huey and Riley grandfather yelled back holding up a gun his face livid. As he approached them while glaring at Huey and Riley angrily who both shifted away from their father and looked guiltily as they gave Robert a reproachful look.

"It's good to always see you dad look at what the boys did too me" Augustus croaked out holding his bleeding face which was badly swollen this time with two fresh purple black eyes.

Huey definitely bought more damage to his face than his father bought to his.

"Didn't I tell you not to bring your sorry ass back here" Robert snapped at his with extreme venom in his voice his face held no compassion for the bruises on his son's face because he knew that Augustus more than likely asked for it.

"I have right to go where I want I'm a free man" Augustus argued back angrily of course his father would take the runts sides they practically beaten him almost to a pulp he would have just given him what he asked in the first place they wouldn't have to go through to this he just had as much right to that money just as they did.

He deserved it being a husband to Alaina wasn't easy and after she went and killed herself like some damn idiot and was forced to take the fall for her death he needed some payment for the years he spent in prison.

"You're about to be a dead man" Huey muttered sourly. Under his breath but Robert and Augustus heard him.

"Boy you and your brother get up and go in the house and let me handled this" Robert said sighing turning to him with a stern look but a spark of fear flashed through his dark eyes.

Jazmine wondered why as that made her feel slightly uneasy.

"But Grandad how you gonna ask us to leave while you stay out here with this lame ass nigga" Riley protested.

"I'm not going anywhere" Huey added his voice cold as he glared at his father with the most hateful look Jazmine could ever see a person give another person now she knew why that spark of fear flashed in Mr. Freeman's eyes if Huey was provoked hard enough he could possibly killed this man.

Huey was supposed to be earning her friendship not the other way around but the way she was feeling she had to put that on the backburner for now.

"Huey let's go inside" Jazmine pressed. If she could encourage him to do so she could prevent him from doing anything stupid.

"No" Huey replied stubbornly his angry eyes not leaving his father's face who matched his own stare with a challenging look.

"Huey" Jazmine tried again making her voice sharp and cold causing him to look away and unwillingly and a little startled at her harsh tone.

"

Robert looked at her gratefully while Huey gave her a look of surprise for which she couldn't blame him it had been a long time since she went into the freeman home willingly on her own and not because she had reason to be there or because someone else would be there.

"I don't think so Jazmine I think it's best if I stay out here" Huey said turning his head away and giving his father another glare of intense anger.

His fist clenching again. Jazmine bristled with irritation.

As far as she was concern he wasn't in a position to refuse her especially if he wanted her forgiveness back.

"Huey I'm not asking I want us to go inside now" Jazmine demanded in a firm tone.

"I want my friend to listen to me" she added. Noticing how he cringed at the word gritting his teeth with anger and looking very reluctant and unwillingly to leave he stood up and sighed.

"Fine" he muttered, "This isn't over he said to his father who just sneered at him.

"Come on Riley" he said turning to his brother who scowled at their father and unwillingly stood up as well and followed Jazmine who was waiting into their home.

"Man what the hell we doing we need to go out there and beat that nigga until his ass disappear" Riley exclaimed obviously feeling hype from the fight with their father.

"I just want him gone" Huey growled angrily his fist still clenched as he began to pace back and forth.

"Well beating him up isn't going to get rid of him" Jazmine scolded them folding her arms.

"No but there are other ways to get rid of him" Huey said in a low tone but the dangerous intent in it wasn't far behind to be missed. As he gazed at nothing particular

"What do you mean by that" Jazmine asked knowing full well whatever he meant by that wasn't good.

"Nothing" Huey replied, "I'm tired I think I need to lay down" he said quickly finally looking at her face and looking self-conscious because she was there with him.

"I think that's a good idea you look like you could use the rest" Jazmine said nodding her head. She noticed that he had dark bags under his eyes and looked as though he hadn't slept in days why was she just noticing this.

Maybe because she was to mad at him to even care about his wellbeing.

Wait was she concerned about his well-being now she raised her eyebrows at this thought.

Huey didn't missed this almost as though he was reading her thoughts "I'm fine Jazmine I'm sure you want to go home now you don't….have to worry about me" he said quietly.

"Okay, maybe we can hang out or something, something I guess" jazmine blurted out lamely.

Huey looked a little surprised at this and struggled to find what to say to this.

She wanted to hang out with him?

The awkwardness between them was so thick that it even made Riley Uncomfortable now that he couldn't help but be blunt as always.

"So ya'll niggas back together now" he blurted out he couldn't help but be relieved if they were though he was surprised that Jazmine took Huey ass back so quickly but he wouldn't judge or throw any input on that he was tired of watching his brother act like a punk bitch.

Both Huey and Jazmine turned red.

"Um no …..Were friends look it's getting late I'll see you guys tomorrow I have to go" Jazmine answered quickly looking flustered.

And with that the girl hurried up out of their house and was gone in a flash….

 **Augutus: P.O.V.**

"I don't know what it's going to take you for you boy but I'm getting real tired of telling you to stay away from grandsons "Robert said his eyes showed no compassion or sympathy for Augustus bruised and bloody face.

"And I'm getting real tired of you denying what's me what's mine I have just as right to that money as they do" Augustus spat out wincing from pain standing up.

"It amazes me that you can finally be given freedom from prison but instead of making amends for all your wrong doings and trying to connect with your son's and asked for a second chance you solely came back to live off the wealth of your dead wife who you helped break down without a drop of remorse" Robert replied giving his son a utter look of disgust.

"I didn't make Alanina kill herself as for my kids they want nothing to do with me so I don't own them nothing" Augustus shouted angrily at him he was getting real tired of being blamed for her death.

It wasn't his fault she killed herself.

How he supposed to know she would be so weak.

He had already paid for her death.

And lost his life for a death he didn't commit.

He deserve something for that.

Who was his father to preach to him about being a dad to his kids did he not forget about how he failed him when he was younger.

"It has always puzzles me and your mother blessed her on how and why you became the way you did" Robert said sighing he was tired and too damn old for this he knew he would never get his older son to see the wrong doing he was causing.

That why it was crucial to him to make sure Huey and Riley grew up to be decent men.

"I'm warning you boy you come back here one more time I won't hesitate to call the cops" Robert said before walking away.

Leaving Augustus fuming with rage glaring at his back with his mouth stuck from his unspoken reply.

Fuck him he was going to come do what he needed to do.

He turn to see that the man name Slickback was getting into his Cadillac with his lady friend Cristal

Pulling off quickly the fight was so entertaining the pimp didn't have any more interest in asking about the scratch on his car.

He cursed heavily under his breath now how was he supposed to get back to his hotel.

He would think about that later as he turned to the person he came to see who was getting ready to walk back inside with his wife.

"Um excuse me sir, are you Mr. Dubois are you the lawyer" he called out to the man who gave him an unfriendly look his wife clung to him nervously.

"Yes why you ask" Tom replied sharply. This man gave off bad vibes and after seeing the interaction between Robert and him he was going to turn in the paper work that Robert requested to make sure that the Freeman boy's money would be safe and tightly bound from anyone who tried to take it.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me…

"I'm sorry but I can't help you and I think it would be best if you leave" Tom said swiftly.

"But I haven't finished what I was about ask you" Augustus shot back hotly.

"Which is why I can't help you see Robert is a good friend of mines so unfortunately after what I just witness I have no desire to help you" Tom said calmly but his face showed pure distaste.

"You can't refuse my help" Augustus said outraged and angry.

"Well I believe I can and just did now I suggest you leave or I will be forced to call the cops" Tom replied firmly.

"Jazmine come" he called out to his daughter who was now leaving the Freeman's and walking back to her house she stared at the argument with her dad and Augustus with curiosity and felt a slight of pang resentment against this horrid man,

He was one of the main reasons she knew now for Huey's behavior and the fact that he wanted to take something that would ensure Huey and Riley futures she felt nothing but utter disgust for this man.

She knew why Huey hated this man.

He had no shame for his evil intentions.

And he clearly doesn't love his kids because no real father would do this to their children.

She walked quickly to her house not missing the gleam in his eyes as he stared at her.

Shaking off the creepy feeling it gave her as she passed him giving his a nasty look back.

"I hope my son isn't anything like his old man" Augustus called giving her a sly grin.

She hated to admit that Huey did become this pathetic excuse of a man for a short period of time.

But had Riley not made him see the light and she had not given him a chance and become understanding and learn the truth he would just be as horrible as his father is.

"He's nothing like you" she spat at him coolly turning her head away from him and walking inside with her family.

Leaving Augustus still standing outside pissed and sorry looking.

Augustus groaned as his muscles began to ache from the pain of fighting with his two boys despite the non-existent relationship with the two boys he was impressed with their fighting skills he had to admit they kicked his ass.

He was beginning to look forward to go back to the hotel room taking a hot shower and putting something on his wounds.

He had to find another way to get his hands on that money if he couldn't get it legally than he would have go through the boys to get it.

There had to be something valuable to one of them that they would be willing to give up the money for.

And then a thought occurred to him.

He knew exactly what he had to do as a malicious grin appeared upon his battered and bruised face….

 **HUEY/JAZMINE P.O.V.**

It had been a week since he heard from his father and for once Huey finally thought the man finally got the point to stay far away from him and his family he was also pissed to find out that he asked Tom Dubois for help to getting his hands on him and Riley's inheritance which is why he confronted Grandad when he overheard the conversation between him and Tom he wanted to know why grandad kept this information from him and Riley so long.

For a long as he assumed and remember they didn't have any money except the retirement and disability check that Grandad got every month and the small fortune that paid for this house which had been used up.

The conversation didn't go well between him and grandad that it became a shouting match and Riley and Tom and Jazmine had to step in and intervene between the anger he felt at his father and the disturbing sadness at the true death of his mother Huey emotions were all over the place ironically even though he didn't deserve her company or even a shred of feeling from her Jazmine was the only thing keeping him stable especially with the stupid thing he was about do and he was grateful she stopped him and desperately happy to have her still in his life even though they set painfully awkward across each other in his bedroom.

 _ **Flashback….**_

" _ **Why are we just finding about this now Grandad because of this we will never get rid of him and it will be a cold day in hell before I let him touch anything that belong to my mother" Huey snarled. His temperature flaring.**_

" _ **Because boy I wanted to tell you and your brother once you both graduated from high school. It was your mother's wish that I do so in that will" Grandad replied as calmly as he could.**_

" _ **Well you should have told us it doesn't help that he's knows and we don't" Huey yelled at him.**_

" _ **Now Huey don't yell at your grandad he was doing what was best for you and Riley and I have made a tight legal bond over you and Riley inheritance your father can't touch a drop of that money unless you sign the document I constructed saying you have given rights and access to it which will never happen because it's a lot of money" Tom Jumped in.**_

" _ **Which is why he will never leave if you hadn't gotten in the way …I could have ended this for all of us ….you should have let me killed him" Huey raged shaking with anger.**_

' _ **Now Boy that is still your father don't make me beat your ass" Robert stood up his tone angry as well his hand twitching to his belt.**_

" _ **FUCK HIM HE'S NOTHING TO ME, I DON'T HAVE A FATHER I WISH HE WAS DEAD" Huey shouted his face turning pink from rage.**_

" _ **THAT'S ENOUGH BOY THAT'S STILL MY SON DESPITE WHO HE IS WHAT HE'S DONE"**_

" _ **HE'S NOTHING BUT THE SON OF THE BITCH WHO KILLED MY MOTHER" Huey yelled back just as grandad pull off his belt.**_

" _ **Okay Huey chill" Riley stepped in pulling his older brother away on the contrary he agreed with everything Huey was saying they didn't have a father and their lives were going to shit ever since he showed his face in Woodcrest.**_

" _ **No let me go" Huey raged trying to break free while Robert was doing the same as Tom tried to pull him away.**_

 _ **No one even noticed that Jazmine came in because she wanted to find out why he had to go to the Freeman's so early but when she got there she was pissed to see and hear the dispute between the two men.**_

" _ **STOP IT!" she screamed making them stop to look at her.**_

" _ **Sweetheart you should go home" Tom tried.**_

 _ **But she ignored him.**_

" _ **Huey you should be ashamed of yourself I know your angry and upset but how can allow the one person you hate to get between in what family you do have left you may not like what your grandad did but I'm sure it was to protect you and if you continue to let him make you act like this he will win" Jazmine glared at him angrily.**_

 _ **Huey grew solemn and broke away from Riley rough not bearing too see Jazmine look at him that way and ran upstairs to his room.**_

 _ **She made way to follow him she would be damned if he pushed her away again and she let him.**_

" _ **Um Jazzy maybe you should let him cool off"**_

" _ **He'll be fine Riley" Jazmine said walking past him.**_

 _ **Taking her time going up the stairs she took a deep breath and knocked on Huey's door.**_

" _ **Huey" she said softly.**_

 _ **No answer**_

" _ **Damn him for being stubborn she thought as she tried again.**_

" _ **Huey"**_

 _ **No answer.**_

 _ **With her nerves gripping tight she open the door to see Huey peering out the window holding a small bottle of pills.**_

 _ **What the hell was he doing?**_

 _ **Those were the pills she started to take.**_

 _ **He wouldn't..**_

 _ **As she felt anger heartbreak and panic arose with thin her.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" she stormed at him snatching the pills from his hand.**_

 _ **He look at her with surprise.**_

" _ **Are you crazy is this your big answer to everything just because your unhappy and can't deal" she snapped at him pushing him.**_

 _ **He just continued to stare at her with wide eyes.**_

" _ **I won't let you kill yourself Huey it isn't bad you cause me enough pain as it is" she said tears beginning to fall from her eyes.**_

 _ **As he stood up and took her hand looking with anguish, regret as much as she did.**_

" _ **What Jazmine…I wasn't going to kill myself …..i was just taking a sleeping pill so I could go to sleep ..i have trouble sleeping lately with everything going on I'm always tired so I been taking them to help …sleep. He replied softly.**_

 _ **Jazmine felt her tense shoulders relaxed.**_

 _ **She couldn't bear it if he was gone….**_

" _ **How many do you take" she demanded.**_

 _ **Huey sighed and moved from her and set the pills on his dresser "only one sometimes two" depending on deprived of sleep I feel"**_

" _ **How long has this been going on" Jazmine questioned she noticed the dark shadows under his eyes the last time she was here but didn't remark on it.**_

" _ **It's not important" Huey replied hastily sitting down on his bed.**_

" _ **How long" she repeated.**_

 _ **A long pause went through before he finally answered**_

" _ **Since we broke up"….**_

"This is ...weird I feel like there so much to say between us but I can't get the words out" Jazmine said finally breaking the silence.

"I'm just surprised you're still talking to me" Huey replied silently.

"I am too, I kind of feel like I'm supposed to stay angry at you it makes me feel slightly guilty for it but I don't want too and…I like being able to talk to you despite the circumstances" Jazmine sighed.

"Was the break up hard for you like it was for me …" Jazmine asked her throat dry.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do it wasn't hard it was painful like I was dying each day for knowing that I gave you up it killed me to do what I had to do too you I need to you to know I only did what I did to keep you away from the anger and darkness I felt within myself I know you will never understand what I did or possibly never forgive me but what I was feeling in the inside I was in a very cold place and I didn't want you to crumble and go down with me I love you so much Jazmine" Huey spoke urgently.

He needed to get this out.

He just prayed she understand.

"I don't know what to say to that I still feel you should have told me, but after the I seen what your father was like I guess I can somewhat understand I just wished you didn't have to hurt me in the process to do it we still could have found a way our love could have found a way" Jazmine said softly.

"I didn't want you to end up like my mom, you're so special to me what my father did to her made me scared that I would hurt you the same way I will never forgive myself for making you almost committing suicide if you had of died I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Huey choked out his eyes beginning to get wet.

He was so composed with his thoughts and overflowing emotions he didn't even notice he was crying.

And it made him feel helpless and ashamed for crying in front of Jazmine.

Being weak wasn't his thing.

Neither was showing his emotions.

But him crying was the very thing Jazmine needed to know to see that Huey did truly care and that he did feel the way she did she was used to seeing angry and cold Huey that she didn't think the other Huey with feelings existed.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking away and wiping his eyes.

"You shouldn't be you need to free yourself Huey from all this pain it isn't healthy and it's destroying you in the inside it's okay to show that your vulnerable Huey ever since we been together you been hiding your emotions in the inside blocking them with a brick wall" Jazmine said softly getting up and walking to him.

She sat down gently next to him fighting the urge to touch him.

When her touch was the one thing he was yearning.

"There something you should know I didn't try to kill myself I'm surprised no one told you"

"Everyone was pretty pissed at me and still is except Riley I think" Huey replied quietly.

"They will forgive you, they can't stay mad at you forever what actually happen was that I was thinking about swallowing the pills but I couldn't do it and the water was running and ended up overflowing i was so upset at what I was about to do that I slipped on the wet floor and the pills ended up falling on the floor and that what made everyone assumed that I tried too" Jazmine said ruefully.

"So you didn't" Huey looked at her with glassy eyes.

"No of course not , I couldn't" she said looking back at him wiping a stray tear.

He jerked from her touch as though she stung him and stood up with his back turn.

"But you consider it because of me and that's makes it even worse I'm no good for you Jazmine" Huey answered in a broken tone his expression ashen with hurt.

"Huey I was hurt ….very hurt by the things you said at the time they were cruel and possibly unforgiveable but I had common sense to know what I was doing was wrong and not worth it and if I took my life it would be my fault as much as yours that I didn't stay strong and stayed alive and not let what you said break me your actions were no good for me not you" Jazmine said firmly.

"Please look at me Huey"

she stare at his back.

"I can't I'm afraid too.." Huey said sorrowfully.

"So I am, but please look at me don't turn from me" Jazmine pleaded. Standing up as well facing his back.

"If you still love me look at me" she cried.

He slowly turn his eyes red rimmed he was crying again.

And so was she.

"You know that I do" his voice heavily.

"I still love you" Jazmine croaked out.

"You shouldn't"

"I know but I do"

"I don't deserve it"

"It not up to you on what you deserve can't you see our feelings control that"

They both stared at each other with wet eyes as they grew closer and closer.

Within minutes they were kissing each other.

Hungrily as their hands rubbed each other.

The want was so strong that they didn't even noticed that clothes was falling onto the floor.

They both broke apart breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't" Huey breathed.

"No but I don't care because right now I can't control what's happening and right now this is what I want so I'm going to let it happen" Jazmine said kissing him again.

He eased back into quickly leading her onto the bed as he climbed on top of her.

Oh how he missed her.

The way she smelled.

The way her lips felt and taste when he kissed her.

He marveled at how incredibly beautiful she was as he took his time to kiss her naked body.

He started at her neck first sucking the skin gently but with slight pressure.

He enjoyed the way she leaned back into his sheets as her fingers caresses his hair.

He kissed every inch of her neck.

Then moving to her breasts full and waiting to be touched.

He suck thirstily on her nipple making them harden under his tongue.

A soft moan emitted from her lips and grew louder as his hand slip down further and rubbed and played with her wetness.

He quickly kissed her hushing her because he didn't want to anyone to hear especially if her father was still downstairs he had enough daddy issues and he certainly didn't want to add Tom to his list.

They kissed slowly and patiently because it was missed and overdue between them.

The pressure to be really close was beginning to build between them that they didn't want to wait any longer as he raised himself above her and slowly entered her making them both grunt at the expected penetration.

It had been so long.

She wrapped her legs around him drawing him deeper. Burying her face in her neck as he rocked her body slowly but soon began picking up pace as the bed started to creek underneath them.

She held onto him tight because she wanted to be close as tears slide down her eyes.

And he held back because he wanted to the same rubbing his face against hers feeling her tears on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Jazmine" Huey whispered in her ear as he pressed inside her body.

"I know Huey, I know just don't ever let me go again please don't hurt me or let me go ever again" She whispered back sobbing gently.

"I won't I promised" Huey whispered back before kissing her lips once more.

And he meant that.

He was never going to let her go ever again.

And nobody was going to ever get in between that again.

Not his father.

And most importantly.

Not him.

When they finally finished there lovemaking they drifted each other arms.

And for the first time in forever Huey slept peacefully that night…..

 **AUGUSTUS P.O.V.**

He sat and inspected at the things he needed.

Rope.

A black bag.

Duct tape.

Chloroform

A small towel

And a gun.

He had spent most of the money that Robert gave him on these things.

So getting his hands on this money had him desperate.

"It's nothing personal son" he whispered…..

 _ **S/O'S too…. Normally I write long notes on my reviews guys but I have a huge test in the morning and I want to be well rested for it and I don't want to give you guys a quick response I really like to take the time and read my reviews and answer them so next time I will respond better than this I hope you all don't mind**_

 **(Juey) :{( Double emoji hearts eyes and kisses to you)}: I read The Last of Us which was on point as always! But I forgot to review so I'm going to do that now lol soon as I upload this sending lots of love to you**

 **(Anonrain) :{( Double Emoji hearts eyes and kisses)}: I'm so glad that Saturday I can finally sit back and catch up on Blended love tomorrow once I get done with school the last chapter was everything ! And I hope you're doing okay I'm so sorry for your loss sending you a giant cannon ball of love**

 **(Ayee** **) :{( Double emoji heart eyes and kisses to you )}: and just to let you know I made it a personal mission for Huey and Riley's Dad to receive another asswhooping lmao hope you're doing well and okay and nothing but love to you**

 **(I luv boondocks) :{( Double emoji hearts eyes and kisses to you)}: hope everything is going great on your end and dropping tons of love to you**

 **(Guest) :{( Double emoji heart, eyes and kisses to you and your review inspired the next chapter so sorry lmao it just came at the perfect moment so please don't be mad at me :)}**

 **Thank you again guys you all mean a lot to me until next time… (Emoji heart and kisses)**

 **P.s if I forgotten anybody don't hesitate to let me know.**


	18. Cold Forgiveness

Ch. 18

 **Hey everybody (Emoji wave)**

 **Sorry for the lateness as usual , I don't really want to dwell on it lol but I blame my slowness on work of course I will ask please ! don't be mad if the chapter seems cliff hangy at the end this is my least favorite chapter to write because I ran out of juice at the end and it's also my shortest because I try to make each one close to eight thousand words or more depending on how long I take to update I'm hoping with this next chapter it will be as full and long as I normally write it and my brain juice will be gushing all over the place lol**

 **But I really thank you guys and truly appreciate it how you're still willing to stick with me that's alone encourages me always to woman and keep this show going lol.**

 **Anyway no more dragging on this… if you haven't read these please do while you wait for the next chapter…**

 **(With Me) *By chubbynlite***

 **(The Last of Us) *By Juey***

 **(I H(eart) ate you) *By XcaliforniandreamerX***

 **(No New Images Here) *By freegirl999***

 **(Blending Love) *By anonrain***

 **S/O's are at the bottom as always Guys (Emoji smiley face and Hearts)**

 **Let's begin….**

Jazmine hummed happily as she pulled her red curls in a messy bun feeling fresh from her shower she was looking forward to today's outing with Huey the two weren't exactly dating again or back in a previous relationship but after that special night between it help gave Jazmine the closure and trust she needed to forgive him she was slightly worried that she was moving way to fast with Huey but she didn't regret what happen between at all.

It was wanted.

It was needed.

It was right.

Her cheeks just grew red just thinking about it.

It had only been a week and she was flustered to know that Huey had her so Giddy like this.

But she couldn't help but feel afraid that he would change on her in fact the thought of it terrified her.

She's couldn't bear it if Huey broke her heart again.

It would take forever to heal and it was already a slow process now trying to get the pieces of it back together.

She just had to held on to hope that the love between them was enough to cure the damage.

She prayed it would be.

 **HUEY./RILEY P.O.V**

Huey counted to 10 as he did his sit's up he was currently thinking of Jazmine and especially of that night it really showed him how foolish he was to ever give Jazmine up and how he would never let anything break them apart ever again.

And he wanted to show her that he exactly meant what he said and felt about her he wanted her to trust him and hopefully fully forgive him and see that he would never pierce her heart ever again.

That' why he picked a special place that Jazmine always dreamed of going and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

He hopped up feeling sweaty and ready for a shower as he eyed the clean white collar t-shirt tan cargo shorts and white Jordan's.

Grabbing a towel and his hygiene products he headed to the bathroom.

"Where you going nigga" Riley asked smirking immediately stepping out the bathroom just as Huey was about to entered.

"I don't know probably to wash my ass" Huey replied sarcastically walking past him.

"Good thing nigga, you need to stanking up the place and shit" Riley crackled.

"Shut up Riley" Huey scowled closing the door behind.

" _Ding Dong"_

"Who is it?" Riley yelled taking his sweet time walking downstairs before answering the door.

"It's me boy open up the door" Cindy answered back loudly on the other end.

"What yo ass want" he opened the door to revealed a smirking Cindy who pushed him gently and walked in Riley had to admit she looked cute tanned and fresh in her blue jean overall romper and a small white tee crop top showing off her flat stomach paired and some brown gladiator sandals on her feet with her silky tresses pulled up in top knot bun.

"Well I came to chill with yo stank ass and find out what I missed but I guess I can go see what Jazzy doing" Cindy said.

"Nah you might as well stay over here she gonna be here in a few" Riley said closing the door behind him.

Cindy raised her eyebrows at this and frowned.

"Jazzy coming over here, why?"

"To hang with Huey I don't they probably going to go somewhere or some shit I caught that nigga getting all fresh for her" Riley said causally plopping on the couch.

"Did I hear you right did you say Jazzy is coming to over here to hang with Huey …. your brother Huey ..Huey the hater…Huey the asshole…Huey the …

"Gay one" Riley finished snickering

"Not to mentioned the one that broke Jazmine's heart treated her like shit not to mentioned go sleep with some random wack ass bitch who lied about being pregnant while she was up in the hospital nah when Jazzy gets here we gonna have a talk because I'm hella confused" Cindy replied angrily.

"Man chill you ain't gonna say nothing" Riley said standing up now that he knew why Huey acted the way he did he didn't want any setbacks for his brother especially when the situation with their father affected Huey more than it did him.

He hated their dad just as much as Huey did but the hate Huey had for him was way above the grid if Huey could kill their Dad he would.

"Why not before I was gone Jazmine hated Huey's ass now she just cool with him just like that what even happen for her to even want to be around him as her friend I'm not about to sit back and let Huey play her now that Jaynee is gone he think he can just run back to Jazmine like nothing ever happen" Cindy exclaimed standing up as well.

"Look I'll be the first to admit that Huey royally fucked up with Jazmine and some of the shit that he did I'm still pissed with him but after some personal family reasons it's hard to explain all that's matters is that their back together I think and they trying to work shit out and as her friend you should just be her friend and stay out of it" Riley

"The hell I will" Cindy declared.

"Cindy will just listen to me" Riley said trying to reason with her he should have thought better on how to handle his friends with this he knew the reactions that he was gonna get from them was going to be justified especially after what Huey did they wasn't going to understand how Jazmine and Huey went from being cold strangers back to warm friends just like that.

"if you don't give me a damn good reason on why I shouldn't open my mouth and tell why Jazmine that she's being so stupid then I'm going to do just that Huey doesn't even care about her he said it himself"

"Huey does care about her trust me Cin"

"Yeah Right" Cindy scoffed though deep down she wasn't so sure.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Normally Cindy would have told Jazmine to keep moving but something made her stand still because what she was seeing was the same reaction she saw when Huey reacted to Jazmine straighten her hair only she wasn't sure it was the same reaction.**_

 _ **Because the emotion was all in Huey's eyes.**_

 _ **He was still as a statue.**_

 _ **But his eyes spoke for him. The emotions in them were loud and clear.**_

 _ **Pain**_

 _ **Regret.**_

 _ **Hurt.**_

 _ **Lost.**_

 _ **Sadness.**_

 _ **She didn't even believe the boy had any emotions until now.**_

 _ **Cindy could have sworn even for a second she saw the marble of his eyes turning wet with tears the image in his eyes was so strong and haunting that Cindy actually felt her heart ping with a touch of pity but the emotions she saw only last for a second because his maroon eyes turned back to the normal coldness they were accustomed too.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Pushing that quickly out of her mind "Well" she spat out.

"That nigga was lying Cindy …it was an act…." Riley said running his hands through his braids trying to figure out a way to explain this.

"An act for what" Cindy replied coldly.

"Would you just sit down and I'll explain everything" Riley pleaded.

After a few minutes Riley managed to explain everything to Cindy who was left looking at him with her mouth wide open.

"Wow I feel so bad for Huey ya'll daddy ain't shit for that I guess I can understand now why he was acting like such a true deuce bag I still don't think it's any excuse for hurting Jazmine the way he did he really was just proving what ya'll sorry ass of a father was saying he shouldn't have even listen to that and he should have told him to go to hell but the fact that's he back causing all these problems for you I'm furious I can kick his ass if you want" Cindy offered softly.

"Nah we got the kicking his ass part down packed" Riley snickered.

After what Riley told her she had now calmed down and taken what he said in perspective.

But she was still surprised that Jazmine had taken Huey back so quickly despite the reasons why Huey did what he did she felt Jazmine still had a good reason to stay mad at him and not be forgiving.

But then again this was Jazmine she thinking about she knew her best friend too well she was too sweet to be so cold and unforgiving for so long and it wasn't in her to hate plus she knew that regardless of what Huey had done the love she still had for him was way to strong to make her just cast Huey to the side.

So if Jazmine was willing to accept Huey take him back and forgive him then she would be supportive and be her friend in the situation no matter what she decided but she'll be damned if she by and allowed Huey to ever treat her that way and she was going to make sure he knew it.

Speak of the devil.

"Riley have you seen my socks , I told you about moving…..Ugh"

"Yo Cindy what the hell !" Riley cried out in disbelief looking at the blonde standing over Huey who was leaning on left hand and the other pressed to his stomach as he wheezed in pain as gazed up at Cindy angrily a harsh scowled painted prominent on his features which Cindy mirrored back.

"Now you listen up Freeman if you so ever do jazmine the way you did her before I promised you I'mma bring worst than what I brung ya ass just now I don't ever wanna see my best friend shed tears over you the way she did when you broke her heart and if she so ever blink one time from crying I'm coming for that ass and not her ,Riley or anybody else will stop me you Got it " Cindy said frostily.

Huey gritted his teeth in pain and swallowed his pride he was pissed but he agreed that he probably deserved that especially from Cindy.

"I promise I can't take back what I did to Jazmine but I regret everything I done to her and I have no intention of hurting her now or ever again I love her too much to lose her again by my will" Huey said honestly sitting up now that the pain had resided.

Cindy expression instantly soften "You better not" she said sharply offering him her hand for him to grab so she could help him off the floor.

He looked at it warily.

Cindy smirked and chuckled.

"I'm not gonna hit you again , I swear tho I should look I don't like ya ass but we cool" Cindy spoke lightly as he reluctantly grabbed it and allowed her to help him off the floor.

"Yeah whatever" He said dryly scowling dusting off his clothes.

"I take it you told Cindy" Huey frowned at Riley wincing a little at soreness on the spot where Cindy hit him.

"Better that are listen to her tell Jazmine reasons on why not to be with your ass or take you back" Riley replied defending himself.

"Well I appreciate and understand your concern but it best to not interfere in our business and me and Jazmine aren't back together yet but we're in the process of starting over" Huey scowled at the both of them.

"I will interfere as long as I need too" Cindy muttered under her breath but still loud enough for the boys to hear her.

Huey just gave her another scowl before turning and heading upstairs…..

"Mom I'm heading over to the Freemans to hang with Huey I'll be back later" Jazmine called out

"Okay hunny" her called back.

checking her reflection one more time before leaving she had taken great care to make sure she looked extra special as she gazed at her curly red hair piled neatly on the top her hair she finished off her look with a jade green strapless short sundress and a pair of plain brown wedge sandals.

But something was missing as she scrunched up her brow her dress was pretty and the sandals went lovely with it and her hair was perfect she wore simple jewelry some small gold studs but her neck wore a small gold diamond pendent and her wrists were bare and that's when it hit her.

She walked slowly back to her room and hesitated at her drawer looking at it's second drawer before pulling it open carefully and rummaging around the contents before pausing on what she was looking for she gently pulled out what she was looking for and place it around her wrist as the memory of the object floated in her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Happy Birthday Jazmine" Huey said softy handing her a long black velvet box with a white ribbon tied around its middle.**_

 _ **Jazmine blushed she was speechless she couldn't believe he bought her a gift Huey hated birthdays most of the time when they celebrated her birthday he would just take her to the ice cream parlor and buy her a bowl of her favorite ice cream and then spend the day relaxing on the hill.**_

 _ **She never complained because she was lucky that he would do that with her hell he refused to celebrate his own birthday.**_

 _ **In his opinion celebrating another day of getting older was just useless to him.**_

" _ **Huey you bought me a gift on my birthday" Jazmine said staring at the box as though it was a lottery ticket.**_

" _ **Yes Jazmine I bought you a gift" he said rolling his eyes but giving her a slight smirk.**_

 _ **He then opened the long box to reveal a beautiful gold bracelet with a diamond heart pendent hanging from its end.**_

" _ **Omg Huey it's beautiful" Jazmine said breathlessly while he grabbed her wrist so he could place it there.**_

" _ **You're beautiful" he said firmly with a scowl on his face while he place the bracelet on her wrist.**_

" _ **Oh I love you Huey" Jazmine cried out before their lips met…**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_ __

"Don't start crying" Jazmine mumbled to herself blinking back tears as she stared at her bracelet it was funny to think that she never wanted to see this bracelet and yelled the hell with Huey and she now she wanted nothing more to cherish and relish the slight memories of this bracelet and to be with Huey.

Making sure her face was dry because she didn't want Huey too see any tear streaks and think was something wrong feeling satisfied with her appearance she grabbed her handbag and place what she needed in it.

The moment she stepped outside she was surprised to run right into Caesar who was heading to the Freemans also.

"Caesar" she said happy to see her friend who beamed back at her.

"Hey Jazmine" he replied feeling happy to see her look so cheerful.

"Are you heading to the Freeman's "she asked.

"Yeah I was gonna drop in and see Huey, what about you?"

"Oh I'm going out with him I was heading that way now" Jazmine said cheerfully though Caesar look of shock and surprise and his mouth wide open made her smile twitch a bit.

She really hadn't thought about what to tell her friends now that her and Huey were back on speaking terms and she wasn't sure their reactions wasn't going to be too happy because Caesar looked anything happy in fact he just looked overwhelmed and kind of tense about this bit of news.

She knew that she would have to break the news to them possibly to Caesar right now.

Caesar couldn't believe what he just heard "Jazmine going out with Huey?"

The dreadhead hadn't spoken to his best friend in a while since the party and the Jaynee scandal.

So he figured he would stop by and see how he was doing and at least say hi things hadn't exactly been peachy between them especially since he broke up with Jazmine so brutally so he was still naturally pissed about that.

And their recent discussions over the breakup didn't go so well over it either.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Did you really mean that" Caesar blurted out loud directing his question to Huey as he rolled a soccer ball back and forth with foot.**_

" _ **Mean what" Huey said looking up from his book his dark eyebrows raised.**_

 _ **Caesar took a deep breath and sighed and continued.**_

" _ **You know. About not loving Jazmine" Huey looked at him and scowled "Of course" he answered causally.**_

 _ **Caesar stared at his friend with disbelief displayed on his face.**_

" _ **Just like that I mean if you never loved her then why did you date her for a whole year isn't that kind of messed up I mean did you even have feelings for her" Caesar replied pointedly.**_

 _ **He just didn't understand.**_

" _ **I don't know I've never loved her and quite honestly I don't know if I ever had feelings for her either" Huey said shrugging.**_

" _ **Nigga you can't be serious" Caesar said starting to get a little mad.**_

" _ **Dead ass"**_

" _ **You know that's not even messed up that fucked up so basically you played with Jazmine feelings and strung her around for a whole year then dumped her when you realized you didn't want her anymore and on top of everything you act like you don't even care" Caesar replied getting a little loud.**_

 _ **He always knew that Huey was a little cold even indifferent at time and mean but this Huey was different…..uncaring.**_

" _ **Caesar why do you even care Jazmine is completely fine with the breakup" Huey said looking nonchalant.**_

" _ **Is she have you seen her lately she's been avoiding us especially you and when I do catch a glimpse of her she just looks so sad and hurt I care because she still my friend so I do care about her I'm not above for acting like I don't have emotions" Caesar snapped at him.**_

" _ **It's not your business and just because I broke up with Jazmine doesn't mean she has to stop hanging out with you guys because of it that's her choice if she wants to avoid you guys plus Jazmine knows that I didn't love her honestly I think she should just get over it I have" Huey replied back coldly.**_

" _ **So basically fuck how she feels and just move on like you don't even care" for the first time in his life this nigga had him speechless he just couldn't believe he was treating Jazmine like this.**_

" _ **Precisely and i don't care are you done with this I really don't feel like talking about this anymore it's annoying old. And boring to talk about" Huey said scowling. Getting up and walking away.**_

 _ **Caesar was glad he did because now he knew how Riley felt that day he really wanted to slam his fist into Huey's face right now.**_

 _ **But for right now he was just going to stay out of it and just be a friend to Huey and Jazmine even though one of them seriously needed their ass kicked right now.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

But he began to realize it is what it is he couldn't tell Huey what to do but he did hope that his friend would feel some regret from doing what he did to Jazmine

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Angry much" Caesar gritted his teeth as he tried to hold the punching bag steady for huey who was punching it violently the two were currently in Huey's basement working out.**_

 _ **Huey just scowled at him and gave the bag a shattering blow that was so strong the bag almost knock Caesar down.**_

" _ **No I'm having a kid I'm just a little stressed" Huey spoke curtly. Picking a water bottle and gulping it down thirstily.**_

" _ **Right well had you been more responsible you wouldn't have this situation on your hands" Caesar said raising his eyebrows and stretching out his arms.**_

 _ **Or maybe it the girl that's got you stressed Caesar thought.**_

" _ **Look Caesar I heard enough from my Grandad I don't need to hear it from you too" Huey replied giving him a grumpy look.**_

" _ **Sorry bro just stating opinions" Caesar replied simply holding up his hands in defense.**_

" _ **Well I don't need any opinions but thanks for contributing them" Huey scowled wiping his forehead.**_

" _ **Fine I'll help you out by handing out condoms next time" Caesar shot back causing Huey to give him a glare which he returned one back.**_

" _ **Huey was about to retort when Jaynee came toward then drenched in water the sight was so funny to Caesar that he couldn't help but burst out laughing.**_

" _ **Jaynee what happen!" Huey exclaimed staring at her wide eyed.**_

" _ **Your brother is what happen don't you know I've been calling you look at what he and that stupid blonde slut did to me" Jaynee cried furiously wringing water everywhere.**_

" _ **I'm sorry I was working out I didn't hear you" Huey said tiredly.**_

" _ **Of course you didn't because your head is always in the gutter ever since yesterday you've been off you need to get your priorities straight freeman because you have a kid on the way not to mention a girlfriend who is tired of being insulted by your brother I don't understand why he's treats me like crap but treats that worthless space of life ex-girlfriend across the street like gold people and friends included need to understand that I'm in your life now and I'm not going anywhere so now I'm going to take a shower and then you are going to take me to Ming's whether you want me there or not and that's final" Jaynee shouted breathlessly at him before turning on her heel and leaving the room.**_

 _ **The two boys just stared at her wordlessly.**_

 _ **My god what did Huey see in this girl that would cause him to even replaced Jazmine with her better yet why would he leave Jazmine in the first place.**_

 _ **He still was trying to riddle out all possible theories.**_

 _ **The first one was Did Huey cheat on Jazmine to only end up in a relationship with Jaynee.**_

 _ **He was thinking about these thoughts so hard that he didn't even realize that he spoke one of them out loud until Huey asked him what he said.**_

" _ **I can't believe you left Jazmine for that"**_

" _ **What did you say" Huey said looking at him his eyes narrowed.**_

 _ **Caesar took a deep breath**_

" _ **Look did you cheat on Jazmine with Jaynee is that the reason real reason why you broke up with her" Caesar asked holding his breath.**_

" _ **Honestly your still on this and no I didn't cheat on Jazmine ...i would. Never..Why is it your business I broke up with Jazmine because I wanted too I made that clear the first time" Huey said getting angry but he was avoiding looking at Caesar.**_

 _ **This nigga is full of shit Caesar thought getting angry as well.**_

 _ **Shit just wasn't adding people don't break up with people just because they want too or without reason.**_

" _ **And when she almost committed suicide and had the anxiety attack you didn't care because you meant that right" Caesar shot back not caring no more that this was leading to an argument.**_

" _**but She didn't committed suicide it was probably an accident she's alive and well and she wouldn't had have that anxiety attack if you hadn't of pick her up in the first place why does it matter to you if I care or not" Huey yelled at him coldly.**_

" _ **Because you dated Jazmine for a whole year and the last time I've checked you were pretty happy when you was with her I just don't get how you fall out of love with someone and stop caring for them or just don't know if you ever loved them at all" Caesar yelled back.**_

" _ **You don't know anything" Huey gritted through his teeth his fist clenching.**_

" _ **Clearly but your right I don't and I probably never will one of these days Huey that chick karma is gonna show up and make you wish you never did what you did to Jazmine" Caesar replied fiercely**_

 _ **EndOfFlashback**_

But he began to realize it is what it is he couldn't tell Huey what to do but he did hope that his friend would feel some regret from doing what he did to Jazmine

especially since it turned out that Jaynee was a liar and cheater and it was quite a miracle the truth came out about Huey not being the father in his opinion.

But what he wasn't expecting the 360 turn just last week Huey and Jazmine wouldn't go 10 feet near each other and especially after that blowout she had with him at the party he didn't think they would ever speak again.

So what the hell happen.

More and important what was Huey's Game.

One minute he swore he didn't want Jazmine anymore literally broke his friend heart into crumbs and now he was taking her out like nothing ever happen.

So because Jaynee turned out to be a huge mistake and dumb fuck up on Huey's part he thought he could just run back too Jazmine like what he did could be forgiven.

And what made him feel sicker was that after everything he did he would play with Jazmine vulnerability he knew that the girl still loved Huey and because of that factor it would make it easier for Her to let Huey crawl back.

Feeling angry suddenly he marched to the Freeman's to let his friend know what he felt after hearing these new developments.

Ignoring a startled Jazmine who was surprise by Caesar thunderous expression she followed quickly behind him.

"Caesar wait I have something to tell you" she called out to him.

But he ignored her.

Caesar burst through the front door making Cindy and Riley jumped up from the couch looking at the boy with wide eyes that grew even wider when they saw him Grabbed Huey who had just come down to see what the commotion was by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"You have some fucking nerve Freeman you can't just crushed Jazmine's heart and then turn around and crawl back to her have you forgotten the shit you done to her and the pieces we had to pick up after you left a mountain of Damage" Caesar roared at him.

"Yo nigga what you doing"! Riley yelled running over to pull Caesar off Huey while both boys glared at each other angrily.

"Caesar what are you doing !" Jazmine chimed in upset breathless catching up to him.

"Get off me" Huey said roughly shoving Caesar off him causing the boy to tumble down the stairs with Riley behind him but Caesar managed to catch his balance.

And shoved Huey back just as roughly and then pushed himself into a jump and tackled Huey to the ground.

"What the hell your problem" Huey spat out trying to push Caesar off him.

"Caesar stop" Jazmine screamed trying to help get Caesar off Huey.

"Don't Jazmine stay out the way" Huey ordered not wanting her to hurt clearly Caesar had lost his damn mind.

"No not if you get hurt" Jazmine protested.

"Hurt" Caesar exclaimed pausing and getting off Huey.

"Jazmine are you seriously concern about Huey after what he did I'm shocked that your even …..i don't know speaking to him now but how can you forgive him I get you still love him and all but don't be stupid" Caesar argued.

"Really Nigga" Riley mumbled out.

"Yeah real smart thing to say" Cindy chimed in rolling her eyes.

Jazmine's face turned bright red as she began to spluttered.

"Your out of line" Huey shot out.

"First off Caesar a lot has happen between me and Huey yes he has done some messed up stuff to me you don't need to remind me but we talked and how I handle it is nobody business but mine and his including my decision whether I forgive him or not second the last time I checked while this was going on you were missing in action so your input on whether I'm stupid or not is not needed I know exactly what I'm doing so don't come in here trying to speak on a situation without knowing what the hell is going on first and as a friend I thought you would be the very last one to be judgmental and better yet at least ask before you voice your opinion" Jazmine replied sharply and with that the red head run upstairs trying to hold back tears.

"Damn you Caesar" Huey cursed livid running up the stairs behind Jazmine.

Caesar stuttered looking foolish not knowing way to say.

"What the hell is going on" Caesar said throwing his hands in the air.

Riley shook his head "Oh now yo dumb ass asking"

"I ….." Caesar started to retort but Riley cut him off "Ain't no I you should have just asked or least find out what going on before you flew off the handle the way you did and calling Jazmine stupid was a real nice touch" Riley said scowling plopping down on the couch.

"I'm glad I didn't go off on Huey in front of Jazmine now" Cindy muttered

"I didn't call her stupid" Caesar protested making Cindy and Riley glared at him.

"I said I didn't want her to be stupid" Caesar finished.

"Whether she is or not that's not any of our places to say that or put any input on it you really hurt her feelings and your ass need to apologize but sit your ass down I got some shit to tell you I told Cindy so I might as well tell your mop head ass too" Riley said tiredly.

Just as Riley was about to start a knock came at the door.

"Damn who is it now" Riley looked annoyed getting ready to head to the door but Cindy held out her hand. "I'll get it" she said volunteer.

She opened the door too see Hiro holding a soccer ball under his arm.

"Hey I didn't know you got back I was just coming to see if Caesar , Riley or Huey was here" Hiro said cheerfully.

"Um yeah everybody here including Jazmine why don't you come in the living room you might as well hear this too" Cindy replied.

"Um ..ok" Hiro said raising his eyebrows following her to the living room.

"Damn it's like story time in this bitch" Riley grumbled. As Hiro and Cindy got seated.

After a few minutes grudgling on Riley's end he managed to filled Caesar and Hiro about their dad and the reason why Huey broke up with Jazmine.

"I get it but I don't get it I feel like that was still weak on Huey's part and it's no excuse for what he did to Jazmine lots of people have crappy backgrounds" Caesar said once Riley finished.

"Nigga you don't know our father" Riley argued looking miffed.

"Still no excuse"

Riley was about to argue but Hiro cut in.

"I get it completely I don't agree with it but I get it" Hiro said cutting Caesar off making them turn to him.

"See Hiro understand" Caesar pointed out.

"I said I don't agree with what Huey did but I get why he did it" Hiro replied quickly.

"From what you told me about your dad I can see where Huey is coming from I certainly don't agree what he did too jazmine or excuse it but I get it …people do shitty things when they want to protect you from something or even themselves especially when they love you" Hiro continued.

"So when life goes to shit you break up with someone and crush their heart to a million pieces to keep them from getting hurt" Caesar said looking disgusted.

Hiro scoffed "I didn't say that and I'm not implying to do that either I'm just saying people handle …situations different"

"The way Huey handle it ..Almost destroyed Jazmine"

"But it also made Jazmine tougher in the end maybe in a way sad to say Jazmine is stronger now than ever since her and Huey did break up she's stands up for herself she doesn't let anyone push her around anymore not even Huey not to say that he did but she damn sure doesn't put up with his shit anymore"

"She does at one point Jazmine used to let people run all over her now she's not afraid to speak her mind now" Cindy agreed.

"Yeah she is less scary and shit" Riley replied thoughtfully.

"So are we really going to sit back and let and just act like Huey and Jazmine being together after everything is ok" Caesar said pointedly.

"I'm cool besides Huey ain't stupid to Hurt Jazmine like that again so if they good I'm good just leave them alone and let them figure this shit out" Riley replied firmly.

"I'm still pissed at him but I can tell he loves Jazmine… and if she's happy than imma support my girl" Cindy said.

"If Jazmine and Huey are happy than I'm happy and I'll support them because they are my friends and friends should support their friends even when they don't agree with what their friends are doing" Hiro said looking firmly at Caesar.

Making cindy and Riley glared at him also.

"Find …your right I'll support them no matter what and I was out of line" Caesar mumbled folding his arms.

"Are you sure you still wanna go we can just go to the hill and relax..if you want" Huey said softly rubbing Jazmine's shoulders gently.

Jazmine shook her head and wiped her face giving him a watery smile.

"No I want to go you have a lot to make up for" Jazmine replied standing up.

"I do and I plan to" Huey said seriously kissing her gently on the lips which she welcomes eagerly Deeping the kiss.

She murmured in content it felt so good to kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We better go soon before it's get late" Huey kissed her neck.

"Okay" she nodded slowly letting him go as she watch him grabbed his car keys.

Following him they headed downstairs to run into the others waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

Huey immediately tensed and narrowed his eyes at Caesar waiting to get attack he was tired of people trying to kick his ass and he wasn't going to hesitate to hit back if he needed too.

Caesar must have sense this because he was the first to speak "look Huey I wanna apologize I went overboard earlier and I shouldn't have did what I did I just ….was looking out for Jazmine that's all" Caesar said honestly.

Huey scowled he was still mad at Caesar.

More so for making Jazmine upset

But he couldn't blame him for being so upset.

Especially given the situation.

"I know and it's fine …. you have a right to feel that way" Huey said

An awkward pause rose between the two.

"Whatever you and jazmine do I'll support you two and I won't get in your way or overstep my bounds ever again and Jazmine I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I certainly didn't mean it I was just …was being overprotective that's all" Caesar continued breaking the silence.

"Thanks Caesar I needed to hear that and I get it but I'm a big girl I can handle myself" Jazmine said giving him a hug.

"Same with us we're cool as long as you guys are cool" Cindy coming toward them with Hiro in tow.

Riley stood back and leaned against the wall shaking his head mumbling under his breath about niggas being gay.

"Thanks you guys I know that we and Huey should have set everybody down and talk about it but …."jazmine bit her lips trying to find the right words to say.

"It's fine you speak on it when your ready" Riley said giving Cindy and Caesar a glare.

"Yeah girl of course I'm just happy your happy" Cindy replied before turning back to glare at Riley.

If Jazmine was happy then this was ok that's all she cared about she already said what she needed to say to Huey.

"Thank you Cindy" Jazmine gushed letting go of Caesar and hugging her tight.

Hearing what Cindy said warmed her heart to the core and the fact that despite what her friends thought they put those feelings aside to support her meant so much to her it made this transition on what she doing a little easier to approach.

"Well we'll see you guys later I guess" Cindy said letting her go gesturing to the small purse Jazmine held and the car keys in Huey's hand's.

"Yeah" Jazmine smiled as her and Huey headed to the door.

Waving goodbye the two took deep breaths as they stood outside.

"So that was intense" Jazmine spoke as they walked to the car.

"yeah …..my track record on things has made a big impact around here …" Huey said softly. Unlocking the car door so they could climb in.

"Yes but your redeeming yourself and in due time what you have done will soon be forgiven by our friends this is reaction from them is pretty decent in my opinion it could have been plus look on the bright side Hiro didn't try to fight you or anything and Cindy was quite calm which is usually unlike her I could have sworn she would have gone off and punched you in the nose by now" Jazmine said laughing lightly.

Huey scoffed and winced as he thought about his stomach though the pain was gone Cindy's fist to his gut wasn't something that could be on a memory shelf to be forgotten.

He was debating on telling Jazmine about it but figure it's best she didn't need to know.

"Yeah …she was real nice about it" Huey agreed quickly starting the engine.

"She was wasn't she they all were" Jazmine beamed relaxing in her seat as they pulled out the driveway.

"Yeah they were, and I'm grateful for" Huey said honestly….

"Omg Huey how did you…..when did you…..oh do you know how long I've wanted to come here"

"You were always talking about it ever since they opened I wanted to bring you here for your birthday…..but i…" Huey said pausing. Frowning with regret.

"You broke up with me" Jazmine finished.

"Yeah Jazmine i….

"shush" holding her finger to his lips "But your bringing me here now and that's all that matters" Jazmine said looking at him.

"I'll bring you here and any other place as many times as you want….i love you" Huey said firmly he needed her to know that.

"I know Huey..i love you too and thank you for bring me here I'm happy" she replied giving him a soft smile and pecking him on the lips.

"Now let's go in" Jazmine said excitedly pulling Huey behind her as they walked into the building.

Where they ran right into Donald and Jaynee….

 **S/O's Too *Sidenote* I didn't have time to do my s/o's like I normally do so I basically rushed it because I want to upload this chapter before I leave because I might not have time to get back too it but as always thanks you guys ! Emoji hearts and kisses too all of you !**

 ***(Freegirl999)***

 ***(** i **luv boondocks)***

 ***(Juey)***

 ***(Anonrain)***

 ***(Ayee)***

 ***(Guest)***

 ***(Guest)***


	19. Letting Go

Ch. 19

 **Hey Everybody (Emoji wave)**

 **Hopes everyone is doing well I wanted to upload this chapter Friday but I wanted to add some more touches to it so that's why it's late , This chapter means a lot to me because it's a beginning to seeing how much Huey needs Jazmine and not the other way around. you'll know this once you get to the end of this chapter lol I also said awhile back that I would be bringing Jaynee back which was perfect for this chapter because in all aspect Huey needed to not only clear the air with his friends but with Jaynee and Donald too they played a big part with his situation so in order for him to move on and start fresh he needed to clean the slate with them as well.**

 **And I also wanted to give Jaynee a fresh start too it's didn't make sense to have her and Donald not together if she wasn't in a better place too so that meant she had to seek forgiveness from Jazmine and Huey.**

 **Now enough of my talking Lol**

 **Please read these stories if you haven't yet.**

 **(The Last of Us) / By {: Juey:}**

 **(With Me) / By {:** **Chubbynlite:}**

 **(Dark Diamond Vol 1) / By {:** **Freegirl999:}**

 **(Where there's a Freeman) / By {:** **KissMyMarilyn:}**

 **(I H(eart) ate You) / By {:** **XcaliforniandreamerX:}**

 **(Wuncler Academy) / By {: Queenlomarie:}**

 **(Blending Love)/ By {: Anonrain:}**

 **(Selling Out) / By {: Midnights -AM- Child:}**

 **Sorry for the short Reviews this time again this is my last time doing that but there on the bottom as Always! (Emojis Hearts to all of you)**

 **Now let's begin….**

 **Jazmine/Huey ..P.O.V.**

Jazmine wasn't surprise to see Donald considering their friendship but she was however surprised to see him standing in her dream restraunt with Jaynee who now was finally showing a very small prominent baby bump she also noticed that her hair color was changed as well from its dark brown color to a light brownish blondish shade a color that was almost closed to her actual hair color.

Jazmine really took the time to look at Jaynee closely she noticed really that there were some similarities between her and Jaynee.

This was overwhelming.

And very awkward as the two couples stared at each other.

How odd for the two couples to run into each other.

Jazmine tried to give Donald a hesitant small smile which Donald returned but that grin changed to a glower immediately once he and Huey made eye contact. Jaynee on the other hand avoided Jazmine's and Huey faces period with her own face flushed.

"Donald how have you been?" Jazmine started trying to break the unwelcoming tension between the two pairs.

"I've been …okay what about you?" Donald answered quickly catching on to where she was going with this but he proceeded in polite conversation while still he and Huey still kept giving each other dirty looks.

It was plain as glass to see that Donald was still very hostile to Huey about Jaynee and Jazmine couldn't blame him he still believed that Huey played a huge factor in their breakup she knew things would be different if he knew that it was Jaynee's decision alone to decide to break things off with Donald.

Huey only played a part in it.

But that was still no excuse.

"I been okay too, here for lunch?" Jazmine mustered out as cheerfully as she could while shooting Huey a warning look to stop scowling at Donald.

"I'm happy to hear that and yeah but we just finished me and Jaynee were heading to our first doctor's appointment together" Donald said giving her a tight smile.

Jazmine returned that smile though she was happy to hear and see that Jaynee had stop keeping Donald from being part of the baby's life he had just as much right to the child as she did and she found it so cold and wrong of her to try and keep that baby away from all so she could pin it on Huey.

"That's wonderful I know that's means a lot to you" Jazmine said softly.

"It's does" Donald agreed still smiling.

Jaynee who had been silent the entire time now grumbled out loud from annoyance "Can we go and get my shake now and leave my feet are hurting" she snapped still avoiding Jazmine and Huey's faces.

"Yeah Jay sorry about that here take this I'll be outside with you in just a minute" Donald said pulling out a couple of dollars.

Jaynee sighed reluctantly taking the money when she saw that Donald obviously wanted to talk some more.

Huey also feeling anxious to get away excused himself to go get a table though he didn't look comfortable about leaving Jazmine alone.

Once the two were gone.

"So you and Freeman back together" Donald questioned quickly.

"Not in title …. but we're starting over" Jazmine said waiting for the judgement to come.

Donald looked back at her his face blank at those words but he shook his head and rubbed his afro which had now taken on a usual style of small mini dreads in various spots while the rest was just over the place his hair was cute and he was also dressed a simple white t. shirt and tan cargo jeans with a pair of grey Nikes Cortez's.

"Hmm I guess it would be very hypocritical of me to say I wish that wasn't so especially since I'm back with Jaynee as well not together but starting over as well it's taking a lot for me to forgive her but the love I have for her is making it bearable little by day" Donald said sheepishly.

"We can't help who we love Donald besides real love doesn't come without pain" Jazmine replied squeezing his arm and smiling at him grateful that his response didn't make her feel bad or guiltily.

"Your right but Freeman better treat you right or else he truly doesn't know how lucky he is he would be a dumb fool to let a repeat of what he did happen again" Donald pointed out sounding angry.

"I should the say for Jaynee as well" Jazmine gestured. Toward the girl who impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for her milkshake.

She didn't really want to be reminded of Huey's past doings right now.

"Yeah …. true" Donald said blushing looking awkward. "Sorry" he apologized quickly.

There seemed to be more that he wanted to say but Jazmine noticed that he bit his lip to remain quiet.

"Does she make you happy" Jazmine asked catching him off guard with this question she wanted to erase the possible doubts that he could be thinking about her and Huey.

"In a way she….. does I'm still hurt …and angry about what she did but I can't see myself without her after exposing the truth about the baby being mines I had half the mind to take her to family court and take the kid away from her out of spite but once I saw the reasoning of why she did what she did which I don't condone in any way I decided to give her another chance yeah stupid of me I know but I can't help myself" Donald replied reluctantly .

Jaynee broke up with Donald for a reason that sounded familiar Jazmine thought. As she watched Donald

Glance at Jaynee who glanced back blushing and hanging her head down.

"Why did she?" Jazmine replied curiously wanting to know.

"She didn't think she was good enough for me because I came from a good home and she didn't she figure breaking up with me the way she did was enough to protect me from being hurt by her" Donald said bitterly.

"People have a funny way of trying to protect you when they don't want you to get hurt" Jazmine replied ruefully.

"Yeah they don't realized how much more damage and hurt they can cause" Donald said dryly.

"Your Happy to right, I hope so or I can just go punch Freeman in the face"

Jazmine chuckled and shook her head "Yes in a way but I'm slowly getting there it's a lot of groundwork that's needs to be done"

"I'm relieved to hear that you truly have a good heart Jazmine and it's deserves nothing more to be cherished as such" Donald said with such sincerity. It reminded Jazmine just how much of a good guy Donald was.

Jazmine couldn't help but wonder if they hadn't ended back with the ones they loved would they be together.

Donald seemed to be thinking along the same lines because the words that came out his mouth didn't shock her.

"You know I said this before that I couldn't with the feelings we both have but if things were different i could see myself with you" Donald replied honestly.

Jazmine gave him a light smile she didn't need to say anything because she felt the same but they both knew that their hearts would always be with Huey and Jaynee.

"Donald are you ready now" Jaynee interrupted them sounding politer and anxious.

Jazmine could also see that Huey had been watching them the same time and seemed just as anxious as well.

"Yeah let's head home it's been a long day" Donald said giving her a light smile and draping his arm around Jaynee shoulders "I'll see you around Jazmine" Donald replied smiling at her "Same "Jazmine replied back giving a board smile.

But just as she was about to leave she had something else she needed to say. "Wait" she stopped the couple who turned around "Jaynee I have something I want to say to you if you don't mind Donald would you mind giving us a minute"

"Um okay" Donald said looking curious now before heading out the door while Jaynee looked unsure and stood there awkwardly holding her milkshake.

"You know Donald's a good guy right and he loves you a lot in fact he can't see himself being without you and I hope that you never hurt him again the way you did last time I'm saying this because during the most painful time of our lives me and him dealt with the pain and damage that you and Huey threw on us and leaned on each other shoulders for comfort and I hope the next time if anything happens again you just tell the truth instead of trying to protect him from any possible pain" Jazmine said as politely as she could but her tone was firm and strong.

She waited with bated breath for a blow out from Jaynee but was quite surprised by her reaction.

"I will never Hurt Donald again I regret it every day what I've done he's really good to me and I love him just as much …..I'm so lucky to have him I know what I did is no excuse and there nothing I can say to make what i did so I did what I did because I didn't want to expose Donald to how fucked up my life is me and my mom aren't on the greatest terms plus being pregnant didn't make anything easier I just didn't want Donald to lose out on his future because of me he's comes from a great home his parents are really nice I'm so truly grateful that they are letting me stay with them they understand my situation and are willing to give me a chance so if you're worried about me hurting him I assure you I won't I would never I promise" Jaynee said with tears in her eyes.

"I believe you I do and I'm happy to see Donald happy" Jazmine said kindly "Thanks it's feels good to hear that I know I don't deserve any kindness and sympathy from you I was really mean to you and I said a lot of nasty things I shouldn't have said I was a messed up person Jazmine I'm really sorry about the things I said and I hope that one day you forgive me for what I said I wanted to say this to you earlier but….i was scared especially seeing Huey with you made me clam up like a shell" Jaynee said wiping her eyes.

"I already forgive you Jaynee hearing that was all I needed to forgive you I just hope that you mean it" Jazmine replied giving her a small hug which Jaynee accepted gratefully. "I do I really do and I hope that you one day will forgive Huey too I want you to know that no matter what you think He's loves you he really does we only used each other during that time there was no real love between us I promise I wish I could tell him how sorry I was for what I did but I know he doesn't want to hear it" Jaynee said truthfully.

"It's taking some time but I am slowly each day and I know but if you really want to tell Huey your sorry just tell him Huey can be a hot head but an apology won't hurt him to hear after all after all he has no reason to turn you down because he hasn't been perfect either" Jazmine replied as they both turned to look at Huey.

But he wasn't there Jazmine frowned "That's Funny he was just there the last time I looked"

"Uh oh He's outside talking to Donald or at least I hope there talking" Jaynee spoke looking nervous. Both girls turned to look out the window to see the two boys glaring at each other.

"Let's go stop them before they bashed each other's heads in" Jazmine sighed. Jaynee nodded her head quickly following her.

The only reason why Huey came outside because it was killing him to know what Jazmine and Donald were talking about he knew they were good friends now judging by their actions and even now wondered if anything more happen between them during the breakup he had with Jazmine he knew that it would be pretty wrong on his part to feel jealous if something did happen because he didn't think about that when he was hurting Jazmine and flaunting Jaynee in her face but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous and somewhat insecure.

What he didn't expect was to run into Donald who glared at him angrily the moment they landed eyes on each other.

Huey returned the glared easily but his scowled dropped when Donald surprised him with his response. "I hope you know how lucky you are Freeman Jazmine truly is a great girl I don't think you deserve her honestly but you make her happy and as a friend that makes me happy I just hope you don't make the same mistake again I really want to punch you in the face because of Jaynee but I won't simply out of respect for Jazmine and I'm over it but just know I still don't like you" Donald said clearly still glaring at him but there was no anger in his tone.

Huey scoffed scowling "I don't particularly care for you either but I'm aware that I'm lucky for having Jazmine and I will never forget it and I plan on making sure that she knows that forever I also apologized about…. Jaynee what happen wasn't intention on my part with you I didn't find out until after that you two were in a relationship and thanks for not punching me you wouldn't stand a chance if you did" Huey replied feeling uncomfortable glaring back.

Donald chuckled dryly "Yeah whatever look I'm just trying to let bygones be bygones I'm with Jaynee now and we have a kid on the way and feuding with you and still holding back any negative feelings against you feels childish now I have Jazmine to thank for that her goodness tends to spread it on people"

Huey grunted "same here I guess and she does I see first-hand how wonderful she is and I don't deserve it" Huey admitted unwillingly.

"Yeah you really don't" Donald said sarcastically making Huey glare back at him with anger.

"But in time you will I can see that she forgiven you she's not cold hearted as some people would be considering that a blessing" Donald continued. holding out his hand.

Huey looked hesitant for a minute but after a minute or so he held his hand out and the two boys shook hands signifying a truce.

"Oh thank god I thought you two were going to beat each other faces in" Jazmine voice made them looked up quickly to see her and Jaynee come up causing them to drop hands fast as they both turned red and look elsewhere.

"Does this mean are you two going to be friends now" Jazmine smirked at them. They both looked at her scandalized "What no" Donald said frowning folding his arms.

"Hell no" Huey answered scowling sticking his hand back in his pocket.

"Boys" Jazmine said shaking her head and rolling her head amused. Jaynee just looked shy and unsure around them.

Seeing this Jazmine figured now was a good time to push Jaynee to apologized now if Huey and Donald could settle their differences then she could too.

"Huey Jaynee has something she wants to say so Donald let's give them a minute" Jazmine blurted out now pushing a protesting Donald that looked too thrilled about that meanwhile Jaynee looked at Jazmine speechless and scared.

Huey just looked just as speechless as she did but also uncomfortable.

"You can do it" Jazmine mouthed giving her a encouraging smile.

Dragging a still fussing Donald with her.

"Oh be quiet it will be fine" she cut at him shutting him up.

"Huey didn't know how much clearing the air with people he had to do or take and the last person he wanted to do that with was Jaynee.

He didn't want to say he was still angry with her but thinking about her recent actions toward him it left a bitter taste in his mouth which didn't make him feel good in the inside.

If the truth had never come out he would be a teen parent and him and Jazmine would never be together, And that thought scared him.

"I know you don't want to be bothered with me…" Jaynee started.

"I don't" Huey said truthfully scowling avoiding looking at her.

Jaynee head dropped at this "Look Huey at the time I wasn't thinking except just what I wanted I was selfish and heartless and hard on you trying to take responsibility for a child that wasn't yours and I'm truly sorry I think you and I both know I was pretty messed up at the time"

Huey had no response to this because it was true during the time when him and Jaynee were dating he knew that she was fighting demons too but he was too absorbed in his own darkness and he didn't care to see what lie in her chamber of coldness.

They both came from gray areas.

Just different situations.

And one couldn't judge the other without judging the other.

It would be waste of energy to hold illness toward Jaynee now despite everything that happen between them she was there to share and see him going through the turmoil that he almost allowed to destroy his life.

"Jaynee I forgive you can we just leave at that, shit happens but you accept it and move on" Huey said tiredly finally looking at her.

"Let's just not make the same mistakes that landed us down this path in first place" Huey continued.

"I agree" Jaynee said her eyes teary she then caught him off-guard and engulfed him a tight hug.

"Thank you for hearing me out Freeman" Jaynee whispered letting him before he could protest Huey just nodded giving her a look of understanding and relieved that she let him go.

"See that wasn't so bad was it" Jazmine said coming up behind them. "It's been a long day" Huey responded scowling stuffing his hands in his pockets Jaynee gave a tight smile before saying goodbye who was being watched by an anxious Donald he didn't seemed to please about that Hug Jaynee gave Huey but he got over quickly once Jazmine waved goodbye at him.

Once the couple were gone Jazmine turned to Huey "I'm Hungry" she declared making the boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh now you want to eat after all the emotional therapy we just had" Huey said sarcastically. "Hush and Feed me you have no grounds to argue remember that" Jazmine raised her eyebrows with a smug expression on her face.

"Your right I don't" Huey sighed opening the door to the diner so Jazmine could walk in he stood patiently ready for her to go until she walked up to him slowly and peck him gently on the lips.

It almost made his heart burst when he could the love flowing for him in her green eyes it reminded him once more to never jeopardized that he didn't ever want to lose that love.

"I'm Hungry too" he grunted out trying to hide his blushing cheeks making her laugh at his bashfulness…..

 **AUGUSTUS P.O.V.**

Augustus puffed on his cigarette as he watched his son and his girlfriend take a table at the diner. He was currently sitting in an old busted black van that had all the tools he need.

He just needed the right time to strike.

Which why it wasn't' hard to lure a tired waitress on her smoke break to listen to the charming request he had for her.

For a hundred bucks how could she say no.

It was sad that he had to resort to these measures to get the money he felt he deserved but if his own father couldn't see that.

Then his grandson would have to pay the price.

He didn't want to kidnap his son.

But he would if he had too…..

 **Jazmine/Huey P.O.V.**

"Omg Huey you don't know what you're missing" Jazmine swooned happily taking another bite of her huge bacon double cheeseburger complete with french-fries and a strawberry shake.

"No thanks I'll pass Jazmine I'm happy with what I got" Huey grimace at the burger he was glad that the diner did serve Veggie burgers it was quite good but he had to admit his grandad's was better.

His own meal was way healthier then Jazmine's he had veggie burger with jack pepper cheese and peppers and oven baked sweet potatoes fries and cold green tea.

"But mines is so much more tastier" Jazmine said waving her burger in his face.

"Said the cow that died for it" Huey grabbed her burger and place it back on her plate almost laughing at the deadpanned expression she held at that comment.

"Here have a fry" Huey smirked picking up one of his fries and waving it in Jazmine's face.

Jazmine gave him a dirty look and snatched the fry out of his hand and gave it a sniff and gave it a thoughtful look and popped it in her mouth making Huey stare wide eye at her.

"Hmm this doesn't taste half bad" Jazmine said once she finished chewing. "I'll think I'll have another one" Jazmine said smiling grabbing another fry off his plate.

Huey scoffed and scowled at her pushing his plate away from her "Eat your own food" He mumbled. Taking a bite of his burger.

Jazmine giggled and pouted "But I like eating your food" she said popping one of his fries in her mouth.

Huey snorted and shielded his plate from her prying hands.

"Is everything fine" a waitress said coming up holding some menus both the two nodded their heads. The waitress begins to walk away until she turned around "Um is that your car out there" she asked Huey. Pointing to Huey's vehicle outside the window.

"Yes why?" Huey said scowling.

"I thought you should know I seen some weird guy looking at it" The waitress replied quickly she seemed slightly nervous.

"I better go look" Huey mumbled wiping his mouth and getting up. "Wait let me go with you" Jazmine offered wiping her mouth and getting up but Huey stopped her.

"Eat your food this won't take but a second" Huey said. "But what if he tries to fight you are something" Jazmine said worried. Huey scoffed at that "I'm the last person he wants to get in a fight with" Huey said walking toward the door.

Jazmine sighed not feeling hungry anymore why would some strange guy be looking at Huey's car.

She was in deep thought about this until she noticed that the waitress that warned them seemed to be giving nervous glances at the window and Jazmine but she turned her face away when she saw that Jazmine saw her.

Something wasn't right and in that very moment Jazmine decided not to sit and wait.

She jumped from her seat ignoring the calls from the waitress who looked really worried now as she ran out the door to catch up with her boyfriend.

She made it around the corner just as she saw Huey shake his head in annoyance seeing there was no one around his car and begin to walk back to the diner.

But she didn't miss the lurking figure that came up behind Huey.

Her heart beating fast as she yelled to Huey to watch out whose maroon eyes spark up in confusion and concern at the terrified expression on her face.

"Jazmine …what" he started to say before the figure pressed a dark cloth over his face.

"HUEY"! she screamed running toward him.

Huey struggled with the man who pressed the cloth roughly against his face it smelled funny and it made him feel dizzy and weak.

He tried his hardest to swung his fists at his attacker but it was no use especially now when he suddenly felt so tired and sleepy.

He could hear Jazmine panicked voice screaming at his attacker to let him go. "Jazmine" he grasped out he tried to move his limbs but they felt useless.

He heard a sharp smack and a cry of pain.

"Jazmine" he called out again his eyes covered with angry tears that he was so useless and couldn't protect her he could see nothing as his eyes was now closed and his body was being dragged against the ground and was being thrown onto something.

"Jazmine" he called once more before he surrenders to the darkness.

"Huey" Jazmine sobbed sitting on the ground holding her bruised cheek as she watched the stranger take off in a huge black van.

Everything happen so fast and now Huey was gone.

"Don't worry Huey I'm coming for you I promise" Jazmine cried….

 _ **S/O's too**_

 _ **{"Anonrain"}**_

 _ **{"Juey"}**_

 _ **{"**_ _ **Guest**_ "}

{" _**Guest**_ _ **"}**_

 _ **{"**_ _ **i luv boondocks"}**_

 _ **{"**_ _**kingnarutoxqueenkushina"}**_

 _ **Thanks again Guys and until next time, Plus HAPPY 4**_ _ **TH**_ _ **EVERYBODY! (Emoji fireworks) eats lots of hamburgers and hotdogs for me Lol I'll be stuck at work (Blank emoji face)…**_

 _ **Signed Natasha Annalise.**_


	20. Cold Blood

Ch. 20

 _ **Hello Everybody! (Emoji Wave) I can't believe I missed so many updates I got so much to read Lol**_

 _ **Hope is all well with everybody , and sorry again for my lateness but when am I not lol school is coming around the corner sadly so I'm trying to speed it up some but even with it coming I'm still going to update also this story is going to end soon I have a few more chapters to go so I seriously want to say thank you so much you guys for reading and reviewing and just sticking around this is my first story so it's like a little baby to me and you guys have been helping it grow piece by piece and you all mean so much to me so I'm throwing tons of love at all of you (Tears) lol**_

 _ **The good news is I'm working on a new story to this and there will be no coldness in that story but there going to be a tons of drama (Emoji smiley face)**_

 _ **Also so just in case if anybody wondering what times for they are just key points of how long and what time everything is happening.**_

 _ **Also there is part in this chapter where I reference on blue lives matters with the recent shooting of policemen nor do any shape of form do I think that cop's lives aren't as valuable as anybody else's because they do it was added simply because it was the perfect touch of drama with the police lack of concern of Huey being kidnap hopefully it won't offend any of you but with all the craziness going on the world none of us should ever be afraid to speak on how we feel Remember if you don't have anything the one thing you do have is your Freedom of Speech and don't let anyone silence you if you feel something is wrong and needs to be stop we need to address that police brutality ,and racial injustice is not ok and killing innocent people should not go unpunished and also keep in mind that none of us should condone taking the lives of good cops because of a bunch of bad cops floating around is not ok either ! not all cops are bad ! as I black girl I am firmly for Black lives matters but I also learned that Hate against Hate doesn't help create The justice that's needed. And I take no pleasure in anyone's life being taken period!**_

 _ **Sorry for that deep moment but I felt I needed to say it.**_

 _ **Also screaming Congratulations to Anonrain on her Engagement ! I'm overdose with Happiness for you ! (tears) I got hype thinking it was a new chapter lol but who cares! Lol**_

 _ **Also if you haven't read these stories Please guys do ! these stories have been updated!**_

 _ **:(Selling-Out): By Midnights AM Child**_

 _ **:(I H(eart) ate You): By XcaliforniandreamerX**_

 _ **:( Vengeance): By DaeImagines**_

 _ **: (With Me): By Chubbynlite**_

 _ **:( The Last of Us/Dark Paradise): By Juey**_

 _ **:( Blending Love): By Anonrain**_

 _ **:(**_ _**From Uncle Reezy To Daddy Reezy): By Schweetpea1870**_

 _ **:(**_ _**Dark Diamond Vol 1): By Freegirl999**_

 _ **S/0's are at the bottom as always guys (Emoji smiley face)**_

 _ **Now let's begin….**_

 _ **JAZMINE P.O.V.**_

 **2:30 Pm**

"Now miss can repeat to me what happen one more time we want to make sure we have everything we need to help get this search on hand" the police officer asked again.

"Jazmine"

"Jazmine"

"Jazmine"

That's all she could hear in her head his voice calling out to her as she watched helpless from the ground as she watched Huey be attacked by a big man with a black mask pressed a black cloth against his face and see his body go limp as he tried to dragged him to the backseat of the van.

She tried to stop him but he was bigger than her.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Let him go" Jazmine cried grabbing the attacker arm but he swung her down as though she was a rag doll. She hit the ground hard her leg searing in pain from the impact but that didn't stop her from getting up and trying to pull Huey from his grasp she almost had him until the man shifted Huey to his right arm.**_

" _ **Jazmine" Huey said dazed and out of it.**_

" _ **Smack" Jazmine loss focus as she stumbled back and fell on her bottom holding her stinging cheek the man had gave Jazmine a hard slap that left her weak and uncoordinated.**_

 _ **Feeling weak she sat their helpless crying as she watched this stranger dragged Huey to the big black van and threw in the backseat and within minutes pulled off.**_

 _ **Leaving Jazmine stunned and in tears.**_

 _ **Everything happen so fast.**_

 _ **Huey was gone.**_

" **Don't worry Huey I'm coming for you I promise" Jazmine cried…**

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Jazmine honey can you hear me" Tom said looking frantic as they sat at the diner surrounded with cops meanwhile Robert Freeman was beside himself and Riley just looked lost and confused.

"Huey needs me I have to save him" Jazmine mumbled.

"I think she's in shock Tom maybe we should take her to the hospital" Sarah said looking scared as they both looked at their despondent daughter.

"Huey" Jazmine muttered her eyes still teary as she gazed around the pack diner she felt so weak and lost.

She gazed around the restaurant aimlessly praying that what happen was just a bad dream.

Her eyes soon locked onto a nervous waitress who look like she was wishing she was anywhere but there.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Is everything fine" a waitress said coming up holding some menus both the two nodded their heads. The waitress begins to walk away until she turned around "Um is that your car out there" she asked Huey. Pointing to Huey's vehicle outside the window.**_

" _ **Yes why?" Huey said scowling.**_

" _ **I thought you should know I seen some weird guy looking at it" The waitress replied quickly she seemed slightly nervous. "**_

" _ **I better go look" Huey mumbled wiping his mouth and getting up. "Wait let me go with you" Jazmine offered wiping her mouth and getting up but Huey stopped her.**_

" _ **Eat your food this won't take but a second" Huey said. "But what if he tries to fight you are something" Jazmine said worried. Huey scoffed at that "I'm the last person he wants to get in a fight with" Huey said walking toward the door.**_

 _ **Jazmine sighed not feeling hungry anymore why would some strange guy be looking at Huey's car.**_

 _ **She was in deep thought about this until she noticed that the waitress that warned them seemed to be giving nervous glances at the window and Jazmine but she turned her face away when she saw that Jazmine saw her.**_

 _ **Something wasn't right and in that very moment Jazmine decided not to sit and wait.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"You" Jazmine spat out jumping up startling both her parents as she tackled the waitress who screamed in shock.

"Jazmine what are you doing?" Her mother shouted as they tried to pull Jazmine off the terrified girl but Jazmine didn't miss the guilty glint in her eyes she gazed down at the name tag that told her the girl name was Mallory.

"You knew something was going to happen didn't you that's why you came to our table didn't you ?, you know something I know you do" Jazmine cried clutching the girl shoulders roughly and shrugging off the cops and her parents that tried to move her.

"Tell me dammit "Jazmine snapped at her.

"The girl then broke down into tears "I didn't know he was going to kidnap him I swear I don't know anything about this he just paid me 100 bucks to get him to go outside that's all I know I swear on my life I promise you" Mallory sobbed just as Jazmine finally let her go.

"Did you see his face?" Jazmine urged him to go on.

The girl blinked loose tears falling from her eyes "No all I know he was wearing an old grey collar shirt with blue jeans and brown boots but he kept his face hidden with a pair of shades and he wore a black cap" Mallory replied quickly.

"How did this man approached you and what time did he?" an officer asked pulling out his notepad.

"I don't know the time maybe an hour before they came in, and he just asked me if I could do a favor for him that's it I only agreed because I could use the money I didn't know that this was going to happen I swear" Mallory claimed looking frighten.

"Will you be willing to take a statement down at the station" the officer said.

"Of course she will" Jazmine answered for her Mallory's eyes widened at this. "You will you may have or may not knew what was going to happen but your actions led my boyfriend to getting kidnapped so you will do this"

"Okay" Mallory mumbled wiping her face and straighten herself up as Jazmine let her go.

"Follow me, and Ms. Dubois we need you to come with us as well we still need to hear a repeat of what happened" the officer said.

"Fine" Jazmine sighed.

"Honey we're coming with you, it's important you have a lawyer present" Tom said following behind them.

Jazmine just nodded "I just want to find Huey Daddy"

"We will honey I promised" Tom reassured her….

 **3:00 Pm**

"Look I told you everything what are we going to do to find Huey" Jazmine cried hysterical she hadn't been right since she saw Huey get kidnapped right in front of her and right now the countless questions that the officers kept asking her wasn't making the situation better for her.

She was ready to leave this police station and go find Huey him her damn self.

"Look I understand that your upset young lady but we need as much information as we can get before we put out an amber alert and file a missing person claim. One of the officers said looking bored.

They were all currently at the Woodcrest police station and Jazmine was beyond fed up. her parents and Mr. Freeman and Riley tempers were also starting to rise as well.

"This some ole bullshit ya'll asking questions but don't got no news on how we gonna find my brother" Riley shot out angrily.

"My Daughter is right officer you questioned her at least three times what more information do you possibly need you have her statement and the waitresses from the diner" Tom said firmly standing up.

"What is there more to say a Man wearing black with a black mask grabbed Huey from behind pressed some cloth on his face and drugged him until he passed out I tried to stop him but he hit me and then dragged Huey and threw him into a black van and drove off I said this three times already my god" Jazmine shouted angrily.

"What the hell are we doing to find my Grandson damnit" Mr. Freeman chimed in just as outraged.

"Look if you will all calm down" the officer said holding out his hand his tone held some snideness to it.

They seriously thought this was a game.

Huey is out there with a complete stranger.

And the police were treating this dire situation as though it was a big ass joke.

Now she knew why Huey hated police enforcement they were useless when it came to action especially here.

Blue lives matter her ass Huey's life matters she thought with rage.

She could almost hear Huey's disdain loud and clear in her head, _**It's hard being black in America when they don't take our lives seriously nothing but oppression against my people" when he went into one of his rants.**_

"Are you not helping Huey because he's black" Jazmine asked with steel in her voice almost sounding like exactly like him. as she narrowed her eyes at him

"Right niggas going missing and they not even blinking an eyelash" Riley agreeing.

"What…. of course ….not" The officer splutter very caught off guard with Jazmine's remark. Meanwhile the other officers just mumble under their breath's looking very uncomfortable.

"Um sweetheart… Riley …" Tom said sheepishly not knowing what to say.

"Look officer surely you have enough information by now to put out a proper amber alert let's not forget that a young man's life is in grave danger right now" Tom said trying to ease the tension back on to the situation.

"I agree I told you everything I know" Jazmine snapped agitated when we're they going to find Huey that was all she cared about.

"I believe my daughter has told you more than enough information quite frankly I'm surprised you haven't started the search yet this is poor and unprofessional on your part" Sarah spoke coldly.

"Look ma'am we're busy and we're doing the best we can" the officer tried to defend himself.

they all scoffed at him.

"Nigga how is you taking notes and eating Krispy cream donuts and sitting on your ass helping Huey" Riley shot out.

""Yeah and being busy listening to me repeat the same thing over and over" Jazmine said smartly giving the police a nasty look.

"Now look here I'm just doing my job"

"We're doing everything we can to find him Mr. Dubois I assure you"

"We'll try harder; I hope you people are doing your job to bring Huey Freeman back home safety" Tom ordered.

"We are Mr. Dubois we're taking this small situation serious" The officer shot back.

"Small" Jazmine screeched "My boyfriend is in danger and you think it's a small situation"

"Man Grandad they racial profiling us" Riley yelled.

"Damn shame, I can't believe it I'm old as hell and that shit is still going on" Grandad muttered looking broken.

"No I am not I like chicken" the officer yelled back. Making the group bristle with rage.

"Are you serious this nigga just compares us to fried chicken! Ya'll see that shit"

"Just like the 60's all over all again a damn shame"

"Never in my life have I felt so insulted and I'm a white woman"

"In my years of law I would have never imagine"

"Nigga that's like me saying I like tacos but hate Mexican people fuck outta here with the bullshit"

"Okay Clinton let's go have some coffee" one of the officers said pulling the man back.

"Man this some straight bullshit forreal I know people who find Pokémon faster than these sorry ass cops and they ain't even put out a missing alert or nothing" Riley said starting to pace.

Jazmine lowered lip trembled before tears started to spill again.

This was all her fault.

She should have just followed outside from the very beginning and maybe none of this wouldn't have happened.

Huey was out there unsafe.

In danger with a complete stranger that taken him.

Against his will.

Why wasn't everyone moving fast enough.

"Oh sweetheart don't cry it's going to be ok" Sarah comfort her taking her in her arms and holding her.

"But what if he's hurt whose knows what that sick man is doing to him" Jazmine sobbed.

"Jazmine look at me we have to be strong, okay that's what Huey would want as long as we're strong Huey will be strong" her mother replied firmly.

Jazmine gulped back another cry and begin to pray.

"Please be strong Huey for me ….

 **Augustus/ Huey P.O.V.**

 **3:45**

Augustus checked cautiously every few seconds at Huey who was still passed out surprisingly it had been few hours since.

He took him.

He was running low on money.

But once they reached their destination that would be fixed.

He would call Robert explained the Ransom and demanded that he relinquish some of the money to him.

And then Huey could return home.

All would go well if they cooperated.

He deserved that money it was the one thing Alaina could repay him back since he took the blame for her death…

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Look I told you I didn't kill her I had nothing to do with her death" Augustus roared he was strapped down in a chair his hands handcuffed behind his back as the detective and guard sneered at him he been takin in for questioning for almost three hours now.**_

" _ **Sure Mr. Freeman but judging by those bruises on Alanina's body there were marks on her wrists. evidence is saying that you killed your wife her parents have also reported that you were abusive toward her and have a pretty dark reputation about you" the detective said not fazed by Augustus.**_

" _ **Her parents are liars and they hated that me and Alanina were together, hell they abandoned her when we got married so they have some damn nerve judging me and yes me and Alanina got into a fight earlier that day but I have never hit her and I most certainly never kill her despite our problems I love her and it hurts my heart to know that she's taken her life you have to believe me I didn't kill her" Augustus insisted.**_

 _ **It pained him to know that Alanina was dead in truth he truly was hurt and sadden by her death and he really did love her but time had change the both of them and their relationship had turned sour yes he got rough with her at times because he couldn't stand her nagging but he would never do the things that everybody said that he did to Alanina she was still his wife.**_

 _ **Not to mentioned his kids no longer had a mother now.**_

" _ **Well that's all for now Mr. Freeman take the prisoner back to his cell" the detective said dryly.**_

 _ **Back to his cell he didn't believe him why didn't they believe him …" Wait what about my kids they need me more than ever now my wife is dead what about them" Augustus cried as the guard took hold of him.**_

" _ **Your son's are now in the custody of your Grandfather and Aunt your wife left specific instructions to your father that she wanted them in his care and everything of value that she had left to your boys I'm sure they will be well taken care of see you in court"**_

" _ **Wait you can't do this" Augustus cried before being dragged back into his cell.**_

 _ **6 months later…**_

" _ **In the case of Augustus Tobias Freeman we the jury find him Guilty of the first degree of the Murder of his Wife Alanina Roselyn Freeman…." a trembling man stuttered out standing up as he straightens his crooked glasses.**_

 _ **He was stunned as he fell to the seat blocking out the rest he didn't need to hear it.**_

 _ **His heart literally fell to his feet.**_

 _ **He couldn't believe it they found him guilty and he was spending the rest of his life for a murder he didn't commit.**_

 _ **Cold tears had fallen down his cheeks as he gazed out to the crowd of people that stared back at him in cold silence.**_

 _ **His father's face was ashen and blank.**_

 _ **Alanina parents just looked at him with as though he was something at the bottom of their shoe nothing but pure hate and cold satisfaction as they fully believe that he killed their daughter he found nothing but ice in their eyes.**_

 _ **Bianca his occasional sidepiece avoided looking at him ashamed and embarrassed her stomach big now carrying their daughter she had future plans to make sure that her daughter never knew her father or learned that he was a murderer.**_

 _ **He was so cold as he stood up in his orange jumpsuit and chains,**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"We will be there soon enough" Augustus thought

He at least 600 dollars left on him he decided to stop at the nearest store so he could pick up some food and water he couldn't afford any setbacks now or any distractions…..

Huey stirred his back was aching from the hard surface he laid on as he slowly opened his eyes to the dim darkness he was surrounded in.

His eyes race like frantic flies as he tried to grasped where he only to groan when he realized his mouth was muffled he soon caught on that he had a bag over his head. He tried to move but his hands were tied tightly and so was his legs.

"Where the hell was he and what happened?" he thought groggily and then he remembered …

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **So I basically got sent out here for nothing" Huey thought shaking his head as he got ready to head back into the diner.**_

 _ **Just to see Jazmine walking toward him.**_

 _ **Damn it he should have known Jazmine wasn't going to listen to him he was about to reassure her that everything was ok and to go back inside but the look of fear painted across her face made him paused.**_

 _ **He could feel his instincts go into protect mode "Jazmine" but just as he was about to demand what was wrong.**_

 _ **A cloud of darkness came over his face blinding him and making him panic he could smell a funny scent coming from this darkness and it made him sleepy causing his senses to freeze. Someone was behind him now dragging his still body away.**_

" _ **HUEY!" he could hear Jazmine screaming his name and that made him furious as his need to protect her was great but he couldn't do anything he couldn't do anything to defend her.**_

 _ **He felt helpless.**_

 _ **He felt weak.**_

 _ **He tried his hardest to swung his fists at his attacker but it was no use especially now when he suddenly felt so tired and sleepy**_.

 _ **But his attempts were feeble and his hands and arms just hung limply his attacker now held the upper hand**_.

" _ **Let him go, I said let him go" he could hear Jazmine screaming her voice to the point of hysterically.**_

" _ **Jazmine" he called out trying once more to move his body but it was useless his feet were dragging on the ground and he could hear her feet trying to follow him he felt a slight tussle and then heard a hard slap and a whimper of pain.**_

 _ **Letting him know that Jazmine had been hurt his blood was boiling but he tried to peered out the blackness that covered his searching eyes but he could see nothing and his eyelids were getting lower and lower.**_

" _ **Jazmine" he cried out once angrier tear drops escaping his falling eyes. He then felt his body be thrown onto a hard floor.**_

 _ **And then the darkness took him….**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

He had to get the hell out of here but he couldn't see anything feeling pissed he tried to push his body up sitting up right. The surface he was laying on was killing his back and the pain was starting to become loathsome and unbearable.

It seemed like it took so much energy for him to sit up because it felt like he was straining his muscles. But when he did he leaned his body upright as best he could without any sight it was impossible to know what he could lean his body on.

So he just sat still and tried to figure out where he might be.

From what he gathered so far that he had to be in a vehicle by the movement and the thudding of the wheels hitting the gravel of the road.

He knew he was correct because the moving object now pushed to a startling stop making him lean back on his back and letting the hard surface smack his sore back.

He groaned from the discomfort.

He tried to wiggle his body upright again and was almost successful until he grew still at the sound of a car door slamming. And footsteps moving.

Whoever had the balls to take him he hoped they knew what they were doing because once he got free he promised it wasn't going to end well for them feeling himself grow with fury.

The footsteps begin to move closer and closer until the sound of another door was being open and could feel the wind and the sounds of moving cars.

Where the hell was he?

"I see your awake son" a voice sneered at him just the sound of it made Huey jumped upright blind and tied up bound had his body boiling with heat and rage.

He knew that voice.

And then suddenly he could see.

He began to twist his body like a mad man as he gazed into the face of his father who just smirked at him and chuckled.

"Glad you had a long nap you could use the rest I'm about to stop here and get us some grub and make sure we don't have any distractions that will hinder us before we get to our destination" Augustus said cheerfully but his tone was anything but cheerful.

Huey just gazed at him hatefully as he tried to free himself from the hand ties and the ties on his leg His mouth covered with duct tape.

"Glad you agree now I'm going to be nice and keep the cloth off , but I suggest you get comfortable and accept that you're not getting free anytime soon those hand ties are super tight the one good thing you learn in prison is a good hand tie so this gas station is selling fresh hotdogs what do you say two chili cheese dogs with an pineapple soda sounds good you just be a good boy for your old man and I'll be right back" Augustus closing the van trunk just as Huey started to protest through the tape that covered his mouth.

He stared around looking for anything that would free him but found nothing he was glad he could see but being able to call for help would have been greatly effective right now.

"Fuck" he cursed though the word came out muffled and it enraged him more that he couldn't see outside the trunk there were no windows and the entire Trunk was empty except for a shovel and a black duffle bag.

"That will be $14.80 sir" the gas station clerk said as she bagged various food items a few cakes a couple of sodas and sandwiches and several bottles of water a pack of cigarettes a note book and a black sharpie marker.

"Keep the change" Augustus said gruffly handing her a twenty he ready to get the hell out of there now with the boy being awake he couldn't risk any attention or distractions toward them.

He was just about to take his purchases and leave when the tv caught his attention.

 _ **Breaking news an amber alert is being called out for a teenage boy by the name of Huey Freeman he was last seen being thrown into a blue minivan the boy is considered in great danger he is 6'0 at least a 160 pounds he has black hair and brownish red eyes he is also known as a terri…..what was that Paul…..opps sorry um his kidnapper has a short afro at least 6'2 and heavily built he is consider armed and dangerous if you have any information on the whereabouts of these two people please called this number and alert your local authorities immediately now back to The Housewives of Compton….**_

 _ **The smiling blonde lady finished…..**_

He needed to leave now he literally raced out the gas station not caring that he bumped roughly into a teenage couple who glanced at him angrily.

"The hell is your problem dude you could have made my girlfriend slip and fall she's pregnant" the boy yelled after him….

"Just let it Go Donald" Jaynee pleaded now following her furious boyfriend but he ignored her.

"Hey punk I know you hear me" Donald yelled walking after Augustus who turned to scowl at him only to continue what he was doing by throwing his packages in the front seat.

"Out of my way boy" Augustus growled. Coming up to Donald and pushing him.

"Nah not until you apologize to my girlfriend" Donald ordered not fazed his eyes narrowing at the man angrily.

Huey could hear yelling outside the van the voices seemed familiar to him he started dragging his body toward the back of the van so he could hear better.

"Donald this really isn't necessary" Jaynee insisted she was starting to get scared and this man looked like he wasn't someone to mess with he reminded her someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes it is you're in a fragile condition and I take that very serious" Donald argued back.

"Donald" Huey eyes raised in recognition he was the very last person he wanted to ask for help but he was desperate.

He didn't have anything to use so his feet were his best choice despite being tied they would have to do he twisted his body around so his feet could face the back door of the van then he pushed his body forward lifting his legs and throwing his feet at the back of the van so that his feet landed on the door making a loud thud.

 **Bang, Bang,**

"Look boy I don't give a fuck about you or your little girlfriend now get the hell out of my face if you know what's good for you" Augustus threatened as his eyes now darted nervously toward the back of the van a banging sound was now omitting from the vehicle and he was sure that was Huey's doing.

He had to get out here.

He had to get out of here fast.

 **Bang , Bang.**

Sweat was now dripping down Huey's forehead as he banged his feet against the door and he was starting to feel tired.

"God let them hear him" he prayed he kept banging.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled out in frustration even though the sound came out muffled.

"Donald please…." Jaynee tried again.

She could see this fight heading for the worst she was about to step in when the strange banging sound from the van caught her attention.

What was that?

Normally she would have felt compelled to ignored something that wasn't her business but she couldn't help but feel curious about the sound. She slowly backed up and let herself leaned against the van as she could hear the banging sound grow louder and a strange muffled sound.

"I don't care if you give a fuck I do" Donald snapped.

She also noticed that Augustus seemed to grow very nervous especially as he eyes kept looking at the van he had a wild look in his eyes.

Huey getting tired of this action now rolled his body to the side of the van and began banging on the walls of the van.

UGGHHHHHHHHH! He shouted again "HELPPPPPPPPP". Trying to make as much noise as possible.

Jaynee Jumped as the vibration from the thud scared her and she could have sworn she heard somebody say something.

She couldn't help herself as she slowly edged around the back of the van where she could hear the banging loudly and clearer now.

She now forgot about Donald and the big man as curiosity now arose her attention. The two men were now deep in each other faces arguing.

Her hands touched the handle She was surprised to find it loose and unlocked.

"What's you going to do man" Donald egged Augustus on pushing the man making Augustus bristle with heat.

She gritted her teeth as she pushed the door back.

"I said back off you little shit" Augustus snapped grabbing the boy by his neck.

"Ump" Jaynee huffed as she pushed the heavy door open.

"Hey what are you doing!" Augustus now noticing the back of his van door was open. Donald was now struggling to break out of the tight hold but he didn't have too as Augustus now slammed him to the ground.

"Huey" Jaynee grasped out in shocked as Huey stared back with wide maroon eyes at her his sweaty face begging for help "Hellllllpp" He muffled out.

Jaynee was about to move forward but Augustus yanked her back roughly by her arm almost breaking it.

"Owwwww" Jaynee cried in tears out as she fell to the ground clutching her arm.

"Jaynee" Donald rushed toward her only to look in shock as he saw an obviously outraged Huey Freeman who was tied up and had black duct tape across his mouth.

What the hell was going on here why was Freeman tied up in the back of this man's van.

just as Augustus slammed the back of the door quickly and ran to his front seat he then hooped into van and Soon took off leaving the couple looking stunned…

 **JAZMINE P.O.V.**

 **5:00 Pm**

"Jazmine sweetheart if you won't eat anything at least put something in your stomach" her mother urged her after hours of sitting in the police station they were finally able to leave and were now at the Freeman's the police had finally issued a search party and now had an amber alert that was playing every two hours on the news station and no new information had come it literally had her at her wits end.

"Mom I can't eat not until I know that Huey is safe" Jazmine wrinkled her nose and pushed the hot tea her mother bought her.

"Well starving isn't going to help find him honey you still have to keep your strength" Her mother insisted shoving the tea at her.

Not in the mood to argue Jazmine took the tea but the moment her mother left she sit it right down on the coffee table.

"I'm going crazy why haven't we heard anything" She spoke out loud as she begins to pace. Suddenly her phone begins buzzing in her pocket making her pause.

"Who could be calling her at a time like this" Jazmine thought as she pulled her phone out "Donald why was he calling her?

"Hello" she said answering the phone.

"Jazmine" Donald replied quickly there seemed to be a sense of urgency in his voice but the way Jazmine mind was set up she didn't have the focus to care.

"Look Donald this is really bad time could call me …..

"Jazmine this about Huey" Donald cutting her off…..

 **AUGUSTUS/HUEY P.O.V.**

 **5:30 Pm**

They were only an hour away and Augustus had decided to stop and take a lunch break Huey had proven to be difficult the entire way.

He refused to eat causing Augustus to waste food and threw out food.

So he was forced to eat in complete silence while his son glared at him coldly and maroon eyes filled with immediate threat hate and inconsolable anger,

"I see you got your old man's height you ain't a light weight" Augustus grunted out as he lifted Huey out of the trunk and placed him in the backseat.

His hands were still tied so he was forced to leaned on them and his side in awkward position especially with his feet being tied together and hanging off the seat this was painful and uncomfortable.

"Now what's going to happen here Boy you are going to eat one of these sandwiches and drink some of this water I'm not taking too kindly to wasting money on food that you won't eat"

"So let's try this again" Augustus said moving the tape from Huey's mouth and unwrapping a tuna sandwich.

Huey kept his mouth glued shut even though his tongue was dry and the water was looking like a piece of heaven to him he refused to eat that sandwich he may be held against his will right now but he refused to drop his pride and he damn sure wasn't eating anything from this bastard.

He had so many dark thoughts floating in his head on how he wanted to kill him.

"Eat boy take a bite, I said eat" Augustus ordered at him shoving the sandwich at him Huey just leaned his head back and glared at him.

"your just like your mother stupidly stubborn" August said dropping the sandwich.

"Don't you ever mentioned my mother, don't speak her name" Huey hissed out. his maroon eyes flashing with fire. He jerked his hands desperately trying to break free so he could wrap his hands around his father's neck.

"Why what are you going to do" His father chuckled with amusement. "I think it's safe to say that I'm calling the shots kid and I'll mentioned your mother, my wife name as many times I want to your definitely her son that's her temper all the way.

"Alanina was always a difficult woman she had a huge habit of defiance against anyone or anything that was one of the very reasons that attracted me to her and why her and your grandparents fell out she went against everything they told her to be with me" Augustus said easily.

Huey kept his mouth shut he knew that he was trying to provoke him so he looked around the car to find anything that could help free him.

"And Now she's dead, killed herself for nothing" Augustus said dryly. Sitting back tossing the tuna fish sandwich on the chair.

"It's should have been you if you could trade places with my mother it would be you in her place" Huey seethed out inflamed. He couldn't hold it back anymore being in the presence listening to the man that talk so callously about his mother was too much.

"You would like that wouldn't you" Augustus chuckled "Well since you're not going to eat let's get back on the road it's dark now and nobody won't see you on this road but we're going to need you to be quiet until we get to our destination Augustus chattered on taking some more tape and covering it over Huey now protesting mouth.

"Where are we going" Huey muffled out even though his words were incoherent it was enough for Augustus to understand.

"Just a pit stop that's all and I need a place to crash until I get the money Augustus smirked. Getting out the back seat closing the car door and walking up to the front seat.

Huey wiggled like a mad man frustrated that he couldn't free himself. He raised his legs and banged his feet against the window hoping that the force would help break the window.

"Enough that boy, how about another nap until we get there" Augustus came back holding a black cloth. A familiar funny smell hit Huey's nose again he knew right then that he was going to drugged him again.

"Huey tried to twist his body away as his maroon eyes glared with nothing but pure hostility at him. "Don't make this harder than what it's needs to be" Augustus barked. Grabbing Huey and holding the struggling boy upright.

Huey took that one moment head-butt him.

"Awhhhh you little shit" Augusts spat hold his stinging forehead growling in anger he grabbed a full handful of Huey's hair and jerk his head forward roughly and tightly Huey had to fight not to hiss at the pain.

"You're really starting to become a pain in my ass boy take your ass to sleep mushing the cloth on his face.

Huey choked at the smell his eyes grew wet and sleepy as he fought as hard as he could to move his face from the cloth but once again the darkness claimed him again and his body grew limp…

 _ **A few couple hours later…..**_

 _ **12:00 Am**_

"Oh lord let them fine my baby" Aunt Cookie looking at the tv an amber alert for Huey was now appearing for the fifth time on the screen as she dabbed a napkin at her wet eyes hearing from her brother Robert that her great grandnephew had been kidnapped had her blood pressure up all evening and it didn't help that she stayed up all night worrying.

"Oh father god please watch over him, "she prayed getting up and cutting off the tv. She couldn't watch anymore news and not hearing any information on where Huey might be was not making her feel better either

" I should call Robert first thing in the morning to see if he heard anything" Aunt cookie muttered to herself getting up.

She started heading upstairs but paused.

When she heard a rustling at her front door.

What was that?

Not being one to be messed she slowly climbed back down the stairs and grabbed a small baseball bat from her hallway closet.

You can never be too safe she thought as she walked slowly toward her front door.

Taking a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door knob she was glad for once that she had took her medication.

"Hello" she said immediately swinging the door open only to see no one was there, "Probably one of those kids playing at my door children don't have no kind of manners no more need to take their young behinds to bed" she muttered to herself closing her door.

"Let me head to bed it's extremely late as she peered at the clock" she thought placing her baseball bat back in its hiding spot but then she heard another sound this time coming from the kitchen.

She snatched her bat back out nervous this time and she had an eerie feeling if she thought her blood pressure was up earlier it was through the roof now.

"Clearly I'm too old for this" she spoke loudly feeling scared and silly. As she tiptoed to her kitchen which was pitch black.

The rustling sound was louder now and it sounded like a chair was being pushed back and forth across the floor.

With shaky fingers she slowly flipped the lights on and damn near had a heart attack seeing her nephew sitting tied to a chair his mouth duck taped and his maroon eyes were bulging with anger and fear as he shook his body trying to free himself from the chair.

He also seemed to be shouting at her but she couldn't quite understand because of how muffled the words were.

"Huey" she started to say coming toward him and dropping the baseball "Geettt oww Runnn Gettt Oww". what in the world was this boy saying and how did he get here Aunt cookie thought her heartbeat racing as she looked around the empty kitchen before peeling off the tape of Huey's mouth.

"Aunt Cookie Run get out here now" Huey yelled at her.

"But…"

"Please leave go get Help…before he's hurts you" Huey pleaded with her. but he grew silence when he saw Augustus raised a sliver Gun from behind at the back of Aunt cookie head. The woman immediately screamed in fright.

"Oh God" she whimpered

"Hush now Aunt Cookie I want you to go sit in that chair right next to your nephew it's been so long since I seen you Aunt Cookie I've missed you old girl" Augustus said pushing her forward toward a chair next to Huey.

The trembling woman was shaking with fright as she sat down. "Augustus" she spluttered gazing at the man in shock….

 _ **S/O"s too**_

 _ ***(DaeImagines) ***_

" _ **First off I want to screamed Thank You ! so much for your review I'm a big Fan of Vengeance so I was super ecstatic when I saw you updated I can't wait to read it, I been dying to find out what has happen since then ! and I really appreciate the encouragement so much I still have a few insecurities about my story but any negative word has just pushed me more to keep forward and to keep going I'm just happy that the people who do like my story are still sticking with me so I write for them , but it's been upsetting to see that people have written negative reviews on my stories but other favorites stories of mine I still think that some people really don't know the difference between voicing an opinion and being rude and I've gotten to the point now that I will speak up not on my story but anyone's just in general Lol I been saying for the longest there needs to be a reply button to reviews on here and thank you ! I had great advice from others because at one point it seemed like it was going to be super hard to get them together but I decided to go with what felt right to me and I'm super excited that you don't mind how Cold Huey was in this story in my head and from what other fanfics I've read he always rude and mean but I wanted him to be more than that with my concept he isn't emotional person so it wasn't hard to kind of make him the way I wanted him in this story and I wouldn't have it any other way Jazmine and Huey are just soul mates in my eyes so I knew she could never fully say she'll never want to be with him , your review truly made my night I've just logged on to get a chance to read them before I uploaded so I'm really freaking happy right now ! thank you so much again ! (Throwing tons of emoji's hearts eyes and kisses at you)**_

 _ ***(Juey)***_

" _**I'm super surprised that everyone thought Jazmine was going to get kidnapped lmao I really did think that you was going to assume it was Huey , but I actually at first was going to make Augustus kidnapped them both but I thought it was a little crazy so that's when I thought just let Huey be the one to get taken and Jazmine recuse him instead and yes I think the forgiveness scenes needed to be done with Jaynee cause it felt off to me that Huey cleared the way with everybody else and not with her and Donald and it was a great way to try and have Huey and Jazmine start off clean and Donald really wouldn't stand a chance against Huey Lmao notice he just did a lot of talking, and I only felt it was right with Donald and Jazmine admitting that If it wasn't her and Huey it would be him and her I'm straight Juey but I wouldn't mind seeing Jazmine with another guy and then breaking up with him and going back to Huey where she's belongs lol Thanks you so much girl but I've miss DP and the last of us I'm super ready for them ! (Emoji heart eyes and kisses to you Always)**_

 _ ***(KawaiiCutie12)***_

 _ **Thank you so much for your review much appreciated and I completely understand take as much time as you need too there nothing wrong with that (Emoji hearts and kisses to you)**_

 _ ***(Guest)***_

 _ **Sorry if my story upset you in any way hopefully you still give a chance and continue reading. (Emoji hearts and smiley faces to you)**_

 _ ***(**_ _ **I**_ _ **luv**_ __ _ **Boondocks**_ _ **)***_

 _ **As always you deserve it ! and don't worry Huey won't get killed I can assure that lol I hope all is well with you and thank you always (Emoji hearts, heart eyes, and smiley faces)**_

 _ ***(CH Fan) ***_

 _ **Thank you ! so much and this is the newest updates I'm trying to update quicker but work slows me down and with school coming up again it's hard to tell but when I take super long to update I just make the chapters super long the only thing I can tell you is that I started on the next one so hopefully I won't take as long to update again but I really happy you like my story much love to you (Emoji heart and heart eyes and stars)**_

 _ ***(XXCheyenne)***_

 _ **Thank you for the Review ! I notice that Everybody thought that lol I really thought you guys was gonna think it was Huey in one Augustus Point of view he's states it's nothing personal son as a clue but it was Huey but I'm glad it gave the reaction it did and I thought so too which makes it even better with this chapter Jaynee kind of makes up for how she treated Jazmine in the next chapter and sorry for making you wait so long , I'll try to get the next update as soon as I can thanks again and tons of love to you (Emoji hearts , smiley faces and kisses to you)**_

 _ ***(Freegirl999) ***_

 _ **Please give Jaynee a chance lmao she isn't that bad now and yes it was Huey that got kidnapped I just think it's more interesting that way plus it's shows his vulnerability and how much he's needs Jazmine now more than ever and I couldn't leave Donald hanging with Jaynee having his kid it's better for them to be together especially since in her own way Jaynee shared a similar situation as Huey not thinking she was not good enough for him and letting him go to protect him and I hope works slows down for you because my part on fifty shades is collecting dust again lmao and I'm ready for an Update on any story of yours at this point I know you said the recent one you are working on is no New Images so I hope you upload soon girl (Emoji Heart eyes hearts and kisses to you to you always)**_

 _ **Until Next time you guys**_

 _ **Signed Natasha Annalise….**_


	21. Cold Past

Ch. 21

 **Hello Everybody (Emoji Hand Wave)**

 **I hope everyone is doing ok this chapter is a little short for my taste but I will make the next one longer and I'll try my hardest to get the next one out faster school is throwing me off but I'm writing everyday even when I don't update**

 **Just want to say thank you again for the reviews so much!**

 **Also while you're waiting please read (These are the latest ones out)**

 ***(With Me) *: By Chubbynlite**

 ***(The Last of Us) *: By Juey**

 ***(Pursuit of Happiness) * By taydo-the-potato**

 ***(Vengeance)*: By DaeImagines**

 ***(Brotherly Love) *: By Kiss my Marilyn**

 ***(Friends First Benefits Second) *: By** **Schweetpea1870**

 ***(Power Surge) *: By KateyBee42**

 ***(Fifty Shades of Attraction the Diary of Jazmine Dubois) *: By Me and Freegirl999**

 **Now let's get started ….**

 **S/O's are on the bottom as always guys (Smiley face emoji)**

 **12:30**

Go on sit down Auntie" Augustus smirked pushing the scared woman into a chair next to Huey.

"You piece of shit you would hurt your own aunt over some money" Huey spat at Augustus.

"Shut up boy" Augustus snapped at him as he grabbed some rope that he had laying on the table and begin tying Aunt cookie to the chair.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Augustus So you're the one that kidnapped Huey your own son what's wrong with you and you come here and tie me up too I can only imagine what poor Robert going to think when he's fines out" Aunt cookie finally spoke furious wincing as the tight rope was now cutting into her wrist.

"Sorry Aunt cookie it's nothing personal but times call for desperate measure and I gotta do what I gotta do you should blame my dad for not just doing what I asked and maybe it wouldn't have to go this far" Augustus said.

"What in the world could Robert not do for you for you to kidnap your own flesh and blood hasn't all that time in prison been a lesson to you after Alanina's Death I know her heart would just break again if she knew what you were doing right now boy" Aunt Cookie shot out.

She couldn't believe it her own nephew was holding her and her great grandnephew hostage.

"Aunt Cookie imma need you to shut the fuck up," Augustus said annoying making the woman sputtered out indignantly. "Don't talk to her that way" Huey cut in coldly. "Or what" Augustus threaten now picking up the gun and pressing the barrel in the middle of the woman forehead making her break down and cry.

Huey blood begin to run hot and cold all at the sight.

"If you going to shoot someone shoot me but leave her alone" Huey demanded.

"I'm not going to shoot anyone just yet, I wouldn't do that to family so here's how this is going to go we're going to make a call to my father good old Robert Freeman and tell him to give me hmm I say 10 million dollars of Alanina's inheritance and once they deliver the money then everybody can go home" Augustus said smirking with a devilish grin. Moving the gun away from Aunt Cookie's head making the old woman glare at him.

So this explain everything his father was still after the money there was no way in hell he was going to get his hands on it besides the money couldn't be release unless Huey signed a document saying so and as far as he knew Augustus didn't know that but he did so the best thing to do was to string Augustus along until he could figure out how to get free.

"We don't have any money that money is long gone all used it when we moved to Woodcrest" Huey said faking as though Augustus was crazy.

"No boy you have money so much money that your precious mother left you and your brother and I want my half I spent years locked up all off the loss of your mother who took her own life and I think I deserve it"

"You may have not killed my mother by hand but all the pain you caused her you deserved to be behind bars that was your karma for what you did too her" Huey said through gritted teeth.

"SHUT UP !" Augustus Roared.

"Augustus I'm so sadden and ashamed of you what your doing is wrong you need to let us go and just maybe this won't get any worse for you than it already is" Aunt Cookie taking a deep breath and trying to negotiate with him.

"Nobody is going anywhere until I get my money now everybody shut up," Augustus ordered pointing his gun at them.

"When I get free from this chair, I'm going to Kill you" Huey said venom lacing every word.

"Huey" Aunt Cookie chastised looking shocked.

"I don't care the sight of him makes me sick I want him dead and I want to be the one to end his life because once he gone I know then I'll be Free It's the one thing that I can do for my mother "Huey continued hot tears dropping down his face.

"Oh baby, killing your daddy isn't the Answer and this isn't what Alanina would want" Aunt Cookie tried to console him.

"Is this what you want to do Augustus have you no morals no compassion your son is hurting and blessed my language but you are literally spitting Alanina's grave doing this Robert didn't raise you to be like this I don't know where you went wrong" Aunt Cookie shook her head with pure disgust.

"I SAID SHUT UP" Augustus shouted once more as he searched the kitchen he needed to find a phone so he could make the call time was counting down and it was counting down fast.

"You two stay here "Augustus chuckled looking at his hostages who were now glaring at him as he went on a search for Aunt Cookie's phone.

He prowled and poke around the house for a few minutes taking note on how long it had been since he seen his Auntie house.

This place held many memories for him.

He could remember this was the place where he had his first fight with his father and led to the beginning of their failing relationship after his mother had died Robert had wanted him to follow in his footsteps and go into the military like he did.

Growing with his dad was hard the old man had so many damn expectations that Augustus had no desire to fulfilled he found his dreams by being in the streets drinking, smoking and hanging out with his friends.

And that's all he cared about until he met beautiful Alanina he really fell hard for her so when he went to tell Aunt Cookie and Robert plans to married her.

Robert literally approached the girl and told her not to do it and that it would be the biggest mistake of her life.

He told Alanina lies that Augustus was no good for her that he drunk and smoke too much and had no ambitions and wasn't going anywhere fast and that he should listen to her parents.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **I'm getting married pops, auntie I wanted you both to know" Augustus said proudly. He had just broken the news to his father and aunt and Alanina was on the way and quite frankly the news didn't go as well as he planned it too.**_

" _ **That's it I just about to had up to here with you boy you can't find a decent job or do something productive with your life besides hang with those junkies and drug heads you called friends but you can tell me that your about to get married have you lose your damn mind" Robert slammed his fist on the dinner table making plates and glasses clatter.**_

" _ **Robert, now calm down" Aunt Cookie scolded. "Maybe now that Augustus is settling down he might now have the mind frame to get himself together"**_

" _ **I have a job at the car garage I start this Monday being with Alanina has changed me I swear I just don't understand why my pops can't see that" Augustus pointed out angrily.**_

" _ **Maybe because you been sitting on your ass for almost a year not doing shit before this girl walked into the picture" Robert argued back.**_

" _ **Robert Language"**_

" _ **Nah it's not that pops it's the fact that you can't accept that I don't want to be like you that's what killing you what work for you doesn't work for me" Augustus said dryly.**_

" _ **I'm not asking you to be me Augustus I'm asking you to do something with your life you're a grown ass man now and running the streets is not a career goal" Robert replied tiredly.**_

" _ **Whatever"**_

" _ **Alright that's enough out of you both, Alanina will be here any second and I don't want her to breath in this negative atmosphere" Aunt Cookie stepped in with a threating look painted on her pretty face.**_

 _ **The sound of a doorbell made them all look up.**_

" _ **Well speak of the Devil that must be her, Augustus go and bring your fiancé in" Aunt Cookie ordered organizing up the plates and glasses on the table.**_

 _ **Augustus scowled and threw his napkin gently on the table and ran his hands down his nicely pressed dark blue shirt and tan pants with brown dress shoes.**_

 _ **Robert just scowled and shook his head.**_

" _ **Hey baby" Augustus greeted Alanina at the door she looked beautiful and fresh wearing a soft pink dress her long dark hair tumble down her mocha colored shoulders.**_

" _ **Hello Augustus" Alanina smiling shyly as he led her in.**_

" _ **I've missed you baby, I'm so glad you're here" Augustus said pulling her close for a kiss. "Augustus I don't….."Alanina started to protest just as Augustus pressed his lips to hers.**_

" _ **Ahem" A stern voice cleared their throat behind them.**_

 _ **Augustus pulled away reluctantly while Alanina blushed scarlet. To see Aunt Cookie and Robert Freeman with disapproving looks.**_

" _ **Well Augustus I asked you to bring in your Fiancé not get fresh with her in my house" Aunt Cookie said briskly folding her arms.**_

" _ **Sorry Auntie I couldn't help myself" Augustus said giving a charming grin.**_

" _ **I'm sorry as well" Alanina spoke giving the man a scolding look. But Augustus just shrugged amused.**_

" _ **It's fine baby I'm not so worried about you as I'm worried about Augustus well ya'll follow me I don't want the food to get cold" Aunt Cookie said leading them all into the kitchen.**_

 _ **The dinner went well with small conversation Aunt Cookie asked Alanina several questions here and there while Robert just ate in silent and grunted at the replies but when it was over that when things begin to take a turn to the left.**_

" _ **And how do your parents feel about you getting married to Augustus here dear" Aunt Cookie asked.**_

 _ **Making both the couple go still.**_

 _ **In all actual fact Alanina's parents were not at all for their only daughter getting married and especially not to some man that didn't have anything going on for himself they hated Augustus and believed that he was nothing but a street hoodlum that wanted to leech off Alanina because of the wealth that came behind her.**_

" _ **Well it's a big shock to them there still taking it in" Alanina said carefully taking a sip of her sweet tea. "But once the ceremony passes I'm pretty sure they'll be on board" she added.**_

" _ **Sounds to me there not to happy" Robert said finally speaking wiping his mouth.**_

" _ **They just need some time" Augustus chimed in quickly.**_

" _ **Yes, time makes a big difference" Alanina said softly though she looked slightly unsure.**_

" _ **It sure does, well I'm happy for the both of you so you both have my blessing" Aunt Cookie said giving them both a smile.**_

" _ **Thanks Auntie" Augustus beamed. "Too bad I can't say the same sister" Robert said wiping the smile off Augustus face. While Alanina blushed and looked nervous.**_

" _ **Alanina you seemed like a very sweet, and good girl but I have to say this don't marry my son if you do it will be the worst mistake you've ever made as a father I love my son but he's not in a place to be a man to you at least not the man you need right now please consider and think hard on what you're doing…..**_

" _ **Robert"**_

 _ **But the man ignored her and continue on.**_

" _ **You just won't stop will you old man " Augustus roared standing up.**_

" _ **My son he always in the streets at times at night smoking that shit that makes you hungry and god knows what else listen to your parents they have a right to be concern…..**_

" _ **Robert please can we not do this" Aunt Cookie pleaded as the tension now mounted high in the room.**_

" _ **Fuck you, Alanina let's go we don't have to listen to this shit" Augustus said furious grabbing the girl hand who was struck speechless by what's was happening with that Augustus hurried the two out the house with Aunt Cookie yelling for them to wait….**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Thinking of the memory made Augustus feel hot as he slammed his fist into a wall making pictures fall and shatter onto the floor.

He cursed under his breath pissed at his recklessness as he stared at the gaping hole in the wall.

He took a deep breath and headed into the living room where he was relieved to finally find Aunt Cookie's phone.

He grabbed the device and headed back into the kitchen and place it on the counter.

"Already fam since it's late we're all gonna get some sleep and make the big call in the morning get some rest" Augustus smirked as his son and his Aunt just stared at him with hate.

And with that the man flipped the lights off.

Leaving the two yelling at him in darkness.

 **JAZMINE P.O.V.**

 **12:45**

"Another statement my ass you have a description by two people who said they saw the man that kidnapped Huey and him tied up in the back of the van" Jazmine shouted pointing at a scowling Donald and Jaynee while a disgruntled officer just gazed at them uninterested.

"Not to mentioned he assaulted my girlfriend her arm is sprained and she's pregnant I mean what is it exactly you people are doing I haven't seen ya'll move since we came in" Donald stepping next to Jazmine.

The police were now currently at the Freeman's household and so far no new news or new developments have come through on the whereabouts on Huey being missing besides Donald and Jaynee having the pure luck of coming across Huey's kidnapper and that was the closest to anything new they heard.

The problem was it seem like this bit of news hadn't made the Woodcrest police move any faster than they already were.

"Look I'm just here to take statements and head back to the chief once we gather enough information we'll start putting out a MP report to all the nearby cities and let local authorities all around to be out on the hunt for your missing boyfriend" The officer grunted out looking bored.

"How about I shove my foot…..

"JAZMINE" Tom grabbed the furious girl and moved her to the side.

"Look officer don't you think we're past that now I know that finding kidnapped people isn't easily but honestly I seen policemen in movies move faster than you" Tom replied.

"Ha yeah well when the victim is known as well-known terrorist"

"HE WAS 10 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHAT 10-YEAR-OLD BOY IS A DANGER TO THE GOVERNMENT" Tom snapped now getting fed up as his face turned red.

"Terrorist" Donald muttered confused as Jaynee just looked at him and shrugged.

"it's a long story" Jazmine groaned.

"Whatever we're doing what we can, I don't get paid enough for this if you have any more information please call the station and we'll keep you guys informed on the next step" the officer said leaving the house.

"This is pointless I feel like we're sitting ducks over here and nothing is happening I can't take this" Jazmine stressed running her hands through her hair.

"Oh sweetheart I know things aren't moving ….

"There not moving at all daddy, because they don't care and Huey's life doesn't matter to them" Jazmine cut him off angrily.

Tom didn't know what to say to that so far Jazmine was right the police weren't doing their part and taking statements and putting out amber alerts wasn't helping.

"Is There anything more you can tell me about seeing Huey's kidnapper or anything else you two remember or noticed" Tom questioned Donald and Jaynee

"Just what we told the police "Donald said sighing. Jaynee nodding looking solemn.

"I wish we could have told you more" Jaynee replied sadly rubbing her sore arm.

"It's ok the fact that you were able to tell us this much helps why don't you two head home I know you must be tired and it's going on 1:00 I know your parents must be worried "Tom said patting them both on the shoulder.

The two nodded.

"I'm so sorry Jazmine I hope you find him fast" Jaynee said softly coming up to her and giving her a one arm hug.

"Me too I may not like Freeman but I wouldn't want this to happen to him or anyone else" Donald replied giving her hug as well.

"I know, thank you guys for telling me and letting the police know at least we have that much" Jazmine said gratefully

"Well I wished we had more to tell you, how about this I'll call and check on you soon as I get up" Donald said giving her small smile.

"I'll appreciate you guys head on I'll take to you both tomorrow"

"Ok" they both replied before giving her a slight wave and heading out the door.

"Honey why don't we head home now you and I both need some sleep if we're going to start fresh tomorrow I think I can make a few calls and see what else I can do maybe even getting access of that gas station's security footage" Tom said thoughtfully once they were gone.

Jazmine raised her eyebrows at this "But dad you're a defense attorney don't you have to go through law enforcement to get your hands on that footage.

"I do but I think I might have a way around that" Tom said "But enough on that let's go home and get some rest"

"I really hope so dad, but you go ahead I can't even think about sleep right now I want to stay here and I don't think Mr. Freeman will mind if I fell asleep on the couch if I got sleepy I don't want to miss anything" Jazmine replied firmly.

Tom could see that his daughter had no intention of going anywhere and he wasn't going to force her either.

"Okay Honey, I'll see you first thing in the morning" Tom said softly giving her a kiss on the forehead. He said goodnight to Mr. Freeman who was sitting quietly in the kitchen who mumbled a quiet goodnight.

Once he was gone Jazmine went to go check on Mr. Freeman who insisted he was fine but his face said otherwise the news of Huey's kidnapping seemed to make him look his age truly. She quietly bid him goodnight and decided to go to Huey's room and lay in his bed.

He wasn't here.

But she wanted to feel as close as she could to him.

Maybe sleeping in his bed would bring her some comfort.

Nothing but worry was painted in Mr. Freeman eyes and face.

Despite the bickering and the Constance disputes the two would have Mr. Freeman loved his grandson very much if anything Huey and Riley were just as much as his sons as they were his grandchildren and he wanted to protect them and care for them as best he could.

"It sadden him that Augustus didn't at least call to check up on Huey he knew he told the man to stay away but he figured with the news reports and the amber alert of Huey being missing all around time he would have least called to just ask about his son it disgusted him that the only interested he had in children was only the money that was left to him…

And then it hit him like a bullet to the chest.

Why would anybody kidnap Huey?

They would have to have motive for one.

Huey would have to be worth something.

And his grandson was worth something.

His grandson was worth a ton of money so much money that Robert didn't like to think about it.

Could it be that …. Augustus would kidnap his own child …..for money...

He shook his head at such thoughts.

But his own son wouldn't do such a thing would he even though Augustus hadn't threaten him several times about the money Robert didn't think he would be that desperate would he.

"God let me be wrong" Robert muttered as he went up to bed…

 _ **Meanwhile …..**_

 _ **Chicago police department**_

 _ **1:30**_

"So we just got sent a license number to a blue minivan and a report on a missing boy being kidnapped from the local Woodcrest police all the way in Baltimore Maryland I'm surprised there just sending this now I got to call out some guys to do some late night patrolling why are we now just getting this now I got to call a MPR so we can find this kid" Officer Deacon said frustrated throwing down the paperwork on his wife's desk.

"Unbelievable he's been missing since yesterday and it took them at least two hours to put out an amber alert what's the boy's name" Bianca asked. Frowning at the file and flipping through the information.

"Yeah can you believe that shit and they even had the nerve to complain that the family was acting erratic because they haven't given them any information can you blame them I mean if It was our daughter I would be pissed as well the chief on the phone sounded like he was practically bored as if he had better shit to do oh and get this they got a statement from a teenage couple saying they saw the kidnapper with the boy in his van and the sick fuck attacked them and I think his name is Huey Freeman there should be a picture of him in the back" Deacon replied rubbing his temple and plopping down in the seat across his wife.

In all his years as a cop he couldn't believe that the men he called his brothers in blue would be so careless about someone's life especially a kid life at that.

They hadn't made any moves to find the boy.

No search party or anything. It practically had him livid in the inside.

He couldn't imagine what the poor boy family was going through.

"Huey Freeman you say" Bianca asked looking up that name sounded familiar to her "Yeah here's his information on him see what you can dig up on him maybe you might find something that can give us a jumpstart to tracking the guy that took this poor kid I hope we find him there truly are some sick people in this world"

"I'm going to get some coffee you want some baby" Deacon asked getting up. "Um yeah please babe" Bianca said not looking up from the Information in front her. "Don't work too hard I'll be back" he said giving her a kiss.

"Huey Freeman I heard of that name before" Bianca muttered as she flipped through the files.

 **Name: Huey Jameson Freeman**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'6/6'0**

 **Weight: 160**

 **Race: African American/Black**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Eye Color: reddish brown**

 **Born: At Northwestern Memorial Hospital.**

 **Family:**

 **Mother: Alanina Roselyn Freeman (Deceased)**

 **Grandmother: Susan Jeannette Burrows(Living)**

 **Grandfather: Thomas Sanford Burrows Jr. (Living)**

 **Father: Augustus Tobias Freeman (Living) Currently Just released from Chicago Penitentiary**

 **Grandmother: Robin Marion Freeman(Deceased)**

 **Grandfather: Robert Albert Freeman (Living)**

 **Aunt: Catherine Olivia Freeman(Living)**

 **Brother: Riley Calvin Freeman (Living)**

 **Address: Woodcrest ave drive 1245**

 **Home/City: Baltimore Maryland**

 **School: Woodcrest City High school.**

 **Social security: 876 *** *****

 **criminal offenses: High key Terrorist co-founder of bruh and several organizations status unknown and has been disbarred any access from local airports or any places of travels unless a background check is performed.**

"Oh my god Augustus is free" Bianca grasped as she dropped the sheet and the picture of a scowling Huey Freeman on her desk she remembered Huey Freeman alright

He was Alanina and Augustus's Freeman's son….

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Why am I here Augustus I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see or hear from you again I've moved on so there no reason for us to be talking and I don't want my husband to know that you been writing me" Bianca snapped annoyed with her arms folded as she sat back in her chair looking beyond uncomfortable across from him.**_

 _ **It took everything for her to come to this prison.**_

 _ **It had been quite a few years since she seen him and quite frankly she thanked every day that she kicked his sorry ass out of her house she was glad to be rid of him especially after everything that happened.**_

 _ **Alanina Death changed everything for her and she felt true guilt for her death had she not told the young woman of the affair she had with Augustus she might have stayed alive but she let pettiness and spite get in her way only to see that Augustus was no good for no woman not her and certainly not Alanina.**_

 _ **Now she felt nothing but disgust for the man in front of her. and she wished deeply all the time that Heavenly wasn't his daughter thank god Deacon came into her life at the time that he did.**_

 _ **As far as she was concerned Heavenly was Deacon's daughter and it was going to stay that way.**_

" _ **I'm just glad you came no one has come to see me Bianca not my father my Aunt calls but ….i know she doesn't like too and I haven't seen my kids in forever I heard my dad moved them all the way to Baltimore Maryland. I don't even know what they look like and I been meaning to asked about our daughter I heard through Aunt Cookie you gave birth to a Baby girl what's her name" Augustus rambled out quickly smiling lightly.**_

 _ **Bianca slammed her hands onto the table furious "That's not my problem I only came to tell you not to contact me anymore and as for your kids I don't blame their grandfather for moving them away from what I heard Alanina didn't want you to have any contact with them and I don't blame her at all …..as for our daughter she is no longer your concerned she's fine and has a decent and loving father that's all you need to know" Bianca said wiping the smile of his face**_

" _ **Right …so you gonna be like that huh does your new man know that your child isn't his" Augustus sneered at her.**_

 _ **Bianca felt a twinge of nervousness at this but she brushed it off quickly "You said so yourself that I messed with multiple men at the time I was with you so she could be anybody's child but just know she's just not your child I won't have my daughter being attached to a murderer" she spat at him nastily.**_

" _ **I'M NOT A MURDERED I DIDN'T KILL HER" Augustus boomed out loud shaking the table making her jump in fright. But she composed herself.**_

" _ **That's not what the police say or the evidence so therefore you are in my eyes look just stop calling me and writing me we have nothing left to talk about" Bianca replied sharply getting up and grabbing her pocketbook.**_

" _ **Bianca…..wait you do know that Huey Riley and our daughter are siblings right …look Alanina left a lot of money behind and if you can help me get some of that money maybe I can get a lawyer that can get me out of here and in return I can ensure your daughter's future…..but he grew silence at the look of distaste on her face.**_

" _ **I Can't believe you Is there no remorse for your wife at all you cheated on her broke her heart and she killed herself and you spit on her by trying to be dirty and go after her money …I should have never came ….No I will not help you get your hands on that money because it's not yours to have and you have no right to it as for my daughter we don't need that money her future will be secure either way I changed my life around for her just stay away from me Augustus stop contacting me I wished you the best of luck and hope that while you're in here you think about redeeming yourself"**_

" _ **She's still their sister what about my say in that I want my kids to know each other" Augustus argued. He was grasping at any straws he could grab onto at this point.**_

" _ **That maybe so …but maybe it's' for the best that they don't know who they are to each other it would be a clear look of the infidelity that you committed against their mother and I don't want to cause those boys any more pain than they have now" Bianca said snapping at him.**_

" _ **You didn't care about that when you told my wife I cheated on her and got you pregnant" Augustus swore at her angrily.**_

 _ **Bianca bit her lip from giving back a nasty retort he was right she didn't care then but she did now and she could fix that by not exposing those boys to any more damage than they need to know and this could be the one thing she could do to redeem herself when she told Alanina the truth about her and Augustus.**_

" _ **Yes I did that and I wished I hadn't then maybe she would have stayed alive" Bianca said softly shutting him up. The look on his face told her he didn't have anything left to say.**_

" _ **Goodbye Augustus…..**_

" _ **One day the truth is going to come out" Augustus yelled behind her but she ignored him and kept walking….**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"What's wrong baby you look like you just seen a ghost" Deacon startled her out of her reverie he stood in front of her looking concerned holding two cups of coffee. Bianca gulped blinking at him "I'm fine" she lied quickly. "Nothing I'm just tired that's all I'm going to post the information and have the word sent out" Bianca said closing the file.

She needed some air.

She needed to clear her head.

Too many thoughts from the past was floating in her head.

And a certain someone was now free to compromise her family and bring out the real truth about her daughter.

"And I'm going to step outside for a minute I need to wake myself up" Bianca replied causally. Deacon raised his eyebrows with worry. "You want me to come with you?" He suggested. "No you stay here i will only be a second "she waved him off quickly. She gave him a slight peck to reassure him.

She grabbed her jacket from her chair and went out in front of the building of the police station feeling the cool air.

"Augustus wherever you are just stay away from my family" she whispered to herself.

She knew then that she need to make a visit….

 **HUEY.P.O.V.**

 **7:00 am**

"Wakey wakey" Augustus 's loud voice woke Huey and Aunt Cookie abruptly from there sleepless slumber the two had spent most of the night yelling at Augustus and trying to break free from their restraints but both attempts had proven useless and left them both exhausted and their throats sore and hoarse from yelling.

"I hope you two slept well cause I sure did I feel quite relaxed but enough rest there much to do and Aunt Cookie like you always used to say the early bird gets the worm but in this case the early bird gets the coin" Augustus crackled.

"You won't get away with this Augustus god don't like Ugly" Aunt Cookie shook her head at him.

"Yeah and he don't like broke either" Augustus muttered picking up the phone and heading toward Huey who just glared at him.

"Time to make the call Boy let's get dear old Robert Freeman on the phone so I can get my money and you can go home" Augustus said harshly taking a knife from the drawer and to Huey surprised untying his hands.

"Don't get to happy it just so you make the call" Augustus said catching the look on his face. Releasing the rope from Huey's Hands the moment they were free Huey could feel how sore and clumped up they felt.

As he stretched his hands. Feeling his fingers loosen from being tighten up the sound of his bones popped quietly.

Augustus soon then shoved the phone into his hands.

"I'm not calling him" Huey shot out instantly. There was no way in hell he was going to let this piece of shit have his hands on a part of his mother's money.

Augustus burst out laughing coldly and went over to Aunt Cookie and stood behind her and then pulled out the sliver gun from his pocket and pressed it hard at the back of the old woman's neck who started to whimper and began crying.

Huey suddenly felt weaken "Get away from her" he yelled out angrily. "I will until you make that call boy now you get your granddaddy ass on that phone tell him I want 10 million in cash or I blow her head clean off" Augustus shot back pushing the gun into Aunt Cookie head hard making her body now shake with fear.

"Please Augustus" Aunt Cookie pleaded sobbing.

"Fuck you" Huey spat out as hot tears now fell from his eyelids as he dialed the number.

He had no choice.

He didn't want Augustus to touch that money but he didn't want his Aunt dead either.

He felt powerless

As he listened to the dial tone…

 **JAZMINE: P.O.V.**

 **7:25**

Jazmine rubbed her sore eyes tiredly as she pulled herself from Huey's bed she spent the entire night crying into his pillows as she smelled his soothing scent.

She couldn't take much more of this.

And not hearing any news or updates was about to send her to her breaking point.

Deciding to get up and go get a drink of water she was going to clear her head and call the police station once more to see if they found out anything.

She slowly walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen and was surprised to see Riley sitting at the kitchen table quietly his face showed that he was deep with worry and in thought. He had a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice that sat untouched.

"You up too nigga" He said noticing her.

"Yeah" she nodded looking for a glass so she could get something to drink. "Here drink this" Riley said watching her and pushing the glass of orange juice towards her.

Jazmine looked at it warily "You do know that's Grandad orange juice right" she said taking it reluctantly they knew just how crazy Mr. Freeman was about his juice.

"With the way shit going I don't he'll actually mind and quite frankly you gonna need some vitamin D to give you strength if we don't hear nothing from these bullshit ass cops" Riley scoffed.

He did have a point.

Jazmine shrugged and sighed before taking a sip of the sweet refreshing liquid.

"I was about to call the station" Jazmine said once she finished her drink.

"Me too I bought Grandad's phone downstairs with me but …..i haven't call yet…" Riley trailed on scowling though the worry and fear was in his maroon eyes.

She knew why he hadn't call he was afraid and she couldn't blame him she was afraid too.

But she knew that Huey was still ok at least she prayed and hoped that he was.

Maybe it was a good thing they hadn't heard anything.

"Well let's call together and if they say something we don't want to hear we can tell them off together" jazmine offered.

The two were both feeling reckless right now so cursing out the cops right now would feel like heaven to them.

Riley gave a dry laugh "Alright" he agreed." But you call them you the polite one " he pushed the phone toward her.

"Okay but I'm only going to stay nice for so long" Jazmine gave him a tight smile as she grabbed the phone.

She was just about to dial when the phone began ringing. Rihanna's Kiss it better began to play loudly in the kitchen.

The two raised their eyebrows at this.

"Gayyyyyyyy" Riley muttered under his breath shaking his at his grandfather ringtone.

"It's Aunt Cookie" Jazmine noted looking at the caller id.

"Answer it she probably calling to find out about Huey and see if there any news" Riley said.

"Ok" Jazmine pressed the answer button. "Hello" she answered. She heard a small grasp of surprise and then the sound of someone breathing. "Hello Aunt cookie" she tried again "It's Jazmine Huey's …. girlfriend" she said slowly.

Riley smirked at this.

"Jazmine" a voice answered softly. But it was so low she could barely hear it.

"Hello Aunt Cookie is everything ok" Jazmine asked again getting worried as she now exchanged glances with Riley who was now looking concerned as well.

"Put it on speaker phone" he mouthed.

Jazmine quickly pushed the button and laid the phone on the counter.

"Hello Aunt Cookie can you hear me?"

"Jazmine…. put …grandad on the phone…please" the voice finally answered she knew that voice it smooth and strong but there was pain and slight fear mixed within it.

He was alive.

He was alive.

He was alive.

"Oh my God" she thought as her breath started getting shaky and her eyes started to water.

"Huey" she grasped out…..

 _ **S/O's too**_

* **(** _ **DaeImagines)***_

 _ **You are more than welcome ! and your last chapter was just too much for me I'm so freaking Happy that Jazmine has the upper hand with Huey for once I been waiting for her moment of clarity for a long time lol I just hope that she can hold her own against Phoenix because if and when Huey starts giving Jazmine the eye nothing but trouble is coming Lol and thank you so much and yes I'm feeling the need to start adding current events that are actually with us into my story now because it's more fun and interesting and I think it's makes Jazmine and Huey give off a more realistic appeal and that waitress really had no intention of saying anything lmao I had to make sure Jazzy caught her and yes ! with the way the police are lately it's sad that there are some cops think that way and please don't let me stop you because I can go on and on about them I had recently watched that one episode the block is hot where the cops literally shot at Ruckus and it's crazy that a cartoon shows a prime example of how crazy law enforcement is and with Huey and Jazmine living in Woodcrest I always imagined them having the worst police enforcement especially with all the craziness that's happens to them Lol and Augustus is just Augustus lmao he's starting to get even more worse now I personally feel that he doesn't deserve any sympathy period lol I wanted Donald to get in a fight with him but I felt it would take to much time from Jaynee seeing Huey trapped in the van so I had to cut the interaction short with them just enough so that they could get back to Jazmine and Huey is struggling but I made it my mission that when it's his chance he's going to give Augustus the ass whooping of his life lmao so Huey's not going to stay down for long" but I can't wait until you released another chapter rereading vengeance has me so happy anyway dropping a bunch of love your way and hope all is well (Emoji kisses and heart eyes)**_

 _ ***(Juey)***_

 _ **Okay so the last of us has me nervous as hell with Jazmine just sleeping with old dude and about sleep with Huey I'm concerned cause Damien is clearly going to die if Huey's ever finds out lmao I really wanted Huey to be helpless for once since he's always rescuing Jazmine all time lol and It's more a flipside to showing that Huey needs Jazmine just as much as she needs him and this is great time to show that Jazmine can be just as fearless as Huey can when it comes to their love and I really was going to not add Donald and Jaynee in any more of the story but I thought it would end up being more fun if they were the ones to catch Huey being kidnapped and I a wrote a one shot with Donald and Jazmine I'm gonna upload it once I get done with Cold heart because I just want to see what you and everyone thinks about them being a couple but Huey will always be first place with Jazmine of course lol and I'm breathing with relief that you were okay with that about the Black lives matter insert cause I was nervous that I would make people upset but I felt like it was needed for that chapter because if anybody watched the boondocks it's that one episode where Ruckus got shot at least 100 times for picking up his wallet I knew then and there that police enforcement was not good in Woodcrest lmao and I agree I thinking people are missing the point of the movement it's about wrong discrimination and taking the lives of innocent people it was never to showcase just one race and I had to add in aunt cookie for good measure I figure it was better to add her with the flashback of Huey's parents lol I hope everything is alright with you cause it's been awhile with us in school and whatnot but I can't wait until you update TLOU sending tons of love too you and (Emoji Kisses heart eyes)**_

 _ ***(Guest)***_

 _ **Your review made me laugh so hard lmao Augustus is just lazy and pathetic and doesn't want to do right so he's wants to go the weak route but he's never getting his hands on that money I promise you and Huey will be free soon enough they can't hold him down thank you so much for the review I truly appreciate it sending love your way (emoji smiley face and hearts)**_

 _ ***(I Luv Boondocks) ***_

 _ **Your welcomes as always you know I'm going to always shout you out oh and traci is working on the next chapter for dark diamond so I think that's her next update she said something about it the other day. And no Huey and Cookie won't get hurt but they will catch pure hell from Augustus and I'm so Happy for you I know it's a huge relief to be completely done lol I started school last week and I'm already tired of it lol and uggghhh I want to see that movie so damn bad I haven't had time because of work and school I heard it was so good so I'm hoping I get a free day soon so I can see it ! anyway much love to you (Emoji heart eyes and kisses)**_

 _ ***(Kateybee42)***_

 _ **Thank you for the review girl ! and I love power surge it's gives me a superhero vibe with a twist and it has it could be a movie vibe and I really love any fan fic that's like that because there not to many of them and their super different I really enjoyed the last chapter and Huey and Riley Grandparents are a mess lmao so I'm ready for your next update I wish I could tell you that Augustus is going to die but I don't want to anything just yet but Huey and Aunt Cookie will definitely get saved and Augustus is going to pay dearly for what he did But thank you again your review really warmed me up lol and made my night and I really do love your story it's really good tons of love to you (Emoji heart eyes and hearts)**_

 _ ***(Jazavelli)***_

 _ **Thank you so much for your Review! First off I just want to say that Lost ones is so beautiful and I don't know if you will but I hope you really give us those last three chapters lol that story is so damn good and no its' far from over the drama is really just beginning and Augustus ass is on a thin line lmao but him and Aunt cookie will saved soon enough that I can guarantee but I know your probably busy but I do hope that will get another of lost ones soon either way I'll patiently wait for it and just reread your story over again lol hope all is well with you (Emoji hearts and kisses)**_

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews as always**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Signed Natasha Annalise….**_


	22. Twisted Rescue

Ch. 22

 **Hey Everybody! (Emoji wave) hope everybody is well it's been awhile so my bad on that lol school is even more hectic than normal and work Is even a bigger more pain in my ass but I been writing everyday I'm kinda unsure about this chapter I have a hate and love feel for it and also i felt like I rushed some things along in this chapter so if it's feels rushed I'm sorry about that I felt like I was dragging with getting Jazmine to Huey I know realistically in hell there no way she would make it to Chicago that fast but in tv world and imagination you can lmao so pretty please give me a pass on that.**

 **Also if your confused about Bianca if you go back and read chapter 16, and chapter 21 that can give you insight on her again Bianca is the woman that Augustus cheated with and they shared a daughter name Heavenly who is Huey's and Riley sister but they have no idea that they have a sister and I probably won't show her or speak to much about her until the very last chapter.**

 **Also Jazmine is still going to rescue Huey her coming moments after Huey escaped doesn't change anything the drama is still high with Augustus …..**

 **I'm not going to keep rambling on too much longer …**

 **Also if you haven't read these stories please do**

 ***(Blending Love) *: By Anonrain**

 ***(Dark-Paradise) *: By Juey**

 ***(Selling Out) *: By Midnights AM Child**

 ***(Intrusion Our Story) *: By CartoonerElle**

 **Sidebar does anybody ready any other fanfiction besides the boondocks I'm just curious?**

 **Also S/o's to**

 ***Juey***

 ***I love this***

 ***I Luv Boondocks***

 **Thanks guys for the reviews until next time..**

 **Now let's begin….**

Huey almost lost his breath when he heard Jazmine's voice on the other end of the phone he wasn't expecting her to pick it up where was Grandad for once.

"Huey" she grasped out.

Riley's eyes widen as he moved closer to her so he could hear better.

"Where are you? "

"Are you Hurt"

"Please talk to me where are you what's happening what's he doing to you" Jazmine cried on the other end of the phone.

"Yo Huey's it us Answer us" Riley now shouted almost as frantic as Jazmine right now.

Huey closed his eyes and took a deep breath the pain and fear and anxiousness oozing from Jazmine and Riley voices.

Aunt Cookie whimpers grew louder.

He had to think fast.

"Huey where are you, are you hurt?" Jazmine shouted once more making sure the phone was on speakerphone.

"Fuck this I'm going to get Grandad" Riley yelled running out the kitchen.

If Augustus found out it was Jazmine and Riley on the other end of the phone instead of his grandad that would only put them in danger.

"Boy why aren't you speaking" Augustus broke his thoughts. Meanwhile Jazmine was still yelling on the other end of the phone so loud that it raised Augustus eyebrows and made him suspicious.

"Who is that?" Augustus questioned. Now coming forward.

"Huey answer me I'm scared what's happening'

"Shit" Huey thought he had no choice accept pray.

"Huey are you still there"

"Jazmine I'm Chicago Augustus my dad is keeping us hostage he wants 10 million for our Freedom but whatever you do awhhhh….

"HUEY WHAT HAPPENING?'

Huey eyes watered with pain from the hard blow that Augusts deliver to the back of his head. He could still hear Jazmine screaming with worry on the other end of the phone before Augustus clicked the end button and screamed with fury as he delivers another hit to Huey's stomach.

"Ahhhhgggg" Huey groaned kneeling over.

"STOP IT, STOP HURTING HIM! HE JUST A CHILD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"! Aunt Cookie hollered.

"You done fuck up boy, you just had to make this shit difficult" Augustus fuming he then grabbed Huey hands and pulled them behind his back and tied them tightly.

"I rather die than let you have a touch of my mother's money you caused her death and you think you deserve to be paid for it you tired piece of shit" Huey wheezed out.

"I'm getting so fucking tired of being blame for Alanina's Death I didn't forced those pills down her throat yeah I cheated on her so what I may have rough her up a bit but I didn't kill her and the sooner you get that through your skull the quicker this process can be" Augustus sneered.

"Fuck you" Huey spat at him.

"Shut up Boy I almost wished I would have kidnapped your little girlfriend instead of you I bet she would have been less trouble and more fun if you get my meaning" Augustus chuckled coldly at licentious meaning in his words.

"Ugghhh I'll never let you touch her" Huey roared as he tried to wiggle from his entrapment his chair now slides across the floor as he strained his body to break free from his resistants' if he could just get loose so he could snap Augustus neck in half.

"Never say never" Augustus smirked …

"Huey pick up please" Jazmine sobbed as she pressed the call button only for her heart to drop at the dial tone.

"What happened?" Riley demanded. Now running back in the kitchen with Mr. Freeman.

 _ **the person you are trying to call is unavailable please call this number back later and try again.**_

"Jazzy let me see the phone calm down stop crying" Riley said loudly looking worried.

"It's Huey …. …" Jazmine gulped out hot tears dripping on her face.

"What is it Little baby" Mr. Freeman said quietly his face grave.

"What the hell happen, what did he say!" Riley ran to her grabbing her shoulders up looking scared.

"He's said he's in Chicago and Augustus is keeping him hostage …. he says he wants 10 million dollars and he will let…Huey and your Aunt go free…..but then he said whatever you do don't something and then I heard him yelled in pain and the phone went dead….Riley we have to do something before that lunatic kills him" Jazmine grasped out as her breathing got shaky.

"Okay first thing calm down Jazzy take a deep breath I can't have you passing out on me and shit. two did you call that number back?" Riley said sitting her down.

"Okay" Jazmine mumbled taking slow breaths trying to slow her heart rate down. "And yes but nobody won't pick up no matter how many times I called it kept going back to voicemail" Jazmine said handing him the phone.

"let me call it" Riley said pressing the number the three both waited with bated breath only to drop with fear and disappointment when it went straight to voicemail again.

"He could be doing anything to him we have to help him…" Jazmine cried shrilly. "Shhh" Riley hushed her

Riley bristle with annoyance and anger "That fucking sperm donor got my brother I can't believe this shit; why didn't I think of that sooner"

"Grandad we gotta call the cops" Riley said holding up the phone turning to Mr. Freeman who sighed tiredly the old man seemed lost "Call them boy I'm going upstairs to throw something on" He said once he left the room. Jazmine snatched the phone out of his hands "Aye what you doing" he protested at her. "Call the cops Call them my ass If you think I'm about to give them valuable information on where Huey is so I can sit my ass here waiting for no response and watched that stupid ass amber alert 20 times then you got another thing coming I'm going after Huey myself" Jazmine snapped.

"Stop talking Crazy look we still gotta let the police know what's going on even if we feel they ain't no help look just calm down and wait here…. For a minute damn. Riley urged her before running upstairs to see if Grandad was almost done getting ready.

Leaving Jazmine to stew in her thoughts and the more she thought the angrier she grew.

As far as she was concerned the police in Woodcrest was useless and she wasn't about to give statement back to back which ended in no results to some sorry ass cops those men were basically sitting on their asses face it the law enforcement was shitty where they lived.

She couldn't wait she wasn't going to sit back and wait for something to get done she was just going to have to do it herself.

And she'll be damned if she made Huey wait to be saved another minute…

Augustus paced the living room furious he truly didn't know what to do at this point Huey had messed up his chance to state a ransom now he was pretty sure that little girlfriend had alerted the cops that he was holding Huey and his aunt cookie hostage and that meant now the cops were coming for him.

"Fuck" he cursed sitting down on the couch livid as he held his head in his hands.

He could call them back but what good would that do.

The only thing that gave him a possible of chance of getting the money was if the girl told Robert and they actually came through and fork over the 10 million he wanted and more than likely the cops were going to ask Robert to do it for a secure chance on getting Huey back.

He had no choice he would have to call them back but he would do it this time.

He was about to get up and walk back to the kitchen but a knock at the door and ringing doorbell caused him to paused.

"Aunt Cookie are you Here? it's Bianca" a sudden voice called behind the door…..

"Grandad what you doing" Riley hissed at the old man who seemed to be intent on looking for something ever since Riley had told him what Jazmine said the only thing the man did was give him a seriously grave look which turned into anger as he tore his room apart looking for something.

Clothes, shoes and various items were spread across the floor he was now in his closet throwing stuff out until he stopped and came out with a long black box.

"Um Grandad what's that?" Riley asked curiously as the old walked to his bed and laid the box gently down.

"That ain't a new cane is it"

"Hush boy I thought I never have to use this dammed thing especially …. not against my own …..son but that boy is pure evil and no child of mines would do this he clearly the devil's spawn" Robert spoke quietly pulling out a black shotgun.

"Grandad nigga when the fuck you get a gun do your old ass even know how to shoot" Riley stammered out looking at the weapon.

"Of course I know how to shoot boy hell I was in the military I use to be the best shooter in my quad" Grandad boasted proudly rubbing the sleek gun.

"So you gonna shoot that bitch ass nigga with it cause if so then I'm with it" Riley said firmly.

"That still your father boy watched your mouth now" the old man snapped at him sternly.

"Father, grandad that nigga ain't nothing but a sperm donor hell I don't even know him plus why should I show him any respect he kidnapped Huey his own kid hell it could have been me nah fuck him Grandad strangers don't get no respect from me so if he a bitch ass nigga then he a bitch ass nigga as far as I'm concern you my father you the one that raised me" Riley shot back his face scrunched up with anger.

The old man stared at him with an expression of sadness and put his hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Look Boy Augustus may have never did right by you and your brother and I'm sorry that he never did me and him didn't have an easy relationship either but you must never speak that way about him if anything prays for him it's his lost that he missed out on two remarkable young men that you and your brother have become" Robert said solemnly.

"Whatever" Riley mumbled looking down as far as he knew despite what Grandad said he was their father in his opinion and the only one Riley knew him and Huey didn't have a huge family like some people did his grandad and aunt was the only ones that was considered close family to him and a few cousins but he barely saw them.

"Look enough of this we need to make our way to Chicago" Grandad said gruffly. "Chicago but what about the police shouldn't we tell them something first" Riley said raising his eyebrows. "And sit around wait hell no Little baby is right we need to go after Huey ourselves the police would cause just more problems for us and we need to get their fast before this fool does anything to Huey and Cathy lord know I would have never thought my own son would put his aunt in Danger over some money" the old man shook his head with sadness.

"Yeah about that how we gonna get him 10 million that's how much he said we have to pay him if we want Aunt Cookie back." Riley said now thinking of the inheritance he still knew very little about.

"He's not getting his hands on that damn money that money is you and your brother's and your mother made it clear that nobody but you and your brother could touch it and that's that" Mr. Freeman replied sharply.

"But Grandad how we gonna get them back then what we gonna use to bargain with" Riley said not understanding if they weren't going to give Augustus the money then what were they going to give him.

"My life insurance policy" Mr. Freeman said quietly.

Riley blinked at him in complete confusion until it registered to him

"Wait …. don't you have to be ..dead to get your hands on that money Hell naw nigga you tripping" Riley snarled.

"I'll do what I have to so that's we'll get your brother back" Mr. Freeman now brushing him off and walking to the living room.

"We'll get him back another way, but you not gonna die for it" Riley snapped at him.

"Boy just get Cutie pie so we can go" Mr. Freeman snapped back at him angrily the glint in his eyes showed that he was not one to be argued with.

Riley opened but slowly closed his mouth with protest but not before punching the wall in anger leaving a nice sized dent that almost matched the one that Huey place one awhile back.

"Don't be tearing up my house boy" Mr. Freeman cursed at him.

"What does it matter, you about to die soon anyway" Riley spat back at him leaving the room missing the look of sorrow on his Face.

"Jazmine" Riley yelled walking into the kitchen but she wasn't there "Jazmine" he tried again yelling louder but no reply deciding that she might have went to the bathroom he ran upstairs and saw the bathroom door open.

Maybe she went to her house he thought.

"Hold up I got to see if Jazmine went back home real fast" Riley yelled at his grandad as he ran out the front door.

He knocked on the Dubois's Front door frantically he could feel a small pool of worry now growing inside in the pit of his stomach.

"Yo jazzy Quit playing" Riley screamed knocking on the door hard once more just as Mrs. Dubois swung it open. "Riley what's wrong" she said looking at the frantic boy "Jazzy over here right" he asked immediately.

"Well I thought she spent the night over there, "Jazmine honey are you here" Mrs. Dubois called out loudly. But no answer came except Tom walking down the stairs looking worried "What's wrong"

"You haven't seen Jazmine have you" Sarah asked looking worried now.

"No she at the Freeman's …. Tom said slowly.

"Riley what going on" Tom turned to him. but Riley shook his head dread filling him he knew exactly where Jazmine was.

And his best bet was that she was heading toward Chicago to find Huey.

"Fuck" he exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"Wait where's my car" Tom shouted….

"Aunt Cookie are you Here? it's Bianca"

Bianca shivered wrapping her jacket tightly on her it had a been awhile since she seen the older woman but she made it a point to visit and check on her when she could the woman was her daughter great aunt and despite how she felt about Augustus she felt Aunt Cookie deserved to be in her Daughter's life besides she was the one that there for her when she had to deal with the pregnancy by herself and cope with knowing that Augustus was a murderer.

"Aunt cookie" she tried once more knocking on the door.

"Who the hell is that" Augustus shot out strolling into the kitchen while Huey and Aunt Cookie just glared at him.

"You obviously heard who it was" Aunt Cookie snapped at him sarcastically. "Well I'm about to fine out Auntie and your coming with me" Augustus said sweetly walking toward the old and unloosen her ropes.

She squeaks out with fright as he pulled her up roughly from the chair and pushed her to the door with his gun pressed to the back of her neck.

"Let her go" Huey hissed at him. but Augustus ignored him.

"Aunt Cookie are you here, it's urgent that I talk to you" Bianca called out once more knocking harder on the door.

"Find out what the hell she wants, and make her leave" Augustus ordered pushing her toward the door.

Aunt Cookie gave him a sour look and slowly pulled the door open while Augustus jetted behind the door instantly pressing it into her back making her shiver with fear.

"Aunt Cookie I'm so glad you're here I was hoping to catch you" Bianca exclaimed with relief. "Um yes I was upstairs cleaning baby that's why it took me so long to answer the door …what's brings you here baby" Aunt Cookie mustering up the brightest smile she could squeeze out but in the Inside she was praying so Hard that Bianca could sense or feel something wrong.

"I wanted to come check on you and talk for a little bit it's been awhile since I've seen you and …. your ..great nephew file got drop by the station last night we're running a MPR on him and having some men in certain areas be out on the lookout for him …look can I come in Aunt Cookie I have something else I want to talk about but it's bit more personal" Bianca sighed.

"Tell her ass no" Augustus Hissed. Behind the door Pressing the cold gun to her neck the pressure and feel of it made the old woman whimpered outloud against her will and cause tears to drop down her cheeks.

"Aunt Cookie what's wrong" Bianca now alarmed and worried.

"Nothing…you just bought up Huey I guess I'm still very wound up and upset about my baby being missing look right now is a bad time sweetie you have to leave" Aunt cookie spluttered quickly. Wiping her face.

She was in for now she just blew their cover.

As almost on cue Bianca narrowed her eyes with suspicion something was off Aunt Cookie never refused her to let her even if it was at a bad time if anything she always welcome company more when the timing was wrong and she know this for years being friends with Aunt Cookie.

Something was wrong.

And she needed to find out.

"Aunt Cookie open the door" she mouthed pulling out her gun.

"Tell her to leave" Augustus snapped quietly pushing the gun deeper.

But before Aunt Cookie could decide what to do Bianca detective instincts kicked into full gear and pushed with flawless skills through the door. Causing Aunt cookie to fall to the floor screaming just as a loud gunshot ran through the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO !" Aunt Cookie screamed in agony as she gazed at the blood that now sweep upon her floor.

"AUNT COOKIE" Huey screamed now twisting his body to pull himself free from the ropes he had to do something he thought furiously.

" **BANG" …**

Jazmine ignored her ringing phone as she drove steadily past the interstate and onto the highway that would lead her to Chicago she literally had to calm her nerves when she drove past a cop earlier it would not end well for her or Huey if she got pulled over by a cop right and got locked up once he realized that she had no license she would have had one earlier but Huey never got around to the driving lessons he planned to give her.

Ring. Ring,

Dammit she wished they stopped calling her did they seriously think that she was going to continue to sit on her ass and wait for something to happen.

Hell no.

What good was waiting.

Why should she wait.

Time was wasting.

She was going to get Huey back by herself. She didn't have the 10 million that Huey's father wanted but she did have 6 thousand dollars that her father kept in a safe for emergency money that she could use as a bargain chip maybe she could trick Augustus into taking the money and then before he could realize that it wasn't the amount he wanted she could get Huey and aunt Cookie out of there.

It wasn't the brightest plan but it was a start.

Right now the plan was just getting there her father was going to kill her for stealing his car but this was worth it and she would do what she had to do to go save Huey.

"Don't worry Huey I'm coming" Jazmine whispered keeping her eyes focused on the road…

Bianca bit her lip in pain as she barely made it up the stairs her leg was leaking a heavy amount of blood and it splatter the steps as she ran to the nearest area she could hide so she could regroup on what to do next she barely made it as another bullet flew past her but thankfully into the wall seeing Augustus was quite a shock to her and to know that the bastard shot her enraged her he was always a sorry piece of shit so she shouldn't be surprise but she was surprise to see him here of all places.

She stumbled into Aunt Cookie's attic she knew it well when she used to drop Heavenly off for Aunt Cookie to babysit while she was at work she would always find her daughter here playing in old clothes and looking through old photobooks.

She shut the door tightly behind her grateful that the lash lock was still intact it wouldn't stop Augustus from bursting through but it was enough to hold him until she could get a call to the station to get back up here asap.

She breathed tiredly holding in her moans of agony as she slid down the floor her back against the wall her leg was on fire and was now bleeding more heavily than area her face now glisten with sweat she needed to find something to tie her leg with to stop the blood flow fast taking off her jacket she threw it on the ground and pulled off her thin hoodie and use the sleeves so she could somewhat stop the blood from pouring out if anything she figure it might be a gash wound but she couldn't be quite sure she wrapped her the hoodie tightly around the wounded area and tie it tightly.

"Fuck" as another pain shot through her leg she had to get out of here so she could get some help fast.

She ignored the scorching ache and pulled out her phone with bloodied fingers and called the station but the moment the phone started ringing the call drop immediately "The Fuck" she muttered looking at her phone only to groaned with frustration the signal up here was weak meaning if she wanted to make a call she needed to go back downstairs.

Going back downstairs was definitely out of the question she was injured and she wasn't strong enough to fight Augustus off by herself so she had two choices to either find a way out the house or move to another part of the house without drawing attention to her so Augustus could find her which she was pretty sure looking for her like a maniac and it wouldn't be long before he found the blood trail and sort her out.

She could hear now crashing through rooms and yelling loudly for her Aunt Cookies sobs not to far away and the faint sound of someone else yelling too.

She winced as she pulled herself up and limped slowly to a window she used her hand to wipe the dust clear so she could peer out of the glass and saw that she might have a chance escaping through the window.

But she would have to pray and make sure that she would land on the grass because that would be only thing that would break her fall and not cause more damage to her already wounded leg.

She pushed at the window but it creaked loudly obvious from never being used in years it had grew old and that worried her that too much would help Augustus find her faster but what choice did she have she had to get out of here and going outside the attic was not an option.

She counted to ten and gave it her all as she pushed the whiny window up and shaking at the screeching noise. After a few tries she felt the breeze hit her face and she had the window up.

She slowly eased her body through just as she heard footsteps stampeding toward the stairs that led to her hideaway.

"BIANCA OPEN THIS DOOR YOU STUPID BITCH" Augustus roared with a fury as he banged on the door.

He was now at wits end and everything he planned was now starting to fall apart Bianca was the very last person he thought he would ever see and it anger him to know that she could ruined everything he had in motion even more so she kept in touch with his aunt but she could play family with his family and keep his kid from him but couldn't help him get this money even more so he blamed her for making it come to this point.

Bianca winced as she pulled her sore leg out the window more blood had sweep through the hoodie and she was starting to feel the effects of blood loss but she had to pull through her life depended on it.

Taking a deep breath, she prayed hard that she would make it as she roll herself from the edge of the roof and landed on the grounded just as Augustus burst through the door like a raging bull screaming at her through the window.

Aunt Cookie whimpered on the floor of her hallway she was pretty sure that after what happen she was dealing with enough to give her a full heart attack and kill her she knew that her blood pressure had now skyrocketed to no end but she'll be dammed if she died or have her life end like this she was old but she still had a little bit of fight in her.

And she was going to use what little she had left to save her nephew and pray to the good lord that she would succeed and that Bianca upstairs would survive August had somehow forgotten her in the aftermath of trying to kill Bianca so this gave her advantaged to move and she did.

She walked quickly as fast as her short legs would carry her body grasping for air as she saw her yelling Nephew whose voice was starting to grow hoarse.

"Aunt Cookie" Huey called out once more his eyes widening at the site of her the blood on her clothes now had him in straight panic mode Augustus had hurt her as she wheezed and slowly walked to him she went to a drawer and grabbed a pair of her sharpest scissors that she kept for cooking and walked behind him cutting the rope as fast as her tired body would allowed her slowly Huey could feel the rope loosening from his hands and he could soon wiggle them free.

Aunt Cookie could feel her body starting to give out on her what happen was just too much.

"You have to get out of here Huey, you hear me run and get help as fast as you can baby" Aunt Cookie breathed out breathlessly and slumped to the floor but not before she loosens the last knot. And with that the old woman passed out.

"Aunt Cookie" Huey exclaimed frantically rushing to her now free he cradled her head in his arms and checked her pulse from what he could gather the stress was too much for her and cause her body to shut down and he didn't know when the last time she took her blood pressure medicine he tried to lift her if he could get her out of the house and toward he might have a chance but she was too heavy.

"Aunt Cookie wake up" Huey urged shaking her awake but her head just rolled back and forth slumped her breathing shallow.

" **BIANCA"** Augustus voiced boomed from upstairs causing him Jump he had to get the hell out of here and get Aunt Cookie some help or else it would be the worst for him and her.

He had no choice he had to leave her before Augustus got back and found out he was free.

"I'll be back Aunt Cookie I promise just hold on" he laid her head down gently on the floor with teary eyes he quickly slipped up quickly and open the back door to the kitchen quietly slipping out only to Run into a sweaty bloody woman who collapsed into his arms…

It was pure luck that Bianca managed to fall out of that window without breaking anything but she knew now that she was in dire distress and if she couldn't make it to her car she was doomed and Augustus would soon catch up to her. she ran or limp as fast as her legs would carried her eyes were starting to lose focus as she made it through the pathway of Aunt Cookie's backyard she was so out of it now that she fell hard into something as darkness shaded her eyes.

Feeling panicked her eyes snapped clear back into focus only to land on a teenage boy who seemed just as alarmed as she was despite the evident scowl on his face She pulled herself from him.

It didn't take much for her to realize who he was "Huey Freeman" she said remembering the picture putting the pieces together Augustus was the one that kidnapped Huey and that explained why he was. here

"How do you know my name, who are you?" Huey questioned her coldly his eyes glazed with wariness and distrust

"I'm Bianca an officer from the station I know your aunt but Huey right now we don't have much time I need you to help me get to my car so I can alert the police station that you been found and Augustus needs to be sent back to jail" Bianca said frantically pulling out her badge.

"I don't know if I can trust you" Huey said reluctantly looking at the badge.

 **BIANCA WHERE ARE YOU?** Augustus voice shouted behind them making them both jump it was clear he was now outside.

"You just have to Help me please" Bianca grabbed his hand steering him on.

"Okay fine but we come back here, I have to save my aunt she's hurt" Huey ordered following her quickly.

They could now hear footsteps moving behind them and that prompted them to move faster the car was parked right at the corner as Bianca pointed out to them making them damn near run too it.

Bianca pulled out her car keys pushing the unlock button but by this time her leg had lost all feeling and she knew she was in no condition to drive.

"Hey kid can you drive?" Bianca asked as they got in the car. "Yeah" Huey nodded as she threw the car keys at him he caught them with ease.

 **WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!** Augustus screamed behind them now running toward looking crazy.

"Lock the doors" Bianca yelled as Huey pressed the lock button locking the car just as Augustus slammed his heavy body onto the front of the car.

"Get your ass out that car boy before I shoot you" Augustus shouted banging his hands on the glass.

"Fuck you" Huey shouted not wasting anymore time he started up the engine and back out despite Bianca Protest's

"Wait Huey he's still on the car" she yelled.

But he didn't care he took his foot and pressed down hard on the gas causing the car to jerk forward so hard that Augustus fell off instantly from the unbalance motion and onto the pavement.

And with no remorse Huey than pressed the car forward and ran the shocked man over ignoring Bianca cries for him stop.

The crunching sound of broken bones was enough for him to keep going forward.

"Huey you have to pull over we have to go back; we have to see if he's dead "Bianca yelled hysterically

"Where's the station I need to get my Aunt help now tell me where to go" Huey ordered turning to her as they stopped at a red light.

"Huey …i know your upset but we have to think about what we're doing…..

He had just been kidnapped by a lunatic that was supposed to be his father that tried to hold him from ransom his aunt was now laying in the kitchen possibly on the verge on death and this strange woman who appeared out of nowhere wanted him to think because he ran over his father fuck that.

"You said you would help my Aunt life could be over if I don't save her I don't need to think about anything I hope that piece of shit back there is dead if that's what your worried about you can tell them I killed him he deserved it hell he threatened to kill me it was self -defense I don't trust you but you said you could get me help now are you going to do that are not?" Huey screamed at her glaring at her coldly slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"Take a left and keep going straight on cherry street" Bianca answered quietly….

It had been so long since Jazmine been to Aunt Cookie's House but surprisingly she knew where the woman's house was and how to get there.

"Okay Jazmine think smart we drove a long way here and now is not the time to act stupid or do anything stupid" she though she stuck a pocket knife in her back pocket that she stole from Riley's room before she snuck out of the Freeman's she would have got a gun but her father kept their personal one hidden so she was going to rely on luck that if she got attack she was just going to have to stabbed her attacker hard and pray for the best.

"Okay let's do this" Jazmine breathed stepping out the car she was careful to park not to close in front of Aunt Cookie's House but just enough for her to see it if she needed to make a quick getaway.

She walked slowly to Aunt Cookie's house the first thing she noticed was that the front door was slight ajar and that already gave her an uneasy feeling.

The smart thing to do was not to go inside and probably make a call and look through the windows to see if anybody was in there but her biggest flaw curiously got the better of her judgement.

She walked in slowly observing the empty house or so it seemed empty the place was a messed and she almost screamed when she saw the blood all over the floor she clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent her from making a sound.

"Omg" she grasped trying to keep it together.

Was Huey hurt?

Was Aunt Cookie?

She wanted to call out their names but she was afraid she would draw attention to herself and she didn't want to think the worse but there was so much blood on the floor and the bullet holes in the wall didn't help those fearful thoughts go away or ease up.

"Where are they" she thought looking around the messy living room.

A small groan from the kitchen scared the hell out of her. "Huey" she immediately thought heading toward the kitchen. It was equally as messy and blood stained the floor like a smudged line that led all the way to a now groaning Aunt Cookie.

"Aunt Cookie" jazmine screeched dropping down next to her. the old woman's face was flushed and sweaty and blood was splattered all over her clothes my god what did that monster do to her and more importantly where was Huey. 

"Aunt Cookie what happen where are you hurt, tell me "? Jazmine demanded checking her body. Aunt Cookie groaned again as she slowly looked up at Jazmine. She frowned as she squinted her eyes at her  
"Baby what you doing here" she croaked out her voice dry causing her to go in coughing spell.

"That doesn't matter where's Huey I have to get you both out of here" Jazmine trying to lift her up as gently as she could.

But aunt Cookie resisted and shook her head "Huey is gone baby you have to get out of here you have to leave now" she pleaded grabbing hold of Jazmine's hand. "Gone where is he dead" Jazmine said now worried as she looked around was this blood his?

"No he alive I told him to leave…. oh god" Aunt Cookie continued but then she paused as her eyes focus behind Jazmine horror now painted on her tired face.

"Aunt Cookie what's wrong?" Jazmine demanded getting scared.

"Yes Aunt Cookie what's wrong" a cold voice snickered behind her…


	23. Cold Flame

Ch. 23

 **Hello Everybody (Emoji wave) it's been a minute school has been hectic as ever and I'm really looking forward to winter break so I can write more and update the last few chapters to this story I'm so sorry for the wait on this last update and please forgive me for it being so short I usually write long chapters but this one was more of a filler for the big finale to ending Augustus ….**

 **I hope that everyone is well and doing okay and I'm not going to hold you up either lol .**

 **also I noticed that I missed a few updates that's I can't wait to finally sit down and read. Also if you haven't read them here they are.**

 **: {With Me/Runaway}: By Chubbynlite**

 **:{From Uncle Reezy To Daddy Reezy:} By Schweetpea1870**

 **:{Wuncler-Academy}: By Queenlomarie**

 **:{No New Images Here/** **Different Shades Different Truth}: By freegirl999**

 **:{Roses}: By Che Black Diamond**

 **Also if anybody reads harrypotter fan fic which I recently just stepped upon you can check these out too Lol it was nice to step out my usual reading comfort zone for a minute and try something new even though I'm a heavy boondocks fan but I enjoyed these two a lot and their written by great writers**

 **:{Join the Club}: By Short circuit Soulmate**

 **:{Monsters and Mud bloods/** **Worst Mistake}: By s-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n-d-o-l-l**

 **Also S/O" To** **I luv boondocks** **and Freegirl999 for the Reviews !**

P.S new Update with Fifty Shades with me and Freegirl999 coming soon!

Let's begin….

 _ **JAZMINE/AUGUSTUS: P.O.V**_

"You know I told my son that it should have been you I should have taken instead but what is my luck that you would show up to take my son's place" Augustus grinned looking completely sinister.

He looked a true mess his left arm seemed crooked and bloody and there was deep gash on the side of his head also leaking blood.

Jazmine was petrified.

What should she do?

Should she run?

Should she try to attack him, but if she failed what would happen to aunt Cookie.

"Get out of here baby, don't let him get you go Find Huey and get the police here" Aunt Cookie grasped out to her before passing out again.

"Aunt Cookie" Jazmine cried shaking her now her hand hung limp in her's.

"Get your ass over here girl" Augustus ordered aggressively slowly coming toward her. "No" she snapped back in defiance digging into her pocket and pulling out Riley's pocket knife "Stay back or I will cut you "Jazmine threatened.

She didn't care what she had to do she was not going to let this sick freak get her, but she needed to get away so she could alert the police that Aunt Cookie needed help badly.

"I said get over here you little bitch don't make this harder for the both of us I'm going to get my money and if I have to use you to get it I will" Augustus said angrily still moving toward her holding his arm which was obviously broken.

Jazmine moved back toward the back door of the kitchen while still keeping her eye trained on Augustus "I said stay back" she replied Pointing the knife at him.

Getting impatient he charged at her jumping over Aunt cookie, but Jazmine quickly dodge out the way and snatched a chair from the kitchen table and swung it hard on his back making him cry out in pain not letting up she gave him a couple more good whacks and dropped the chair and ran out the kitchen once she saw he was down.

But that didn't last long as he was soon behind her she ran like a track star up the stairs and into a nearby bathroom locking the door behind her listening to him yell his fury as he banged on the bathroom door.

"I will get you little girl I will this door won't hold me back that I can assure you" Augustus crackled with cold laughter as he used his good shoulder to ram his body into the door.

Jazmine pressed her body against the door hoping that would hold him until she could think of her next step he was right this door wasn't going to hold him back as she could feel it trying to come off the hinges.

She needed a plan she thought her mind pushed at anything she could think of until her eyes closed on the shower rod on the shower.

"Whatever I do I refused to let this bastard get me" Jazmine mumbled to herself getting quickly and standing on the corner of the tub and grabbed the shower rod pulling it down roughly.

The door was now slowly coming apart and Jazmine was running out of time. she threw off the curtain and rings that held onto the rod throwing it to floor her body racing with adrenaline and fear as she watched the bathroom door roughly get pushed open.

"Come on" she mumbled getting into a stance raising the rod above her head.

Without another moment's wait Augustus broke through the door coming at her like some rabid dog but her senses were alert and she was strong she pulled the same maneuver that she did to dodged him in the kitchen and move to the side making him crash to the floor and wasted no time in hitting with the shower rod.

" **WACK"**

" **WACK"**

" **WACK"**

" **WACK"**

"EHHHHHHAHHHHHUGGGGGG" Augustus howled in misery and pain from her hits he could only use his good arms to block the blows but he had nothing to protect the other side of him especially his broken arm which Jazmine took full advantaged to hit with great relish his body was on fire now.

"Please stop" He moaned.

"Fuck you" she yelled back "This is for Huey and Aunt Cookie you sick freak" she screamed taking the rod and hitting him in the head so hard that he fell unconscious.

She breathed heavily tired and sweaty as she held the rod above his head she poked him gently to see if he was knocked out fully once she saw he wasn't moving she ran out the bathroom and closed the damaged door as best she could behind her it wouldn't hold him, but it might spare her a little time to move if he woke up.

"Aunt Cookie" She cried breathlessly running back into the kitchen to see the still woman lying on the floor she checked her plus and was relieved to see that she was still breathing.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving you here and I'm calling the police now" Jazmine assured her sitting down and pulling out her phone.

"I just hope the police are better help here, than back home" Jazmine mumbled to herself as she listen to the phone ring…..

 **HUEY: P.O.V**

"This is it" Bianca grasped out in pain as Huey pulled in front of the police station. "I'll help you get out" Huey offered opening his car door. "But Bianca stopped him "No don't waste your time with me because we don't have much time just run in there and go to the back don't let anyone stop you and go to officer Deacon's office tell him who you are and tell him I'm outside and to come immediately the quicker we can send a team to your aunt house the faster we can get her help and get that crazy fool in jail"

"Got it" Huey said nodding his head before running into the station. "Yes can I help you son" a woman at the front desk looking bored but Huey followed Bianca directions and ignored her running to the back just as she told him and not stopping as the woman yelled for him to come back.

Officer Deacon's office was on the very left in the back and Huey wasted no time bursting into his office but he kind of wished he didn't as he now bust in on a compromising position.

The officer was now leaning on his front desk kissing a very pretty young blonde woman who immediately pulled from him at the moment of Huey's presence.

"Hey kid you can't be back here" Officer Deacon snapped at him "get out

"I'm afraid I can't do that "I'm Huey Freeman Bianca is outside shot in her car she's need your help and so does my Aunt she's still trapped in her house with my sick ass father" Huey shot back. 

"Wait … your Huey Freeman…..but" Officer Deacon looking at him surprised and in shock "Yes I'm supposed to be kidnapped but I managed to get away but my Aunt wasn't so lucky and I need to get back to her I believe she's hurt and so is Bianca she sent me in here to get you" Huey cut off quickly.

"Bianca Hurt…?" officer Deacon looking sober and embarrassed now. Huey would ask why but right now he didn't care right now. 

"Yes can we go now" Huey replied beyond impatient and annoyed now.

"yes…let's go" the Officer mumbled straightens his clothes letting Huey lead the way by the time they got outside Bianca was dragging herself out the car.

"Wait let me help you" Huey insisted running to her and gently holding her up "Bianca what Happened"! Officer Deacon exclaimed his eyes widening at the site of her with concern and a slight twinkle of regret.

"It's nothing just a flesh wound" Bianca said quickly but her ashen face said otherwise it was obvious that she lost a lot of blood and was more in critical condition than ever.

"Don't be ridiculous you can barely stand up" Deacon pointed out as she hung limply in Huey's arms.

"I'm fine" she snapped back weakly "We have to get back to Aunt Cookie's house immediately that psycho is still in the house with her.

"We will I'm sending the boys to that location now but it's obvious you can't go not in your condition I'm calling the hospital to come get you now" Deacon said sternly pulling out his radio.

"Deacon" Bianca protested but she soon passed out in Huey's arms. "Hey kid I got her" another officer stepped up taking her from Huey's arms.

"They'll be here shortly Chris can stay here with here with her while we head out" Deacon said getting off the radio just as several cop cars pulled up.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Huey ran after deacon as he was getting into his car. But Deacon held his hand up "Sorry kid it might safer if you stay here" Deacon replied firmly.

"I don't give a damn about being safe my aunt is still in that house and I'm coming you can't stop me" Huey argued angrily. Daring the man to try to stop him.

"Wait Chief" a woman voice cut in loudly toward him.

Deacon was about to retort but his eyes swung toward the woman who happened to be the lady at the front desk earlier that tried to stop Huey from going to the back.

"What is it Sandra we're on a tight lead right now" Deacon said impatiently "Chief we just received a 911 call from the house from a girl name Jazmine Dubois she's says that her and a Catherine Freeman needs help.

"Jazmine" Huey crinkled his brows in confusion.

Wait Jazmine was here in Chicago at his aunt's house what the hell was she doing here and there.

He could taste the bitter bile of fear on his tongue his father was still in that house there was no way he wasn't going now this man had already hurt his aunt and possibly Jazmine.

He had to save them.

"We have to Go now" Huey demanded sharply drawing deacon attention away from him asking questions on who this girl was.

"Wait I have to find out some information" Deacon insisted "I'll tell you whatever you need to know on the way there but we have to get my Aunt and Jazmine out of that House now" Huey shouted already jumping in the vehicle.

"Fuck it" Deacon snapped angrily getting in as well "Start talking" Deacon demanded as they pulled away…

 _ **JAZMINE/AUGUSTUS: P.O.V**_

"Please Hurry" Jazmine mumbled to herself she had only made the 911 call a few minutes ago as she paced the kitchen quietly Augustus had yet to leave the bathroom so she prayed that he still was knocked out she tried to dragged Aunt cookie out the house so they didn't have to waste another minute being in there with that lunatic but the old woman was too heavy for Jazmine to move and Jazmine couldn't risk herself getting attacked if she was distracted trying to get her and Aunt cookie out so instead she paced and kept her senses high and on alert with the shower rod clutched in her right hand ready to knock Augustus ass out just in case.

Augustus slowly poured the gasoline silently as he could down the stairs his now broken shoulder hurt along with his arm terribly and his new wounds added scorching stings to the pain he had to admit the girl was tougher than she looked but her end was coming and so was his but he was going to go out the best way he knew how the plan to get the money was gone his son had ruined his chance of that and for that he would take away what he love as he lit a match once he knew the steps were soaked flinging it lightly he watched silently as the floor lit up with fire.

Jazmine's mouth was beginning to grow dry as she continued her pacing and she was growing thirsty she wanted a drink of water badly there was still no sign of Augustus and she figured she could spare one minute to get herself a drink.

She slowly creeped to the kitchen cabinet her eyes planted on the kitchen door as she pulled out a glass looking through the corner of her eye and filling it with water making sure her eyes never left the door she gulped down the cool water with relished and finished the entire glass within minutes.

She wiped her wet mouth.

But she couldn't help noticed that the kitchen seemed warm and there was a peculiar smell now.

She charged toward the kitchen door with the rod still planted tightly in her hands bursting it open a wave smoke hit her face making her eyes burn as the living room was now ablaze with fire and smoke.

She choked angrily waving her hands to get the smoke out of her face and coughing hard breathing it in.

The bastard was trying to burn them alive.

She growled hatefully and ran back to the kitchen and tried to shake aunt Cookie awake. But the old woman wouldn't wake.

They were literally stuck she couldn't move Aunt Cookie by herself and she couldn't leave her here either.

Crying out of frustration she ran out the kitchen to open the front door by a strong hand pulled her hard by her hair and she could feel him laughing with glee as he threw her roughly to the floor.

Augustus loomed over her like some big terrifying giant holding his shoulder and arm.

"You're not going anywhere little girl" he spat at her.

"Get away from me" Jazmine shouted at him trying to get up the smoke was getting heavier and making her eyes blurry.

And she could feel the heat of the fire now creeping from the living to other parts of the house.

"Shut up" he roared at her coming closer but she kicked at him hitting him hard in the shins.

"I said stay away" Jazmine cried giving him another kick but he blocked this one and grabbed her with his good arm.

She struggled tightly against his grasp but he held on and flung her into the living room right in the middle of the fire which had yet to touch her.

She screamed jumping up as she backed away from the flames the smoke stung her wet eyes and filled her sore throat as she coughed heavily.

She was trapped.

The flames now gathered around her like a circle.

And every corner was ablaze with the angry flames ready to burn her if she tried to jump from the circle she was closed in.

"It's too late sweetheart you're going to die now" Augustus smiled gleefully at her.


	24. Dark Smoke Cold Feelings

Ch. 24

 **Hello everybody (Emoji wave)**

 **I know it's been awhile school and work as always has kept me busy and after months and basically had me held up but I gotten some juice recently and some time so thankfully by some miracle this has help sparked what I needed to finished this one and go where I wanted with the last few chapters of this story i know I said that Augustus was going to die soon but it just didn't feel right yet to kill him just ….yet so please forgive me on that his time is coming I assure you he will not live in this story lol.**

 **This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but to help conserve for my last chapters I decided to make it semi short.**

 **I also want to say if you're still reading and waiting after all this time Thank you so much ! it's mean a lot I know I'm a pain in the ass but I assure you every day I don't update I write PERIOD POINT lmao.**

 **Right now I'm working on my parts of Fifty shades so that will be updated soon this time I'm the late one lol so Traci won't have to take the blame for it slowness lol.**

 **Now enough of my rambling …I've taken the time to catch up on some new stories and updates I've missed Finally ! so if you haven't read these please do.**

 **:{** Friends **First Benefits Second/** **From Uncle Reezy To Daddy Reezy:} By Schweetpea1870**

 **:{** Runaway **/** **With Me:} By kvhjo**

 **:{** Sweet **Strawberry:} By IchikuCrystal**

 **:{** Unexpected **love:} By IntoMyMind78**

 **:{** Power **Surge:} By KateyBee42**

 **:{** Wuncler **Academy:} By Queenlomarie**

 **:{Dark Paradise:} By Juey**

 **:{** Chained **Hands Chained Heads Unchained Hearts:} By FronTierBrain**

 **Also S/O'S to KateyBee42 and I Luv Boondocks and the Guest reviewers for the reviews much love to all of you (Emoji hearts and kissy faces)**

 **Signed Natasha Annalise.**

 **Now let's begin…..**

"Aright kid spill what's the deal with your father and this Jazmine girl" Officer Deacon demanded as they drove through traffic like maniacs the sirens were loud and bright as people drove out of the way to let them pass.

"My father kidnapped me all the way from Woodcrest Baltimore Maryland hoping that he could earned ransom for my freedom by getting a piece of me and my brother's inheritance that didn't work out for him when Bianca dropped by I think they both got into a fight when she arrived I couldn't see it because I was still trapped and tied up in the kitchen but I could hear the gunshots and the voices I didn't see her until my aunt managed to slip away and untied me "Huey said quickly.

Officer deacon's face slightly stiffen at that Huey was starting to really wonder now whether him and Bianca had something more going on.

"And your relationship with your father?" Officer Deacon continued "There is none I hate him and quite frankly wished he was dead he's the reason why my life is in such emotion turmoil and I will kill him if anything happens to my aunt and Jazmine" Huey swore angrily. The man raised his eyes slightly at his tone.

He was still in great disbelief that Jazmine was at his aunt's house facing the very danger he just left even and even more shocked that she came all the way to Chicago why in the hell would she do that.

He couldn't live with himself if something was to happen to her.

"And this Jazmine what about her what's her reason for being in the picture I need to know if she's attached to the suspect in anyway" Officer Deacon replied making Huey look at him quickly almost snorting.

"Hell no Jazmine is….my girlfriend I don't know why she's here but more than likely she came to help me before I escaped Augustus made me call my grandfather to stage the ransom with him and Jazmine answered the phone instead I think she panicked and came to save me after Augustus cut us off the phone" Huey said thoughtfully.

"She really came all the way from Baltimore to Chicago to rescue you" Officer Deacon said amazed.

"Yeah I guess" Huey replied softly still wrapping his head around this…..

 **JAZMINE/AUGUSTUS..P.O.V**

Jazmine body convulsed with coughs as heavy and smoke filled her nostrils her blurry eyes gaze somewhere through the blazing fire that surrounded her looking for any lead way that would lead her out of this hell hole she would refused to allowed this bastard to burn her alive even thought she was terrified out of her mind.

"Nowhere to go little girl" Augustus crackled out at her laughing with glee. She could see him standing behind the flames like some ugly big looming hawk still holding his broken shoulder or arm Jazmine couldn't really tell because of the smoke and heat.

"Fuck you" she screamed at him tears wetting her already sweaty face as she covered her mouth to prevent smoke from gaining any access to her already vulnerable lungs.

"Have Fun" he taunted her his figure moving away from the smoke leaving her alone.

The fire was now closing in on her like a swarm of ants would attack an insect.

God it was so hot.

If only she had something to beat at the fire a blanket water anything she thought frantically. As she looked around her but she found nothing.

"UGGGGGHHH" She groaned in frustration as she now took off her light jacket that was now soaked in her sweat and then that's when it occurred to her. as she now gazed at the thin materials in her sweaty hands.

It wasn't much but maybe it would be enough to get her out she thought as she began hitting the flames with her jacket.

One way or another she was going to get her and Aunt Cookie out here .

Even if her life depended on it.

Augustus smirked as he made his way to the kitchen smoked filled the entire house now and he wanted a glass of water before he made his departure.

He stepped carefully over his unconscious aunt grabbing a glass that was already on the counter and filling it with water and gulping it down thirstily his shoulder and arm was aching more than ever now as he groaned slightly as the pain that ran down his arm.

He was gonna have to see what he could do for his injuries it was a disappointment and a bust that he didn't succeed on getting his hands on that money but he'll be dammed if he went back to prison for it he would just have to find another way to get his hands on the money.

"Sorry aunt Cookie I love you but I gotta look out for me first" Augustus mumbled setting down the glass and walking out the kitchen.

" **SLAP , SLAP"**

"Ugghhh" Jazmine groaned roughly as she slapped at the flames with her now sighed jacket her body was drenched with sweat at this point and her eyes was burning from the smoke but no matter how hard she beat at the flames they wouldn't go down for her to crossed the threshold of the circle they entrapped her in.

Her only option at this point was to run through it and beat the flames off her clothes before they could burn her or stay trapped and die.

She chose option one.

Slipping on her jacket she could feel her fear climbing but her adrenaline rush was even higher at this point she took several breaths as she spread her feet apart to get in a prepared stance to run. She counted 10 outloud getting ready to make her dangerous leap "God let me make it through this" Jazmine whispered to herself.

1…

2…..

3…..

4…..

5…

6…..

7…..

8…

9…

10….. Jazmine screamed as she jumped as high as she could over the flames she could feel the heat and touch of the fire grabbed at her pants legs but by pure luck she made it she wasted no time rolling her body on the ground and putting the fire out quickly on her legs she couldn't tell if she was burned but the fire had definitely had burned holes through her pants.

She was so focus on making sure her skin didn't get burn that she didn't even noticed that Augustus was staring at her with astonishment that she had broken from her trap and was still alive but the sound of his voice soon caught her attention fast.

"You" Augustus voice seethed at her "I thought I left you to die" He roared at her "You thought wrong" she shouted back at him standing up there was no way in hell she was going to let him killed her or aunt cookie

"I'll make sure you die this time" he crackled coming toward her…..

 **HUEY/JAZMINE/AUGUSTUS.P.O.V.**

"Okay kid here's what's going to happen you're going to stay out here while we try to coerce Augustus to let us get your Aunt Cookie and your girlfriend out of the house safety…..Officer Deacon started just as they pulled up to Aunt Cookie's house but he didn't finished what he was saying because they were both now staring wide at the house that now had smoke pouring from it.

The house was now on fire.

And Aunt Cookie and Jazmine were trapped in it.

Huey didn't think as jumped from the car ignoring Officer Deacon screams for him to come back. "Somebody stop him" the man yelled as other police cars now pulled up but nobody got out the car fast enough to stop him as fast as his body would carry him he ran to the back it would be smarter to get in the house from the back instead of coming to the front.

Because he couldn't trust that Augustus would be guarding the door to stop him from coming in. the door was thankfully still unlocked and he couldn't help but breath with great relief that Aunt cookie was still laying where he left her but his heart dropped to see that she still was still in the same condition.

He quickly checked her pulse and was relieved to see that she was still alive but still just barely he had to get her out of here and his best bet was to dragged her out to the backyard. Using all his strength he places his hands under her arms and tugged with his all his might and slowly dragged her body toward

the back door.

Aunt Cookie was in no shape light but Huey's determination to get her out is what drove him to pull her body out of the kitchen.

After several minutes while holding his breath trying not to breath in the heavy smoke that was now flooding the kitchen he managed to get her outside just as the police men were now coming up.

"Kid you got to come with us" one of them ordered but Huey ignored them "Get her to safety" he replied back sharply running back inside the house just as one of the officers protested.

He saved aunt cookie now he had to find Jazmine and nobody was going to get in his way of saving her.

"Don't make this harder on yourself little girl ain't no way you getting out of here alive" Augustus sneered. The room was so filled with smoke that it was amazing Jazmine could still see him in the blurry room that now made her eyes sting terribly.

She didn't have anything in reach to fight him with except the will to want to live so she was going to have to fight him off the best way she could despite not having anything to defend herself against him.

"I highly doubt that, you'll never get away with this and you're going to pay for what you did to Huey and your aunt" Jazmine screamed back.

"They'll all be dead before that can happen" Augustus snapped back coldly she could see him getting closer to her as she tried to wave the smoke away from her eyes and face. she instantly positioned her body ready to fight to the death.

"The only one that's gonna die is you" Jazmine shouted back. Moving around she didn't want to risk staying in the same spot making it easier for him to have full advantage to attack her like a sitting duck.

Huey strained his vision as walked carefully through the cloudy house despite the smoke he could see the fire and that the living room was burning but he couldn't see signs of Jazmine or even Augustus still being there.

Did he take her somewhere?

Was she dead?

He thought slightly panicking but the slight edge of dread disappeared when he heard the yelling and the voices were close.

"The only one that's gonna die is you" a voice shouted angrily "Jazmine" He shouted loudly knowing it was her she was close but where was she damn the smoke was preventing him from seeing her.

"Jazmine" wait …was it…..she knew that voice.

"Huey" Jazmine shouted back her eyes tearing she had never been so happy in her life to hear his voice but where was he she couldn't see him. "Stay back" she ordered to Augustus who was still slowly coming towards her.

"He won't make it in time to save you, you'll be dead before he will but don't worry I won't make your death painful at all" Augustus crackled grabbing at her.

Making her scream and hit at him wildly. "LET ME GO" she now tried to twist free from him as he now gripped her arm tightly.

She hit at him using her other arm the best way she could trying to claw his eyes out.

"Ugghhh" he growled moving his face away from her hand. As he took hold of her

He shook her hard like a rag doll being shaken by an excited child with his good hand he used so much force it cause her to grow dizzy and unbalanced which weaken her he ignored the digging pain in his broken shoulder as he placed his hands around her neck.

But she shot her head up at the sudden contact.

"HUEY" jazmine screamed one time hoping he would hear her.

Where was he?

God help her?

She could feel his hands on her it was too late he was gonna kill her….

"Jazmine" Huey called back hearing her scream made him grow still as he let the sound let lead him his heart was racing and he held his breath trying not to let any smoke get in his lungs.

"Huey" Jazmine coughed out he sounded so close. She now had her hands on Augustus wrists trying with all her might to get him off her as he was squeezing the air out of her windpipes his hands felt so tight around her neck.

"Huey" Jazmine wheezed crying as she could feel herself losing conscious

"Huey isn't here to save you" Augustus growled.

"Get off me" she gurgled still trying to pull his hands off her while his hands held air off from her windpipe.

She wasn't going to go down like this. She scratched at his face hoping to cause some impact that would free her.

"Not until you die first you little bitch" Augustus sneered.

" **WHAM"** a brutal hit came out of nowhere making Augustus yelled out in pain as he suddenly let Jazmine go as though his hands touch a hot stove.

Jazmine fell to the floor coughing hard her eyes and throat burning as she now accepted air into her sore body.

"You'll regret the day you touch her" Huey hissed taking his foot and slamming it into Augustus's back so hard you could feel it Augustus fell to the ground yelling in agony years of martin arts training had made him strong and prepared to defend himself when he needed too.

To take down anyone or just make his attacker suffer.

And he planned to make his attacker reap the pain of his anger.

With all that he had he beat Augustus with no mercy his punches, kicks shattered the man's already wounded body. Augustus slowly curled up into a ball hoping to prevent any more damage to his body.

Huey's fists were soaked in blood as he beat August's face in until it was unrecognizable.

He was so focus on beating the man that had made most of his life hell he didn't realize that the fire was now starting to reach parts of the house trapping them in and that the police and firemen outside were having a hell of time trying to break in to save them.

But jazmine did.

"Oh god" she whispered as she coughed heavy breathing in the smoke.

"Sir I don't think we're going to be able to get in" a young rookie said to officer Deacon fearful of the flames and smoke surrounding the house.

"We are going to save them it's not too late tell those boys to keep the water coming if we can get the fire down enough then we'll send the boys in" Officer Deacon dismissed him. as he paced back and forth.

"Come on move it" he ordered at them.

"Huey that's enough we need to go" Jazmine screamed at him standing up and walking over to him as he still beat Augustus.

Her body shook as her throat was getting clogged at breathing in the dusty air.

"not until he dead" Huey shouted back his maroon eyes dark not letting even after Augustus had now passed out. the smoke barely affected him because the anger he had consumed his whole body leaving no room for anything to touch him.

"if you don't stop we'll all be dead" Jazmine cried at him pulling at him. "Huey please the fire is building if we stay here we'll burn up alive he already half dead look at him he's not even moving let's go" she pleading her tears sliding down her ash covered face as she coughed hard now.

She was starting to feel dizzy and tired now. And she knew wouldn't last much longer if they wasted anymore time here.

He looked at her stopping himself and finally taking in his surroundings she was right the fire now had them trapped in and if they didn't make an attempt to get out they would be good as dead.

He glared angrily at his still and bloodied father laying still his face beaten and swollen and beyond bloody but it wasn't enough for him he could still see him breathing but Augustus dying beaten and passed out in a blazing fire would just had to do.

He wasn't going to let Jazmine die for his death period.

With one more hit he used his foot and slammed it in his father's face one more time.

You could hear the bones in his jaw breaking as his foot made contact with the man's face.

"Let's go" Huey said grabbing Jazmine who made no protest she was about to pass out anyway as he picked her up as he looked around the kitchen was the only way they could escape and the flames on the door hadn't reach high enough for them not to get through.

With all his strength he kicked at the door hard opening it wide and running through the smoke filled kitchen that lead them to the back door.

With one more look back at Augustus who still laid still he ran with jazmine tight in his arms to the front yard right into the arms of the waiting police…

The tv blared loudly as two teens held onto each other for dear life laying silently in a bed.

" _ **Breaking news on Woodcrest news 16 missing boy 16-year-old Huey Freeman has now been found and is safe in the custody of the police along with his girlfriend Jazmine Dubois the two are safe and unharmed.**_

 _ **The suspect responsible for the Kidnapping his father Augustus Freeman an ex convicted felon who served an almost life sentence who got off early for good behavior was also charged and responsible for the death of his wife Alania Freeman is presumed dead in the house fire of his Aunt police say they will search for his body immediately once they take tame of the deadly fire that has now ravage the home…**_

 _ **This is Alicia Faison Please stay tuned as we keep you updated with more information.**_

"It's clear" the chief fireman yelled with relief as they finally put out the fire it had taken them hours and Aunt cookie's house did not survive and everything was practically destroyed.

There was nothing left.

The only good thing was that Aunt cookie had house insurance and Huey and Riley's mother also left her nice small amount of money too in case something happened she had the money safe in a special account at the bank so she wasn't completely homeless yet.

Right now she was currently resting at Chicago memorial hospital well and alive.

"let's go in boys" Office Deacon order leading them in guns outs as they entered the blacken house.

They searched the house looking in every part they could get their eyes on even in the very spot that Huey told them where they would find Augustus's body but there was a huge problem.

A very Huge problem.

"There no way that's possible" Officer deacon said in disbelief and anger shaking his head.

There was no body…

Not even signs of remains…..

Somehow

Someway

Augustus managed to escaped ….alive…. and Huey and Jazmine was far from safe…..

Jazmine pressed her body tighter to Huey's as he held her closer she never ever wanted to let him go. She had to keep pinching herself to remind her that he was alive and so was she had never been so scared of losing Huey in her life.

But he was alive and they were safe.

And Augustus was gone.

Yes the bastard was gone…..but deep down a feeling that Jazmine ignored was trying to rear its ugly head at her she could almost hear it screaming at her as thought it was sending a warning. But she brushed it off.

Those were just the side effects of her feeling traumatized she had almost been choked to death and left to die in a blazing house fire naturally she would still feel anxious and worried so she simply dismissed this dark feeling for that reason.

"I love you Huey" jazmine whimpered clinging to him. as he hugged her tighter. They were currently in a hotel room that was being guarded heavily by the police until Grandad and her parents came for them.

"I Love you too Jazmine" he said clearly but what Jazmine didn't know was that Huey felt the same dark feeling that she was feeling the only thing was he wasn't afraid of this sinister feeling he wanted whatever it was to exposed itself.

Because he was ready for it…


	25. Cold Secrets

Ch. 25

 _ **Hey Everybody (Emoji Wave) Yes it's been a moment lol you don't know how I struggled to finally finished this chapter having parts here and there written but never finally finishing it fully especially with school keeping me so busy but enough was enough I sat my butt down and finished this chapter and got started on the next one which I'm working on now we're getting closer and closer to the end of this story but we still have a few more chapters to go before we close off.**_

 _ **I hope everyone been well I also want to say if you been following this story and waiting THANK YOU SO MUCH (emoji kissy faces) it's means a lot to me and keeps me writing.**_

 _ **I also want to say the next chapter of Fifty shades is halfway finished I won't give you a date but I can assure you that's it being worked on every day and even when we don't update we write everyday even if it's only for ten or two mins lmao**_

 _ **I won't hold you guys up too long so here's the recent updates. (Please read them)**_

 _ ***(Runaway)*: By kvhjo**_

 _ ***(Rude Awakening) *: By KateyBee42**_

 _ ***(Sweet Strawberry) *: By CuteCrystalDiamond**_

 _ ***(Hue Spells and Fairytales) *: By cutechibilolita**_

 _ ***(Zealots of Woodcrest) *: By Boondocks23**_

 _ **Also S/o's to Kateybee42 and Iluvboondocks (Emojis hearts and kisses to the both of you)**_

JAZMINE P.O.V.

Ever since her and huey got back home she still couldn't shake that cold feeling she felt in the hotel it seems that as time passed it was growing more and more.

She tried to ignored it but she could feel it coming it made goosebumps rise on her skin and she felt like her parents and even the …police were keeping something away from her.

She could hear her parents from the next room whispering about her.

"I'm so worried Tom…..maybe we should say something"

"Say what" she thought pressing her ear against her door.

"We will Sarah …just not right now let's give them some time to settled they been through such a traumatic experience right now.

"What the hell are they saying" she wondered getting ready to open her door to confront them as she got ready to open the door.

"BUZZ BUZZ" getting distracted she turned from the door to go get her phone on the dresser.

"Huey" she mumbled to herself opening the text immediately.

 _ **Huey: I need you, where are you?**_

Biting her lip, she replied quickly it had been awhile since she seen him they obviously needed time to get their emotions together after everything that just happened.

And her heart was soaring now that he texted her.

 _ **Jazmine: Home, I miss you!**_

 _ **Huey: I miss you too, are your parents' home?**_

 _ **Jazmine: yes, they been acting real weird lately!**_

 _ **Huey: Grandad has too ..um can you come over ? I would sneak over there but with your parents there it might not be a smart idea I'm alone Grandad went off somewhere and Riley playing basketball with Cindy**_

Sneak over? she had never sneak over to his house before that was usually his style and normally when she wanted to see him she just walked over to his house but due to recent events and her parent still nervous after the whole Augustus situation they wouldn't let her leave their sight.

She didn't understand it Augustus was dead they had nothing to fear anymore.

Right?

Anyway, she didn't get why they were hovering over her so hard sure she was upset over what happened but she didn't want to keep thinking about it ever since she got back home her parents literally been keeping her trapped inside the house.

Hell, she couldn't even enjoy the company of her friends seeing her without them two feet away and it was starting to put her on edge not to mentioned the fact that she hadn't seen Huey since they got home.

Despite what he may felt about his father it still wasn't easy to deal with the fact that he was dead and that the last link to his mother was gone forever.

What she did know was that she wasn't going to spend another minute in her room going crazy she wanted to see Huey.

And longed for his touched and scent.

Feeling brave and determined she texted him back quickly.

 _ **Jazmine: "See you in 5 minutes"**_

 _ **Huey: Okay be careful!**_

She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror and threw her curly hair into a messy bun while throwing on a pullover hoodie over her tank top and some baggy sweat pants she slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her phone wallet and charger just in case and stuffed everything into her pocket.

And walked to her window.

She knew there was no point in telling her parents that she was going over to the Freeman's because they would find a reason to stop her and keep her there.

So, sneaking out was her only choice.

Thankfully her window wasn't high so the jump wasn't too bad as she landed on the ground brushing herself off she pulled her hoodie off her head and ran down the left side of the street so that she could go directly to the freeman's back yard if she tried to running to them through the front yard her parents would have caught her.

Huey must have been waiting for her by the sliding door because the moment she came through his backyard the door was cracked opened.

She opened it and went in quickly making sure to lock the door behind her.

She didn't need to wait for him to come downstairs to greet her because she knew he was already in his room waiting for her arrival.

As she ran quickly up the stairs his door was wide open and she spotted him sitting at his computer desk looking out the window.

"Close the door" he said not turning around too look at her. she did so quickly locking it too. Walking over to his bed and sitting down slipping off her shoes.

Once she was comfortable she sat and waited feeling awkward with the silence that surrounded the two of them until he finally tore his eyes from the window and looked at her and got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her.

"Sorry it's been awhile since we seen each other" Huey said softly looking down at his hands. "It's ok my parents have been keeping me trapped inside the house since we got back and my Dad still pretty pissed that I stole his car but I think us almost getting killed has them more on edge than anything" Jazmine slightly chuckled humorlessly.

"That would make sense why Grandad been hovering over me so much then" Huey said thoughtfully when they got back the atmosphere with the freeman family had changed drastically he had never seen grandad overcome with so emotion especially Riley the fact that Augustus almost killed him and Jazmine had truly showed the younger freeman just how close he could have been to losing his brother.

They weren't the closest family in the world and showing emotions wasn't one of their strong suits either especially when it's nothing but a house full of men.

They hadn't talked much about the incident and for that Huey was grateful he didn't have much to say on the matter.

His hate for his father was at his highest his peak and deep down he wished that it was him that killed his dad instead of the fire that took his life.

"I guess what happened really scared them has them extra clingy and paranoid" Jazmine replied. Shaking her head.

"Yeah" Huey agreed "I still can't believe you came for me" he looked at her making her blush looking down "Of I would …I love you" she mumbled.

If his love wasn't already deep for Jazmine it just got deeper he couldn't put it out of his mind that she risked her life to come save him.

"Well let me show you how much I love you" Huey said leaning closed to her and pressing his lips against hers…..

 **TOM P.O.V.**

"Hasn't it been long enough Tom I think we need to tell Jazmine the truth we can't keep hiding the fact that Augustus is still alive anymore she needs to know what the hell are we going to tell her now especially when the cops show up tonight keeping watch over the house now I don't think we can lie to a sixteen year old girl about that she's under witness protection without actually telling her that she really is I also think Robert should tell Huey as well he deserves to know just as much Jazmine" Sarah protested in a heated whisper.

She didn't want to risk Jazmine overhearing them ever since she been home the girl was keeping her distance from them which she assumed more so out of anger since they kept her trapped inside the house.

"We will in due time Sarah but for right now until I can get word about what's the next move from the chief of police" Tom replied tiredly.

He was just as worried as she is he just prayed where ever Augustus was he stayed where he was and leave his friends and family alone and never come back….

 **RILEY/CINDY..P.O.V.**

"Gottem" Cindy shouted smirking as she made another perfect basket while Riley glowered at her. "You cheating" He yelled back catching the ball as she threw back at him.

"Nigga please you just mad I got skills and I'm running circles on your ass" she giggled straightens her ponytail that was coming loose.

"Man whatever" Riley rolled his eyes taking a shot he smiled gleefully as the ball hit the rim hard and fell through the basket.

"Still ain't shit compare to reeze" he grinned cockily at her as she ran to catch the ball "Whatever dude tell your ass whatever you need to make yourself feel good" Cindy laughed bouncing the ball "So have you seen Jazmine lately I called her last night but her folks tripping saying they keeping her trapped in the house" Cindy spoke as she took another shot.

"That's sound like tom scary ass I haven't had a chance to see her either since her and Huey got back not to mention Grandad been acting weird as hell too he barely wants us to leave the house and Huey been really quiet I think he might be traumatized by that nigga death and don't wanna say nothing" Riley said honestly thinking about the last few day since his brother and Jazmine got back.

He was sad and grateful.

He was sad that the man that was their father had cost so much turmoil in their lives in such a short period of time and things might not ever be the same for them again Augustus had opened up a hole that probably was always there but now finally noticed by the people surrounding it.

He was grateful that Huey was alive despite their relationship he loved his brother and he couldn't imagine Huey not being in his life he was the only piece of family he had left next to grandad and aunt cookie and just knowing that their dad could have taken that away from him made his blood boiled he almost wish he had the chance to kill the man himself.

"Damn how you feel about him being dead …I know you don't like him but he was your…."

"He wasn't my dad Cindy he was just some nigga that got my mom's pregnant as far as I'm concerned he just some damn nigga that unfortunately had some tie to me and my brother as far I see it me and Huey was fine and still fine without him" Riley said coldly cutting her walking over to the benches to sit down.

Cindy could tell by his tone that she didn't need to push him on this so she chose to stay silent as she went to go sit on the bench with him.

The two sat quietly for a moment watching other people on the court shooting a couple of baskets after a moment Cindy decided to break the silence "Despite that happened I'm glad Huey and Jazzy came back okay I don't what I would do If something happened to them I still can't believe that my girl went all the way to the chi to save Huey's Hating ass by herself" Cindy said softly laughing at little.

As she pictured Jazmine in her mind running to Chicago to go get Huey.

"Yeah Jazzy was on some ride or die type shit for real who knew that her light bright ass was about that life but then again Huey a bitch so I'm not surprised she was able to save his ass Huey was probably crying like a little bitch when she came to get him" Riley snickered.

"Shut up Reezy we know Huey a lot of things but that nigga scary is not one of them that's why Jazzy about that life cause he rubbing off her if anybody scary it's you that's why I stay whooping ya ass on this court" Cindy giggled.

"Man, whatever I be slaughtering your ass on these courts the fuck is you talking about" Riley laughed loudly standing up. "Exactly what I said I be killing you on the court fuck you mean" Cindy getting up too and placing her hands on her hips.

"I swear Cynthia you get bolder and bolder …. AYE CHILL GET OFF ME" Riley hollered as Cindy tackled him to the ground.

"What I tell you about saying my government name nigga" Cindy sat on him pinning him to the ground.

"You ain't tell me shit, you best to get your ass off me that much I do know" he yelled at her angrily while she giggled triumphantly as she watched him struggled.

"That's what your bitch ass get your ass better respect me" Cindy smiled enjoying that she had her victim helpless.

"Oh you think this a game huh" Riley said an evil thought formed on his head as he pushed his body up abruptly flipping Cindy over with him landing on top of her.

"Nigga get your ass off me" Cindy now yelled startled that he caught him off guard as she tried to push him but he laughed and pinned her arms down so she couldn't move.

"Now you see how that shit feel, next time I tell your ass to get off me you'll listen to me" Riley smirked.

"Whatever nigga you just wanted a reason to get on top of me anyway" Cindy replied rolling her eyes.

Riley wrinkled up his face and snorted "I don't need no damn reason if I want your ass I can get you just like that" leaning his face to her's closer enjoying the flush of pink that now covered her cheeks.

"Boy bye you will never get this again, better go spit that bullshit to them hoes" Cindy scoffed. Riley glared at her he hated when she bought that up.

"Here you go with that bullshit" Riley said shaking his head and getting off her. "Because you know it's true" Cindy shrugged with no regrets.

One of the main reasons why Cindy and Riley weren't together because of his need to wander they had a hard breakup because of it and in the end decided to be friends for the sake of their friendship but the mutual attraction between the two was still there.

"Know what else is true" Riley replied quietly.

"And what's that Ril…." Her words never finished gracing her lips before he cut them off pressing his lips to hers.

"Oh Huey" Jazmine murmured clinging to him as the headboard from his bed rocked steadily hitting the wall from his urgent trusts it had been so long since they had this physical connection with each other the last time came from pain and need and a way to healed like precious glass that was broken.

This time came from pure love and want the touches and kisses were taken with great hunger and she accept the searing kiss he slammed upon her lips with welcome.

She moaned into this kiss as it deepens loving the way his mouth suckled hers this continued for a moment before he broke it grunting as he moved within her dropping his lips to her tender neck and lick and suckled on her soft skin.

He loved the way her sweet scent filled his nose as he buried his face in her neck as he moved within her everything he felt about her he wanted to pour into her he wanted her to know that he loved her with everything in him.

Even as he now murmured I love you into her ear as he pressed on holding her tightly to him as she felt her legs griped on him as he now sped up.

He was a fool to ever let her go because of his fears of losing her because of his father the way that she literally risked her life to save him showed that nobody stood by his side the way she did and he believe no one would ever will.

"Oh" Jazmine breathed as she felt her body begin to quiver as he now drove her to her end she was close and was just about to release when a sudden Bang jerked them apart.

They both whipped their heads toward the noise of their disruption.

It was him.

He reeked of stank his body disheveled in torn clothes and burn bruises scatter along the left side of his body his broken arm hung lankly against his side he didn't bothered to hold it up anymore.

"You can't be" Jazmine stuttered in horror shaking her head dragging herself to the head of the bed while Huey shielded her she could feel his body burning with heat as his rage started to grow.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you after what you did to me" Augustus spat at them before pulling out a gun that was in his back pocket.

"Fuck you" Huey growled back standing up throwing on his pants so quickly Jazmine didn't know it was possible.

August laughed loudly "You sure about that boy I don't go that way son but I can tell you been doing that a lot better hope you ain't knock her up fast like I did your mother worst mistake I ever could have made"

"URGGHHH" Huey yelled out angrily charging at him.

" **BANG"**

The gunshot was so loud the whole room shook at the impact and so did Jazmine as watched Huey felled to the floor a bullet wound piercing his chest as blood flowed into a puddle around him his maroon eyes glassy and still the sign of life they once held gone.

" **Nooooo** " Jazmine screamed tears running down her face as she jumped out of bed and pulled his cold body to her.

"Jazmine"

"Please Huey Come Back" she shook his still body. Augustus laughed at her

"Jazmine"

"You killed him, how could you he was your son" Jazmine screamed at him.

"Jazmine"

"Was" Augustus chuckled heartily pointing the Gun at her.

"Jazmine"

"Oh god Huey please come back to me" she sobbed holding him tight his blood staining her naked body.

"Time to die little girl" Augustus grinned getting ready to pulled the trigger.

Who was calling her name?

"JAZMINE !"

"What" Jazmine shouted back she saw Huey looking at her with worry her eyes immediately dropped to his chest.

No bullet wound.

He was alive.

He was safe.

"Oh god….i thought…I thought…." Jazmine stuttered beginning to break down in tears.

"You thought what Jazmine" Huey pressed alarmed now.

"I thought he killed you" She choked out looking around his room terrified as she pulled the blankets up against her naked body.

"Who killed me, Jazmine you were asleep you were having a bad dream I'm right here see" grabbing her hand so he could press it on his cheek so she could see.

His body was warm.

There was no Augustus.

There was no blood,

And Huey was okay and fine.

"It was just a bad dream" Jazmine repeated before crying hard as he pulled her into his arms.

That feeling she felt in the hotel room was now looming heavy more than ever.

"It felt so real Huey he just busted in here and shot you and there was nothing I could do and the blood it was everywhere and you were so cold I can't let him hurt you…I can't" she sobbed her tears wetting her bare chest.

"Nobody going to hurt me Jazmine I promise you I'm Here and I will never leave you" Huey shushing her. and wiping her wet face with his hands.

"You Promised Huey"

"I promised" he said firmly before pressing his lips to hers….

 **AUGUSTUS. P.O.V**

 **It was amazing that he was still alive.**

 **But he counted that to pure luck.**

 **And he must have had a lot of it. As he stood quietly in front of a door of the Chicago memorial hospital.**

The trip back too Woodcrest wasn't going to be easy but he had one more job before he headed back there.

All this time he thought he figured he would just kidnapped his son and get the money but fuck the money.

All this and for nothing.

It was time he makes them all pay.

Especially his father most of his life went downhill because of Robert jebediah Freeman had the fool accepted him for who he was he wouldn't have to suffer so he also blamed Alanina for his misery as well she knew who he was when they got together and she turned her back on him all because he cheated so what it wasn't like he loved those bitches he fooled around with wasn't she the one that came home to her every night

But no that wasn't enough she had to blamed him and yell at him and take her damn life and have him go down for it and spend half of his life in prison only to come home to a worthless father and two spoiled angry brats that didn't give a damn about him.

He didn't need that shit.

At least he one more child but she didn't know about him her bitch of a mother made sure of that.

But not anymore.

Bianca was sleeping peacefully heavy on the pain meds she didn't even hear Augustus walked in quietly she never saw him placed a handwritten letter next to her bed. With the words, Heavenly written on the front.

And she never saw or felt the bullet that pierce her heart…

 _ **A couple hours that night…..**_

 **HEAVENLY.P.O.V.**

"Look at them they look like fools" she thought angrily she should sue this whole fucking hospital and if she caught that piece of shit that killed her mother she was going to make him suffer for it.

And her dad he was such a fucking hypocrite the way he stood up in the hospital roaring with anger at the staff and doctors for not noticing how that freak managed to sneak into the hospital and kill her mother.

But little did he know.

He didn't know that she knew he was cheating on her mother with that blonde bitch behind her back.

And now this.

Her mother died from a gunshot to chest while she was fast asleep she never saw her death coming due to the heavy pain meds she was on that had her deep in rest it was assumed that she felt no pain before her demise and went off in peace since she wasn't awake to see it happen.

She pondered deeply on why that deranged fool would come here and killed her mother.

"Miss" breaking her from her thoughts as she looked up to see a doctor carrying a small bag.

"Yes" she answered coolly she wasn't in the mood to hear any condolences there was nothing that these people could say to comfort or ooze the pain away that she felt from her mother being gone now.

"We have your mother's belongings we tried to give them to your father but he ..too upset to take them right now" the doctor said apologetically.

"Of course he was too upset" she thought as she fought too rolled her eyes "It's fine I'll take them" she said politely as she could muster holding her hand out for the bag.

The doctor nodded and gave her a tight small handling her the bag with the simple replies of that he was sorry for her loss Heavenly gave a small smile back and nodded ready for him to go.

She didn't want to hear that shit anymore.

The moment he was gone she dug into the bag shifting through the things that belonged to her mother.

It didn't have much her wallet her police badge her small handgun and a letter that had her name on it…

She could tell already that the letter wasn't written by her mother because of the sloppily handwriting her mother didn't write like that.

"What is this" she muttered plucking the letter out and opening it.

 _ **Dearest Heavenly**_

 _ **By the time you received this letter I'll be long gone you don't know me and I don't know you but once upon a time me and your mother had a short affair that resulted in your birth it's safe to say I'm your daddy after me and your mama fell out she kept me from you and I'm sorry to say that I was the one that took your mother's life but she did me wrong and she had it coming as well as your two brothers and grandfathers that are next**_

 _ **Since you're the only child of mines that hasn't spurned me I figured I had the decency of telling you why**_ you're _ **without a mother anymore.**_

 _ **That's all**_

 _ **Sincerely Augustus.**_

"This can't be…." she whispered as her welled up tears and stomach turned with disgust. She almost dropped the letter to the floor but her hand griped it tightly along with the bag of her mother's belongings

"Baby" are you okay?" her father office deacon coming up to her his face somber with despair.

This man wasn't her daddy …A another man was and he was a murderer.

She felt sick as she felt the bile hitting the back of her throat and tongue

"I'm good…i…. need the bathroom room "she grasped out holding her hand over her mouth as she ran to the nearest restroom and empty her stomach the moment she reached a toilet.

A murdered was her father and he killed her mother…and she also had two brothers she never was an only child.

And he was going to die she didn't care about the revelations and truth she now came across she was sure her mother had reason to why she kept this from her and allowed another man to raised her as his own and whether he knew or not she was thankful for that better than knowing a bum and jailbird was her sperm donor.

He had some balls to tell her that he killed her mother.

But that didn't matter because by the time she was finished and found him he wouldn't have any.

She wiped her face cleaned.

And rinsed her mouth out as best she could before pulling out her phone.

Dialing a number, she waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Yeah Heavenly" a voice answered tiredly.

"I need your help and I need it now" she said before she hung the phone up…


	26. Cold End Part 1

Ch. 26

" _ **Hey everybody" (Emoji wave)**_

 _ **it's been so long I know I don't have much to say except that school, work and a series of writer's block has kept me away from writing and it's frustrating because I am finally at the ending point of this story I really see myself finishing this off with two more chapters but I'm surprised I made it this far especially since this is my first story I've written by myself I honestly am so grateful that it was you guys that encouraged me to keep going this far and I'm so happy you guys stuck it out with me..**_

 _ **so many things I want to clear up too so anybody doesn't get confused or lost but I feel I can revealed more and clear up questions in part 2 this chapter feels sped up to me because I honestly just went by what I thought and felt and just let my juices take over for this chapter the only person who has died in this story is Bianca Heavenly's Mother, Heavenly is also the half-sister of Huey and Riley she was the product of Augustus's infidelity to their mother.**_

 _ **I don't want to tell you who's going to die next so if you're wondering your still gonna have wait on that lol**_

 _ **This chapter is in two parts so part two will be way longer than part 1 because all answers and what's happens next after all the chaos will be told.**_

 _ **Part 2 will be updated this weekend I will not make you wait to have that chapter because I've written all of it and would have uploaded it now but I feel it's not ready just yet and I have a few touches I need to add too before it's finished and I feel completely comfortable with it I want to be sure I'm happy with it and don't give you something that feels ..how can I put it just forced and rushed like this chapter I hate writing what I don't feel this entire story was built off my emotions alone I honestly wrote the strongest when I was sad and feeling some type of way the emotion I wrote was off anxiety I felt like I needed to get something out lol I'm happy with this chapter but I still feel it could be better but getting just this much out of me was a challenge for me lmao**_

 _ **Anyway, enough rambling from me I see I missed a lot of updates and I need to get back on my game of being caught up….**_

 _ **If you haven't read these yet here you guys go…**_

 _ ***(Friends First Benefits Second) *: By Schweetpea1870**_

 _ ***(From Uncle Reezy To Daddy Reezy) *: By Schweetpea1870**_

 _ ***(Wuncler Academy) *: By Queenlomarie**_

 _ ***(**_ _**Opposites Attract)*: By joice-xoxboubou-xox**_

 _ ***(Rich School Ain't Pretty) *: By joice-xoxboubou-xox**_

 _ ***(**_ _**Power Surge)*: By KateyBee42**_

 _ ***(Rude Awakening) *: By KateyBee42**_

 _ ***( Selling Out)*: By Midnights AM Child**_

 _ **S/o's Too**_

 _ ***(I luv boondocks)***_

 _ ***( Rabbit Melody)***_

 _ ***( KateyBee42)***_

 _ **Much emojis hugs and kissy faces too all of you the love is much appreciated (:**_

 _ **Let's begin….**_

Huey fumed in annoyance as he watched the police leave from his house the third time that week he honestly was tired and done he knew that he was in witness protection that much he could tell obviously, Augustus was still on the loose.

He didn't know why his Grandad was keeping this information from him especially when it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

He had half a mind to leave the house and find Augustus himself and end that bastard for good he couldn't believe the fire that he left in didn't kill him and left him in his demise.

By some chance and miracle, he was walking around still alive and Huey couldn't fucking understand it the police were useless in his opinion they couldn't protect him or Jazmine and his family were basically sitting ducks.

His father wanted revenge there was no denying and in order to end this once for all Huey had to kill him.

He needed to find a way to get in contact with his father he had to be in Woodcrest by now.

He was just hiding.

Abiding his time.

Waiting for the right moment to strike.

But Huey was tired of that he wasn't about to let that piece of shit think he had the upper hand over him.

Enough was Enough…

He wasn't gonna let the Man that almost drove him into the deep end walk around scot free any longer…

He picked up Riley Phone and called a number he didn't think he would ever use.

 _ **Several hours later…..**_

 **HEAVENLY.P.O.V**

Heavenly hadn't said much since she left Chicago that night she found out who her true father was and who was the real killer of her mother her mom's funeral was in three days.

The flight to Baltimore was longer than she expected but that didn't bother her. she had plenty of time to think while she got there And she thought about a lot.

She now sat in a taxi cab on her way to a house that she would be staying at courteously of a friend of hers until she found Augustus

Woodcrest was a nice neighborhood.

But between then and now Heavenly had made it a mission to kill the man that took her mother's life and she wasn't going to sit on her ass waiting for the police or the man she thought was her father all her life to handle it.

She barely glanced at her phone at his caller id that blazed across the screen of her cellphone for the fiftieth time.

Her Dad was not her dad and she accepted that she loss respect for him anyway ever since she found out he was cheating on her mother.

He was basically a stranger to her next to Augustus.

Why did her mom married the man in the first place and lied to her?

She had so many questions ..

She had siblings she didn't know about, a grandfather, and a lunatic Father as her sperm donor.

The file she stole from the station that set in her lap filled with information on Augustus had her frantic mind in a flutter.

She had two brothers named Huey and Riley…

They both lived in Baltimore Maryland with their Grandfather or well her grandfather too.

She wondered what they looked like she always wanted siblings but her mother never seemed to act like she wanted anymore kids or never tried too.

So many questions, so many things she didn't know that she needed answers too.

But she would get them that much for sure.

And Augustus would pay for what he did…

"How much?" she said turning to the driver ready to pay for her fare..

 **JAZMINE: P.O.V.**

Jazmine was tired

She was tired and she was fed up.

She was tired of lying to her friends and why she couldn't see them or they couldn't come and see her.

all that happened to her was starting to weight on her like someone sat a stack of bricks on her shoulders.

It wasn't like she didn't know already what was happening, Huey helped put her on what was going on she wasn't a Fool or a dummy it wasn't like she couldn't see the police camping out in front of her house.

not to mentioned the fact that she was stuck in her house and could barely leave without her parents giving her some pathetic excuse on why she needed to stay in.

she hated the man that caused this.

The man that had almost killed her.

The man that had almost taken Huey away from her.

It was because of him their lives were like this and she was afraid that things were soon head for the worst.

The man that ruined their lives now polluted her nightmare that fuel her sleepless nights.

Every time she dreamed that dream.

It was the same always.

Huey was shot and laying in her arms dead.

While a puddle of cold blood formed beneath him and stained her arms and the floor underneath them.

Augustus reeling over them smiling at them coldly a gun pointed at her.

It chilled her to the bone and she couldn't get that terrifying image away from her head.

Every time she woke up.

Even though Huey kissed her fears away and assured her that no harm wouldn't come to him.

how could she be so sure that it wouldn't she had to protect him.

she wouldn't let Augustus take him away from her.

even if she had to go find him and kill him herself.

That's why she stole her father's gun from his safe in the garage Tom was very reluctant to get this gun but it was Sarah's convincing that told him they needed it.

She didn't know if she would use it but it was in her reach.

And it was the one thing that could end the Man that haunted her in her sleep and that held a shadow over their lives.

She stared at the long shot gun hidden in her closet waiting as though it knew something she didn't.

She had to tear her eyes away from it.

"Don't worry Huey I'll protect you" she whispered closing her closet door and locking it.

"I'll protect you I promise"…..

 **AUGUSTUS: P.O.V.**

Augustus groaned as he swung his sore arm into a handmade brace and cleaned his wounds again he really needed to get to a doctor but that was out of the question of course.

He was currently staying in abandoned shed. Had little supplies and the Gun that he managed to get off from some crackhead for a hot 5 laid on his dirty sweater waiting to be used.

He knew the police was looking for him and Baltimore was no exception to the search It was funny they barely lifted a finger to look for his son after he took him.

But they had all the energy and time in the world too look for him.

News scattered the streets he hid on telling that people was on the search for him he had been on the local news and it wouldn't be long before the Chicago police be upon his head once they found out he killed Bianca. 

But that wouldn't matter to him because he would be dead long before they found him he had nothing more to live for and he would be damned if he spent the rest of his days lingering in prison no he would end it for himself and his father and his two sons could join him for adding misery to his already soiled life.

Tonight, would be the night he would end it all for them…

 **HUEY. .**

"Aye little man you sure about this" Gin Rummy asked again handing Huey a brown paper bag. he was currently standing in Ed Wuncler third mansion.

"I'm positive" Huey said sharply taking the bag with some help and some connections Huey had managed to find his father and his whereabouts due to an eager Crackhead who was all to more willingly to give up the information for his life about how a disheveled broken up man came to him looking for a gun that he stole from a Drug dealer who was none to please for five dollars to get his fix.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **After asking around the hood a few times Ed Wuncler the third had managed to get some information with some hostile actions that had several people talking quickly in fact they found more information on Augustus then the police could find in a day.**_

" _ **Alright ya'll motherfuckers start speaking up in this bitch I need some info ya fucking dig "Ed shouted bursting into some trap house and blasting his gun off immediately.**_

" _ **Damn it Ed don't kill anybody" Huey snapped dodging as bullets flew and people screamed and scattered into corners.**_

 _ **He was starting to regret coming to him for help in the first place he would have let Riley do this but he didn't want his brother involved in this if anybody was gonna take Augustus down it would be him.**_

" _ **Nah Huey you gotta let these niggas know you serious when you mean business" Ed chuckled turning his head back to the frighten people who stared at him in terror.**_

" _ **NOW EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK UP BEFORE I POP ONE IN YOUR ASS I GOT SOME QUESTIONS "Ed hollered at them.**_

" _ **Alright chill my nigga my name L-piece we'll tell you whatever you wanna know don't shoot my spot up this my place of business damn" a man with dreads and his chest littered in gold chains standing up.**_

" _ **Selling drugs to black people and having black kids on the street corner selling those very drugs is a way to make business" Huey scoffed looking at him with disgust.**_

" _ **Aye nigga gotta get it how we live what the hell ya'll want" L-piece looked unbothered.**_

" _ **Have you seen this man anywhere around here" Huey said not wasting time to get to the point pulling out a photo of Augustus.**_

 _ **L-piece blinked smirked as recognition hit his eyes before he looked back at Huey and Ed.**_

" _ **Nah I only heard about that fool the pigs looking for him heavy but I do know somebody that has seen him some crackhead down the corner that stole some property from me to give to that clown maybe he can tell you some info on him before I drop that crackhead with yall here he might be more inclined to speak looks like yall came right on time"**_

" _ **Who is that nigga to you anyway" L-piece asked handing Huey back the photo.**_

" _ **An old family friend" Huey said coldly taking the photo.**_

" _ **Right" L-piece smirking again.**_

" _ **Yo Big Bug go bring that feen in here" L-piece yelled at a heavy-set dude who nodded and went into another room to come back out with the most dirtiest man Huey had ever seen even Ed had to grimace at him.**_

" _ **Damn my nigga a bath out of your reach" Ed shot out as both him and Huey wrinkled their noses at the musty smell coming from him.**_

" _ **Speak Up fool" the big man spoke his deep voice rumbled through the room as she pushed the man at them who was already shaking he was obviously due for another fix.**_

 _ **L -piece turned to the man and smiled at him with malice "Look here Morey these fine folks need some info on that dude you sold my gun too and if you tell them the right information I might just let you go and forget this ever happened" his tone friendly but cold.**_

" _ **Really" the man named Morey looked at him hopefully his eyes bloodshot and fearful.**_

" _ **Yeah I promised" L-piece replied smiling.**_

 _ **Huey knew a liar when he saw one and L-piece was a definite liar he was going to killed this man as soon as he got whatever info he would give to him and Ed needed.**_

" _ **Well I didn't get his name …..he just told me to call em Aug and nothinn..g else ya know he was all burned up looking….shit like somebody barbecue his ass he asked me where he could find a gun….i just needed a fix real bad so bad…so I told him I could get him one…..so he was like I ain't got much money and he'll give me anything I wanted for the Gun …..so I said you ain't got at least five on you nigga" and he said yeah…. So, I said cool I'll get the gun for you then and he told me to meet him at this shed he was staying at so I came here and stole the car out of ….**_

 _ **L-piece …car Morey paused looking at L-piece who nodded at him to continued. "and I bought him where he was at and took my five and left" he shivered as though he was freezing.**_

" _ **Do you remember that shed and where it's at ?" Huey asked.**_

" _ **yeah, I can show ya'll and shit if ya'll want" Morey nodded his head vigorously.**_

" _ **Yeah you do that Morey it's imperative that I get my Gun back" L-Piece said chillingly.**_

" _ **We'll get your gun back and you'll let him Go" Huey said sharply…**_

However, finding his father's hiding spot turned out to be a complete waste of time by the time they found the abandoned shed that Augustus was currently staying in the man was gone.

There was dirtied bloodied bandages and blood splattered clothes that showed he was there.

unfortunately, not finding the Gun or Augustus led to a man's death that Huey wished never happened but there wasn't much he could to save the man.

But there was one thing Huey could do he could kill Augustus before he could bring any harm to his family.

It was getting late and he needed to get home before Grandad noticed he was missing…..

 **HEAVENLY.P.O.V.**

"This is the house where my brothers stay" she whispered to herself as she pulled her black jacket around her tighter she was currently standing in front of the Freeman's residence the file that contain everything about her father and brothers included the address of where they lived.

She was nervous as hell and had half a right mind to turn away.

And because of that sudden fear that's exactly what she did she turned away.

"I can't do this" she said walking away.

 **HUEY.P.O.V.**

"Who was that" Huey thought furrowing his brows as he saw a figure away from his front door. As he pulled into his driveway. "Hey" he started to call out but they were already gone.

"Damn it" he muttered getting out his car and grabbing the paper bag carefully and locking his car door.

He would have to worry about whoever that was later there was bigger matters at him that had his focus right now.

Walking to the house just as walked in he heard his grandad angrily standup and begin his yelling Rant "BOY WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN DON'T YOU KNOW THE PIGS …..I MEAN I BEEN SO WORRIED YOU CAN'T BE LEAVING THE HOUSE AND NOT TELL YOUR GRANDADDY…." **CRASH"**

"What the Hell" Robert said as both him and Huey turned the heads to the sound of glass breaking and hitting the floor.

Huey rolled his eyes he was pretty sure Riley broke another glass good thing though that gave him time to escaped upstairs.

"Riley what I done you about breaking shit in my house" Robert hollered thinking the same thing heading to the kitchen.

"Nigga that wasn't me" Riley shouted from his room coming downstairs shirtless.

Why in the hell he didn't have a shirt on Huey thought but a noise distracted him from that thought.

"WHAT THE HELL …AHHHHH" **BANG !**

"Grandad" Both Huey and Riley shouted running into the kitchen.

Robert laid on the ground groaning in pain holding his chest while blood leaked from under his fingers. "Boys Run" he grasped.

Missed me Boys" Augustus sneered at them holding a gun at them….


	27. Cold End Part 2

Ch. 27

 **Hey Everybody (Emoji Wave)**

 **Sorry guys I was supposed to upload this a long time ago my computer shut down on me and I had to replace the battery smh on top of that I lost the original chapter to my ending so I had to end up rewriting this it's not exactly the way I wanted it but I felt like I was dragging writing it and I didn't want to be too extra with this chapter also just to let you know this is just a filler not the end of the story I'm still working on my epilogue which is way longer than this**

" **Thanks, you guys for all the Reviews "(Emojis Hearts and much love to you all)**

 **(Rabbit Melody) Your welcome love thanks for sticking with me**

 **(I luv boondocks) yeah sorry for the wait lmao no but I definitely will once I get some time too I could always use a new read I got so many updates to go through lol**

 **(KateyBee42) I got you a longer chapter with the epilogue I promise lol**

 **Be back soon you guys**

 **Signed**

 **Natasha Annalise**

 **HEAVENLY: P.O.V.**

 **BANG !**

Heavenly was only a few steps away down the block when she heard it the bang it was so loud that even the birds had to stop and acknowledge it, her intuition was starting to kick in.

She was no fool she knew what a Gunshot sounded like when she heard one.

She was from the chi.

Shooting and gunshots were normal where she lived.

She didn't even have to look back to know where that sound came from.

She didn't even know them, but she felt compelled to protect them.

She was going to finally meet her family for once and this time she wouldn't turn away.

She gently touched her pocket and ran back.

 **JAZMINE: P.O.V.**

 **Bang !**

 **The sound was deafening to her ears it was so personal it was like only she could hear it and it terrified her to the core.**

 **She was looking out the window when she heard the sound.**

 **Her eyes glued at the Freeman's residence.**

 **Then there was a distance yelling.**

 **But even if she was a million ways away, she would always know the Huey's voice.**

 **They were connected in a way now that she could sense the danger.**

 **She didn't have to assume or conclude where or why she heard that sound.**

 **She rushed to her closet and snatched the shot gun and burst through her bedroom door.**

 **She was so fast that her parents didn't hear her leave.**

" **I'm coming Huey" she whispered to herself as she ran across the street.**

 **She was about there when she collided right into another body, causing them both to grunt and fall to the ground the gun dropped from her grasp.**

 **She looked crazily at the source of disruption.**

 **To see another girl looking at her just as crazy, she had curly black hair in a wild and heavy fro thick brows and brown eyes she was pretty and look familiar.**

" **Who are You"? They both were about to inquire of each other when another shot went off…BANG!**

 **They glanced at each other once more and got up Jazmine picking up her gun no questions asked anymore, they both burst through the Freeman's door Jazmine in the lead…**

 **HUEY/RILEY: P.O.V.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **WHAT THE HELL …AHHHHH" BANG !**_

" _ **Grandad" Both Huey and Riley shouted running into the kitchen.**_

 _ **Robert laid on the ground groaning in pain holding his chest while blood leaked from under his fingers. "Boys Run" he grasped.**_

 _ **Missed me Boys" Augustus sneered at them holding a gun at them….**_

Riley scrambled from them and snatched the gun up and ran into Robert who was now wheezing in pain and holding his hand tight over his wound blood now soaking the floor.

"Man don't you die on me Grandad" Riley begged as he looked back at Huey and Augustus.

"Huey, I got the gun we gotta call the ambulance" Riley hollered.

"Rile…y" Robert croaked out at him.

"Yeah Grandad hold on imma get help here soon and they gonna help you I promised" Riley assured him he had to find a phone now.

Robert hand gripped his wrist tightly

"Don't let your brother…..Kill him "

"But .. Granddad fuck him…

"Stop him….for me"

Huey could hear nothing as he stared down into Augustus's eyes with nothing but hate his hands tight around his neck Augustus, looking back at him filled with hate and pain.

As he fought to get Huey off him as his body fought for air.

"You….think…..you…. …kill….mee,….Boyy …Your Justttt like..e Me… e" Augustus is coughing hard and laughing.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT LIKE I WILL NEVER BE YOU" Huey roared anger sweeping through his body as he tightens his grip.

Why couldn't this bastard die already.

"Yess….You….aree…I've kille…d and take…Away….your just like me" Augustus breathed out.

Those words rang in his head

It was those words that had him messed up for so long that he started to believe them.

It was those words that took him back to a place he didn't want to go.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Huey screamed, letting go as he begins slamming his fist into Augustus's Face blood hit his knuckles as he unleashed his fury.

That day flew back into his head as though it was yesterday.

The day that started all this madness for him.

The Day that cause him to lose Jazmine.

The day that cause him to lose his friends.

The day that cause him to lose Everything.

The day that cause him to lose himself.

He remembered that day, that day that Changed him.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Listen to me and listen to me well I am nothing like you I will never be nothing like you I rather die I hate you and I'll never forgive you for what you did to my mother" Huey said heated.**_

 _ **Then his father did something that surprised him, he chuckled, his own eyes cold.**_

" _ **Boy you are everything like me, you and I share the same blood you came here for answers, but I know you read the letters you see your grandfather informed me that you wanted nothing to do with me, but yet you're here you're afraid that you're going to become me, I can see it in your eyes, especially when I bring up anything about us being the same and you probably will be I can gaurteen it how that's relationship with that girl your dating you've mention her name Jazmine yes that's it pretty name"**_

" _ **Don't you speak about Jazmine don't you ever say her name" Huey threaten this man had crossed the line now he refused to have her name spoken by scum in his presence.**_

" _ **You're going to be just like me Boy just wait and see and Jazmine is going to end up like your mother" His father egging him.**_

" _ **It will never happen, unlike you I loved Jazmine I will never hurt her I would never do what you did to my mother to her I'm not you, I'll do whatever to keep her safe and protected because I care about her the one good thing that I have and I won't mess that up….." Huey said fiercely but he was starting to weaken a little.**_

" _ **How can you protect her when you can't even keep her safe from yourself, you say you that you won't be me and that she won't end up like your mother, but your forgetting I'm the cause of what happen to your mother the same way you will be to Jazmine no matter how much you want to deny it Huey you are your father's son and the sins will follow" his father cut in**_

" _ **SHUT UP!" Huey roared he couldn't listen to it anymore. He breathed hard as he tried not to cry, he wouldn't dare shed a tear in front of this man not now not ever.**_

" _ **You can't run from who you are, why do you think you are the way you are" his father said**_

"I'M NOT YOU "

"I'M NOT"

"I'M NOT YOU"

"I'M NOT"

Huey screamed every time he hit him with tears running down his face.

He didn't even hear Riley next to him yelling at him to stop.

At any other time, Riley wouldn't have given a fuck watching Huey beat his father to a pulp hell he would have even helped the man had caused way too much damage to their small family in such a short amount of time.

There were no lists or words to describe how deep Riley's hate was for Augustus now.

But what he was seeing now he didn't want to stop Huey from hitting him because he cared about Augustus in any shaped or form.

He wanted to stop Huey for hitting Augustus because his granddad wanted him to.

And because this was brought out of the side of his brother that scared him.

Huey was gone and in his place, was another Huey tries to break Free.

In all the fights, he saw his brother in none compared to this in anyway, there was blood everyway Augustus coughed out blood every time Huey hit him.

Riley could have sworn he seen that nigga spit out a tooth at one point.

His brother was drenched in sweat and his maroon eyes were dark with rage, pain and fear, and crazed.

The only man that had a connection to them by blood had bought out another side of his brother that he had never seen.

"COME ON HUEY STOP HE AIN'T WORTH IT, HE DOWN LET THE COPS HAVE HIS ASS "Riley shouted at him.

As he watched his brother kicked and at Augustus ribs and every part of his broken body making the man howl in pain.

"Juussst like meee" Augustus slurred out spitting out blood.

"Man, nigga shut up, he isn't like you and he will never be" Riley spat at him Pushing Huey away hard making the boy protest with Rage as he hit the ground just as he was about to hit him again.

"You ain't caused nothing but misery since your bitch ass got out of jail you fucked up my brother's peace of mind and caused chaos for my family I should let Huey killed Yo ass, but for my granddad I won't let that happened or let it be on Huey's concussion we are going to let your sorry ass rot the rest of your life in prison NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Riley shouted kicking him hard and once in the jaw blood hitting his foot.

As he gazed at down at the man in disgust. There was blood everywhere it almost looked like a murder scene at hit the kitchen.

Huey had now gotten back up ready to give Augustus another goes, but Riley stopped him.

"That's enough Huey let it Go" Riley pleaded with him holding Huey back.

"No, I gotta kill him I gotta get these thoughts out my head, I can hear him I'm not "I'm not" Huey seethed pushing Riley off him to get back to the man. But Riley pushed him back.

He didn't even notice that he dropped the gun he was holding onto the ground.

"WE KNOW YOU AIN'T HIM DON'T LISTEN TO HIM THAT WHAT HIS BITCH ASS WANT" Riley yelled at him.

"MOVE" Huey roared pushing back and punching him making Riley angry and causing the two boys to struggle and begin fighting each other.

"NO I AIN'T GONNA MOVE BECAUSE I GOT YOU I WON'T LET HIM FUCK YOU UP I LOVE YOU, MAN LISTEN TO ME" Riley cried hitting Huey and pushing him.

"You have too… you have too…. Moves" Huey shouted back now sobbing.

"No, I don't fuck him Huey you aren't him you hear me, you are not him and you never will be" Riley cried too now holding him, he didn't even care he was caring as he watched his brother now broke down in his arms.

"He isn't worth it, I promised you he isn't worth it, " Riley said, hugging Huey as he sobbed in his shoulders.

 **JAZMINE/HEAVENLY: P.O.V.**

Everything happened so fast there she was watching her boyfriend fall to pieces as she watched him lose himself trying to beat his father into ground she didn't know what to say or do her tears had drenched her face.

She felt so helpless and so lost as she watched two brothers fight each other.

One was fighting to prove he wasn't something he feared.

The other was fighting to prove to his brother that he wasn't the thing he feared.

She was so caught up in all the emotions that had she got caught up in anymore she wouldn't have noticed that Augustus was getting up and now pointing the gun at both boys.

Everything happened so fast.

The strange girl next to her panicked and shouted as she tried to dig in her pockets.

Mr. Freeman still holding his wound eyes widen in fear "As he croaked out "Boys" in his raspy voice.

She barely heard anything as the girl next to her Yelling at Huey and Riley to move out of the way.

But they didn't hear her.

Everything happened so fast.

Jazmine picked up her shotgun.

Everything happened so fast.

 _ **She aimed it.**_

 _ **Everything happened so fast.**_

 _ **Augustus was about to pull the trigger.**_

 _ **Everything happened so fast.**_

 _ **She didn't even think.**_

 _ **Tears hit her eyes.**_

 _ **BANG !**_

 _ **Everything happened so fast.**_

 _ **BANG !**_

 _ **The gun felt so Heavy in her arms.**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **She closed her eyes.**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **And then there was darkness…**_

 _ **Officer Deacon almost threw up at the scene before him the man who had killed his wife head had been blown to bits brain matter and blood and tarnished and covered the kitchen everywhere.**_

 _ **He was the corners covered the dead body with a white sheet. And prepared to move the body.**_

 _ **His stepdaughter didn't have much to say when he showed up to the police station he couldn't believe she had came all the way down here to take matters into her own hands. They sat silently for a while they didn't really have much to say to each other except what she told him She showed up there to kill Augustus Freeman but that task was already taken from her by another.**_

 _ **Robert Freeman was currently Woodcrest memorial Hospital he was suffering from a gunshot a flesh wound he was weakening, but he would be ok despite his age.**_

 _ **His two grandsons were alive and well both upset, but ok and not harmed, they refused to leave the station even though they both was asked to go home.**_

 _ **Questions were being asked.**_

 _ **No charges were being pressed Thankfully.**_

 _ **Mostly to a lawyer pleading and himself getting the chief to understand that Augustus Freeman was Dangerous and that anybody would have done what that 15-year-old girl did to keep them all alive…**_

 **JAZMINE: P.O.V.**

Jazmine answered every question she could answer when the police questioned her.

She was frozen and cold.

Her mind was still processing what had happened.

All she knew was that she killed somebody.

And that he was dead.

She knew why she did it.

"Can tell me how many times you shot him Jazmine" the officer asked her gently.

"I …don't three or four I wasn't thinking ..i just didn't want …..Huey..or Riley…..to die" Jazmine said slowly.

Why was it so cold in this room as she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you Done, " she could hear her father coldly asked.

"Look Mr. Dubois we're just doing our job and finding out all we need to know.

"Well, you have found out all you need to know my daughter is obviously distraught and right now she's needs to be home safe with her family the charges have been dropped the man was crazy and was a danger to Huey, his friends and his family you have all the weapons confiscated and this case has been ruled as self-defense and a horrible situation"

"Like I said Mr. Dubois I'm just doing your job and making sure your daughter didn't matter that man, especially since she shot him four times you know that could be considered overkill" The officer shot back.

"Murder ? Are you serious? The only thing that's being considered is that this is after you have a nice night" Tom snapped back.

"Come on honey, we're going home, " Tom said helping Jazmine up.

She nodded, still in a dazed getting up.

One thought did ring in her head as they left .

She was a murderer _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **She didn't even feel herself or the gun hit the ground it was almost as time had stopped still and she hadn't completely absorbed what she had done.**_

 _ **The world was gray to her as she blinked at her surroundings.**_

 _ **And everything was too quiet, so quiet, almost as though somebody put ear plugs in the ears.**_

 _ **She just stared as Huey ran to her, his eyes wet as he grabbed her, his mouth was moving but she couldn't hear him.**_

 _ **His hands were so bloody and bruised.**_

 _ **She just stared at him.**_

 _ **She looked away and saw that girl who came in with her looked down at her in shock as she walked away from them and into the kitchen Riley was on the phone frantic sitting next to Mr. Freeman is talking to somebody.**_

 _ **She didn't know who though.**_

 _ **She couldn't hear him.**_

 _ **Oh god, what had she done.**_

 _ **And then the world popped back into color and the sound was back on in full effect.**_

 _ **She winced at it.**_

" _ **Jazmine , "Jazmine baby answers me it's ok, it's ok"Huey soothed in her holding her and rocking her.**_

" _ **I ….couldn't…I …killed….i couldn't let ..you die" She breathed crying now as her mind tried to observe what she did.**_

" _ **I know love… it's going to be ok" Huey hushed her. Holding her tight.**_

" _ **Everything happened so fast …I didn't know what do or think .. I just.." Jazmine explained herself she felt so guilty**_

 _ **She felt like she had to defend herself.**_

 _ **Her reason on why she did it.**_

" _ **Shhhh Jazmine… it's ok" Huey kissed her…**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _ **A few weeks later….**_

 **HUEY: P.O.V.**

For several weeks Huey didn't know how much his father's Death would change everything for him and everyone around them.

He was still battling with the fear and insecurities that his father left within him, but he was pushing past that little by little every day.

He couldn't actually say that he was completely glad Augustus was dead, yes, there was something there he felt for the man but more like a darkness that was covering his head was gone for good.

However, realization closed in about his father's death.

And he did eventually feel hollow.

He realized that he didn't have any parents.

At least ones not living.

He did however have his granddad, Aunt his brother and a sister that he was still taking some time to get to know he wasn't exactly ready to warm up to her but he was curious about her neither less.

Any tears he did shed for Augustus was more so for him not being the father, he could have hoped or wished for that thought alone cause Huey to give one tear and one tear only nothing more.

He still held hate for the man.

And he wasn't sure he would ever forgive him for what he did, he had brought so much destruction for them all that they all needed to recover from.

And slowly by slowly they were recovering.

He was damaged, but he was healing and he would make it through this, maybe it's because of that he didn't allow or give Augustus' death a chance to fester within him.

It was Jazmine that was taking longer to heal from his death not because she was sad that he was dead or felt something for the man.

It was because she was the one that took his life.

Huey felt in some ways all this time he was worried about Jazmine being hurt by him because of the sins of his father that he failed to protect her anyway.

Huey was sadly blessed not to be the one to kill his father because honestly, he didn't know if he could fully live with himself knowing he killed him.

Even though he wanted him to die by his hands he wasn't so sure anymore now that he had time to sit and think about it.

He just didn't expect that it would be Jazmine to be the one to kill him.

It pained him deeply, he couldn't heal her faster to assure her what she did wasn't her fault it was bound to happen at anybody's hands.

It made his eyes dropped every time her green eyes would go off in the distance lost, he couldn't imagine What it's like to take life at your own hands and have no choice to live with it for the rest of your life.

Especially when the person she killed was his father.

But she was slowly progressing for the better and he was gonna make sure he was there with her the entire way of the process he was gonna make sure she wouldn't deal with this alone…

And she wouldn't be alone their friends were a great source of help.

Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro were there every day trying to create what used to be normal for them.

And it helped a lot .

As long as they had that things would get better….

 **JAZMINE: P.O.V.**

She stared at herself in her bedroom mirror.

It was time to let this go and accept what was done.

Though it still haunted her, she couldn't hide in the shadows anymore.

She could live with what happened and what she did.

She still had her life.

She still had her friends.

She still had her family.

And she still had Huey.

And that was enough, despite it all somehow, she had saved them both.

She pulled her hair out of Its messy bun and allowed her curls to hang free the reddish color was starting to fade from her hair allowing her natural color to come back.

She had no desire to stop it, she missed her blondish gold brown locks.

She washed her face and freshen herself up.

Throwing off the black sweater and pants.

And putting on a mint green long sleeve top and a pair of dark blue jeans and brown boots.

It was nice to embrace some color for once ever since it happened, she had draped herself in black and grays trying to cope with the situation.

Falling into a slow and small depression.

Though she had people by her side to help her this was something she had to pull herself out of by herself.

It took some time.

It took so many tears.

It took a lot acceptance.

But she did it.

She did.

"Jazmine" Sarah peeked her head in smiling at her it was so good to finally see her daughter coming back to herself now.

"Yes, mom" Jazmine smiles back, she felt good about herself.

She felt free.

"Heavenly downstairs waiting for you" Sarah replied.

Jazmine nodded "tell her I'll just be a minute" Jazmine said, finishing putting the last touches on herself.

"Okay, sweetie" Sarah said. Closing the door

Safisted with her appearance, she finally went downstairs to see Heavenly sitting shyly at the kitchen table waiting for her.

Her wild curly fro was pulled back into a neat top knot on the top of her head.

She was wearing a simple beige sweater and lavender leggings and long tan boots.

She looked up immediately once she felt Jazmine's presence.

"Hey" Jazmine said softly.

"Hey yourself, " Heavenly smiled back, "You looked alive today, it's about time"

Jazmine chuckled "Yeah, couldn't look like a ghost forever, " she joked.

Her and Heavenly had become fast friends ever since they met and Heavenly had helped her out of the slums with everybody else.

It was crazy to know that Huey had a sister that he didn't even know about.

It came as a huge shock to all of them including Mr. Freeman he knew aware he had a granddaughter at all.

Riley and he took to her with open arms well Huey was still on the fence with her and was slowly trying to get to know her but he was still cautious and hesitant.

Jazmine didn't know that Heavenly would be such a good help to her. Until the girl convinced her that what she did, she shouldn't feel guilty or bad about it.

She found out that Augustus hadn't just spurned their lives but Heavenly as well.

If it hadn't been for Jazmine killing him Heavenly would have did It herself the man had killed her mother and in her eyes, he deserved to die he had taken a piece of her that couldn't be healed and left her in this world with no real family besides Mr. Freeman Huey and Riley, who she barely knew and her stepfather, whom she had a shaky relationship with right now due to personal reasons.

In her opinion Augustus deserved what happened to him, he had fucked up all their lives and anybody would have killed him.

After hearing that Jazmine had to agree the world was a better place without Augustus in it…

And they all could live with that.

And so could she…..

 **HUEY/JAZMINE:**

"Green looks good on you" Huey mumbled blushing and looking away Jazmine had to giggle at him and blush herself some things would never change.

Huey giving compliments had been always out of his element.

"Thank you I'm glad you think so" Jazmine smiled kissing him.

" I don't think I know" Huey smirked.

Making her giggle once more.

This was good.

This felt good.

It had been so long since they went to hill together.

After everything that happened Jazmine honestly thought at one point they would never come back to this place.

But she wrong.

And she was glad that she was wrong.

"Eww, I swear y'all niggas gay AF" Riley's voice carried loud at them.

Huey rolled his eyes, he thought for sure he would have Jazmine all to himself for the rest of the day.

Alone, but of course he thought.

Jazmine giggled, looking at the corn roll boy coming toward them with Cindy, Caesar Hiro and Heavenly in tow.

Huey frowned at his sister laughing hard at something Hiro had said.

The two seemed to be getting along too good.

He still wasn't sure about her, but he damn sure didn't want to see some niggas all over her just yet even if it was just Hiro.

A small need to be protective surge over him.

"Damn, Jackie Chan get your thirsty ass off my sister" Riley cutting in his thoughts.

Huey nodded in approval at his brother while nobody was looking at him.

"Aw, shut up Riley" Hiro snapped back blushing.

Heavenly just blushed and laughed.

" I saw that you know" Jazmine smirked at him catching his attention.

"You mind your business" Huey scowled.

"Um hmm" Jazmine giggled again.

Damn, he missed that giggle it was so good to see her happy and smiling and filled with light, he was afraid he wouldn't get that Jazmine again.

His heart almost lit with joy when he came downstairs and saw her in his living room.

Smiling and laughing with their friends.

He almost wanted to smile himself….

He was Happy finally…..

And his heart for once no longer felt cold…

It felt Warm….


End file.
